««Piratas Del Caribe: El Diario De La Pirata»»
by Zahiel Mc Ylonen
Summary: «Que Pasaria Si Juntamos a Un Extravagante Pirata Y a Una Chica Algo Fuera De Lo Comun...Creo Que Nada Bueno...Nuevas Aventuras En Las Que Nuestro Querido Capitan Puede No Salir Ileso R&R Plis!»
1. I: El Libro Rojo

* * *

_**-Piratas ****Del**** Caribe-**_

_**-El**** Diario**** De ****La**_**_ Pirata-_**

_**Capitulo 1 .- El Libro Rojo**_

El sol entro de lleno entre las cortinas blancas de su ventana, dandole pequeños rayos en su cara, la molestaron en un principio pero no se inmuto, aunque la hubieran despertado, abrio poco a poco sus ojos, otro dia habia llegado, se desesperezo y se levanto sigilosa a abrir las cortinas, la luz del sol le dio de lleno, vio hacia afuera, era dificil ver mañanas como esas en donde ella vivia, era dificil mas que nada por los edificios que tenia enfrente, le gustaba sentir el sol al igual que el viento en su rostro aunque las corrientes de aire casi no se sintieran, era dificil vivir en un lugar asi, mas que nada cuando eres un alma libre, una a la que le gusta la belleza de la naturaleza, que le es dificil estar en donde le gustaria por las excentricidades de las enormes ciudades, con sus ajetreos y el modo en como tratan al mundo... dio un pequeño suspiro y se dirigio a empezar un nuevo dia.

Un dia que seria distinto al del resto.

Se fue a bañar como en cada mañana, se relajaba al estar en el agua, pero siempre la sacaban de sus pensamientos, siempre la interrumpia la voz de su madre diciendole que bajara a desayunar, siempre respondia con un bufido y se preparaba para comenzar su dia...otro dia aburrido para ella.

Se miro al espejo, se peino su larga cabellera negra ondulada, le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la baja espalda, la sujeto en una media coleta ya que le molestaba al caminar dejando solo a un travieso mechon en su rostro, se vistio como siempre, llevaba una playera pegada a sus curvas con cuello redondo de color negro, unos jeans en azul claro que le llegaba hasta el suelo, sus converse negros de siempre, le encantaban demasiado por eso nunca los olvidaba, se miro al espejo de nuevo y solo se pinto las pestañas de un negro azabache, una sombra clara pero discreta, delinio sus ojos y pinto sus labios de un rosa claro, todo eso contrastado con su piel morena clara que le daba un toque de misterio a sus ojos, los cuales eran profundos, y todo aquel que los viera, les daba la impresion de que miraba mas alla, como si viera el interior de su alma.

Tomo su mochila negra, la cual siempre cargaba, en ella metio su diario, un pequeño libro de pasta negra, que conserva desde que tenia 10 años, dijo que lo llenaria con las aventuras que la vida le trajera y las dejaria plasmadas todo lo que le sucederia, pero las aventuras nunca llegaron, sus hojas aun seguian en blanco; tomo su celular, una estuchera llena de chucherias, una libreta de dibujo, una baraja de poker y un libro de pasta roja, lo vio por un momento, lo metio dentro de la mochila, tomo una torera de mezclilla azul y se digno a bajar.

-"Solo tengo una pregunta¿Por que tardas tanto en bajar?"- le dijo en un tono divertido su mama en cuanto se sento en la mesa

-"No se, me encanta ver como te desgajas llamandome para que baje"- en un tono de indiferencia pero con un toque divertido a la vez.

Su madre solo sonrio -"Llevale esto al abuelo y luego bajas para que desayunes algo"- le dio una bandeja con un ligero desayuno

Dejo su mochila en una silla, tomo la bandeja y subio hasta el cuarto de su abuelo, un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos canos aunque su piel no estaba tan pasada por los años en su mirada se expresaba la experiencia, estaba sentado en una silla viendo hacia afuera, pensando, hasta que la voz de su nieta lo saco de sus pensamientos

-"Abuelo, aqui traego tu desayuno"-

-"Pasa, pasa"- volteo a verla, ella se acerco y la dejo en una pequeña mesa, el hombre se acerco a la misma y se sento, diciendole que ella hiciera lo mismo justo enfrente de el -"Y dime Angela¿te gusto tu regalo?"-

-"Mas que nada de eso queria hablar contigo, por que me das un libro viejo y sin nada en el, las hojas estan gastadas y no dicen nada, ni la portada"-

-"Es que eso es lo mas interesante, veras ese libro no es cualquier libro, es un diario, un diario de hace mas de 400 años y es solo para ti"- con gran emocion en sus palabras

-"¿Un diario?, creo que la edad ya te empezo a afectar abue -con algo de picardia en sus palabras -"ademas de un pirata, que los piratas escribian diarios, si es de mas de 400 años no deberia por lo menos tener algo escrito para que alguien como tu o como yo pueda leerlo"-

-"Dejame te explico, si es verdad debe tener algo escrito, es por eso que ese libro es tan extraño y solo yo lo tengo"-

-"Sigo sin entender"-

-"Hace mucho tiempo, existo un pirata llamado Baltus Delahaye"- sonrio al ver la expresion en el rostro de su nieta, sus ojos eran como platos -"Si, Delahaye, en pocas palabras es nuestro antepasado, tanto tuyo como mio, el era mas que nada un explorador, pero un digno pirata que rondaba por los 7 mares, siempre en cada viaje escribia en un libro de pasta roja todo lo que le sucedia, tesoros encontrados, peleas con otro navios, etc., en uno de sus tantos viajes se encontro por coincidencia un mapa, un mapa muy especial, en el venia la ubicacion exacta de el tesoro de "Media Luna", un tesoro de incalculable cantidad e inimaginable valor"-

-"Imposible abuelo, es solo una leyenda y los que creen en ella jamas han llegado al dichoso tesoro"-

-"Asi es y no te niego nada de lo que has dicho, pero esto es ditinto, el lo encontro, en el libro que te regale escribio como encontro el mapa, toda la travesia y el desastroso final"-

-"¿Quiere decir que no lo encontro?"-

-"Si lo encontro, pero el no era digno de tomar ni una moneda de oro, segun dice el libro, nunca vio el tesoro, la travesia no sirvio de nada, ya que para su desgracia el no era el indicado para abrir las puertas del castillo en donde se guardan esas increibles riquezas, regreso debastado y con poca tripulacion, pero con un poco de magia que tomo de esa increible isla, puso un conjuro en el libro para que solo puedieran leerlo sus descendientes, solo la familia Delahaye puede leerlo"-

-"¿Y tu ya lo leiste?"-

-"Mas de una vez"-

-"Y papa, digo, despues de todo es un Delahaye"-

-"Tu padre no tiene el corazon de aventurero, lo leyo si, pero no pudo leerlo de nuevo ya que no tenia la imaginacion y la critica necesaria para hacerlo de nuevo, solo funciona con alguien con esas caracteristicas"-

-"¿Y si yo tampoco la tengo?"-

-"No lo sabras hasta que te dignes a abrirlo...a mi parecer, mas que leerlo, vas a utilizarlo, tu vas a llegar a hacer grandes cosas, maravillosas y es ahi cuando te daras cuenta de por que te lo digo, confia en mis palabras y nunca las olvides"-

-"No lo hare abuelo, pero creo que exageras al decir que hare muchas cosas, tal vez si, pero no como tu piensas"-

-"Solamente no lo olvides y veras que me daras la razon"-

-"Esta bien creo en tus palabras, otra cosa, como se supone que voy a poder leerlo"-

-"El solito te mostrara el camino cuando llegue el momento"-

Tocaron a la puerta

-"No me digas que sigues llenandole la cabeza de historias"- era un hombre de unos 35 años, piel morena, ojos negros y cabello negro azabache, asomando su cabeza por la puerta, sacando una ligera sonrisa por parte del anciano

-"Al menos, las escucha"-

-"Te hablan abajo Angela"- olvidando el ultimo comentario

-"Se me habia olvidado"- se paro con rapidez, se despidio de su abuelo con un beso en la mejilla, pero el lo que hizo fue tomarla y darle un abrazo, mientras murmuraba -"Te quiero hija, cuidate"-

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, solo respondio yo tambien y bajo sin despegar la vista de su querido abuelo

-"Aun crees en eso papa"-

-"Si pasara, lo se, estoy seguro"-

-"Pero si solo tiene 19 años, es apenas una niña"- decia en tono preocupado

-"Yo lo se, pero es mas madura de lo que aparenta ser, y su corazon es de una niña pequeña, debemos tener fe"-

-"La que me preocupa es Miriam, ella no sabe nada y cuando pase..."-

-"No te apures, tu estaras con ella, hay que rogar mejor por Angela, ella es la que estara sola"-

-"Cierto, en ese caso deja me despido de ella"-

Bajo, dejando al anciano solo con sus pensamientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Hola Ise"-

-"Lista Anggy, se nos hace tarde para llegar, de seguro Samuel estara desesperado"- Isel era una chica de cabello negro largo dejando una ligera caida de su lado derecho tapandole un poco su ojo, era alta de buen cuerpo y piel palida, con unos penetrantes ojos azul noche

-"Solo deja voy por mis cosas"-

Tomo su mochila de la silla, junto a la torera ya que esa tarde amenazaba con hacer frio, un pan tostado de la mesa, se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla a su mama, mientras le daba los consejos de siempre, "cuidate", "te quiero mucho" etc, etc, cuando bajo su papa le dio un abrazo y le dijo lo mismo "Cuidate y no olvides que te queremos mucho", diciendo esto salio de su casa, con una extraña sensacion, era como si no volviera a ver a sus padres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"No se si lo notaste Ise pero todos se despidieron de mi de forma muy rara"-

-"Lo dices por tu mama y tu papa, la verdad es que si, no lo tomes a mal, digo, los papas son extraños a veces, pero hay algo que me llamo mas la atencion que estan asi desde anoche desde que tu abuelo te regalo ese extraño libro rojo"-

-"Si, yo tambien lo note, es mas hace rato me conto una historia algo rara, igual que las que siempre me cuenta"-

-"¿De piratas?"-

-"Esas mismas, seres despreciables y raras, aunque astutas"-

-"Tienes un raro concepto sobre los piratas, segun recuerdo de niña te encantaban"-

-"Pues si pero es distinto, lei sobre ellos, aunque los que mas detesto son a los corsarios, esos si para que vean son despreciables"-

-"Para eso vamos al museo para ver mas cosas de ese tipo, a mi me encantan, si te importa mi opinion"-

-"Claro que si, ademas de las dichosas peliculas, no hay que olvidarlas aunque debo admitir que son buenas"- (no pude evitarlo)

-"A eso me refiero"- en ese instante se toparon con Samuel, un chico delgado de piel morena, de 1.70, y ojos de color cafe oscuro, cuando llegaron con el, Samuel tomo de la cintura a Isel y le propino un tierno beso.

-"No se come pan enfrente de los pobres"-

-"Lo siento pero que quieres que haga es mi impulso"-

-"Si, claro"-

En ese momento llegaron dos chicas, una era delagada un poco mas baja por escasos 2 centimetros de Angela, su cabello era chino y corto, sus facciones muy finas, su piel morena y sus ojos de un cafe oscuro y la otra era de un cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafes y piel aperlada, era la mas chica de todo el grupo.

-"¿Hola amigos que hacen?"-

-"Estabamos esperandolas Faty"- comento Isel

-"Bien, ya estamos todos, vamonos"- dijo Diana

.-.-.-.-.En El Museo.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Angela se separo un poco del grupo aun no tenia ganas de entrar a la exposicion de los dinosaurios, ademas eso la aburria, por alguna extraña razon le dieron ganas de ir hacia el siglo XVII, pero antes por instinto tomo el libro rojo que su abuelo la noche anterior le habia regalado, al tomarlo se espanto ya que en la mañana no tenia nada escrito ni en su portada ni en las hojas, en esta ocasion en la pasta venia escrito con letras doradas "El Diario Del Pirata", lo abrio con manos temblorosas por lo que acababa de suceder, pero en eso llego Isel, la cual habia notado de que se quedo atras.

-"Que no piensas venir"-

-"La verdad queria pasarme esta parte e ir a ver el siglo XVII, si no te importa"-

-"Claro que no, es mas te acompaño, solo deja le aviso al resto"-

-"De acuerdo"-

Isel fue con ellos, les dijo sus nuevos planes y camino junto a Angela, la cual traia el libro en la mano

-"Diras que estoy loca, pero que ese libro no tenia nada"-

-"No tenia nada, esta mañana estaba vacio y ahora tiene, letras, dibujos y toda clase de notas"-

-"Imposible"- viendolo bien y con los ojos bien abiertos

-"Tu misma lo viste anoche, en cuanto lo tome me dieron ganas de ir a ver esa exposicion"-

-"En ese caso vamos"-

Al llegar a la sala se dieron cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, empezaron a ver en los aparadores, habia una lista de nombres de famosos piratas y corsarios, se dispuso en buscar a Baltus Delahaye, y ahi estaba, se lo mostro a Isel, contandole lo que en la mañana su abuelo le dijo

-"Wow, que interesante"-

-"Si muy interesante"-

Continuo viendo y encontro una imagen de un barco con velas negras, en el pie decia "El Perla Negra", y mas abajo una armas y el nombre de su capitan "Capitan Jack Sparrow"

-"A si que si eres de verdad"- murmurando para si misma, recordando las peliculas que la ultima semana sus amigos y ella vieron.

-"Sabes Anggy, vere si ya vienen Faty, Diana y Sami¿me esperas aqui?"-

-"Claro aqui te espero"-

En cuanto Isel se fue saco su libro y lo abrio, cayendo en la mitad de las hojas, en donde encontro una leyenda, en ella decian unas palabras extrañas y comenzo a repetirlas.

"Hasta que comprendas ¿por que?

Sabras el ¿cuando?

Hasta que entiendas su vida

Sabras su motivo

Encontraras lo que has buscado

Y el te encontrara tambien

Sabras a lo que me refiero

Si en tu corazon hay libertad"

De repente las luces de los aparadores y de los pasillos comenzaron a parpadear, el suelo comenzo a moverse bajo sus pies, se sintio mareada, se sotuvo del vidrio, pero este desaparecio, todo se volvio negro y ella sintio que caia, todo era negro y ella no sabia que pasaba.

* * *

Que tal 

Aqui entrando de lleno a una nueva categoria espero que sean buenos conmigo en esta historia y en esta categoria de otra de mis grandes pasiones, Piaratas del Caribe...me encanta Jack Sparrow y espero que a ustedes tambien

Espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas y demas, espero que me escriban

Cuidense y nos vemos pronto

Adiu

Atte:

Aenor Sachiel


	2. II: Cuando El Pasado Conocio Al Futuro

Que tal todo el mundo

Eh aqui el segundo cap de mi historia aqui unas aclaraciones:

_-"Pensamientos"-_

-"Dialogos"-

Por cierto si desean dense una vuelta por el cap uno lo modifique un poco pero no cambia en nada la continuacion de este cap es solo por si lo desean

**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe, no me pertenece, de ser asi ya hubiera hecho y deshecho con ella y el final de la tercera no hubiera sido asi (pero algun dia sera mio, muajajajaja xD)

Ahora si al fic

* * *

_**-Piratas ****Del**** Caribe-**_

_**-El**** Diario**** De ****La**_**_ Pirata-_**

_**Capitulo 11 .- Cuando El Pasado Conocio Al Futuro**_

El viento soplaba de forma calmada, aunque el cielo comenzaba a ensombrecerse con las nubes que tapaban el sol, el mar se encontraba calmado, aun asi no se veria que trajeran tormenta, no al menos hasta entrada la noche, el mar se encontraba reposando mientras un barco bellisimo de madera negra y velas del mismo color se mecia con gracia en las olas, lejos de una bahia; la tripulacion estaba de alla para aca, esperando, esperando alguna señal en especial, pero nada, la desesperacion los carcomia y eso no era bueno.

En la isla la ciudad tenia su ajetreo normal, a excepcion de varios guardias de la seguridad de sus habitantes que corrian de un lado a otro al parecer buscando a alguien, los transeuntes se movian de su camino ya que no querian ser arrollados por aquellos hombres de tan increible porte, nadie sabia lo que pasaba pero al parecer no era nada bueno; detras de un puesto de fruta, un hombre de extraña apariencia veia que no hubiera "moros en la costa", para poder salir hacia la playa, cuando tuvo el camino libre corrio hacia su destino sin percatarse de que un hombre, un capitan de un barco de la East India Trading Company lo habia visto dandole al resto de su gente la ubicación exacta de aquel que por horas habian buscado.

En el barco al fin lograron divisar algo, veian un gran movimiento de gente, gente no muy agraciada, eran tropas navales, y al parecer todos corrian en direccion hacia ¡¿ellos?!, se espantaron demasiado pero se tranquilizaron al ver que no era hacia ellos si no era al que iba hacia el barco, era su capitan, al que habian estado esperando, todos se pusieron nerviosos al ver como casi lo alcanzaban pero logro aventarse al agua, nadando hacia el barco...

-" ¡¡Rapido, hicen las velas y leven el ancla!! "- se oyo la voz del primer al mando haciendo de que todo mundo hiciera su trabajo mientras que su capitan subia por la escalera y a lo lejos la tropa trataba de atinarle aunque sea una bala al pirata que los habia hecho correr (n/a: xD).

Arriba, desde la regala del barco y sotenido de una soga el extraño capitan, aquel hombre de piel morena, ojos negros penetrantes deliniados de negro, cabello negro y rastas con colguijes de colores, grito a aquellos que lo persiguieron...

-"¡¡¡Siento no poder quedarme...todos recordaran este dia, como aquel en el que casi matan al Capitan Jack Sparrow!!!"-

Las tropas se quedaron con la mirada perdida en el horizonte en el que el Perla Negra desaparecia, mientras que su capitan en sus adentros maldecia a aquel hombre mientras su rostro se enrojecia del coraje, habia fallado en detener a ese pirata, su mando habia sido sencillo capturarlo, pero como siempre, aquel hombre tal y como lo decian las leyendas salia bien librado de aquellas consecuencias.

En el Perla, Gibbs, aquel hombre de pelo cano y primer al mando, se dirigio a Jack para saber que habia pasado momentos antes en aquella isla

-"En que nuevos lios se metio señor"-

-"Ya sabes, los de siempre, pero que le voy a hacer, las mujeres saben que soy irresistible, pero como rayos iba yo a saber que era la hija del gobernador"-

-"Exactamente que le hizo"-

-"Solo la bese, me descubrio un guardia que le aviso al soberano y mando a casarme para colgarme del cuello hasta morir"- mientras caminaba con _ese_ movimiento tan caracteistico de el y unos ademanes graciosos con las manos (n/a: a decir verdad me encanta como se mueve)

-"¿Y consiguio lo que fue a buscar?"- dejando a un lado el tema ya que sabia muy bien que era el pan de cada dia

-"Asi es"- de la banda que tenia en la cintura, en la cual cargaba la extraña brujula y demas cosas, tiro un cordon del cual salia una pequeña botellita, la rompio y saco un papel algo gastado

-"¿Y bien, que dice?"-

Jack lo leyo un instante, despues su rostro cambio a pensativo y al final dijo lo que decia

-" Dice, al fin llegaste a lo que queria, bla, bla, bla, te espero en Tortuga para entregarte lo que has estado buscando, mejor dicho lo que quiero darte desde hace tiempo; maldito viejo solo me trae vuelta y vuelta por todo el oceano para que me diga que lo vere en Tortuga, deber sabido no me meteria en tantos problemas; por cierto, me encanta traerte vuelta y vuelta por todo el oceano, sirve que conoces mas lugares y no solo los que sabes visitar, ademas es divertido verte meterte en problemas...tal como lo pense ese viejo me vigila"-

-"¿Cree que sea una buena idea señor?"-

-"Claro que si, el fue el que me dijo la otra vez en donde se encontraba el diseño de la llave del cofre"- Gibbs se estremecio al recordar el cofre de la muerte y todo lo que pasaron -"Y si me busca es por algo"- se puso a pensar y con una ligera sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes de oro dijo

-"Pon rumbo a Tortuga"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y le era dificil abrir los ojos, sentia su cuerpo todo adolorido, ademas de esa extraña sensacion de vacio en el estomago, abrio sus ojos poco a poco mientras se acostumbraban a la luz del sol, se sento como pudo y fue cuando reacciono, recordando lo que habia pasado, miro a todos lados, se encontraba en una playa, sentada en la arena mientras el sol la iluminaba con sus rayos, se levanto de un golpe y comenzo a mirar a todos lados.

-"¿Que hago aquí?, estaba en el museo, con mis amigos y..."- dejo que el sonido de las olas golpeando el mar la ayudaran a recordar y fue cuando el panico la embargo -"¿El mar?, imposible, quiere decir que estoy en otro lado"- recogio el libro y leyo y leyo y volvio a leer lo que decia el libro pero no paso nada, se empezo a sentir debastada, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, se tumbo al suelo, de su cuello tomo un dije, un dije que era un diamante en forma de corazon de color tornasol, dependiendo a su estado de animo cambiaba de color, en ese momento era negro, estaba triste y tenia miedo.

-"Vamos Angela, tranquila, no pasa nada, solo es un sueño, si eso un sueño, vas a despertar y nada de esto paso"- cerro sus ojos y para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando se pellisco el brazo

-"Auch, eso dolio, rayos, no es un sueño, pero como fue que paso esto¿me estare volviendo loca?"- se quedo un rato pensando tomo el libro y la torera y ambos los hecho a la mochila que se encontraba algo lejos de ella, reviso que no faltara nada y fue cuando vio

-"Mi celular, claro"- lo abrio y vio que no habia señal, algo que la hizo sentirse peor, lo volvio a hechar a la mochila se la cargo al hombro y se dispuso a caminar

-"Bien, si me encuentro en el mar alguien debe de estar ahi y tal vez me diga en donde estoy exactamente, si eso hare"- (n/a: si se fijaron bien, habla sola al igual que yo...xD...pero sigamos)

Camino por un sendero que ella creyo llevaria hacia la playa, ya que se estaba dejando guiar por su oido, llego hasta la playa y lo que vio la dejo maravillada, el mar en todo su explendor extendiendose frente a sus ojos y desapareciendo en el horizonte, se quedo estatica, en toda su vida jamas lo habia visto solo por videos o fotos pero esto era distinto, salio de su ensimismamiento ya que una anciana se le habia acercado

-"Maravilloso ¿no crees?"-

-"Si, la verdad, jamas lo habia conocido"-

-"Tienes que tener mucho cuidado muchacha, el destino tiene grandes planes para ti"- le tomo de la mano -"Tienes que ser fuerte, busca al hombre que te ayudara a lograr lo que los dioses han marcado desde antes que nacieras, busca a Imary, la Bruja Oscura, ella sabra explicarte lo que te digo"-

-"¿Pero de que habla?"- esas palabras la pusieron nerviosa y no dejaba de ver a esa anciana que en sus ojos mostraba una extraña mirada

-"Cuidate, buena suerte"-

Y asi como llego se fue, se quedo un rato pensando hasta que cerca de la playa vio a un hombre con su hijo los cuales preparaban unas redes de pesca.

-"Disculpe señor"- Aquel hombre de piel marcada por el sol volteo a verla y con cara de pocos amigos la miro de arriba a abajo algo que a Angela no le gusto mucho

-"¿Que desea señorita?"- en un tono poco amigable

_-"Que caracter"_- penso ella -"Podria decirme en donde me encuentro exactamente"-

-"Cada vez se ponen peor las gentes que vienen aquí, esta en Tortuga señorita que acaso no lo sabe, y deje de molestarme tengo trabajo que hacer"- tomo una red y se adentro al sendero en el que momentos antes habia estado

-"Que grosero"- casi para ella

-"Asi es señorita, no se preocupe por eso...al parecer se encuentra perdida"- el niño, bueno ni tanto de unos 14 o 15 años la vio era de un cabello rojo y piel morena y ojos de un azul muy bonitos -"Si puedo ayudarla en algo"-

-"La verdad es que si, me podrias decir en que fecha nos encontramos"-

-"No se mucho de fechas, pero creo que es el año 1626, mes y dia no estoy seguro"-

Angela abrio sus ojos en impresion ahora todo tenia sentido, habia regresado al siglo XVII y lo que era peor muy lejos de lo que era su casa, es mas su pais, se encontraba en el Caribe.

-"Senorita¿se encuentra bien?"-

-"Si, si estoy bien, no tengo como pagarte tu ayuda"-

-"No se moleste señorita es un gusto"-

-"Eres muy amable chico, tengo que irme, cuidate"-

-"Nos vemos señorita"-

Angela camino ahora por la playa hasta que llego al muelle, decidio adentrarse un poco a la ciudad y lo que se esperaba, gente corriendo de aquí por alla, mujeres acompañados de hombres, algunos mas bebiendo ron, un total caos, ella lo veia todo de modo extraño

-"En que vine a meterme"- caminando tratando de esquivar un mal golpe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Bien caballeros hora de divertirse, nos vemos aquí en la mañana para zarpar a otra gran aventura"- decia Jack en un tono de alegria -"Maestre Gibbs"- se dirigio hacia su primer al mando al mismo tiempo que todos los piratas se disponian a disfrutar de las declicias de Tortuga

-"Si capitan"-

-"Quiero que te quedes vigilando al Perla, hire a ver a ese viejo"-

-"No quieres que te acompañe"-

-"No es necesario, regresare despues, mientras tanto diviertete cuidando a mi preciosa Perla"- mientras se ponia su inseparable sombrero

Gibbs puso los ojos en blanco -"Como ordene señor"-

Jack bajo del barco con aquel caminar adentrandose en aquella isla, camino por las calles tan llenas de gente hasta que llego a un lugar algo alejado de todo el ajetreo, era un claro en donde el atardecer le daba un tono tetrico, en el habia una casucha algo vieja y callendose en pedasos, Jack habia estado antes ahi, pero en esa ocasión habia algo extraño, desenvaino su espada y se adentro muy sigilosamente a la cabaña, caminaba entre las piedras y maderas de la misma que se estaba cayendo hasta que se topo con 2 cuerpos, se acerco a ellos y se dio cuenta de que estaban muertos, continuo caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña sala, ahi lo encontro tirado en el suelo con manchas de sangre, se acerco despacio y vio que aun respiraba, de forma dificultosa pero lo hacia, envaino su espada y volteo el cuerpo de aquel hombre

-"Viejo lobo¿que paso?"-

-"La buscan...La buscan"-

-"¿A quien?"-

-"Esto"- en su mano traia un pedazo de tela algo roida, se la dio en la mano a Jack -"Tienes que encontrarla, tienes que protegerla, es mas fragil de lo que aparenta ser, solo tu puedes ayudarla, encuentra a quien lleva eso"- diciendo esto murio

Jack abrio el pedazo de tela, en ella venia un dibujo de una rosa de color negro y abajo decia unas palabras "La rosa negra tatuada en la piel, la marca de los dioses a la hija de una mortal y un Dios", Jack se quedo pasmado con esas palabras y muy confundido, no entendia nada, para eso lo queria para darle esa tela y explicarle, pero al parecer se le habian adelantado y como no quizo darles aquella informacion lo mataron.

-"Descansa en paz, Marco "viejo lobo", hare lo que me pides, aun sin saber de que hablas"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba exahusta y no habia comido nada, ademas de tener que escabullirse entre los borrachos y los pervertidos, eso la tenia agotada, se sento en unos barriles al lado de una taberna, cosa que no le gusto en lo mas minimo, era presa facil, ademas los pocos que lograban darse cuenta de su presencia no dejaban de mirarla de forma extraña.

Decidio seguir caminando hasta encontrar tal vez algo que comer o un alma caritativa, pero al parecer eso no existia ahi, continuo caminando hasta que vio a un grupo de unos 10 hombres que tenian rodeado a uno mas, se acerco sin ser vista y alcanzo a escuchar lo que decian.

-"No nos engañas Sparrow, sabemos que lo tienes"- decia al parecer el lider de esos sucios piratas

-"¿Que lo tengo?, que voy a tener si no se de lo que me estan hablando"-

-"Si claro, si ese maldito viejo ya no lo tenia es por que te lo habia dado a ti, asi que entreganoslo o ya veras"-

-"Tranquilos, no es para tanto, se me hace tarde asi que si me permiten"-

-"No iras a ningun lado, si no no lo das por la buena, no lo daras por la mala"- los 10 hombres quitaron el seguro a sus armas, Angela se espanto, lo matarian y ella tendria que hacer algo, tuvo una idea, asi que de su mochila saco su baraja de poker y con mucho cuidado se acerco al grupo.

-"Disculpe señor, no creo que sea una buena idea el que mate a ese pobre hombre"-

-"¿Y por que no deberia de hacerlo?"- mirandola de forma lujuriosa

Con cara de asco -"Por que si lo hace yo hare que sobre usted caiga una maldicion y estoy segura que no quiere que eso le pase"-

Cambio su rostro a uno de terror, pero se tranquilizo, la encaro mientras los demas sin dejarle de apuntar con sus armas volteaban a verla

-"La verdad no te creo"- acercandose mas pero ella ni se inmuto

-"Asi"- tomo sus cartas en sus manos, las abrio en abanico quedando las figuras de ellas enfrente de el hombre sin que puediera verlas y le dijo -"Te mostrare que tengo la magia suficiente como para darte una demostracion y ademas maldecirte el resto de tus dias, por que no tomas una carta"-

El hombre dudoso la tomo, la miro extrañado -"Enseñasela a los demas"- en eso bajaron la guardia para ver mejor, dando la oportunidad de que Jack se escapara -"Ahora, metela en la baraja, sin que yo la vea"- hizo lo que le pidio, acomodo la baraja y se la puso en la mano izquierda y con la derecha dio dos golpes al saco del hombre, -"Saca la carta"- el hombre incredulo se metio la mano al bolsillo y saco la carta -"¿Es esa tu carta?"- todos se asombraron al ver que era la carta elegida, tomo la carta con su mano derecha y con la izquierda volvio a abrir la baraja en abanico para que vieran que no la habia cambiado -"¿Y bien?"-

-"Es un truco barato"- evitando su impresion -"Ahora, si nos disculpas"- se dieron la media vuelta y al no ver a Jack, voltearon de nuevo, viendo que la chica tambien desaparecio -"Vamos, que esperan busquenlos"-

Corrio hasta la playa, riendose de como habia hecho tontos a aquellos hombres, la noche ya estaba muy entrada y sabia que no debia pasar la noche ahi, fue cuando cerca del muelle vio un barco de velas negras, y vio como un hombre llego corriendo y se subio en el, lo reconocio era el hombre al que habia salvado, camino hasta llegar ahi, le llamaba mucho la atencion, para su gusto era bellisimo, asi que sin nadie se diera cuenta subio al barco, de forma sigilosa y sin ser vista bajo hasta la bodega de carga, ahi en un rincon escondida atrás de unos barriles, saco una cartera negra con una estrella plateada, tomo una foto la vio a ella y a sus amigos sonriendo, los extrañaba a ellos y a sus padres, a su abuelo, tomo el libro rojo que le habia regalado una noche anterior, lo abrio y se encontro con los pensamientos y la historia de aquel pirata, la travesia que habia hecho hacia Media Luna, en la contraportada veniana sus iniciales en letras doradas, lo abrio ahora de atrás para adelante, noto que en las esquinas de la pasta de atrás habia algo, como otra pasta, con mucho cuidado de no romperla la safo un lado y adentro habia otra hoja igual que el resto, doblada en muchas partes, la desdoblo con cuidado y leyo el encabezado

"Madia Luna y Las Islas Del Equilibrio"

No podia creerlo, era el mapa que llevaba al tesoro mas grande de todo el mundo y lo tenia ella, era increible, Baltus Delahaye lo habia encontrado pero al parecer nadie se habia dado cuenta de que lo dejo en su diario, ya que estaba sellado.

-"Increible"-

Guardo el mapa en el mismo lugar, saco su diario de pasta negra y escribio todo lo que en el dia le sucedió, finalizando asi "Tal vez ahora tenga la aventura que estaba esperando"

Penso en lo que le dirian sus amigos y sus padres, cuando vieran lo que habia hecho¿Estarian preocupados¿Sabrian en donde se encontraba¿Como le haria para regresar?, con esos pensamientos se acomodo en el poco espacio, se cubrio con su torera y se quedo dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un extraño movimiento y el ruido en cubierta la despertaron, creyo que se encontraba en su casa y que todo habia sido un sueño, pero no, se encontraba en aquel rincon algo incomoda por cierto, por el modo en que durmio le dolia el cuello un poco, de las multiples cosas que traia en su mochila saco un espejo, se miro en el y...

-"Que horror, necesitas una retocada"- (n/a: Para que nos hacemos asi somos las mujeres xD)

Se levanto y vio unos barriles mucho mas pequeños que los del resto, los destapo y vio que era agua despues de olerla y probarla, tomo un poco en sus manos y se lavo la cara, se paso un poco mas por el cabello y lo unico que hizo fue el delinearse los ojos y pintarse las pestañas, se solto el cabello y se los sotuvo solo con una banda en la frente y lo unico que tapaba su rostro era el mechon travieso, al verse de nuevo al espejo supo que estaba mejor, tomo una botellita de su mochila y se puso un poco del liquido claro que tenia

-"Asi esta mucho mejor, ahora ¿no habra algo de comer?"-

Al ver unas frutas en una canasta tomo una manzana y comenzo a comerla, escucho ruidos que venian justo hacia ella, se escondio atrás de los barriles del principio, vio llegar a dos piratas, uno tenia un ojo de madera y otro era chaparrito y gordo, ambos venian hablando y peleandose de cualquier cosa, llegaron a donde estaban unas botellas de un extraño liquido, pero el espejo lo habia dejado arriba de los barriles

_-"Rayos, lo van a ver"-_ fue lo que penso sabiendo lo que eso significaba

-"Oye mira esto"- dijo el de ojo de madera tomando el espejo

-"¿Que es eso?"-

-"Es un espejo, de quien sera del capitan"-

-"No seas tonto como va a ser del capitan"-

-"Ya vez que es un poco extraño"-

-"No creo"- empezo a usar su nariz-"¿Hueles eso?"-

-"Yo no fui"-

Dandole un zape -"No me refiero a eso, huele a algo dulce, como a..."- volvio a sorbarse (n/a: no se si se escribe asi, si me equivoque pido me digan con exactitud) la nariz -"Como a chocolate"-

El otro pirata tambien lo noto -"Es cierto"-

Andaban tratando de seguir el olor, mientras Angela nerviosa dejaba caer la manzana, ambos voltearon al oir el sonido hueco, fue cuando sacaron sus armas quitandole el seguro

_-"Que no me encuentren, por favor, que no me encuentren"- _estaba temblando del miedo rogando que no la encontraran _-"Si me encuentran,...no me quiero ni imaginar"-_

Se acercaron a los barriles, y con cuidado los quitaron, se toparon con ella, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa maniatica, que la puso mas nerviosa, ademas de que sus armas no la dejaban de apuntar.

-"Hola primor"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El capitan del barco, nuestro querido Jack (n/a :P), se encontraba viendo unos mapas, al mismo tiempo que a su brujula, cuando alguien lo interrumpio tocando, mejor dicho casi tirando la puerta.

-"Capitan, capitan"- era la voz de Gibbs algo nerviosa

Jack se tomo su tiempo para ir a abrir la puerta, mientras Gibbs no dejaba de golpear la puerta de modo nervioso

-"QUE se te ofrece"-

-"Capitan, deberia ver esto"-

-"No empieces con tus cosas, como la vez que quisiste ver un monstruo marino y no era nada mas que simples algas"-

-"No capitan, esto es distinto"- su voz sonaba cada vez mas nerviosa, mientras todos los piratas se reunian alrededor del mastil principal -"Encontramos un polizon"-

-"¿Un polizon?"-

Camino hacia todo el barullo, los piratas le dieron permiso de pasar, fue cuando la vio, estaba sostenida por dos hombres de los hombros, se encontraba arrodillada, tenia la cabeza agachada y algunos mechones de pelo le tapaban el rostro.

-"La econtramos el la bodega de carga"- dijo Ragetti

-"Pero eso no es lo peor, empezo a golpearnos como loca"- agrego Pintel

Los vio, uno tenia un golpe en la mejilla y el otro en la nariz.

-"Se lo tenian merecido"- intervino, fue cuando escucho su voz calmada, pero firme.

Jack se acerco a ella, se agacho hasta estar a su altura, le tomo la barbilla y sus miradas se cruzaron, el la hizo sentir extraña, esos profundos ojos negros la pusieron nerviosa, tanto que bajo la mirada, encambio Jack sintio curiosidad de ver que escondian esos ojos.

-"Sabes que hago con los polizones niña"-

-"Creo que si"- estaba nerviosa, pero su voz era firme

-"Bien entonces sabes lo que te va a pasar, al menos que lleguemos a un acuerdo, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- sonrio de una forma picara

-"Prefiero hundirme en el oceano"- lo volvio a encarar, ese comentario lo tomo por sorpresa, nadie se habia resistido, mucho menos de ese modo, todos se miraban entre si, al parecer la chica no era como cualquiera

-"Dime de donde vienes, tu ropa es algo extraña"-

-"Es dificil de explicar, pero si le dice a sus hombres que me suelten tal vez le cuente"-

Se levanto y les ordeno que hicieran con ella lo mismo.

-"Sabes, para ser una niña, eres algo especial, no cualquiera se atreve a pelear con bucaneros y vive para contarlo, ademas, nadie en su sano juicio me hablaria de ese modo"-

-"Usted mismo lo dijo, soy diferente"-

-"Que lastima que no podamos conocernos mejor, a la plancha"- se dio media vuelta

-"Espere"- ahora, su voz sonaba a suplica

-"Despues de todo si te da miedo"- soltando una carcajada de sus hombres y el esbozo una media sonrisa

-"Le propongo un trato"-

-"Que te hace pensar que aceptare"-

-"Confio en que no podra echar por tierra lo que le voy a decir"-

-"En ese caso que tienes que decirme"-

-"Si usted me ayuda a volver a donde pertenesco, yo a cambio le doy la ubicación exacta de la isla de "Media Luna"-

Todos perdieron sus sonrisas, incluyendo al capitan, pero le dio una mirada de incredulidad

-"Esa isla nunca a sido encontrada, ni yo con mi brujula eh dado hasta ella, por que deberia creerte"-

-"No me cree, por que no me deja mostrarle que no le miento"-

-"Sueltenla"-

Cuando la soltaron, saco de su mochila el diario rojo y de adentro el mapa, lo desdoblo con cuidado y se lo mostro al capitan, el iba a tomarlo pero ella se lo pego al cuerpo

-"Solo yo puedo leerlo, por eso no puede tomarlo"-

-"No te creo"-

-"Bien tomelo y vea que no me equivoco"-

Jack lo tomo y en ese instante las letras y los dibujos comenzaron a desaparecer

-"Ve que no miento"-

Lo tomo de nuevo y se lo enseño sin soltarlo para que viera las letras

"Media Luna y las Islas Del Equilibrio"-

-"Imposible"-

Le quito el mapa, y le extendio la mano -"¿Trato hecho?"-

Se quedo un momento pensando y dijo -"Trato hecho"- estrechandole la mano -"Por aquí querida"- le dio el paso a su camarote -"Y ustedes vuelvan a trabajar"-

.-.-.-.-.En el camarote.-.-.-.-.

Cuando abrio la puerta, se maravillo y a la vez se decepciono del modo en que tenia arreglado su camarote, botellas de ron por cualquier lado, mapas y cartas de navegacion esparcidas por todo el escritorio...Jack se paseo por el camarote con ese caminar exentrico, sacando una ligera sonrisa de Angela, Jack la miro de reojo y se divirtio del modo en que observaba todo, tomo una botella de ron a la mitad, se sento en una silla subiendo los pies en la mesa, indicandole que ella hiciera lo mismo enfrente de el -"Deberia preguntarte como conseguiste ese mapa"- le dio un trago a la botella, ofreciendosela despues

Nego con la cabeza -"Me lo dio mi abuelo"-

-"¿Y de donde eres exactamente?"-

-"Ya le dije, es dificil de explicar, pero creo que es importante para que me ayude a regresar"- penso por un momento el modo de como deberia explicarselo -"Le va a sonar loco, pero vengo del siglo XXI...400 años en el futuro"-

La miro por un momento -"Jajajaja, a caso me tomas por idiota"-

-"Me deja pensarlo"- con ese comentario le borro la sonrisa -"Es obvio que no, yo no gano nada con mentirle mas que nada por que quiero regresar"- lo dijo de un modo entre molesta y divertida a la vez

-"Suponiendo que vienes del futuro, como podria yo ayudarte"-

-"Una anciana, en la playa me dijo que buscara a Imary, la Bruja Oscura"-

Jack cambio su sonrisa, por una cara de estar pensando

-"¿La conoce?"-

-"Nos hicimos favores mutuos hace tiempo, pero eso fue hace tiempo, la verdad creo que ella puede ayudarnos en lo que ambos queremos"-

-"Me parece perfecto, en cuanto tiempo llegaremos con ella"-

-"Dos dias con viento favorable"-

Angela se quedo pensando _-"Seran los dos dias mas largos de mi vida"- _mientras miraba como aquel exentrico capitan bebia de la botella

-"En que piensas querida"- mientras la miraba de reojo

-"Me falta conocer el nombre de usted"-

Jack se levanto y se acerco a ella, le tomo la mano y dijo -"Capitan Jack Sparrow"- dandole un beso en la mano -"Para ti"-

Angela se sonrojo un poco, nadie en su vida habia hecho eso y ahora un sucio pirata lo hizo, se calmo recordando quien era el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, Jack la solto y regreso a su posicion

-"Y dime¿cual es tu nombre?"-

-"Angela Delahaye"-

-"Eres familiar de Baltus Delahaye, por que no te pareces a el"-

-"No, es mi ancestro"-

-Oh, te me haces familiar, eh hecho tratos contigo antes"-

-"Tampoco, lo salve de esos hombres en Tortuga"-

-"A claro...pero no me salvaste, pude haberme safado de ellos facilmente y sin necesidad de una niña como tu"-

-"No soy una niña, acabo de cumplir 19 y estoy segura que no hubiera salido bien librado sin mi ayuda"-hablo un poco mas fuerte, comenzaba a desesperarla, algo que era muy dificil en ella

-"Como tu digas lindura, pero ahora eres mi huesped, mejor dicho parte de mi tripulacion"-

-"Ja"- volteo a verla por ese comentario -"No soy parte de su tripulacion, soy su huesped, ni crea que hare cosas como las de su gente ayudare en lo que pueda y por nada del mundo usted o sus hombres me pondran una mano encima, si eso llegara a pasar al que golpeare es a usted"- su voz sonaba amenazante

Jack trago saliva -"Es una amenaza"-

-"Yo le llamo adevertencia

-"Claro, no hay problema"- se calmo un poco y esbozo una sonrisa -"Bienvenida al Perla Negra"-

Le abrio la puerta y dejo que pasara, Jack llamo a todos sus hombres y les dijo

-"Angela es nuestra huesped por estos dias, por nada del mundo se le acercaran si es que no quieren ser golpeados como nuestros camaradas"-

Angela sonrio un poco, mientras a los dos que habia golpeado la miraban asustados y el resto se extraño de su presencia en el barco, mas que nada por que creen que una mujer en el barco es mala suerte; Gibbs se acerco con Jack

-"Sabes lo que pienso de las mujeres en un barco"-

-"Ella no es de mala suerte, es mas nos hara llenarnos de oro"-

-"Como usted diga capitan"-

Jack camino hacia el timon, abrio su brujula el cual le mostro un lugar hacia cual ir, mientras Angela veia el mar desde la regala, se distrajo un poco al verla, le llamaba mucho la atencion, ademas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintio algo, algo que le hizo sentirse diferente, agregandole que era la primera que rechazaba una oferta tan tentadora como es el estar con el, era diferente y se divertiria mucho con ella o eso es lo que el pensaba.

* * *

Como dicen por ahi lo prometido es deuda 

Siento que me quedo un poco largo xD

Gracias a:

**pixielady-92**

**Myri78 **

**aLdI **

**Andromeda no Sainto  
**

Por sus reviews, me dieron la inspiracion para acabar el cap...MUCHAS GRACIAS n.n

Cuidense mucho y espero sus dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, amenasas de bomba muerte o lo que sea xDDD

Adiu

atte:  
Aenor Sachiel


	3. III: Nuevas Amistades   Viejas Leyendas

Este es todavia mas largo que el otro

Este cap lo difrute mucho escribiendolo

Espero que ustedes disfruten leyendolo

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben nada es mio, pero algun dia asi sera xD muajajajaja

Este cap va dedicado a quienes me han dejado un review, muy bien recividos y a las Lintus, va para ustedes.

Aclaraciones:

Remptika Montford, Larya Cornwell, Hiei Matterz Montford, Neckrer Khan Matterz y el Dark Lintu, no son de mi propiedad le pertenecen a mi mejor amiga Isel, solo me los presto, por lo que no esta permitido tomarlos, si lo hacen les caera la ira de mi amiga y del resto de ellas...y es enserio

Ahora si al fic

* * *

_**- Piratas**** Del**** Caribe -**_

_**- El**** Diario**** De ****La**_**_ Pirata -_**

_**Capitulo 111 .-Nuevas Amistades...Viejas Leyendas**_

Sabia que no fue una buena idea el hacer un trato con un pirata, pero fue una buena idea despues de todo, mientras el encontrara su beneficio ella no correria peligro, no al menos que alguien mas le ofresca algo mejor; tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado, solo duraria la travesia hasta que llegaran con Imary, ella la haria volver y le entregaria el mapa, jamas volverian a verse, ademas no estaba dispuesta a soportar a aquel engreido pirata mas de dos dias; se encontraba mirando al mar pensando en lo mucho que habia pasado en estos dias, siempre habia querido aventuras, pero jamas imagino que serian unas de este tipo.

Lo que mas le extrañaba es que aquel pirata extravagante, le habia hecho bajar la mirada, nunca la habian obligado a hacer eso¿que le paso en cuanto miro esos profundos ojos negros?

_-"Me estoy volviendo loca, fue solo el miedo a toparme con una persona que jamas eh visto en mi vida, pero aun asi, nunca me habia pasado esto"-_ pensaba mientras veia como el sol se posaba en lo alto del cielo, asegurando una tarde calurosa

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que una persona se ponia justo a su lado

-"Y dime preciosa¿En que piensas?"-

Su voz hizo solbresaltarla un poco pero recupero la compostura y sin depegar la vista al mar le contesto.

-"Es algo que no le incumbe"-

-"Por favor no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo"- (n/a: ahora se preocupa de su edad...:P)

-"Entonces como debo llamarlo, Capitan, Jack o Sparrow"-

-"Como tu has dicho no eres mi tripulante, no estas bajo mi mando asi que puedes llamarme como se te plasca"-

-"Y a que se debe el honor"- esta vez lo encaro mostrando una ligera sonrisa al hablar.

-"Debes de sentirte afortunada, no cualquiera puede llamarme como se le plasca"- destapo una botella de ron que tenia en la mano y le dio un trago.

-"Pues muchas gracias, Jack"-

-"De nada"- dandole otro sorbo -"Aun tengo una pequeña duda"-

-"¿Cual es?"-

-"¿Como fue que veniste a dar a las costas del Caribe, en especial Tortuga viniendo de muy muy lejos?"-

Dio una ligera sonrisa -"Solo lei el libro y cai aqui"-

-"¿Solo eso?"-

-"Por que no confia en mi, solo eso, lei el libro y literalmente cai en Tortuga"-

-"Interesante"-

-"Y dime¿Crees en el destino?"-

-"Por fin me tuteas"-

-"Responde"-

-"No se, tal vez si tal vez no"-

-"Deberia, por que algo me dice que no por nada me tope contigo y te salve la vida, ademas creo que me debes un gracias, deperdido"-

-"Y yo te vuelvo a repetir, que no lo hiciste, ademas nunca pedi tu ayuda, se nota que no eres pirata"-

-"No, no lo soy y por ahora no tengo pensado serlo"-

-"Claro, eso dicen todos y velos, terminan zurcando los siete mares, matando, robando y disfrutando la vida"-

-"Pero tu lo has dicho, soy diferente, ademas creo que es demasiada conversacion por un dia"-

-"Claro"- le dio otro sorbo para variar-"Lo unico que quiero es saber mas de ti"-

-"Si claro"- volteo a verlo mejor y vio que seguia enpinando la botella, lo miro a la vez con compasion y despues cambio su cara, sabia que no debia sensibilizarse, nunca lo hace, mucho menos ahora. -"Si sigues asi, moriras de una cirrosis o algo peor"-

-"Eso no me apura, no al menos hasta que mi fiel amigo jamas me abandone"- alzando su botella

-"Asi que este es el famoso Jack Sparrow, Capitan del Perla Negra, con grandes hazañas en su historial y un completo borracho"- lo dijo de la forma mas fria que pudo y viendo la reaccion del pirata logro su cometido

-"Por lo que veo aun en el futuro se sabe de mi"-

-"Algo asi...y digame no tiene hambre, con eso puedo ayudar al barco, preparando de comer"-

-"No es una mala idea despues de todo, por favor sigueme"-

La llevo hasta lo que parecia era una cocina improvisada, habia trastos y una pequeña mesa en donde habian cuchillos, todo realmente muy sucio

-"Como es que sus hombres en todo el barco pueden sobrevivir asi"-

-"Somos piratas no nos preocupamos de la limpieza y mucho menos de nosotros mismos"-

-"Si, creo que ahora me doy cuenta, bien necesito tiempo aquí, y no sé trabajar siendo observada, asi que ve a hacer...lo que un Capitan debe de hacer, ok, adios, adios"- empujandolo a las escaleras que daban a cubierta

-"Esta bien, esta bien, no me empujes me se el camino"- subio las escaleras no sin antes ver como se recogia el cabello, lista para comenzar su labor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Angela llamo al Capitan a sabiendas que toda la tripulacion tenia hambre, preparo la mesa y se dispuso a darles de comer a todos, incluyendose, se divirtio viendo como cada miembro de la tripulacion comia como si estubieran en hambruna, mas el modo en el que bebian ron, ella solo se dispuso a comer y observar, sin darse cuenta de que Jack no le despegaba la mirada, se estaban empezando a acostumbrar a la presencia de la chica mas que nada por que ella se comportaba de forma amable, ademas de que cocinaba muy rico, terminando de comer toda la tripulacion se dispuso a charlar, hacer bromas o cantar, todo debido al efecto del alcohol, en cada chiste o broma que hacian ella respondia de igual modo, con una sonrisa, se dieron cuenta que despues de todo tenia una chispa especial, algo que la diferenciaba del resto.

La tarde paso sin ningun contratiempo, solo Jack que iba y venia dando indicaciones y Angela viendo cada rincon del Perla, hasta que llego al timon, la vista era mucho mejor desde ahi y eso le gusto mas y como horas atrás Jack llego sin avisar.

-"Que tango te gusta del mar"-

-"Todo, jamas lo habia conocido"-

-"De lo que te has perdido"-

-"Lo se"-

-"Y dime que piensas hacer despues de que lleguemos con Imary"-

-"Debe de haber un modo de quitar el conjuro que tiene el mapa, para asi dartelo y yo pueda regresar a donde pertenesco, despues de todo tengo palabra, ojala y tu tambien"-

-"Claro que si, siempre cumplo lo que prometo"-

-"Claro, amenos que no le encuentres un mejor beneficio"-

-"Y al parecer tu sabes mucho de mi"-

-"No"- dejo de encararlo, volteo a ver el mar de nuevo, ignorandolo, sabia que no debia hablar demasiado sobre el futuro, eso tal vez cambiaria todo y traeria mayores problemas -"Y deja de preguntar, me canse de contestarte"- hablo friamente, dando por terminada la conversacion

-"Bien, ya no te molesto mas"-

Angela lo vio irse con ese caminar tan caracteristico de el, una pequeña risa se forjo al verlo, aun seguia pensando en lo que paso en la mañana y como habia comenzado a hacer amigos en un barco pirata, pero algo en el no le gustaba, le daba en ocasiones mala espina, sobre todo por que sabia muy bien sus tratos, sin mas se sento en las escaleras que daban al timon, pensando, hasta que algo le hizo reaccionar.

Bajo corriendo las pocas escaleras que daban a cubierta, corrio para alcanzar a Jack, el cual se habia metido a su camarote, estando en la puerta, dudo en tocar, al final se decidio.

-"¿Si?"- se oyo desde dentro

-"Jack, necesito hablar contigo"-

-"Ahora si quieres hablar"-

-"Por favor"- algo desesperada

Abrio la puerta y noto que ya no traia su sombrero ni el cubretodo, el la miro de forma altanera y le permitio el paso.

-"Y dime de que quieres hablar ya que te has decidido a hacerlo"-

-"Es...sobre"- no tenia idea como decirselo, pero despues de todo tenia que hacerlo

-"Sabes, esa ropa no te favorece, deberia ser un vestido, o nada, te verias mejor"- mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo.

-"Ni creas que te hare caso"-

-"Al menos te verias mucho mejor no crees"-

-"Ya te dije que no lo hare, en primera un vestido es muy incomodo para el movimiento y en segunda, ni creas que te dare gusto de que...tengas pensado hacer lo que tengas pensado"-

-"Yo no tengo pensado nada"- poniendo una cara inocente, mientras ella cruzaba sus brazos y miraba para otro lado, le divertia mucho hacerla enojar, la hacia verse...graciosa, asi que decidio seguir con el juego -"Es solo para que los hombres se den cuenta de que eres una dama, solo para que no noten que eres extraña y piensen que eres otro tipo de persona, ademas de que tu ropa delata que no eres de aquí, llamarias la atencion"-

-"Si claro, y según tu si me pongo un vestido todo sera distinto, llamare mas la tencion, crees que no conosco a los de tu tipo"- lo miro con desagrado y el solo sonrio, habia logrado su objetivo hacerla enojar -"Pero no vine a hablar contigo sobre eso"- camino hacia el escritorio en el que tenia mapas y cartas de navegacion, lo miro todo con detenimiento, mientras Jack solo observaba -"Eh venido a quedarme con tu camarote"-

-"¡¡¿Que, QUE?!!"- quito su sonrisa a una expresion de asombro.

-"Como lo oyes, ni loca pienso quedarme con la tripulacion, no estoy segura de que sean capaces y no pondre en riesgo mi intregidad y como este es el unico lugar en el que al parecer es comodo, me quedare aqui"-

-"Esta bien por mi"- recobro la compostura -"Sera muy agradable tener compañía por las noches¿savvy?"-

Ella se agarro a reir a carcajada suelta -"La verdad es que tienes razon, si yo fuera otra persona, me quedare con TÚ camarote y TÚ buscaras otro lugar donde dormir¿de acuerdo?"-

-"Y que piensas hacer para despojarme de lo que por derecho me pertenece"- estaban frente a frente, sus miradas chocaban, ella lo miraba desafiante, el la miraba furioso -"¿Y bien, que piensas hacer?"-

Ella sonrio maliciosamente.

Al poco rato vieron a Jack muy molesto caminando rumbo al timon, estaba rojo de la ira, murmuraba maldiciones y viendo su rostro nadie se atrevio a preguntar.

-"¿Que le pasa al Capitan?"- pregunto Marty aquel hombre de baja estatura y calvo.

-"Al parecer, por fin vio lo que significa llevar a una mujer a bordo"- dijo Gibbs mientras veia como el Capitan, para descargar su ira gritaba a todo pirata que se le acercara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El atardecer cayo derepente, Jack aun seguia en el timon y Angela se encontraba platicando con unos piratas sentada en cubierta recargada en la regala, derepente sonreia y despistadamente volteaba a ver a Jack, cuando volvia la mirada era el quien volteaba a verla, despues Angela y asi se pasaron un buen tiempo, hasta que Angela se levanto y camino hacia el.

-"¿Todavia sigues molesto?"-

-"No"- sin despegar la vista del frente.

-"¿Te sientes mal por lo que hice?"-

-"No"- con cierto tono frio.

Se le acerco un poco mas para hablar mas bajo -"¿Te da miedo que se enteren de lo que hice?"-

No hubo respuesta, su semblante se volvio mas tieso y volteo a verla -"Despues de todo no eres tan diferente al resto, haces trampa para lograr lo que quieres, estas empezando a aprender"-

Angela dejo de sonreir, iba a responderle pero algo le llamo la atencion.

-"No se mucho de esto pero, estoy casi segura de que un barco se acerca"-

Jack volteo al instante, saco su catalejo, al mirar lo que se acercaba empezo a dar ordenes.

-"¡¡¡¡¡BARCO A LA VISTA...TODOS LOS HOMBRES A LOS CAÑONES, PREPARENSE PARA ATACAR!!!!"- mientras dejaba a Cotton en el timon y el bajaba a dar las ordenes.

Todos corrieron a donde les ordenaron, Angela se puso nerviosa, iban a atacar o a ser atacados, ademas si llegaban a abordar el barco seria dificil defenderse como lo habia hecho con los dos piratas que la descubrieron, no sabia que hacer y conforme mas pensaba, el barco enemigo se acercaba mas.

El barco enemigo estaba listo para atacar se puso por estribor del Perla, Angela no vio a Jack por ningun lado y eso la puso mas nerviosa aun, recordo la vez en que se fue, dejando pelear por su vida a toda su tripulacion y a sus amigos, mientras el huia en un bote; rogaba por que no hubiera hecho eso, se dio cuenta de que el barco estaba en posicion, solo se esperaban la orden de atacar; era una barco con velas negras y toques en rojo, en la proa tenia un cuervo que le daba un toque mistico, la bandera que se alzaba en el mastil eran dos cuervos mirando a diferentes direcciones y un anticristo en el centro, ademas de una estrella de cinco picos invertida encerrada en un círculo.

Angela se puso en la baranda cerca del timon, en cuanto llego los cañones fueron disparados, solo se escuchaba el resonar de las balas golpeando la madera de ambos barcos, ella solo veia como se defendian, el abordaje fue casi instantaneo, los tripulantes de cada barco se defendian a cada ataque que su enemigo hacia, desde donde estaba vio a 2 mujeres peleando con varios marineros del Perla, se admiro de como se defendian y agarro valor para tomar del suelo una espada, no sabia usarla bien, pero al menos pudo defenderse de un hombre que le iba a dar en el brazo izquierdo, pero le duro poco el gusto por que un hombre alto, de piel blanca y cabello azul electrico, la tomo del cuello por la espalda mientras la amenazaba con una espada para que no hiciera ningun movimiento, todos los tripulantes del Perla estaban siendo rodeados y cada vez eran menos, hasta que un disparo en el aire hizo que todo se calmara.

Vio a una mujer bajando las escaleras, su cabello era negro, en capas peinado de lado dejando un mechon largo que le tapaba un poco el rostro, traia una camisa blanca de mangas largas, pero con un escote pronunciado, dejando los hombros al descubierto, un tipo corse de color carmin realzando mas su busto, un pantalon ajustado negro junto a unas botas de pico y un sombrero trioreja negro, noto que sus ojos eran misticos de un color azul noche, traia la pistola con la que se dio el tiro, caminaba decidida hacia la verga del barco; Angela se sorprendio por el gran parecido que tenia esa mujer con su amiga Isel, se quedo atonita y no podia creerlo, penso incluso que era ella, de no ser por que su mirada era mucho muy distinta; todos sus hombres se hicieron a un lado, aquel hombre que la tenia aprisionada la obligo a caminar hacia el mismo rumbo que aquella bella mujer iba.

Cuando la acercaron vio a Jack algo cansado, eso queria decir que estaba defendiendo su barco, suspiro aliviada al ver que no habia hecho dos veces la misma cosa, el resto o lo que quedaba de la tripulacion estaba siendo amarrada a uno de los mastiles.

-"Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, al famoso Jack Sparrow"- en su voz habia cierto rencor pero era calmada y muy misteriosa.

-"Remptika, cuanto tiempo sin verte"- camino hacia ella con su andar de siempre, hasta que la tuvo a una distancia prudente ella le dio una bofetada.

-"Crei que nunca volveria a verte, pero al parecer el viento al fin me guio hacia ti"-

-"Si, a mi tambien me da gusto verte"- sobandose la mejilla meintras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Deberia, despues de todo vengo a que me pagues lo que me debes"-

Angela volteo los ojos y penso _-"Debi imaginarmelo, siempre es por deudas"-_

-"Bueno, te pagare algun dia, al menos conseguiste un barco mucho mejor que el anterior"-

-"Con mucho esfuerzo, pero eso no quiere decir que la deuda este saldada, asi que reclamo el botin: tu barco"-

Angela abrio sus ojos en impresion, al mismo tiempo que Jack, a ella no le importaba tanto el barco, si no el como llegaria con Imary para que la ayudara.

-"La verdad es que no puedes disponer de mi barco, veras voy en camino de una nueva aventura una que me hara muy rico, con la que podre pagarte"-

-"Eso no basta Jack, solo piensalo, un barco y la satisfaccion de verte muerto, es lo que mas deseo"-

Jack estaba realmente nervioso, no tenia escapatoria, volteo a ver a Angela y fue cuando una idea se formo en su cabeza

-"Si me matas, quien llevara a una de mis huespedes con Imary"- volteo a ver a Angela suplicante, pidiendo que lo ayudara a sobrevivir.

_-"Ahora quieres que yo te ayude...me debes dos"-_

-"Puedo hacerlo yo¿dime quien es?"-

Volteo a verla y dedujo que era ella, se acerco con paso decidido, la miro de cerca hasta que vio el dije, con mucho interes y le pregunto.

-"¿Como te llamas muchacha?"-

-"Me llamo Angela"-

-"Asi que ella es tu huesped"- volteo a verlo y despues a ella -"¿Para que te va a llevar con esa bruja?"-

-"Para volver a donde pertenesco"- siguio viendola sin bajar la mirada.

-"Y no solo eso, a cambio me dara el mapa hacia Media Luna"- interrumpio Jack sabiendo que su plan comenzaba a funcionar.

-"Por favor Jack, crees que te voy a creer"-

-"Por que no se lo muestras linda"- dirigiendose a Angela.

-"Sueltala Neck"-

El hombre que la tenia sostenida la solto y de su mochila saco el mapa, lo desdoblo con cuidado y se lo mostro.

Lo vio impresionada -"Asi que es real"-

-"Lo ves, yo nunca miento linda"- dijo Jack en ese tono inocente.

-"Podria quitartelo y matarte"- dirigiendose a Angela.

-"No puedes, si lo haces las letras desapareceran y nunca podras ver de nuevo lo que contiene"-

-"En serio"- dijo con sarcasmo, se lo arrebato y todo lo que contenia desaparecio.

-"Muy en serio"- La miro por un momento, le regreso el mapa viendo como aparecian las letras de nuevo, se dirigio hacia Jack.

-"Pero a ti si puedo matarte, asi yo tendria el Perla, el tesoro y a ti en el fondo del mar"-

-"Hagamos esto quieres, si me perdonas la vida, te llevare a Media Luna y tomaras el 10 del tesoro"-

-"Si es verdad lo que dicen de el, que es de cantidad incalculable, creo que me meresco tomar lo que me plasca de ahi y dejarte el resto, perdonandote la vida y dejandote el Perla¿Que te parece?"-

Angela lo vio divertida, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar.

-"Hecho"-

Eso la sorpendio.

-"Perfecto, por pura casualidad nos dirigimos a Persia e Imary vive ahi, asi que, que te parece si vamos juntos a ver a esa bruja, ayuda a la muchacha y tu y yo nos dirigimos a la travesia"-

-"Me parece un excelente plan"-

-"Bien, el barco sera remolcado, tu tripulacion sera encerrada para evitar sorpresas desagradables y tu y ella vendran a el _"Dark Lintu", _para evitar incomodos encuentros"-

Jack no estaba muy convencido pero al final acepto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche estrellada iluminaba el mar, mientras a lo que quedo de la tripulacion del Perla los encerraron en los calabozos del Dark Lintu, a Jack lo obligaron a permanecer en un camarote sin nada de lujos siempre vigilado por Neckrer y Angela fue llevado al camarote de la Capitana, cuando entro a ese camarote supo que era de aquella mujer, tenia todo de color negro y rojo, el escritorio estaba arreglado iluminado con unas velas acomodadas en las esquinas, habia unas cortinas negras de velo en el fondo y su cama era de dosel con cortinas iguales a las del resto, junto con un edredon de color guinda, todo el camarote estaba iluminado por velas en todo lo largo y ancho.

-"Por que no te sientas"- le dijo Remptika mientras se servia vino en una copa -"Y cuentame, como fue que fuiste a dar con Jack"-

-"La verdad, es lo que me pregunto a cada rato, pero yo le llamo coincidencia"-

-"¿Y de donde eres?, Jack me conto algo sobre ti, pero quiero oirlo de tus labios"-

-"¿Que le dijo exactamente?"-

-"Oh por favor, no me hables de usted, me llamo Remptika Montford y asi me puedes decir"-

-"Esta bien, Remptika¿que te dijo?"-

-"Dijo que venias del futuro, que traias ese mapa y que acordaron en que te ayudaria a regresar a donde perteneces y tu le darias el mapa"-

-"Pues todo lo que le dijo es cierto, vengo del siglo XXI, el mapa me lo regalo mi abuelo y acordamos exactamente lo que dijo"-

-"Es muy extraño incluso para mi"-

-"Creeme mi vida se a vuelto extraña desde que llegue aqui"- miro para un lado recordando todo lo que le paso, en especial a su familia y amigos, Remptika noto que el dije de ella cambio de color.

-"Jamas crei que veria ese dije, es toda una leyenda, al igual que Media Luna"-

-"¿Asi?"- ese comentario la impresiono demasiado.

-"Si, se decia que pertenecia a un Dios, bondadoso, pero rebelde, hacia caso omiso de lo que los demas le decian, pero siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba, asi que viendo como la gente lo trataba y el no podia decir nada, creo un dije, un diamante de color tornasol, siempre que cambiaba de animo, el dije cambiaba de color, asi los demas sabian de que humor se encontraba, mas que nada por que nunca decia si estaba enojado o triste o contento, al parecer, tiempo despues lo dejo en la tierra hasta que alguien lo encontrara, pero nadie en mucho tiempo lo encontro, creyendo que en realidad ese dije no existia, pero veo que si"-

-"Lo tengo desde que naci, mi papá me lo dio y nunca le pregunte de donde lo saco, cuando tuve uso de razón, me di cuenta de que cambiaba de color con mi estado de animo, mi padre me decia que era especial, solo para mi, pero nunca supe por que me lo decia, ahora veo que es toda una leyenda"-

-"Pues si...el resto de la travesia seras mi huesped, no te preocupes, nadie te hara daño, no lo permitire, solo estoy esperando que Larya venga con lo que le encarge y podras pasar a un camarote¿que te parece?"-

-"No quiero causarte molestias, has hecho mucho por mi hoy"-

-"No es ninguna molestia, lo hago con gusto, lo que dure el resto de la travesia, puedes hacer lo que te plasca, mientras no hundas, ni vendas mi barco"- dando una sonrisa algo ironica.

-"No te preocupes, no causare la minima molestia"-

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-"Pase"-

Entro una mujer, una que se defendia muy bien en el Perla, la reconocio un poco, ademas no la vio bien por el barullo y la lejania, era alta, tal vez un poco mas que ella, era delgada, de pelo café claro que le llegaba a la media espalda, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, Angela se sorprendio de nuevo al ver el parecido que tenia con su amiga Faty, pero sabia que no era ella por la mirada, ella la tenia mas fria y su amiga la tenia llena de vida; vestia un pantalon azul oscuro y unas botas del mismo color, una camisa blanca de manga larga holgada y un chaleco azul un poco mas claro, trai un cinturon ancho de color negro donde traia la espada y una pistola y su cabello estaba sostenido por una banda de color negro.

-"Esta todo listo como lo ordeno"-

-"Perfecto"- se levanto de la gran silla que tenia, pidiendole a Angela que hiciera lo mismo -"Ella es Larya Cornwell, es mi primer al mando y gran amiga, lleva a Angela a su camarote y que descanse"-

-"Como diga capitana"-

-"Nos veremos mañana y descansa"-

-"Gracias por todo Remptika"-

-"No hay de que"-

Angela siguio a Larya hasta el camarote que le designaron, era menos lujoso que el de la capitana, pero era sencillo y muy bonito.

-"Espero que sea de tu agrado"-

Angela lo miraba con mucha atencion, sus ojos brillaban viendo lo lindo que estaba.

-"Es perfecto"-

-"Bien ahi hay ropa en ese closet por si quieres cambiarte, en esa puerta esta el baño por si deseas ducharte y si tienes hambre no dudes en llamarme"-

-"Muchas gracias Larya...puedo llamarte asi ¿cierto?"-

-"Claro como gustes"-

-"Bueno, muchas gracias"-

-"De nada y descansa"- le dio una sonrisa y noto que esas le iban muy bien, pero le llamo mucho la atencion por saber que era lo que la hacia tener una mirada fria.

Se metio al cuarto de baño, se despojo de su ropa y se metio en el agua tibia, le cayo muy bien ya que durante dos dias no se habia bañado, mas que nada era notorio por que en el Perla no optaban por la limpieza, se dio un baño rapido, ya que estaba exhausta, se vistio con un camison largo que tomo del closet y aun con el cabello mojado se recosto, hasta que recordo que tenia que plasmar lo que paso en el dia en el diario negro, puso cada palabra, cada situacion que le sucedió, recordando con una sonrisa lo que le hizo a Jack para quedarse con su camarote, al terminar, apago las velas y durmio... pero un sueño la iba a hacer despertar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en algun lugar del pacifico, un lugar tetrico, un castillo oscuro, rodeado de naturaleza muerta, sin mas que animales como lo son las aves de carroña, un hombre de capucha negra paseaba de un lado a otro en una gran sala.

Estaba en sus cabilaciones cuando un llamado en la puerta lo distrajo.

-"Señor, siento molestarlo"- era la voz de una mujer, la cual no podia notarse su rostro pero estaba vestida de pirata.

-"Pasa, que se te ofrece"- con un tono que escondia rencor y odio.

-"Siento decirle que la ultima exploracion no dejo nada, no lo pudimos encontrar"-

-"Maldita sea, necesito ese maldito mapa y el diario, el desgraciado de Baltus supó esconderlo muy bien"-

-"Ademas hay algo que llamo la atencion, uno de nuestros hombres se topo con Jack Sparrow, depues de ir con el viejo Marco por la tela, según eso el ya no lo tenia y se lo iban a quitar pero se toparon con una chica, vestia de forma extraña que ayudo a Sparrow"-

Volteo a verla y le llamo la atencion lo que le dijo -"¿Y como era?"-

-"Dice que era alta, joven, cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, piel morena"-

El hombre encapuchado se quedo un rato pensando.

-"Tenia algo de especial"-

-"No solo su vestimenta, era...extraña"-

Sonrio para sus adentros -"Creo que por fin encontramos lo que buscabamos, localicen a Sparrow, algo me dice que ella esta con el y necesito hacerle una visita"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Angela desperto exaltada, al parecer habia tenido una pesadilla pero no la recordaba con exactitud (n/a: me cae regordo despertar y no recordar lo que soñe..xD), trato de dormirse de nuevo, pero no pudo, se fijo por una ventana y vio que aun era de noche, no se escuchaba ningun ruido, asi que tomo una bata y camino hacia cubierta, al llegar vio que no habia nadie ni en el timon, camino hacia proa y subio las escaleras, desde ahi comenzo a ver las estrellas, eran distintas, demasiadas, a diferencia de las veces que se notaban en donde ella vivia las estrellas tenian mayor brillo y eran mucho mas que las que se veian. Cerro los ojos recordando su ciudad, no la extrañaba mucho mas que nada por que siempre busco lo que ahora tiene, pero se entristecio pensando en su familia y sus amigos, los extrañaba y de seguro estarian preocupados por ella, se acordo del parecido que tenian Larya y Remptika en sus amigas, se imagino las caras que pondrian al saber lo que ella vio.

-"Al parecer todo te maravilla"-

Angela volteo al escuchar esa voz, lo vio recostado en el bauprés viendo hacia el cielo, mientras en una mano llevaba una botella de ron y en la otra se recargaba la cabeza (n/a: como cuando cacha a Will lanzando cuerpos al agua para que los siguieran).

-"¿Siempre tienes que llegar por sorpresa?"-

-"No, por cierto, eso te va mucho mejor que la ropa que siempre traes"-

-"Ni creas que te dare gusto de que me veas asi siempre, asi que no te acostumbres"- mientras le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos -"Por cierto como te escapaste de..como se llama Neck"-

-"Pues tuve que golpearlo y dejarlo en mi lugar mientras me paseo por este hermoso barco"-

Sabía que mentía, más que nada por que pone cosas nada ciertas en sus historias, recordando las tortugas marinas, sonrio para sus adentros y dejo que su ego creciera un poco más.

-"Y tu niña, que haces aquí afuera, como lograste salir"-

-"Remptika me dio permiso de pasearme por el barco si queria, mientras no le hiciera nada y no, no pienso hacerlo"- mientras veia que iba a reprocharle algo.

-"Claro"- bajo de una forma sigilosa de donde se encontraba y se acerco a ella en ese andar tan caracteristico de el, en esta ocasión no pudo evitar una risita algo traviesa, pero que desconcertó al Capitan -"Que es lo que te causa gracia"-

-"Nada"- sin poder evitar no sonreir -"No es nada Capitan, es solo que recorde algo de gracia"-

Jack la miro extrañado -"Hasta que por fin me dices Capitan"-

-"Me dijiste que te podia llamar como quisiera"-

-"Claro, lo habia olvidado"- la miraba fijamente, le gustaba verla maravillada, pero reacciono ya que no queria recibir un golpe por estarla observando -"Aun sigues sin decirme que haces aqui"-

-"Tengo que darte explicaciones, no podia dormir y sali a que me diera aire, de acuerdo"-

-"Que lastima, si quieres puedo hacerte compañía para que descanses"-

Lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina, lo puso nervioso y se espero lo peor.

-"¡¡¡Ni loca pienso pasar una noche contigo, te conosco y se de lo que eres capaz!!!"-

-"De acuerdo no te alteres, fue solo una sugerencia"- mientras ponia una cara de perrito regañado.

-"Me voy a dormir y no me sigas quieres"-

Jack hizo un puchero viendo que sabia cual era su plan, lo que mas le dolio fue que lo descubriera.

Cuando iba bajando para ir a descansar se topo con una niña, bueno ni tanto era una joven que reconocio como la que se defendia de tres hombres a la vez, le llamo la atencion lo que hacia, al parecer estaba espiando a algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-"No creo que sea prudente hacer eso"-

-"Perdon yo solo, queria saber quien dormia aqui"- la vio bien tenia el cabello rubio un poco mas abajo de los hombros, la piel blanca y los ojos miel, con una mirada llena de ternura e inocencia, traia un chaleco café encima de una camisa de manga corta blanca, los pantalones del mismo color y unas botas negras, solo traia un cinto de color negro en donde trai a su espada, su cabello estaba sostenido en una media coleta, dejando que el resto cayera de forma graciosa, el rostro se le hizo familiar y recordo a su amiga Diana, no se sorprendio tanto por saber a quien se parecia, si no por que se habia topado con 3 personas que eran identicas a sus amigas.

-"Pues la verdad es que soy yo, pero no te preocupes no dire nada"- viendo como ponia cara de espanto.

-"De...de verdad"-

-"Nadie salio herido"- le dio una ligera sonrisa que la calmo -"Dime¿como te llamas?"-

-"Me llamo Hiei Matterz Montford"-

_-"Asi que es hija de la Capitana...con razon se defiende bien"- ._ -"¿Y cuantos años tienes?-

-"15, y usted¿como se llama y cuantos años tiene?"-

-"No me hables de usted por favor, me llamo Angela y tengo 19"-

-"Valla crei que eras mas joven"- Angela se sonrojo por el comentario hasta que una voz masculina la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-"Hiei¿donde te metiste?"- al dar vuelta por el pasillo, lo vio con exactitud, era quien la habia sostenido cuando abordaron el Perla y ahora si todo estaba completo, era identico a Samuel, solo que era de piel blanca, cabello corto de color azul electrico poco comun, tenia un mechon en su lado izquierdo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, de ojos cafès, su mirada era de mucha mas experiencia y era mas grande de edad -"Espero que no la haya molestado señorita..."-

-"Angela, y no no hizo nada malo"-

-"Es hora de que vallas a dormir, es tarde"-

-"Pero..."-

-"Nada de peros a la cama"-

-"Esta bien"- camino resignada mientras le daba una sonrisa de despedida.

-"Que descanse señorita"-

-"Perdon puedo saber tu nombre"-

-"Asi, disculpe, Neckrer Khan Matters, para servirle"- mientra inclinaba un poco la cabeza -"compermiso"-

Dio una ligera reverencia y se fue.

-"Como imagine, son marido y mujer"- sonrio para sus adentros y se dispuso a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaba poco para llegar a Persia, en ese tiempo Angela conocio mas a fondo a la tripulacion del Dark Lintu, se hizo amiga de Hiei la hija de la capitana, mas que nada por los entretenidos trucos de magia que le mostraba y la tenian tan ocupada, algo que la tripulacion y sus padres agradecian ya que era traviesa y al menos ella la mantenia tranquila.

-"Sabes no te pareces mucho a tus padres"- mientras se escondia la carta en la manga.

-"Esa es una larga historia, algun dia te la contare"-dandole una tierna sonrisa.

-"¡¡¡¡Tierra a la vista!!!!"-

Todos se dirigieron a la borda del barco, Angela se emociono demasiado, al fin habian llegado a lo que seria el regreso a casa.

Desembarcaron pronto, Remptika daba ordenes por aquí y por alla, mientras Jack se disponia a ver algunos puestos que habia en el muelle, claro no sin antes irse tomando algo que le haya gustado.

Remptika se acerco a Angela, la cual no dejaba de perderse ni un detalle de aquel paradisiaco puerto.

-"Bien, para ir con Imary hay que caminar un poco"-

-"No importa me hara bien despues de pasar tanto tiempo en el mar"-

Los que iban cruzando el pueblo para dirigirse con la bruja eran Jack, Neckrer, Remptika, Larya, Hiei y Angela, la cual estaba algo incomoda por el modo que todos la miraban, pero no le daba tanta importancia, mas que nada por que Hiei la hacia reir con cualquier locura, Jack estaba embelesado con la sonrisa de la muchacha, era sencilla y muy tierna, quien diria que seria todo un carácter.

-"Si no te conociera Jack Sparrow, diria que esa chica te agrada"-

-"Estas loca mi querida Rempt, no soy un hueso facil de roer"-

-"Si claro"- con cierta picardia en su voz.

La caminata duro un poco mas de 15 minutos, en ese transcurso Larya y Angela comenzaron a conocerse mejor y se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo contandose cosas mutuas, pero Angela sabia que aun no llegaria a saber que era lo que la hacia sufrir.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecia una casa algo especial, era alta pero de madera rodeada de arboles, los cuales casi no permitian el paso de la luz del sol le daba un tono tetrico, Angela se puso nerviosa, sentia una extraña sensacion en el pecho y de que era observada, pero trataba de evitarlo ya que Rempt volteo a verla y se fijo en el dije el cual tenia un tono grisaceo, queria decir que estaba muy, muy nerviosa y asustada.

Cuando entraron un penetrante olor a incienso los invadio, los mareo un poco pero lo olvidaron, mientras veian con atencion todo lo que habia alrededor, habia una chimenea que tenia un caldero humeante, una mesa llena de cosas y unas repisas con botellas de todos los tamaños y colores, en el fondo habia una cortina de cascabeles y cuentas de colores, en una percha se encontraba un aguila de plumas negras y rojas, Angela se dirigio al ave y comenzo a acariciarla.

-"¿Imary?, soy Rempt¿estas aquí?"-

Una mujer de escasos 30 años salio de la cortina, traia un vestido largo negro y escotado, su piel era blanca por la falta de sol, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro desaliñado, los miro a todos con una mirada acusadora, pero suaviso su rostro cuando reconocio a Rempt.

-"Rempt, querida, cuanto tiempo sin verte"- se acerco a ella y le abrazo, despues se dirigio a Larya que la saludo del mismo modo.

-"Pero si es Hiei, como has crecido niña y Neck, tan gallardo como siempre"- ambos la saludaron con una sonrisa.

Pero cuando vio a Jack su sonrisa se borro.

-"Tu desgraciado, hasta que te dignas a aparecer"- mientras le señalaba con un dedo largo y huesudo.

-"A mi tambien me da gusto verte Imary"-

-"No se me haria raro de que vinieras por algo que te llene de dinero"-

-"Se nota que te conoce bien Jack"- dijo Rempt con algo de diversion en su voz.

-"Y a que se debe el honor de su visita"-

-"Necesitamos ayuda para regresar a una amiga a donde pertenece"-

-"A la niña que esta con mi aguila"-

Todos volvieron la vista y la vieron entretenida acariciando al ave.

-"Si, a ella"- dijo Jack sin despegarle la vista.

-"Es algo extraña no creen"-

-"Si lo dice por mi vestidura, es por que no soy de esta epoca"- al parecer si sabia de lo que estaban hablando, sin dejar de acariciar al ave volteo para dirigirle la mirada.

Imary se acerco a ella, sin despegarle la vista, todos miraban como la mujer se acercaba a ella y Angela no se inmutaba, algo que los demas no podian evitar cada vez que se acercaba a ellos, ya que su presencia era incomoda.

-"No puede ser"- Angela la miro extrañada, mientras a la mujer le brillaban los ojos -"En verdad, no puede ser"-

-"Exactamente que no puede ser"- como siempre Jack sin nada de tacto al hablar.

Se alejo de ella y se metio a la cortina, al poco rato salio con un pequeño cofre de roble y signos dorados, se sento en la silla frente a la mesa y de el saco un pedazo de tela vieja en el cual estaba dibujado el dije de Angela.

Todos miraron el pedazo de tela y luego a Angela, la cual no despegaba la vista de lo que tenia enfrente.

-"Asi que han venido por mi ayuda para regresar a esta muchacha a donde pertenece"-

-"¿Puede hacerlo?"- la miro esperanzada.

-"Lo siento, no puedo"- su sonrisa se borro y su mirada se ensombrecio.

-"Segun se Imary, jamas has fallado en nada de lo que haces"- Jack intervino, recordando el trato que ambos hicieron y sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-"Cierto, pero esto es encontra mio, el destino de esta muchacha esta marcado desde que la tierra es tierra, desde que el mar es mar y desde que el hombre es hombre"-

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?"- esta vez la que hablo fue Larya.

Imary sonrio y se levanto de la silla -"¿Cual es tu nombre, pequeña?"-

Angela respondio muy quedamente -"Angela, Angela Delahaye"-

Los que no sabian su apellido excepto Jack se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

-"Y dime Angela¿Que objeto te trajo a aquí?"

-"El diario del pirata"- seguia con la mirada abajo, aguantandose las ganas de llorar.

-"Como lo pense...veran el Diario del Pirata fue escrito por el ancestro de esta niña, ancestro que vive en nuestra epoca, pero esta muerto en la suya, ese libro paso de generacion en generacion hasta ella"-

-"Pero¿por que?"- fue Hiei la que hablo.

-"Hay una leyenda, desde que la tierra se creo existia un Dios, era el Dios del viento, rebelde, pero bondadoso, hacia lo que más queria, nunca le hizo daño a nadie, pero eso no le gustaba al resto de los dioses, asi que para no hacer ni decir nada creo el dije, el que esta niña lleva en el cuello, que cambia de color depende al estado de animo; un dia bajo a la tierra y conocio a una mujer, joven, muy hermosa, inteligente, decidida, tierna y sencilla; le cautivo el corazón, empezarón a enamorarse, cada tarde iba y la visitaba, pero sabian que su amor era prohibido, pero eso no les importo, en contra de lo que los dioses le decian y las multiples veces que quisieron separarlos, no podian con su amor, un dia los dioses se enteraron que la mujer estaba embarazada del Dios"-

-"¿Eso es posible?"- pregunto Larya algo incredula.

-"Cuando el amor es mutuo y demasiado grande, si; el resto de los dioses al darse cuenta sabian que era su perdición, ya que el fruto de ese amor iba a poder controlar los 4 elementos que riguen al universo, siendo capaz de reinar por sobre todas las cosas, no podian arriesgarse a eso, ya que su corazon estaria lleno de amor y cariño, pero libertad a hacer lo que quisiera, al igual que su padre, asi que maldijeron su amor y al ser que aun no nacía, sin saber que gracias a eso ese bebe seria marcado para lograr el cometido, reguir al mundo, pero la mujer murio antes de que naciera por el daño que la ira de los dioses cargo sobre ella, el Dios muriendo de tristeza y utilizando sus ultimas energias, dijo que regresaria junto con su amada, naceria su hijo por que asi estaba destinado y nada ni nadie lo evitaria, por siglos se espero el nacimiento de esa persona, pero se perdieron las esperanzas al ver que no aparecia, el equilibrio se iba perdiendo y ese ser era el unico que podia restablecerlo, hasta que en el pasado, el presente y el futuro se sintio el nacimiento de esa persona, todas las personas como yo lo sintieron"-

-"¿Y quien es?"- pregunto Neck muy interesado.

-"La tienen a su lado"-

Todos voltearon a ver a Angela, la cual se quedo atonita por lo que escuchaba.

-"¿Que?"- su voz aun era queda.

-"El hijo de ambos fue marcado cuando le dieron muerte los dioses"-

-"¿Y cual es la marca?"-

-"Creo que eso, Jack puede respondertelo"-

Todos voltearon a verlo, Jack sonrio nervioso y recordo el pedazo de tela que Marco le dio antes de morir, lo saco de la banda que tenia en la cintura y se lo dio Imary para que lo mostrara.

Al abrir el pedazo de tela todos vieron una rosa negra dibujada y unas letras abajo que decian "La rosa negra tatuada en la piel, la marca de los dioses a la hija de una mortal y un Dios"

Angela tenia los ojos vidriosos y por una extraña razon afuera todo se puso nublado, al ver el dibujo se espanto, se tapo la boca con la mano y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, Jack no soporto verla llorar, quizo abrazarla para consolarla, pero eso iba en contra de todo lo que el era, asi que solo dejo de mirarla, en cambio Remptika la abrazo, para darle apoyo.

-"No puede ser"- era lo que repetia a cada rato.

-"Puedes mostrarmela"- Imary dijo lo mas tranquila posible.

Angela bajo sus manos temblorosas y se levanto poco a poco la playera mostrando su vientre del lado derecho, a unos 3 dedos del ombligo habia una rosa negra tatuada en su piel, todos se sorprendieron al verla, ella es la hija de ese dios y la mortal.

-"Por eso no puede regresar aun, tiene un destino que cumplir y hasta que no lo haga ella permanecera aquí para siempre"-

Angela se sentia morir, asi que se sento en una silla que habia cerca ya que no faltaba mucho para que sus pies le fallaran, Rempt no se separo de ella ni un momento.

-"Como..."- tenia un nudo en la garganta -"¿Como puedo volver?"-

-"Resulta ser, que para que pase eso, tienes que restablecer el equilibrio perdido, tienes que recobrar las 4 piedras representantes de los 4 elementos, al llegar a Media Luna las utilizaras para abrir la puerta del Castillo de Cristal, castillo que por cierto te pertenece, fue hecho para ti por tu padre, el Dios del Viento; sin ellas las puertas no se abriran y la unica persona que puede abrirlas eres tu; el unico modo de encontrar Media Luna es con el mapa, fue creado para que solo tu pudieras leerlo, por eso cayo en tus manos, por eso lo encontraste en el libro; Baltus encontro el mapa por coincidencia o el destino, la verdad no lo se, consiguio las piedras y pensaba usarlas para entrar, pero el no era quien deberia abrirlas, asi que regreso debastado y sin dinero y las piedras volvieron a donde deben estar hasta que tu vallas por ellas; esa isla, es tu reino, el castillo tu hogar, lo hizo como regalo a tu madre y a ti, pero con demasiada seguridad para que nadie se atreviera a tocar ni una moneda de oro del tesoro, tesoro que junto en toda su vida, en cada viaje que hizo alrededor del mundo, era como un pirata, uno muy diferente"-

Angela se limpio el rostro -"Bien, si eso debo hacer, lo hare"- su mirada se mostraba decidida, pero aun tenia los ojos vidriosos -"No importa como, pero buscare las piedras y llegare hasta Media Luna, sola o acompañada, no importa"-

-"Yo ire contigo, no importa si es por el oro o no, empiezas a caerme bien y no pienso dejarte sola"- dijo Remptika segura de lo que decia.

Angela esbozo una sonrisa.

-"A donde va Rempt, yo voy"- dijo Neck.

-"Por nada del mundo me pierdo una aventura"- dijo decidida Hiei.

-"Jamas las dejare solas, yo tambien voy"- al final dijo Larya.

Solo faltaba Jack...estaba muy pensativo, hasta que reacciono -"Despues de todo, tenemos un trato niña, te dije que te ayudaria a volver y siempre cumplo mis promesas"- esbozando una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de oro.

Angela sonrio aun mas, la mirada de tristeza desaparecio y el dije se volvio de color morado, eso significaba demasiada felicidad.

-"Se que aun tienes muchas preguntas, pero el tiempo las respondera, creeme, tienes a personas que te apoyan y no te dejaran solas, el destino tiene grandes planes para ti, muchas alegrias, pero tambien muchas tristezas y muchas lagrimas, pero tu desicion, tu amor y tu sencillez te haran salir victoriosa"-

Despues de salir con Imary, las nubes dieron paso a una tarde brillante; el aguila no se separo de Angela, por alguna razon, no se podia quedar con Imary, asi que accedio a darsela, ahora tenia una mascota, a la que de cariño le puso Zadek; se veia mucho mejor, decidida, a pesar de saber algo de suma importancia, era como si no le hubieran dicho nada, seguia con el mismo carácter; realmente era diferente.

Pasaron la noche en una casa de una amiga de Rempt, al dia siguiente partirian a lo que tal vez era una gran aventura, la mas grande que cada uno de ellos tendria.

Jack era el mas callado, sin que nadie se diera cuenta se quedo atrás con Imary, sus palabras resonaban en la cabeza y eso lo tenia asi, serio y pensativo.

Se encontraban cenando en la casa, que estaba vacia pero le pertenecia a la amiga de Rempt, haciendo bromas y conociendo mejor a Angela; Jack era el unico que no sonreia o que no decia alguna incoherencia, Angela se acerco a el y le dijo.

-"Si sigues con esa cara, me haras creer que te estas volviendo una persona decente y creeme, ya no seria divertido pelear contigo"- diciendo esto se levanto de su lado y se sento en donde momentos antes estaba.

Jack sonrio, le pasaba algo con ella, de eso estaba seguro, pero el era el Capitan Jack Sparrow, solo le atraia para pasar un buen rato, o eso era lo que el creia, aun asi resonaban las palabras de Imary en su cabeza, pero por nada del mundo la dejaria ganar, cada vez que la veia sonreir recordaba lo que la bruja le dijo, pero olvidandolo al ver sus ojos.

_-"Tu destino se unio al de ella, el destino Jack Sparrow; un tatuaje identico al de ella esta marcado en tu piel, solo que de color diferente; es el color de la pasion, el color del fuego que se creará entre ambos, el color de la ira reflejado en sus ojos, solo tu podras tomar la piedra del fuego, solo tu podras usarla al beneficio de los dos; conforme pase el tiempo, conforme pasen los segundo, te daras cuenta de lo que te digo; eres el protector y creeme cuando te digo Jack, que seras capaz de sacrificar tu vida por salvar la de ella, encontraras lo que has buscado y ella te encontrara tambien; marcado por el destino para ser algo más que su protector"-_

* * *

Muajajajajajajajaja 

Las cosas se van aclarando

La aventura por fin comenzo

¿Pero de que hablaba Imary? bueno para eso aun falta

Me gusta dejarlos picados xD

muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

Myri78

aLdI

pixielady-92

Como dije una chica algo fuera de lo comun xD

Cuidense y nos vemos luego

atte:

Aenor Sachiel


	4. IV: Nunca Te Fies De Una Cara Bonita

Yo se que me tarde un poquito..pero les juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer

Este cap a mi me parece un poquito flojo y a la vez un poquito interesante, pero a mi que me importa es decision de ustedes ver que les parece.

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia Piratas Del Caribe no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Disney, pero estoy en mi plan malevolo de quedarme con el...xD

Aclaraciones:

-"Dialogos"-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

Creo que es todo por el momento espero que lo disfruten

Al fic.

* * *

_**- Piratas ****Del ****Caribe -  
**_

_**- El ****Diario ****De ****La**_**_ Pirata -_**

_**Capitulo 1V .- Nunca Te Fies De Una Cara Bonita.**_

_Cuarto Día...año: 1626_

_-"A decir verdad creo que este dia fue algo pesado y como dicen por ahi, demasiada informacion para un dia, no estoy segura como me siento, no se que me depare el destino para los siguientes dias, pero algo si se, sera una gran aventura._

_Mañana en la tarde partiremos a la travesia; debiste ver como se pelearon Jack y Rem para decidirse en que barco zarpar, eso no es lo mas gracioso, cuando por fin se decidierón quedo el quien daria las ordenes, despues de todo los dos son capitanes...me dio mucha risa al ver como Rem no dejaba de repetir que siendo ella la más cuerda deberia de dar las instrucciones, todo para que al final no vengamos siendo regalados o vendidos y Jack como siempre lo unico que decia era que sin su gran audacia y su locura ambos ya hubieran estado en el fondo del mar, la pelea duro sin parecer exagerada una hora, en ese lapso conoci más a Neck, ya que ambos sabiamos que esta pelea seria larga; en lo que ellos peleaban y Larya e Hiei se encargaban de traer cosas para el viaje, Neck y yo nos conocimos mejor, es un buen hombre, gallardo e inteligente y aunque poco pude creerlo no pasa de los 25 años, asi como lo ves, parece ser una persona muy experimentada, lo que mas me llamó la atención es que se ve que es una persona de sentimientos frios, pero no, es demasiado tierno, cariñoso y lindo, ahora entiendo por que Rem y el se casarón, hacen bonita pareja; ademas de todo cuida y protege a sus dos mujeres, es una gran persona._

_Ahora lo que más me preocupa es encontrar las piedras y llegar a Media Luna, solo asi podre regresar...estoy muy confundida sobre mi destino y lo que tengo que hacer, ademas aparte de todo Jack esta muy serio, solo espero que no se haga decente si no ya no tendria sentido pelear con el...n.n"-_

La noche fresca cayo sobre Persia, en la casa en la que se estaban hospedando, todos dormian con perfecta calma, la casa era pequeña con solo dos recamaras y eso para un grupo de 6 era un gran problema, en especial habiendo 4 mujeres entre ellos, Rem sugirio que Neck y ella dormirian en uno y Angela, Larya e Hiei en otro, pero al ver que no dormirian nada comodas prefirieron dos y dos, claro que eso excluia a Neck y a Jack de la idea.

-"Y según ustedes donde dormiremos, si quieren puedo hacerles compañía a Larya y a Angela para que nos les suceda nada en la noche"- dijo Jack con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Angela le dio una mirada que si hubieran sido balas ya lo hubiera matado, debido a eso el y Neck fuerón obligados a quedarse en la sala dormidos en los sofas, mientras que Rem e Hiei dormian en una recamara y Angela y Larya en otro, de un modo mucho más comodo.

Como todas las noches, Angela escribio en el diario, al terminar cerro el libro de pasta negra y se le ocurrio de que en una oportunidad le pondria su nombre y un titulo con letras en rojo tal y como le gustaria a Rem y a Isel...saco su cartera de la mochila y vio la foto de su familia, estaba su papá, su mamá y ella en una abrazo muy cariñoso, sabia que en una oportunidad le preguntaria a su papá todo sobre lo que ella sabia ahora...pero las dudas la embargaban¿eran sus padres aquellos que mencionaba la leyenda¿su abuelo desde un principio sabia lo que le iba a pasar¿por qué nunca le dijeron nada?, dio un largo suspiro y guardo todo en su lugar, dandole un ultimo vistaso a la foto.

-"Me pregunto¿cómo estaran todos por alla?"- diciendo esto se acomodo en la cama y se quedo dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La verdad era que aquí en el futuro todo esta muy, muy diferente, en especial en la casa Delahaye; el dia que Angela desaparecio Ise, Faty, Diana y Sami la buscarón por todo el museo y los alrededores sin ningun resultado, viendo que no aparecia fuerón con sus padres, al decirles lo que habia pasado Myriam se desmayo, el abuelo al igual que su padre se encontraban extrañados pero seguros, aun asi no dejaron de buscarla, pusierón aviso en la policia para que la buscaran, pero sabian que no serviria de nada.

Isel todas las tardes hablaba a casa de Angela para saber si sabian algo de ella, pero siempre eran negativas, en mas de una ocasión se agarro a llorar por miedo a no volverla a ver, al igual que el resto de todos los que la quieren llevaban 4 dias con el mismo miedo, desde que Angela desaparecio eran los cuatro dias más largos de todas sus vidas.

Esa noche su padre se encontraba pensando en el comedor, aquel hombre de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello de igual color, una barba de candado unidos a un bigote; estaba meditando todo lo que habia pasado, su mirada habia perdido brillo, dando paso a una de preocupación; Miryam se habia ido a dormir, no por que quisiera si no por que la obligarón, ya que estaba cansada y muy mal, habia caido en una depresión algo fuerte lo que ocasiono que le recetaran medicamento para calmar sus nervios y pudiera dormir tranquila; mientras pensaba, de debajo de su playera saco un dije era de color negro y rojo en forma de cruz y la cadena era de plata, lo miro detenidamente, no sabia como estaba su hija, solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que volviera pronto.

-"Espero no molestarte, hijo"- el abuelo de Angela se sento enfrente de su hijo, dejando a su lado un baston de madera.

-"No, solo pensaba"- sus ojos negros no despegaban la vista del dije que colgaba de su cuello.

-"Aun piensas en ella, tu bien sabes que esta bien Johnny"- (n/a: no, no leyeron mal, si se llama Johnny).

-"Ya se que esta bien, es solo que me preocupa, es demasiada responsabilidad para ella, todo el mundo depende de que salga triunfante, todo el mundo esta sobre sus hombros"- mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-"Pero que podemos hacer, asi estaba escrito, asi tenia que ser"-

-"No me gusta del todo, me siento culpable, ademas todo aquí se vuelve triste sin ella, lo que hacia era iluminarnos la vida, aquí todo se derrumba"-

-"Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, tu corazón lo pedia a gritos, que más se puede hacer y si no cumple su destino todo se derrumbara de verdad y nada podra ayudarnos, ni tu hijo"-

-"Pude haberle evitado tantas penas, pude haber evitado tantas cosas"-

-"Es lo que un padre busca para sus hijos, aligerarles las penas"-

Johnny se levanto de la mesa, se sentia mal, sofocado, desesperado.

-"Se como te sientes hijo, pero lo mejor es dejar que las cosas continuen su curso"-

Golpeo con fuerza la pared mientras su respiración se veia forzada, en el exterior el viento se volvio frio y aumentaba su velocidad, pero solo duro un momento, se calmo al cabo de un tiempo.

-"Solo...solo quiero lo mejor para ella"- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-"Y has hecho un exelente trabajo, pero si no te calmas puedes hacer las cosas más dificiles"-

Dio un largo suspiro -"Me voy a descansar"- sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Una ultima cosa, para que ella sea fuerte tu debes serlo tambien"-

-"Lo soy, pero no se cuanto pueda aguantar"- le dio una ultima mirada y el anciano se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran vidriosos, se quedo un rato pensando mientras veia como subia las escaleras, suspiro un poco y se fue el tambien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Angela desperto esa mañana, su respiración era agitada y un sudor frio le recorria el cuerpo, al parecer habia tenido la misma pesadilla de hace dias, pero por desgracia no la recordaba; noto que Larya ya se habia levantado, y no solo ella al parecer todos los demas ya que abajo se escuchaban ruidos. Se levantó, se lavó la cara, se recogió el cabello en una coleta sostenido por una cinta de color azul, tomo su inseparable mochila y bajo a empezar un nuevo dia.

Al final decidierón zarpar en el Perla Negra, la pelea duro mas de lo que pensaban, se extendio todavia hasta la mañana, al final todo quedo en que Rem resignada acepto su derrota, no sin antes advertirle a Jack que en caso de que viera su incompetencia ella tomaria el mando, debido a que no utilizarian al Dark Lintu, le pidio a su tripulacion cuidarlo muy bien, sus piratas le eran fieles, le jurarón protegerlo y no hacerle nada, algo que ella agradecio de corazón diciendoles que cuando regresara los guiaria a hacer una honesta pirateria.

Todo mundo se estaba preparando para zarpar en la tarde, Angela ayudaba diciendoles a los tripulantes como acomodar las cosas y que cuales eran necesarias y cuales no, casi se empieza una pelea de proporciones catastroficas por decir que el ron no era importante, pero con cara inocente dijo "solo es una broma".

Cuando todo estaba listo para partir, Angela recordó su celular, lo tenia apagado para ahorrar energia, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces le tomo una foto de aquel lugar, claro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no sabria como explicar la tecnologia que tenia en sus manos; sabia que no volveria a verlo asi que se queria llevar un recuerdo del bello puerto de Persia, aquel lugar de arboles frondosos y aire fresco, dandole una ultima mirada subio al Perla a seguir su destino.

Cuando Persia se perdio de vista Jack busco a Angela, como siempre la encontro en la regala observando el mar, Zadek, aquel aguila de plumas rojas lo miraba de forma extraña, algo que no le gustó en lo más minimo, pero no le dio mucha importancia; el viento soplaba de forma calmada, pero dandole una velocidad considerable al Perla Negra, el cual rompia la serenidad del mar con su paso.

-"Sabes niña, debido a los hechos recientes jamas creí que durarias mucho tiempo en mi barco"-

-"Ni yo, a decir verdad esperaba deshacerme de ti en dos dias pero ahora es por tiempo indefinido"-

-"Es para que disfrutes el estar embarcado en una aventura con alguien como yo, aunque eso pocas personas tienen el gusto"- mientras con su mano hacia un movimiento gracioso señalando a toda su tripulacion.

-"Si claro, pero algo me dice que no me buscas para eso"-

-"Que comes que adivinas"- mostrando una sorpresa falsa.

-"Digamos que solo lo adivine"-

-"Pues la verdad es que si, necesito el mapa para saber que rumbo tomar"-

-"No solo tu Jack, todos queremos saber el rumbo"- ambos voltearon para ver a Larya y a Hiei dirigirse hacia ellos.

-"En ese caso me parece justo que todos lo sepamos, asi que por que no buscan a Rem y a Neck y nos vemos en mi camarote"-

-"Me parece buena idea, Hiei y yo buscaremos en las bodegas y tu puedes buscar por toda cubierta"- dijo Larya.

-"¿Y yo que hare?"- djo Jack molesto por excluirlo de la busqueda.

-"Tu puedes quedarte en tu camarote a esperarnos"- dando una ligera sonrisa partiendo con Hiei.

-"Que gran idea"- mientras Angela caminaba hacia el otro lado del barco.

-"Mujeres"- alcanzo a murmurar para partir a lo que le habian dicho.

Angela busco desde popa hasta proa y vio que no aparecian, viendo que Larya e Hiei no los encontraban tampoco llego a pensar que los dejarón en el puerto, asi que decidio bajar a la bodega de carga y se dio cuenta de que habia una puerta cerrada, solo movio un poco la manija y encontro un tipo camarote algo amplio en donde estaban Rem y Neck besandose apasionadamente, Angela sonrio, penso dejarlos ahi un buen rato pero la verdad es que encontrar un rumbo era una mejor idea.

-"Ejem, ejem"- carraspeo logrando que se separaran. -"Siento molestar pero Jack los busca"- mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ligera.

-"Ahora vamos"- dijo Neck algo nervioso ya que Rem se encontraba roja como un tomate y tenia la cabeza agachada.

Cuando Angela llego al camarote iban a preguntar por ellos, pero se abstuvieron ya que al poco rato llegarón, Rem aun estaba algo sonrojada, pero nadie lo noto.

-"Bien ya que estamos todos es momento de saber que rumbo tomar"- dijo Jack sentandose en su silla y subiendo los pies en la mesa.

Angela saco el libro y el mapa, lo desplego en el escritorio y todos lo vieron.

-"Bueno yo no se mucho sobre esto asi que dejo a los expertos"- volteando a ver a Jack y a Rem.

Rem se acerco y vio bien el mapa -"Bueno, se supone que tenemos que ir por las piedras, se dividen en 4 reinos algo separados y distintos, el reino de la tierra es el mas proximo, se encuentra hacia el este"-

-"Entonces al este tenemos que ir"- dijo Jack recobrando la compostura.

Angela estaba ojenado el libro hasta que llego a una hoja -"El reino de "Ascarón", lugar en donde los desiertos son extensos y calurosos, muchos se han perdido en sus doradas arenas y nunca salen de ahi, se debe tener cuidado ya que en este lugar tus peores miedos salen a relucir"- miraba el libro de forma extraña mientras todos ponian atención a lo que decia -"Es un lugar extenso y el castillo se encuentra en el centro de la isla, rodeado de un bosque de arboles frondosos y vegetacion extensa, para eso debes de enfrentar al desierto y llegar al bosque, ese reino a estado abandonado por mas de mil años...que extraño según se los bosques no crecen en islas...tal vez por eso sea tan diferente"-

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar la descripcion del lugar, a decir verdad nadie queria enfrentarse a un desierto.

-"Se lo que piensan pero que podemos hacer, si en el castillo se encuentra la piedra, tenemos que ir por ella"- dijo Angela desde su posicion mirando a cada uno de ellos, Jack para variar solo se limito a observar el mapa.

-"Tienes razon, pero como le haremos para no perdernos en el famoso desierto y encontrar el castillo"- dijo Larya algo preocupada.

Angela se quedo un rato pensando el mejor modo para no perderse en el extenso desierto, si lo que sabía de Baltus Delahaye era cierto debio de haber perdido gente en ese lugar, su rostro se ilumino al recordar algo importante, volteo a ver a Jack el cual veia muy entretenido el mapa, al sentir la mirada de Angela la volteo a ver.

-"Creo que ya se con que podemos guiarnos"- Jack solo sonrio de forma nerviosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Señor, le traego buenas noticias"- una mujer de piel blanca, cabello rubio cenizo lacio corto y con unos rayitos azules, sus labios carnosos y pintados de un rojo sangre, ojos azules claros de mirada sombria y fria se acerco al encapuchado, el cual al escucharla volteo para verla mejor.

-"Que me traes"-

-"Como le dije buenas noticias, uno de nuestros hombres los vieron desembarcar en Persia hace un día, visitaron a la bruja Imary y a la tarde siguiente se fuerón"-

-"¿Y esas son buenas noticias?"- su voz se notaba desesperada.

-"Eso no es todo, visite a la bruja"- se acerco un poco acariciandole el rostro.

-"En serio y pudiste sacarle información, date cuenta de que esa bruja es algo dificil de convencer"-

-"Al principio asi fue, tuve que usar mi persuacion para sacarle todo"-

Sonrio de forma macabra -"Y que te dijo"-

-"La muchacha a la que usted espera, sabe todo sobre lo que ella es, resulta ser que tiene el tatuaje en su vientre y se llevo al aguila ya que no se pudo separar de ella, ademas tiene el mapa y el libro"-

-"Magnifico, solo queda saber a donde se dirigen"-

-"Se dirigen hacia el este, a Ascarón, no sabemos por que pero al parecer es algo importante"-

-"Perfecto...prepara mi barco y la flota para el viaje, tenemos que saber todos sus movimientos, si la muchacha tiene el mapa ella nos guiara a Media Luna y a mi venganza"- sonrio aun mas macabro mientras la mujer sonreia con el.

-"Como ordene señor"- retirandose del lugar.

-"Por cierto¿que hiciste con la bruja?"-

-"No podia permitir que dijera algo, asi que tuve que matarla"- hizo una mueca de satisfaccion antes de partir.

-"Pronto te hare pagar todo lo que me hiciste, muy pronto"- sonrio para sus adentros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Perla llevaba buena velocidad, despues de dar curso exacto, todos se dispusieron a hacer algo, Angela estaba jugando con Hiei, ambas se llevaban bien, Larya, Neck y Rem se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que tenian que hacer en Ascarón, mientras que Jack se encontraba en el timón, observaba de vez en cuando al mar que se abria enfrente de todos ellos, pero en ocasiones dirigia su mirada a Angela, al verla jugar y reirse le daba un sentimiento de paternalismo ya que se le afiguraba una niña pequeña, encerrada en un cuerpo de mujer, queria protegerla, pero reaccionaba y recuperaba la compostura ya que tenia miedo de equivocarse o peor aun de enamorarse.

La tarde paso sin mucho preambulo, mientras todos hacian sus cosas, Angela supo que debia estar preparada para lo que le deparara el destino y eso inclua cuidarse a ella misma, no se sabia defender con espada, a diferencia de todos los que estaban en el barco ella era la unica que no sabria que hacer en un momento de supervivencia como paso cuando Rem ataco al Perla.

-"Jack"- estaba mirando al horizonte pero al oir su nombre la encaro.

-"Que se te ofrece linda"-

-"No me digas linda, en primer lugar y en segundo...pues aunque no pueda creerlo...necesito tu ayuda"-

-"Valla, valla, por fin vienes a pedirme tu ayuda"-

-"Mira, no tengo ganas de pelearme, asi que solo escucha"-

-"Escuchare entonces"-

-"Es que...no se como decirte esto, pero..."- se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada, algo que extraño a Jack ya que no era comun en ella -"Me...me enseñarias a usar la espada"-

Al terminar de decirlo lo volteo a ver un poco apenada, Jack esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y la vio divertido.

-"¿Y se puede saber a que se debe ese gran honor?"-

-"No te emociones mucho, lo hice por que bueno, digamos que"- penso en una buena respuesta, no podria decirle que lo a visto defenderse y atacar bien en una pelicula, ya que seria algo fuera de lo normal, sonrio triunfal al tener una respuesta -"Digamos que escuche de que eres bueno con la espada y quiero aprender"-

-"Se que mi nombre es reconocido al igual que todas mis historias, pero la verdad es que no se cual sea mi beneficio en esto"-

-"Te lo pondre de esta manera, en caso de que algun barco enemigo, alguien o algo llegue a atacarnos usare tu cuerpo de escudo, ya que no se pelear con una espada y mucho menos usar una pistola, eso te traeria problemas graves ya que si no cuidas mi vida nunca llegaras a Media Luna, ademas de que podria estorbarte"- lo vio de reojo y sonrio al ver que lo habia hecho pensar -"Si yo me se defender, ni te traeria problemas y ante todo defenderia mi vida, valiosa en este momento, ademas diria que eres un exelente maestro, si es que aprendó bien"-

-"Me convenciste, que te parece si empezamos con las clases"- Jack bajo a cubierta seguido de Angela que sonrio triunfante, tomo su espada y ordeno al sr. Gibbs que le diera una igual al de el.

-"Lo primero que debes de aprender es a no soltar por nada del mundo y mantenerla firme, claro sin llegar a lastimarte"-

-"Se como agarrarla, por que no pasamos a algo mas defensivo"-

-"Como quieras"-algo sorprendido.

Duró una hora explicandole cada movimiento que se sabia, Angela aprendia rapido y solo con ver lo que el hacia aprendia los movimientos, al cabo de la hora y media le enseño atacar y defender simultaneamente.

-"Creo que estas lista, aprendes rapido asi que por que no intentamos pelear un poco para ver que tal estas"-

Angela lo pensó un momento, tenia ganas de probar lo que habia aprendido pero le daba algo de miedo...pero despues de todo si siempre iba a tener miedo, nunca lograria salvar su vida y de la que dependiera de ella.

-"Esta bien, peleemos entonces"-

Dejó la espada en el suelo, se quito la mochila y le pidio a Hiei ya que ella era testigo de todo lo que estaban haciendo que se la cuidara al igual que la torera, se acomodo mejor el cabello para que no le molestara y el mechon travieso se poso en su cara, tomo de nuevo la espada y se puso en guardia, al igual que Angela, Jack se quito el cubretodo y el sombrero poniendose en guardia el tambien.

-"Cuando quieras, preciosa"-

Se mirarón fijamente por un instante, Jack comenzo con la pelea, Angela se defendia de cada ataque que le propinaba, lo hacia bien sin perder de vista la mirada de Jack, le seguia propinando ataques logrando que Angela retrocediera cada paso hacia atrás.

-"Que es lo que esperas para atacar"- lo decia mientras seguia atacandola.

-"Espera y veras"- le dio una sonrisa juguetona mientras detenia un ataque en su lado izquierdo.

Toda la tripulacion miraba atenta la pelea entre ambos, se fueron pasando la voz de lo que sucedia hasta llegar a los oidos de Rem, Larya y Neck, los cuales al saber llegaron a cubierta a ver lo que pasaba.

-"Mamá, deberias de ver estan dando una buena pelea"- llegando a donde estaban, sin soltar lo que traia en las manos.

-"Ya veo"- miraba atenta mientras se escuchaban murmullos y algunos gritos apoyando o a Jack o a Angela.

-"Apuesto 10 chelines a que el capitan le gana a la muchacha"- dijo Pintel a su amigo Ragetti.

-"Yo apuesto 10 a que la muchacha le gana al capitan, se nota que sabe de esto"-

Seguia propinandole ataques y Angela lo unico que hacia era defenderse bien, Jack sabia que tramaba algo pero no sabia que, hasta que Angela tenia las escaleras en su espalda le empezó a atacar mientras le dirigia una sonrisa.

Fue cuando lo supo, estaba tratando de cansarlo para despues ella atacar y ganarle, pero el con una sonrisa de medio lado le atacaba igual y ahora si estaban parejos, despues de todo no dejaria ganarse tan facilmente.

-"Deberias pensar en otra estrategia, esta ya es pasada"-

-"Admito que me cachaste, ahora estamos igual"- mientras las hojas chocaban y quedaban arriba de sus cabezas quedando ellos a escasos centimetros de sus rostros. -"Veras que te voy a ganar"-

-"Te olvidas de una cosa linda, soy el Capitan Jack Sparrow"- (n/a: hasta que pude usar esa frase :P)

Se separarón y continuarón peleando, usaban toda la cubierta como su campo de batalla, al cabo de un rato Angela se descuido haciendo que Jack le quitara la espada de la mano, todos bufarón de alegria y algunos mas de decepción.

-"Creo que ya gane"- mientras tenia apuntandole con su espada la barbilla.

Angela sonrio y con un rapido movimiento se agacho, con sus piernas lo impulso para que callera boca arriba, su espada estaba a unos 3 metros de ella, asi que se levanto y dando 3 piruetas hacia atrás la agarro, mientras Jack se ponia de pie y fue tras ella, solo se escuchaban el eco de las hojas chocando, en un rapido ataque y con mucha fuerza salio expulsada la espada de Jack incrustandose en la puerta del camarote desde donde veia Gibbs la pelea, quedando a escasos centimetros de su cabeza, Angela con mucha habilidad y sin lastimarlo golpeo a Jack para que cayera al piso boca arriba, poniendole en el pecho la espada.

-"Mejor dicho, yo gane"- con respiracion agitada.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, le quito la espada del pecho se la paso a la otra mano y le extendio la derecha para ayudarlo a parar; el se limito a mirarla fijo.

-"Me estabas tomando el pelo, tu ya sabias usar la espada"- estaba igual de agitado, pero su voz sonaba algo rencorosa.

-"No es cierto, de haber sido asi, Neck no me hubiera tomado como presa la vez que nos atacarón, lo que pasa en realidad, es que eres un buen maestro"- sabia muy bien que asi no se sentiria tan mal...despues de todo.

Jack sonrio y le tomo la mano, estaban muy cerca y el pudo saborear su olor, era a chocolate, sus alientos se mezclaban y se miraban fijo, al cabo de un rato se separarón ante la mirada atonita de todos los presentes.

-"¡¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN VIENDO, VUELVAN A TRABAJAR!!"-

Al oir el grito todos los presentes se fueron murmurando cosas de lo que acababan de presenciar, cuando todo estuvo despejado...

-"¿Quiere alguien explicarme que fue todo eso?"- dijo Larya algo molesta.

-"Bueno...yo...yo solo queria aprender a usar la espada, Jack me enseñó, pero nunca crei que fuera tan buena en esto"- algo sorprendida aun por haber dado una buena pelea, nunca la habia utilizado, pero era como si desde antes lo sabia y solo era un pequeño repaso para ella.

-"Es por que tienes al mejor maestro"- agrego Jack en tono altanero.

-"Pero lo de las piruetas y eso"- comento Neck aun con cara de impresión.

-"A eso, bueno, tuve algunas clases de gimnasia"- al mirarlo tenia una cara de confución -"Despues te lo explico"-

-"La verdad es que fue un espectaculo muy bueno"- agrego llena de euforia Hiei

-"Hasta que alguien te puso en tu lugar Jack"- comento Rem con una gran sonrisa.

Solo se limito a mirarla furioso, pero despues de todo tenia el ego mas arriba de lo que ya lo tenia, habia enseñado a una "niña" a ser la mejor espadachin que conocia, ya que pudo vencerlo, eso era un gran merito.

En todo lo que resto del dia no se dejaban de oir comentarios sobre la pelea entre el Capitan y Angela, incluso decian que tal vez ella ya habia aprendido y solo queria hacer sentir mal al capitan, Angela trataba de desmentir todo lo que decian ya que ella se sentia mal por hacerles creer eso, en cambio Jack solo se limito a seguir diciendo que el era un gran maestro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban cenando con risas y bromas en el Perla, hasta que se fue vaciando el lugar para ir a descansar, solo se quedarón Jack, Angela, Neck, Hiei, Larya y Rem, continuarón bromeando y haciendo platica hasta que de nuevo vino la molesta idea de tener que acomodarse en un barco en donde habia 4 tripulantes mujeres, Angela recordó que el camarote del Capitan le pertenecia justo el día en que conocio a sus nuevos amigos, sabia que Rem y Neck se instalarian en el camarote en el que se los encontró, Larya tomaria uno mas pequeño pero comodo, Hiei no se separaria de ella, mas aun cuando supiera que dormiria en el camarote de Jack pero sin que el estuviera ahi, cuando todos supieron eso se extrañarón ya que Jack al menos hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para quedarse con su camarote y con Angela adentro.

Angela sonrio para sus adentros recordando como le quito el camarote al gran Capitan Sparrow, asi que quiso quitarles la duda a cada uno de ellos, ante la mirada amenazadora de Jack, su cara se volvio roja del coraje, mientras trataba de encontrar un modo de salir de ese terreno peligroso.

-"Lo que paso es que viendo que Jack no me iba a dejar usar su camarote, al menos que el lo compartiera conmigo formule una idea"- volteo a verlo y ahora su cara se volvio de vergüenza, el recordarlo lo hacia ponerse de mil colores, mientras Angela lo veia divertida.

-"Yo sabia muy bien que Jack no me lo iba a dejar solo para mi, más que nada cuando me dijo que le gustaria tener compañía, asi que se me ocurrio un plan para quitarselo y quedarme con el"- todos voltearon a verlo y el para ignorarlos tomo un sorbo de la botella de ron que traia en la mano.

_.-:Flash Back:-._

Bajo corriendo las pocas escaleras que daban a cubierta, corrio para alcanzar a Jack, el cual se habia metido a su camarote, estando en la puerta, dudo en tocar, al final se decidio.

-"¿Si?"- se oyo desde dentro.

-"Jack, necesito hablar contigo"-

-"Ahora si quieres hablar"-

-"Por favor"- algo desesperada.

Abrio la puerta y noto que ya no traia su sombrero ni el cubretodo, el la miro de forma altanera y le permitio el paso.

-"Y dime de que quieres hablar ya que te has decidido a hacerlo"-

-"Es...sobre"- no tenia idea como decirselo, pero despues de todo tenia que hacerlo.

-"Sabes, esa ropa no te favorece, deberia ser un vestido, o nada, te verias mejor"- mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo.

-"Ni creas que te hare caso"-

-"Al menos te verias mucho mejor no crees"-

-"Ya te dije que no lo hare, en primera un vestido es muy incomodo para el movimiento y en segunda, ni creas que te dare gusto de que...tengas pensado hacer lo que tengas pensado"-

-"Yo no tengo pensado nada"- poniendo una cara inocente, mientras ella cruzaba sus brazos y miraba para otro lado, le divertia mucho hacerla enojar, la hacia verse...graciosa, asi que decidio seguir con el juego -"Es solo para que los hombres se den cuenta de que eres una dama, solo para que no noten que eres extraña y piensen que eres otro tipo de persona, ademas de que tu ropa delata que no eres de aquí, llamarias la atencion"-

-"Si claro, y según tu si me pongó un vestido todo sera distinto, llamare mas la atención, crees que no conosco a los de tu tipo"- lo miro con desagrado y el solo sonrio, habia logrado su objetivo, hacerla enojar -"Pero no vine a hablar contigo sobre eso"- camino hacia el escritorio en el que tenia mapas y cartas de navegacion, lo miro todo con detenimiento, mientras Jack solo observaba -"Eh venido a quedarme con tu camarote"-

-"¡¡¿Que, QUE?!!"- quito su sonrisa a una expresion de asombro.

-"Como lo oyes, ni loca pienso quedarme con la tripulación, no estoy segura de que sean capaces y no pondre en riesgo mi intregidad y como este es el unico lugar en el que al parecer es comodo, me quedare aqui"-

-"Esta bien por mi"- recobro la compostura -"Sera muy agradable tener compañía por las noches¿savvy?"-

Ella se agarro a reir a carcajada suelta -"La verdad es que tienes razón, si yo fuera otra persona, me quedare con TÚ camarote y TÚ buscaras otro lugar donde dormir¿de acuerdo?"-

-"Y que piensas hacer para despojarme de lo que por derecho me pertenece"- estaban frente a frente, sus miradas chocaban, ella lo miraba desafiante, el la miraba furioso -"¿Y bien, que piensas hacer?"-

Ella sonrio maliciosamente.

Sin quitarle la vista y sonriendo de forma picarona se fue acercando más a el.

-"Bueno creo que no puedo hacer nada, eres el gran Capitan Sparrow, el terror de los siete mares, creo que no podria quitarte lo que te pertenece"- mientras esbozaba una sonrisa inocente y hacia un ligero puchero de resignación.

-"En eso tienes toda la razón, pero para que veas que soy una buena persona, te dejare dormir aquí conmigo"- mientras mostraba sus dientes de oro.

-"Y¿que es lo que tienes pensado para esta noche?"- se le acerco al rostro y Jack no perdio ni un momento de vista sus labios, mientras ella seguia caminando hacia el obligandolo retroceder, hasta que choco con la puerta del camarote.

-"Pues tu me diras linda que quieres hacer"-

Angela seguia hablandole despacio casi en susurros hacercandole el cuerpo, Jack la tomo de la cintura, asi que Angela aprovecho eso para poner sus manos en los costados de el -"Lo que quiero"-

-"Aja"- decia Jack mientras entrecerraba los ojos y buscaba desesperadamente sus labios

-"Lo que quiero"- le acerco sus labios mientras susurraba, estaba a punto de besarlo, esbozo una sonrisa mientras Jack movia sus labiso tratando de encontrar los de ella y...se separó de el bruscamente, dejando a un confundido Jack -"Lo que quiero es que salgas de MI ahora camarote y no te atrevas a entrar mientras yo este en el, de lo contrario te dejare la cara peor de como se las deje a Pintel y Ragetti"- Jack al miro con una cara llena de confusión pero a la vez sonriente.

-"Por cierto"- mientras tomaba su sombreo y el cubretodo -"Llevate esto"- se los avento y el los tomo en el aire

-"No puedes encerrarte en mi camarote, por que yo tengo las llaves"-

-"No cantes victoria aun, por que no hay modo de que abras una puerta si no tienes las llaves"- mientras le mostraba el llavero con todas las llaves del Perla, en el momento en el que él le tomo de la cintura aprovecho para quitarselas.

Jack tenia la boca abierta y no dejaba de mirarla, meintras ella esbozaba una sonrisa, se guardó las llaves y empujo para afuera al sorprendido Jack, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara le dijo.

-"Nunca te fies de una cara bonita"- cerrandola mientras Jack murmura maldiciones por haber caido en el peor juego...la "persuación".

_.-:Fin Del Flash Back:-._

Todas ellas se agarrarón a reir en cuanto termino de contarles, Neck solo se limito a apiadarse de Jack, mientras él molesto no dejaba de repetir que era una tramposa, que estaba aprendiendo a usar las artimañas en su beneficio, pero la verdad era que le habia ganado una mujer al gran Capitan Sparrow. Angela lo miro fijo y volvio a repetirle.

-"Nunca te fies de una cara bonita"- molestó se levantó y se fue de ahí ante las risas del resto.

La noche cayo sobre todos en el Perla, cada uno dormia placidamente, Jack tuvó que dormir en donde la tripulación descansaba estando cada uno de ellos en el noveno sueño, tanto asi que sus ronquidos no le permitian conciliar el sueño, asi que se levantó y camino hacia cubierta, recordandó el modo en el que Angela le robo su lugar de descanso, mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

-"Eso me pasa por confiar en las mujeres, por que no aprendes Jack"-

Tomo el timón en sus manos y dejo que la brisa salina lo calmara, eso era lo unico que lo relajaba sus dos amores el mar y el Perla, aunque incluia un tercero el ron, el cual lo habia abandonado por esta noche.

Volvio a fijar el timón para bajar a cubierta, no podia conciliar el sueño creyó que lo lograria en el lugar que le pertenece, pero no era así, resignado se sentó en el suelo recargado en la verga del barco, trataba de dormir, asi que cerro sus ojos pero una sensación extraña lo estaba embargando, los abrio con rapidez y pudo ver que una densa niebla negra se formaba justo enfrente de el, se levantó de un solo salto y agarro fuertemente el mango de su espada.

La niebla comenzaba a tomar forma, la de un hombre y trago saliva sonoramente, algo paranormal estaba enfrente de el y lo malo es que no habia nadie en ese momento que quisiera ayudarlo, no perdia de vista aquella niebla, mientras pensaba que hacer para salvar su vida hasta que una voz lo distrajo.

-"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Jack"-

Reconocia la voz, pero no recordaba de quien, o no queria recordarlo.

-"¿Quien eres?"-

-"Que rapido olvidas a tus viejas amistades"- habia terminado de formarse, era un hombre alto con una capucha negra, abajo de todo se veia la ropa de un pirata elegante, ya que no tenia el paso por el tiempo ni la suciedad, estaba implecable, tenia una espada plateada que brillaba apesar de que la luz no la tocaba, al verle los ojos lo reconocio.

-"¿Creik¿Que demonios haces aquí?"-

-"Ya te dije visitando viejos amigos"-

-"Te conosco bien y se que eso no es lo que te trae por aqui"-

-"Bueno, conociendote bien se que tienes planeado algo"-

-"Algo que no te incumbe"-

-"Jaja, hay rumores de una chica especial, que tienes de tripulante"- volteo a ver la puerta del camarote que le quedaba de espalda, Jack se quedo quieto pero con una sensación un poco extraña.

-"Solo son negocios, bien sabes a lo que me refiero"-

-"Si, mientras encuentres la inmortalidad todo es negocio para ti"-

-"Lastima que tu la conseguiste pero a un precio alto"-

Cambio su mirada a una de rencor y odio -"Si, un precio muy alto"- se quito la capucha y se pudo ver su cabellera negra un poco larga en la nuca y corta de enfrente, sus ojos eran azul profundo llenas de ira y odio, su piel era blanca por la falta de sol, en su mejilla izquierda tenia una cicatriz, tal vez de alguna pelea anterior, era alto y su cuerpo era delgado pero con los musculos formados, debajo de la capa negra llevaba una camisa blanca de pecho descubierto, un saco largo de color negro azabache con unos pantalones de igual color, unas botas grises iguales a las de Jack y un cinturón gris de donde colgaba esa espada.

-"Dime de una vez que haces aquí Creik, tus visitas no son muy gratas que digamos"- seguia firme, pero con algo de ironia en su voz.

Sonrio un poco -"Cierto, se muy bien que la hija del Dios y el mortal es tu huesped, solo queria estar seguro"-

Al escuchar eso Jack se quedo de piedra -"Lo que oiste o lo que te dijerón es mentira"-

-"Si no lo quieres admitir es tu problema, pero una cosa te dire jure venganza y esa niña es la que me llevara a cumplirla, mas te vale que te cuides y la cuides bien o mejor dicho quitate de en medio si no quieres salir lastimado"-

-"Largate y olvidate de esas estupideces, no tengo ningun huesped especial, solo como te dije son cosas de negocios"-

Sonrio de nuevo -"Me voy, pero no te olvides de que la conseguire, cuesteme lo que me cueste"-

Con la misma niebla desaparecio dejando a Jack muy pensativo -"En que lios me meto"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El dia amanecio de un gris triste y desolado, al igual que los otros días despertó exaltada y confundida, empezaba a desesperarse por no recordar lo que la angustiaba, lo que se reflejaba en sus sueños, si hacerle mucho caso salio del camarote, aun era temprano el sol apenas habia salido, por lo que Hiei aun dormia, sin despertarla se levanto se arreglo y salio a cubierta.

-"A que se debe que despiertes tan temprano"- era Jack senatado en las escaleras.

-"Bueno me desperte y me es muy dificil dormir despues"- sin darle mucha importancia.

-"¿Tubiste mala noche?"-

-"Algo asi"-

-"Se te nota"-

-"La verdad no quiero averiguar por que lo dices"-

-"Tampoco pude dormir bien, gracias por dejarme sin camarote"- con algo de sarcasmo.

-"Pues de nada, sabes que es un placer"- lo miro de reojo y se sento en las escaleras contrarias.

De su mochila saco la libreta de dibujo y un lapiz, comenzó a dibujar tratando de quitarse la sensación de desesperación, sin mucho éxito, comenzaba a dibujar el Perla Negra, le estaba quedando bien, si se llevaria un recuerdo de ella queria que fuera el mejor.

-"Eres buena"-

-"Veo que es comun en ti, llegar sin avisar"-

-"Es mi naturaleza linda, pero hablo en serio eres buena"-

-"Ah...pues...gracias"-

Despues de recibir respuesta se alejo de ella sin perder de vista lo que hacia, poco a poco los tripulantes se fuerón levantando a hacer las labores del día, Hiei de traviesa no dejaba de hacer repelar a Jack con lo que Angela les contó, dando miradas acusadoras a Angela por murmurarle que lo molestara, pero no decia ni hacia nada ya que meterse con Hiei, era meterse con Rem y Neck.

En la tarde el cielo se volvio mas negro de lo que esperaban, las gotas de lluvia comenzarón a caer sobre el Perla, Rem y Jack estaban en el timón, hablaban sobre algo y todos esperaban alguna orden.

Rem bajo corriendo, murmuro algo a Neck y a Larya y ellos se dispusierón a hacer lo que les ordenarón.

-"Jack¿que pasa?"- llegando a donde estaba.

-"Nos acercamos a una tormenta, debemos atravesarla si no perderemos el rumbo"-

Angela lo miro impresionada, pero bajo a ayudar al resto de la tripulación, al poco rato la lluvia se volvio mas fuerte y el viento golpeaba con fuerza al Perla, meciendolo de forma peligrosa, todos estaba calados hasta los huesos pero no le dierón mucha importancia, la prioridad ahora era salir de ahi, sanos y salvos.

-"Tienes que subir las velas y esperar que pase la tormenta"- decia Rem entre cerrando los ojos para evitar que las gotas entraran.

-"Si lo hacemos el Perla se volteara, lo mejor es cruzarla"-

-"Estas loco"- decia Larya algo preocupada.

-"Tal vez, pero creeme, es lo mejor"-

Las olas golpeaban con gran fuerza, se mecia cada vez mas provocando el que sea dificil mantenerse en pie, todos seguian tratando de mantener a flote al barco, Hiei estaba atando un cabo en la regala, mientras Larya y Neck aseguraban unos mas en popa, Rem ayudaba al señor Gibbs con una vela y Jack mantenia el rumbo, Angela se tuvo que sostener de la escalera para no caerse, sintio algo extraño que la obligo a voltear a ver a Hiei, en cuanto la vio una gran ola zarandeo al Perla logrando que todos perdieran el equilibrio, lo que logro que Hiei cayera del lado contrario al Perla, Angela corrio hacia ella y la vio sostenida de una pequeña soga.

-"Sostente tratare de subirte"- le gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzar su mano.

-"Se me resbalan las manos"- decia con cara desesperada y su voz denotaba miedo.

Se le ocurrio algo descabellado, pero era lo mejor si no queria que cayera y fuera imposible su rescate, con mucha agilidad se paso del otro lado sosteniendose de la parte mas baja de la regala, le extendio la mano, por suerte la alcanzaba hasta su muñeca por lo que pudo sostenerla mejor.

-"Me vas a tener que ayudar para subirte"-

-"Esta bien"- con mucho esfuerzo trataba de subirla, pero una ola las golpeo con fuerza, logrando que la mano con la que se sotenia a la regala comenzara a resbalarse, habia una cadena cerca de donde estaba sostenido un cañon asi que enrredo su mano ahi para no caer, volvio a intentar subir a Hiei pero el peso era mucho y su muñeca comenzaba a lastimarse, no sentia el dolor en ese momento, pero sabia que si seguia asi se romperia la mano.

-"Vamos solo falta poco, cuando llegues apoyate en ese madero y sostenme de los hombros"-

Hiei hizo lo que le ordenó, la sostuvo de sus hombros abrazandose a su cuello, fue ahi cuando el dolor se volvio insoportable, la cadena se estiraba demasiado con el movimiento del cañon y el peso de ambas, en cuanto Hiei pudo alcanzar la regala, Neck se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, las ayudo a pasar del otro lado y la lluvia comenzó a cesar, Larya y Rem llegarón al poco rato cuando Angela se pasaba al lado seguro.

-"Gracias Angela, gracias, gracias"- mientras la abrazaba de manera sofocante.

No dijo nada solo sonrio viendo que Rem la revisaba por todos lados verificandose de que no tuviera nada.

-"Gracias Angela, le salvaste la vida"- decia Rem con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"No es nada, solo no podia dejarla caer"- mientras se sostenia la muñeca y una mueca de dolor se posaba en su cara.

-"Dejame ver que tienes"- le exigio Larya al verla quejarse.

Cuando le quito la mano tenia un moreton en la muñeca, en cuanto Larya le pasó la mano por la herida dio un grito ahogado.

-"Solo esta dislocada, no esta rota¿como te lo hiciste?"-

-"Para no resbalarme, me tuve que sostener de la cadena de un cañon"- mientras fruncia el seño de dolor.

-"Que acaso estas loca, pudiste romperte la mano"- dijo Rem preocupada sin soltar a Hiei.

-"Lo se, pero si no lo hacia Hiei y yo caeriamos al mar y sin que nadie se diera cuenta"-

Todos voltearón a verla con cara de culpables, hasta que Jack habló, tenia rato de haber llegado.

-"Trae unas vendas del camarote, hay que curarsela ahorita"- con mucha delicadeza le tomo la mano, mientras Larya iba por las vendas.

-"No es nada, estare bien"- decia no muy convencida, sin dejar de ver su mano.

-"Si la dejamos asi no podras usarla bien despues y te molestara demasiado"- sin que ambos se dieran cuenta Rem, Neck e Hiei se habian ido dejandolos solos, la llevo a que se sentara en unos barriles que estaban cerca de las escaleras, Larya le llevó las vendas y se fue dejandolos a los dos solos.

-"Te va a doler un poco, mientras se acomodan los huesos"-

Solo asintió, Jack le tomo la mano y una venda, mientras se la iba poniendo Angela brincaba por el dolor, bajo el rostro para que no la viera haciendo muecas, en una ocasión ahogo un grito.

-"Lo siento, no quise lastimarte"-

Cuando terminó Angela se limpio el rostro y se pusó su mano derecha sobre la izquierda para quitarse la sensación de dolor.

-"Gracias"- lo volteo a ver y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, el solo le regresó el gesto.

-"Cuando quieras, sanara en 1 o 2 semanas"- se levantó de donde estaba para continuar dando ordenes, Angela lo vio irse y vio que era un buen hombre despues de todo.

La lluvia cesó dando paso a un sol brillante y acogedor que seco a todos en el Perla, cuando el atardecer comenzó a caer todos tenian a Angela como una heroina, Rem no dejaba de agradecer el que salvara a su hija, al igual que Neck, ambos estaban muy agradecidos, Hiei le empezaba a tener miedo a las olas pero Angela la calmaba diciendole que solo era tener cuidado la proxima vez.

La noche cayó sobre ellos, para dar paso a otro dia, otro dia comenzaria de nuevo, otro dia mas lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

Que tal eh

Dedicado a todas y cada una de aquellas mujeres que lee mi fic, por que para que los hombres vean que podemos persuaderlos sin llegar a mas, y que no cualquiera puede hacer con uno lo que le plasca xD

Jajajajaja me encanto despues de todo.

Muchas gracias a:

Miry78

Harisha

aLdI

Andromeda no Sainto

magii (antes pixielady)

Cuidense y nos vemos luego

Ojala y no tarde tanto en continuar

Adiu

-"Aenor Sachiel" -


	5. V:¿Que Es a Lo Que Mas Le Temes?

Se que me tarde mucho en escribirlo pero creanme no era mi intención.

Aun asi espero que este cap sea de su agrado y compense el que me haya tardado.

**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe no me pertenece pero mi plan para quedarme con el sigue en pie :P

Sin mas que agregar los dejo

Al fic.

* * *

_**- ****Piratas ****Del**** Caribe**** -**_

_**-**** El**** Diario ****De**** La ****Pirata**** -**_

_**Capitulo V .- ¿Qué Es A Lo Que Más Le Temes?**_

Habian pasado 4 días desde que Angela salvó a Hiei, despues de eso los días pasaban sin mucho preambulo, el Perla Negra llevaba tranquilamente a sus tripulantes a su siguiente destino, el cual estaba mas cerca de lo que creian.

-"¡¡¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!!!"-

Era la voz del vigia, todos al escucharla voltearón a estribor a ver la enorme isla que se abria ante sus ojos, solo se lograban divisar palmeras sin ningun alzamiento, era enigmatica y extraña un aura la envolvia y eso le causaba sensaciones extrañas a Angela, al ver aquella isla sintio un vuelco en el corazón, era como si supiera que algo malo fuera a pasar.

-"Bajen el ancla y suban las velas"- esa era la voz de Jack dando ordenes.

-"¿Y, cual es el plan Jack?"- preguntó Rem.

-"Bajar y buscar el dichoso castillo, para encontrar la dichosa piedra y para eso Angela me va a acompañar"- dando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-"Se supone que esa era la idea desde el principio"- dijo Angela indiferente.

-"En ese caso yo voy"- dijo Rem sin más.

-"Yo voy tambien"- salto Neck.

-"Yo tambien quiero ir"- con un tono de inocencia Hiei.

-"Ni loca me lo pierdo"- dijo Larya.

-"Por mi no hay problema"- agregó Angela -"Entre más mejor¿no creen?, despues de todo Zadek nos protegera es como nuestro guia natural"- mientras veia como sobrevolaba el Perla.

-"Bien esta decidido"- termino Jack.

Bajarón en bote para llegar hasta la isla, no sin antes preparandose para lo que seria un largo viaje en medio de un sol abrazador y un desierto sin vegetación, cuando estaban listos bajarón para cumplir su misión, mientras más se acercaban la atmosfera cambiaba, Angela seguia sintiendo esa sensación e iba en aumento, Jack noto la cara de Angela, pero no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez no se sentia bien o se sentia demasiado bien.

Al llegar todos admiraban la dorada arena que estaban pisando, el aire fresco y las enormes palmeras, cuando todos reaccionarón Angela hablo.

-"Para encontrar el castillo sin perdernos en el desierto que creo esta atrás de estas palmeras necesitó tu brujula Jack"-

-"Sigo sin entender por que sabes de mi brujula"- mirandola de reojo.

-"No te hagas el chistoso y prestamela, solo sera para ver el camino sin perdernos, te prometo devolvertela en el Perla"- mirandolo con una cara inocente.

Jack bufo resignado y se quito la brujula, se la dio en las manos, ella la abrio asegurandose primero que lo que queria era encontrar el castillo, la aguja dio varias vueltas hasta quedarse fija en una dirección, todos la mirarón y se dispusierón a seguirla.

Al pasar las palmeras se quedarón asombrados por lo que se veia enfrente de ellos, no habia ni vegetación ni animales, solo algunos camellos descansando, la arena se extendia hasta lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver y el sol era abrazador.

-"Esto no me gusta"- decia Rem sin perder de vista todo lo que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-"Como le vamos a hacer para pasar este extenso lugar"-decia no muy seguro Neck.

-"Pues, la verdad no lo se, un viaje de estos seria riesgoso y muy muy dificil"- muy pensativa Angela.

-"Que acaso no pensaste en eso antes"- comentó Jack algo extrañado.

-"Bueno si, pero aun no lo resuelvo y entre más pasa el tiempo más dificil sera el viaje"-

-"No puedo creer que seas tan despistada"- decia algo molesto Jack.

-"Pues yo no eh visto que hayas dado alguna idea"-

-"Pues yo no ando alardeando de lo que debemos y no debemos hacer"-

-"Por que no me ando paseando por todos lados como si fuera el rey del mundo"-

-"Ya van a empezar a pelearse, este no es el momento ni el lugar"- tratando de calmarlos Larya.

Los dos al mismo tiempo y señalandose.

-"El empezó"-

-"Ella empezó"-

Se vierón un momento y se dierón la espalda cruzandose de brazos. (n/a: parecen niños chiquitos :P)

Hiei se separó un poquito del grupo para acercarse a los camellos, se empezaba a encariñar con ellos asi que montó a uno, este al momento en que se sentó se levantó, le tomo de las riendas y lo llevo a donde todos estaban discutiendo.

-"Tal vez estos tiernos animales nos ayuden¿no creen?"- decia Hiei mientras lo acariciaba.

Todos la voltearón a ver, al verla asi se extrañarón pero al final cada uno tomo su propio camello, Jack estaba algo desconfiado al subirse a ese tipo de bestia, ademas no tenia gratos recuerdos con animales, sobre todo desconocidos, pero al final monto a uno por que no le quedaba de otra era eso o caminar todo el trayecto, cuando todos estaban listos se dispusierón a atravesar el desierto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy cerca de donde el Perla estaba anclado una nave de velas grises y maderas negras se escondia en una espesa niebla vigilando muy de cerca a los tripulantes en tierra y mar.

-"Aqui estan"- bajando el catalejo pero sin perder de vista al Perla.

-"¿Que tiene planeado hacer señor?"- la inseparable chica se acerco de forma sensual.

-"Tengo grandes planes para los que van a atravesar el desierto"-

-"¿Sabe a lo que van?"-

-"Van tras la piedra Ambar la representante de la tierra"-

-"Para que quieren una piedra de ese tipo"-

-"Es una llave, sin ella no podran abrir las puertas de Media Luna, para eso quiero el diario y el mapa para saber que más se necesita para llegar ahi"-

-"¿Y la chica es importante?"-

-"A ella la necesito para mi venganza, en caso de que mi plan no funcione tengo uno de apoyo"- al terminar de decir esto volteo a ver a la mujer de su lado -"Espero que estes dispuesta"-

-"Hare lo que usted me ordene"- esbozo una sonrisa y regreso a dar ordenes.

Creik volteo a ver de nuevo a la nave y despues a la isla, desapareciendo en una niebla negra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje al principio se volvio tedioso, tanto asi que apenas llevaban una hora de transcurso, todos estaba aburridos y el sol los hacia sentirse peor aun, Hiei y Larya platicaban mientras Neck y Jack hacian lo mismo, Angela para romper la tensión quizo saber más de sus acompañantes, sabia que debia de empezar con Rem ya que a ella le tenia mas confianza, a todas en si pero era diferente con ella, era por que le habia tomado un cariño especial, algo más que amigas.

-"Este viaje se volvera dificil"- decia Rem sin despegar la vista al fente.

-"Si lo se, pero que le podemos hacer, se que no deberia decirtelo pero tu quisiste venir"- comentó Angela volteandola a ver.

-"Te mentiria si te dijera que no queria venir"-

-"Y eso me alegra, entre más seamos mejor, más ayuda, ademas si hubieramos venido solo Jack y yo ya nos hubieramos matado mutuamente"-

Rem rio -"Tal vez por eso acepte, asi al menos yo tendre el gusto de matarlo"- decia riendo pero con un tono de sarcasmo que Angela no lo paso desapercibido.

-"¿De que lo conoces?"- Rem la miro despues volteo a verlo a el.

-"Tuvimos nuestros encuentros en el pasado, pasado que no puedo olvidar"-

-"¿Te hizo algo malo?"-

-"Es una larga historia"-

-"El camino es largo, alcanzarias y nos sobraria tiempo, bueno si tu quieres"-

Dio una ligera sonrisa -"Desde que era pequeña siempre busque mas cosas de las que tenia, no material si no que llenaran mi corazón, veia el mar, las aventuras que contaban los marineros, la extención de las aguas y me enamore de todo eso, sabia que eso era lo que necesitaba, libertad, aunque mi padre decia que perdia el tiempo en cosas sin importancia, nunca le hice caso, seguia con mis sueños y mis ansias de ser lo que yo queria, hasta que un dia harta de todos los lujos, la etiqueta y aquello tan sofocante, partí hacia las aventuras que tanto añoraba, cuando cumplí 15 tome mi propia tripulación y un barco de mi padre, aun era pequeña e inexperta, pero con varios tropiezos me volvi la mejor pirata que pudierón haber conocido"-

-"Cuando cumpli 18 era el terror de los siete mares, en todo lo largo y ancho se escucha mi nombre, fue cuando conocí a Jack, era una hermosa tarde de verano, lo conoci en un bar de Tortuga, al principio nos hicimos amigos, pero nos contabamos historias, grandes hallazgos, nuestras victorias, sin pensarlo comenze a enamorarme perdidamente de el, nunca estuve al cien por ciento segura de si el sentia lo mismo, pero no le di importancia, ambos viajamos, asaltamos, eramos los piratas más temidos y para mi eso era suficiente, fuerón los mejores dias de mi vida, uno de esos tantos viajes nos llevó a Singapur, en donde conocimos al desgraciado de Sao Feng, ahi todo cambio, era de noche y yo estaba ebria, perdida completamente, ese fue mi más grande error, si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos, jamas me hubiera pasado lo que me pasó; cuando desperte Jack se habia ido, mi barco fue hundido gracias a el y a mi me habia vendido como esclava a Sao Feng, me senti morir, me habia traicionado, despues de todo lo que habiamos vivido, de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, me dejó. Lloraba amargamente las noches que pase en Singapur, jurando venganza en cuanto lo encontrara por el daño que me hizó; un día de las tantas que tenia que hacer favores al nombre de Sao Feng"- puso una cara de asco -"Conoci a Neck, fue amor a primera vista, era un joven mercader que vendia mercancias a los piratas de esa zona, eso solo era un disfraz para que no fuera alcanzado por las tropas inglesas, ya que todo lo que vendia era robado, nos empezamos a ver a escondidas, despues me pidio que me fuera con el y me ayudó a escapar de las garras de ese maldito, comence de nuevo, la felicidad regresó a mi, al poco tiempo nos casamos y creamos al Dark Lintu, a los dos años tuvimos a Hiei, ahora heme aquí de nuevo, revitalizada y mas fuerte que nunca; en cuanto vi al irreconocible Perla sabia que era mi momento de vengarme, te conoci a ti y por una extraña razón ese sentimiento esta diminuyendo, aunque en parte le debó de estar agradecida, ya que si el no me hubiera hecho lo que me hizó jamas hubiera conocido a Neck"-

Angela la miro con asombro, ahora entendia por que odiaba tanto a Jack, le entregó el corazón y se lo habia roto, se sintió mal sin entender por que, volteo la mirada al camino -"No hay mal que por bien no venga"- Zadek se posó en la silla en la que estaba sentada, ella lo acaricio tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-"En eso tienes razón, ahora todo lo que alguna vez senti por el, desaparecio, amo a Neck y a mi hija y eso es lo que me dan ganas de vivir y seguir adelante, aunque aun tengo que cobrarmelas, pero eso sera despues"- le dio una tierna sonrisa, Angela se la devolvio y ambas continuarón platicando de cosas triviales.

Sin embargo, no se dierón cuenta de que Jack habia escuchado toda la platica, su semblante se volvio serio y le hizó recordar cosas que creia olvidadas, que en su momento las revelaria.

La tarde estaba cayendó y el aire se estaba volviendo fresco.

-"Ojala podamos llegar antes de que anochesca, si no se hara mas dificil el camino"- decia Angela mientras se ponia la torera.

-"¿Cuanto crees que falte?"- preguntó Neck.

-"No estoy segura, talvez 3 o 4 horas más"-

-"Estoy cansada, no podriamos descansar"- con cara de aburrimiento Hiei.

-"Si paramos ahora se haran más horas"- comentó Rem.

-"Lo mejor es continuar, así..."- Jack no pudó terminar la frase habia algo que le llamó la atención, era algo que brillaba en la arena, se detuvó y camino hacia eso que le llamó la atención, todos hicierón lo mismo y se acercarón a su alrededor.

-"¿Que es?"-

Jack se agacho y lo recogio, era un marco de madera con un vidrio cubriendo un pedazo de papel.

-"Parece un cartel"-

-"¿Y que dice?"- muy ansiosa Larya.

-"¿Que es a lo que mas le temes?, para despertar de un sueño que tal vez nunca acabe a tus miedos debes vencer"-

-"¿Que querra decir?"- decia no muy segura Angela.

-"No tengo idea, pero no me gusta como suena"-

Al terminar de decir esto la tierra comenzó a temblar, todos se espantarón, el suelo bajo sus pies se abrio y lo ultimo que vierón fue como caian en la oscuridad.

-"Que comience el juego"- una voz macabra escondida decia mientras sonreia con malicia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiei despertó sobresaltada, estaba boca arriba sobre su cama, reconoció el lugar de inmediato, estaba en el camarote de Jack el cual lo compartia con Angela, pero ella no estaba, tal vez se levantó temprano.

-"Fue solo un sueño"- se levantó con una sonrisa, sabia que estaban en un viaje, en busca de las piedras, pero lo mas extaño de todo era que no habia ningun ruido afuera, ni el mar, ni la tripulación haciendo sus deberes.

En cuanto abrio la puerta, se dio cuenta de que la cubierta del Perla estaba vacia, camino por todos lados y ni el timón estaba siendo ocupado por Jack, bajo las escaleras buscando entre los camarotes, las bodegas, etc.

-"Hola¿hay alguien?"- estaba comenzando a espantarse, no habia nadie de la tripulación, cuando volvio a subir las escaleras desaparecierón, conforme caminaba todo desaparecia.

-"¿Que pasa?"- de repente todo a su alrededor desaparecio, se volvio oscuro y lo unico que la iluminaba era una tenue luz en su cabeza. -"No pasa nada, no pasa nada"- estaba aterrada, por el miedo se quedó estatica en donde se encontraba parada.

Al poco tiempo aparecierón sus padres y sus amigos enfrente de ella, se veian diferentes, tenian las miradas sin brillo y sus voces eran apagadas.

Larya le hablo primero -"Duele tanto la oscuridad"- y al decir esto desaparecio.

-"Pero duele más la soledad"- le dijo Angela que igualmente desaparecio.

Su padre le dijo -"Acostumbrate, por que al final"- desaparece tambien.

-"Te das cuenta de que siempre estaras sola"- le dijo su mamá y desaparecio igual que el resto.

-"¿Qué?"- sus ojos se estaban volviendo vidriosos.

En eso aparecio Jack por detras y le dijo -"¿La soledad te asusta? Jajaja tonta"- chasqueo los dedos y la luz se apagó quedando completamente a oscuras, se quedó completamente sola, por lo que se dejo caer y comenzó a llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Larya despertó boca abajo en el suelo aterrado de una casa, tenia una sensación extraña en el estomago, abrio los ojos poco a poco y al reconocer el lugar se espantó.

-"No puede ser, pero como"-

Era una pequeña casa humilde, no tenia muchas cosas, solo unas sillas de madera y una mesa, algunas alacenas y cajas de madera llenas de telas.

Se levantó de un salto y vio todo a su alrededor, vio cada detalle de las telas y la nostalgia la embargó, en eso entro un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro del que se dibujaban ligeras canas, su mirada estaba llena de vida, pero su rostro se veia cansado y enfermo.

-"Ya llegue familia"- su voz era calmada.

-"¿Papá?"- se acercó a el y la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. -"Pero que.."-

-"Hola amor¿como te fue?"- una mujer de la misma edad pero de facciones diferentes, de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules, se le acercó y lo beso tiernamente.

-"Más o menos, los recaudadores de impuestos anduvierón dando vueltas por todos lados y nos quitarón mas dinero"-

-"¿Más?, si seguimos asi no nos quedara para sobrevivir"- se tapo el rostro con las manos.

-"No te preocupes ya veras que saldremos de esta"-

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta de manera brusca, logrando que ambos se estremecieran.

-"¿Quien?"-

-"Somos nosotros anciano, abre"- la voz del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba llena de rabia.

Aquel hombre apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando la tirarón, entrando a la fuerza dos hombres de complexión robusta y cara de pocos amigos.

-"Nos debes mucho anciano"-

-"Ya les dije que les pagare en cuanto venda las telas que hace mi esposa"-

-"No venimos a escuchar escusas, si no a que nos pagues"-

-"Es que no tengo nada de dinero..."-

La discusión se escuchaba hasta el otro lado de una cortina de cascabeles, ahi escondidas estaban dos niñas una de ellas de 16 y otra de 10 años, Larya las vio y se reconoció era ella a la edad de 10 años y la de al lado era su hermana, una pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos azules.

Las voces de aquellos hombres aumentarón su volumen, por lo que la más grande asustada le indicó algo a la mas pequeña.

-"Voy a ir con mis padres, tu te vas a ir a esconder al pasillito que lleva al rio, ahi te quedaras hasta que venga por ti de acuerdo"-

-"No, yo quiero ir contigo, Lainor"-

-"Larya es mejor que te quedes donde te digo, desde ahi veras todo, en caso de que llegue a pasar algo ve al rio y pidele ayuda a los pescadores, ellos te haran caso, por favor hermanita"-

-"Esta bien"- le dio un tierno abrazo a su hermana y se fue a donde le indicarón.

Desde donde estaba se veia y se escuchaba todo, fue cuando vio que aquellos hombres estaban tirando todas sus cosas, buscando hasta en las sillas y las alacenas, tambien en las cajas de las telas que su madre hacia para vender.

-"Se que tienes dinero suficiente para saldar tu deuda"-

-"Te juro que no tenemos nada, lo que te di en la mañana era lo unico que tenia"-

-"No te creo nada"- lo golpeo con fuerza haciendolo caer, Larya se tapo a boca para no gritar y no la descubrieran.

-"Me canse de tus escusas, tal vez la mejor forma de que saldes tu deuda es con tu vida"- diciendo esto saco una pistola apuntandole al hombre, disparó pero su esposa se interpuso matandola a ella, la niña Larya lloraba mientras veia todo y Larya la adulta veia todo como perdida.

-"Malditos"- grito desesperado mientras gruesas lagrimas zurcaban su rostro.

-"Ve lo de esta manera te hacemos un favor"- cargó el arma de nuevo y le apunto al hombre, esta vez lo mato dandole un tiro en la cabeza.

-"NOOO"- Larya aterrada veia todo y trataba de golpearlos, incluso saco su espada e intento atacarlos pero no les hacia nada, sabia lo que seguia y no queria ver pero no podia evitarlo, el miedo y el coraje la embargaban.

A su hermana Leinor se la llevarón con ellos, mientras forcejeaba y pedia ayuda, la niña asustada corrio con los pescadores pero cuando regresarón no habia nadie solo una escena aterradora los tres cuerpos de su familia en el suelo y la hermana manchada de sangre por todo su pequeño cuerpo ya que la habian violado.

Larya no podia reaccionar, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, recordando lo que paso, para su desgracia una y otra vez esa escena se repetia frente a sus ojos y ella no podia hacer nada, cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras veia como mataban a su familia una y otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rem despertó en un lugar lleno de nieve, el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, no tenia frio por el clima extremo, se sentó y se puso su sombrero que habia caido a unos cuantos centimetros de ella, se froto los ojos y enfocó la mirada, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de blanca nieve, los arboles, las plantas, el suelo bajo ella, escuchaba los pajaros cantar y el sonido de un rio cerca de ella.

-"Que rayos"- se levantó sin dejar de perderse de vista todo a su alrededor, reconocio el lugar al instante.

-"No puede ser"-

-"¿Sorprendida?"-

Volteo para encarar la voz que le habia hablado, era la de un hombre grande y robusto, cabello canos, su piel palida y sus ojos llenos de una ira de color grisaceo.

-"¿Tu?, pero como..."-

-"Simple, estas aquí por que asi lo deseo, quiero que veas todo lo que paso en un pasado"-

-"¿De que hablas?"-

-"Dime hija¿recuerdas la ves que murio Sebastien, tu hermano?"-

Abrio sus ojos como platos y volteo hacia el rio, veia correr a dos niños por la orilla no pasaban de los 12 y 15 años.

-"Esperame Sebastien vas muy rapido"- era Rem en pequeño, la misma mirada, la piel, el cabello, todo. Rem se volteo por completo para verlos mejor y lo vio, a su hermano, aquel joven de piel clara, ojos cafes y cabello negro largo.

-"Tu eres la que vas muy lenta, tenemos que llegar hasta la otra orilla, si no papá se molestara"-

-"Ya lo se, pero estoy cansada y este lado es el más peligroso"-

-"Anda apurate"- se paró para esperarla ya que estaban separados por varios metros.

Rem para cruzar una enorme piedra se apoyo en ella pero la nieve que la cubria la hizo resbalarse cayendo en aquel rio de aguas frias.

-"¡¡¡REM!!!!"- el muchacho corrio hasta la altura en que se cayó, se lanzó al agua, la pequeña, trataba de nadar, pero el frio y la corriente no se lo permitian.

Sebastien la alcanzó pero la corriente las heladas aguas los hundia hacia el fondo, al poco rato emergierón los dos tratando de nadar hacia la orilla donde habia una enorme rama que los ayudó a sostenerse.

-"Anda Rem sostente"- la empujaba para que alcanzara el lado mas grueso, cuando estaba bien agarrada, la rama más debil de la que Sebastien estaba sostenido se rompiedo logrando que la corriente lo arrastrara hasta perderse de vista.

-"¡¡Sebastien!!"-

Rem veia con ojos llorosos toda la escena, recordando lo que paso despues, llena de frio llegó con sus padres los cuales al saber lo que paso fuerón al rio, a las pocas horas encontrarón a Sebastien muerto en la orilla, ya que se habia ahogado.

-"Por que me enseñas esto, no ves que me duele"-

-"Por eso exactamente, nadie sufrio más la muerte de tu hermano más que yo, el iba a ser el rey de este reino a mi muerte, lo amaba y por tu culpa murio"-

-"El me salvó, si por mi fuera no lo hubiera hecho, ademas yo no queria que muriera"-

-"Exacto, hubieras muerto tu, asi nuestra familia no se hubiera deshecho"-

-"Tu la deshiciste, despues de su muerte me tratabas como si fuera basura, incluso ordenaste que tu gente me tratara como si fuera una pordiosera, como si no fuera nada, tu indiferencia me dolia, tanto asi que incluso hiciste a un lado a mi madre y por eso ella se suicido al año siguiente, por que todo se habia acabado para ella"-

-"Por tu culpa me quede solo, se acabo la familia Montford, ahora soy solo yo y ni tu viviras para verlo, por que eso es lo que eres para mi nada, oiste nada, eres la culpable de la muerte de tu hermano, de la muerte de tu madre, eres..."-

-"¡¡¡BASTA!!!, ya no quiero escucharte, tu fuiste el unico culpable de todo y lo de Sebastien fue un accidente, entiendelo un accidente"-

-"Jajajaja, tonta, te crees mucho porque ahora tienes una familia...pues ve lo que le hago a tu familia"-

En ese momento frente a ella aparecierón Neck e Hiei, ambos la miraban, una mirada llena de dulzura y cariño que le tenian, quizo acercarse a ellos pero no pudo, ya que el padre de Rem atraveso con una espada a Hiei y con una bala en el corazón mató a Neck.

-"NOOO, maldito, maldito"- lo golpeaba sin fuerzas llorando con amargura y dolor por perder a su familia, por que el se la habia quitado, el los habia matado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neck despertó por el sonido de los relampagos rompiendo el cielo, las gotas de lluvia azotando su cara y el movimiento brusco del oceano, se encontraba en el Dark Lintu y al levantarse toda su tripulación estaba tratando de mantenerse a flote, el no entendia nada pero decidio ayudarlos para no hundirse.

El mar parecia ir aumentando su furia, que se descargaba sobre todos ellos, las gotas de lluvia le cegaban la vista impidiendole cumplir su labor, entre el barullo escucho la voz de Rem, dando indicaciones.

-"¡¡¡RAPIDO MARINEROS, SOSTENGAN BIEN ESAS VELAS, SI NO NOS VOLTEARA EL VIENTO!!!"-

Sabia que algo no andaba bien, pero no le dio mucha importancia, en un momento de descuido el barco se queria voltear, Neck se sostuvo de una soga pero vio que unos barriles se iban a soltar causando un peor accidente en cuanto los ajusto las olas volvierón a mover al barco mientras el barco se movia, Neck volteo a la regala y vio a Rem irse hacia el lado contrario, corrio hasta donde estaba ella y veia que se sostenia casi sin fuerza de una soga, trataba de alcanzarla pero se le estaba haciendo imposible.

-"Por tu culpa morire"- le decia Rem con mucho desprecio.

-"No"- la sostuvo pero el agua y la incomoda posición no le permitian subirla -"No te soltare¡¡te amo!!, no puedes dejarme"- mientras que gruesas lagrimas caian por su rostro confundiendose con las gotas de lluvia.

-"Adios"- diciendo esto se soltó y cayo con un sonido hueco al mar.

-"NOOO"- grito desgarradoramente, habia perdido a lo unico que amaba, habia perdido a su Rem.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperto con un dolor de cabeza peor al de una resaca, según su instinto no habia bebido nada, pero lo más extraño de todo es que se encontraba en la cubierta de su preciosa Perla, como pudo se levantó, se tomo la cabeza con sus manos y enfocó bien, no traia ni su sombrero ni su cubretodo, solo traia su espada, volteo para todos lados y vio a su tripulación, todos estaban como si observaran una función de circo, muy asombrados, al mirar a enfrente de el vio a Angela, estaba de pie, inmovil, sin despegarle la mirada, era como cuando le enseño a usar la espada, el mismo porte, su cabello recogido, pero habia algo diferente, su mirada, no era ni dulce, ni tierna, era de odio, amargura e ira.

-"¿Que pasa Angela?"- preguntó nervioso.

-"Vas a pelear o no"- incluso su voz sonaba con rencor.

-"Claro, jamas hecho en tierra una pelea, para que no me llamen cobarde"- cada vez se ponia mas nervioso.

-"Callate y defiendete"-

Empezó a propinarle ataques bruscos, rencorosos, el casi no podia defenderse, era como si hubiera juntado la fuerza de 20 hombres y el solo fuera un simple aprendiz, lo peor del caso era que se estaba fatigando muy rapido, algo que no le permitia seguir defendiendose, pero lo estaba logrando ya que con dos ataques de ese tipo estuviera muerto.

Se detuvo un momento para verla mejor, ambos estaban exahustos pero Jack tenia rasguños considerables en todo el cuerpo, causados por el filo de su espada que a duras penas lograba esquivar producto de la furia de ella.

-"Te odio Jack Sparrow debes morir"- decia con rabia contenida.

-"Por que me tienes tanto odio que te hice para que estes asi"- seguia sin perderla de vista, pero esa actitud ya lo estaba espantando.

-"Por que no me dijiste lo que pasó entre tu y Rem, por que me ocultaste tantas verdades, por que no le dijiste que si llegaste a amarla y lo que es peor por que me lo hiciste a mi, eres un mujeriego, borracho y un maldito pirata"- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-"¿De que hablas?"- estaba impresionado por lo que le decia, _-"¿Como supó todo eso?"- _pensó.

-"Me traicionaste Jack, de la peor manera y eso jamas te lo perdonare, me oyes jamas"- le propinó un ataque logrando lanzar su espada muy lejos de el, con la misma fuerza le golpeo el rostro haciendo que cayera boca arriba y la amenazadora espada estaba en su pecho.

La miró a los ojos, la persona frente a ella no era Angela, era alguien más, alguien con odio hacia él, pero lo peor del caso es que no sabia por que; le quitó la espada del pecho, estaba a punto de pararse pero su cuerpo no le respondia, estaba muy cansado y las heridas lo hacian sentirse mal.

-"Detenganlo y traiganlo ante mi"- al decir eso toda SU tripulación se abalanzó hacia el, lo golpeaban, lo zarandeaban, hasta que quedo frente a frente con Angela, pero no podia moverse ya que todos lo sostenian.

-"Me las pagaran, traición eso es lo que es traición"- el miedo lo estaba cegando, ya no pensaba con claridad, el panico se estaba apoderando de el y casi podia saber lo que seguiria despues.

Angela le estaba dando la espalda -"Solo hay un modo de que pagues todo lo que hiciste..."- lo volvio a encarar y traia una pistola en la mano -"Y eso es..."- Jack la vio con terror al momentó en que la apuntó a su rostro -"Con tu muerte"-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El frio que estaba sintiendo hizo que despertara, se sentia mareada y le era dificil enfocar, cuando sus ojos se acostumbrarón a la poca luz que habia se levantó, el viento helado la hacia tiritar, se abrazó ella misma para quitarse el frio, miraba extrañada todo lo que habia a su alrededor, eran paredes de arbustos verdes que emitian un olor amargo a hierba, formando caminos, la unica luz que tenia era la de la luna encima de ella, comenzó a caminar despacio, no queria chocar con algo y hacerce daño, cautelosamente continuo por esa vereda estrecha, mientras el viento aumentaba su velocidad considerablemente, llegó al final del camino y este le ofrecia dos opciones, tomar el camino a su derecha o el de la izquierda, por instinto tomo el de la derecha, pero algo no andaba bien, una angustia pronunciada le carcomia el corazón, al llegar a otra vereda mostrandole 3 caminos se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia, estaba en un laberinto.

-"Ahora que hago"- comenzaba a asustarse, nunca le gustarón los laberintos y nunca creyo caer en uno.

Continuo caminando mientras una voz en su cabeza la hacia sentirse peor.

_-"Jamas saldras de aqui"-_

Al mismo tiempo que trataba de convencerse.

-"Si, lo hare tenlo por seguro"-

_-"Jamas regresaras a donde perteneces"-_

-"Cumplire con mi misión y volvere"-

_-"Nadie te extraña, todos estan mejor sin ti"-_

-"No, eso no es verdad"-

La desesperación comenzaba a acabar con ella, caminaba mas aprisa tratando de quitarse las ideas en su cabeza, pero cada camino que tomaba se cerraba sin la posibilidad de una salida, cada vez que topaba con una pared el miedo la embargaba cada vez mas y el frio la embolvia.

-"No hay salida"- mientras miraba a la enorme pared frente a sus ojos.

-"Angela"- reconocio la voz al instante voltenado a ver de donde provenia, era Hiei algo alejada de ella.

-¿Hiei?, pero que..."-

Le señalaba a su lado izquierdo -"Por ahi es la salida"- al decir esto corrio hacia el camino que le indicó.

-"Espera"- se quedó un rato pasmada, pero al final le hizó caso, corrió por todo ese camino, pero no vio a Hiei por ningun lado, asi que camino despacio, hasta que se abrierón dos arterias más frente a sus ojos.

-"Angela"-

-"Que..."- volteo a ver quien le hablaba era Rem que tenia su mano izquierda levantada mostrandole el segundo camino.

-"Usa ese, es para el final"- al igual que Hiei, se fue corriendo por el camino que le habia indicado.

Al querer alcanzarla vio que ya no estaba, asi que camino a paso apresurado, al llegar al final el camino le mostraba 3 más, estaba a punto de decidir cual tomar cuando Neck aparecio enfrente de ella.

-"Toma este, es la mejor opción"- le señalo al de en medio y se metio en el.

-"Espera Neck"- corrio para alcanzarlo pero ya no estaba, camino a la misma velocidad ya que eso no le estaba gustando nada.

Al final se formarón 4 caminos diferentes, estaba más confundida que al principio pero aun asi decidiria cual tomar, apenas dio un paso Larya salio de detras de ella.

-"Toma ese, anda"- le indicó el segundo y corrio hacia ese, ella no supó si fue por su instinto o por no quedarse sola, pero la siguio, era el mas largo y al parecer no llevaba a ningun lado.

_-"Te quedaras atrapada, ya no hay salida"-_

-"Debe de haberla"-

_-"No la hay por que todos ellos te llevaban a tu perdición"-_

Se detuvó un momento a pensar, su respiración era agitada por la carrera, se dio cuenta que por la adrenalina no estaba sintiendo un punzante dolor en su corazón, aquel que te da por angustia y miedo, aquel que te lleva al panico, el frio se hizo mas latente y el viento aumentaba, sentia que no podia respirar, estaba sola, en un lugar que conocia, nadie sabia que ella estaba ahi, sus amigos desaparecian frente a sus ojos despues de que la llevarón por caminos equivocados, pensó en todos, creyendo en lo que esa voz le decia.

_-"Te quedaras sola, nadie te extrañara, tarde o temprano te traicionarian, te dejarian en un lugar abandonado, del que nunca regresarias, del que nunca encontrarias el modo de salir, para que murieras, volviendote loca"-_

-"No, ellos no..."- cayó de rodillas al piso humedo -"Ellos no me harian eso"-

_-"Tu en el fondo sabes que si"-_

-"Pe...pero...no"- sus ojos se volvierón vidriosos mientras mantenia su quijada apretada por el frio, sus brazos estaban entumidos alrededor de ella.

Se sentia fatal, le faltaba poco para soltar en llanto hasta que oyo una voz familiar.

-"Sigue este camino, es el verdadero, el unico para salir de aqui"- volteo a verlo y era...

-"¿Jack?...que...que pasa"- no podia hablar por el frio que sentia.

-"Levantate, hazme caso niña"- señalo a su lado izquierdo en donde habia una pared.

-"Pe...pero ahi..no..no.hay nada"-

Al terminar de decir esto la pared desaparecio dando pasó a un camino lleno de una luz acogedora, se levantó como pudo, viendo que Jack entraba a el camino, ella lo siguio al instante y al igual que el resto desaparecio, en su lugar solo veia un pilar de marmol y en medio de el un reloj de arena, de donde se despedia la luz.

Camino despacio, sin prisa, no entendia nada, sus ojos miraban alrededor, al parecer era el centro del laberinto, caminaba con cautela tratando de entender que hacia ese pequeño pilar con ese reloj.

Miraba con atención la arena estaba arriba pero no caia, ni habia nada que la detuviera, estaba concentrada hasta que una voz la asusto.

-"Te preguntaras¿como la arena no cae?, simple, por que aun no es tiempo de que la arena caiga"-

-"¿Quien es?"- Aun estaba espantada pero mantenia la voz firme -"Muestrate"-

-"Con gusto"- de entre un arbusto salio un hombre con una capucha negra, cubria gran parte de su rostro, lo que ella alcanzaba a ver solo eran sus labios y un poco de su palida piel, traia una ropa elegante de la epoca y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una espada que colgaba de su cinturón.

-"Pero por desgracia aun no puedo decirte quien soy"-

-"Tu me trajiste aquí verdad¿para que?"-

-"Veo que eres curiosa, pues veras, estas aquí por una simple y sencilla razón, represento tu miedo para que te vuelvas loca por los horrores de enfrentarte a lo que más temes"-

Sus ojos se abrierón de impresión, por eso el frio, la oscuridad, el viento; el laberinto, era la representación de su más grande miedo, tenerle miedo al miedo, el laberinto era el acecho de caminar pasando por lo que temes, se te cierra el mundo, llevandote por caminos sin salida; comprendio con amargura lo que pasaba, la desesperación de tener que pasar por eso, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y al instante las lagrimas comenzarón a salir.

-"Duele¿cierto?, pero para tu fortuna sere benefico contigo hija de la mortal y el Dios"-

-"¿Por que?, por que serias "bueno" conmigo"- aun con cristalinas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-"Por que tu tienes algo que necesito, solo espero el momento para tomarlo"-

Lo miro confundida¿que planeaba¿que era lo que queria?, solo habia un modo de saberlo.

Se paró firme y se limpio el rostro para despues decir -"Acepto"-

-"Grandioso, lo unico que tienes que hacer es pedir un deseo, solo uno, pero debes tener cuidado en que pedir y como pedirlo"-

La confundio aun más -"Como...no te entiendo"-

-"Te pondre tres ejemplos"-

Extendio su palida mano izquierda de donde salierón varias luces de un rojo escarlata; todo a su alrededor cambio solo quedo intacto el pilar con el reloj.

-"Mira bien lo que te voy a mostrar"-

La lluvia caia insesante sobre ellos pero no se mojaba, enfrente estaba un cementerio donde Rem estaba de rodillas ante una tumba, lloraba amargamente, Angela se acercó despacio notando el nombre de la lapida que decia: _"Neckrer Khan Matterz, amado esposo y padre", _Angela estaba a punto de consolarla cuando sacó una daga y se la enterro a ella misma en el estomago, dandole una muerte casi inmediata, Angela ahogo un grito y volteo a ver a ese extraño encapuchado.

-"Ella deseaba estar con su marido para siempre, pero nunca dijo si viva o muerta"-

La escena cambio mostrando a Neck peleando con un dragón pero ambos nunca morian y atrás de ellos Rem estaba besandose con otro.

-"El deseo siempre protegerla, sin embargo nunca dijo que ella lo amara ni que tuviera un limite esa protección"-

La escena volvio a cambiar mostrando a una desesperada Hiei gritandole a sus padres, pero ninguno de ellos le hacia caso, ni la notaban.

-"Ella deseo tener siempre cerca a sus padres, pero nunca pidio ser algo para ellos"-

Todo se volvio oscuro y poco a poco las paredes verdes fueron apareciendo.

-"Es asi como debes hacerlo, pero piensa bien, date cuenta que de ti dependen muchas vidas, en especial la de ellos"- salierón todos sus amigos viendola y despararecierón al instante -"Tienes hasta que la arena del reloj baje, cuando el ultimo grano caega tienes que pedir tu deseo si no vagaras para siempre por este laberinto"-

La arena comenzó a caer, Angela estaba realmente confundida y espantada, penso en toda su familia, en sus viejos amigos y en los nuevos, tal vez ellos estaban en las mismas luchando por salir de sus miedos, enfrentandolos, si pensaba en ellos y a la vez en ella como diria el deseo sin salir afectados.

_-"¿Como fue que caimos en esto?"-_ volteo a mirar el reloj y vio que una buena parte de la arena ya habia caido, el tiempo se le acababa y aun no sabia que pedir.

Hubo una rafaga de viento diferente, era calida, reconfortante, la envolvia por completo, se le hizo familiar, como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes, cerro los ojos para sentirla mejor, para que aclarara su mente y fue cuando recordo el desierto, abrio sus ojos al instante, su memoria se habia aclarado, estaban en el desierto de Ascarón para ir por la piedra Ambar, cuando Jack vio un tipo cartel, uno que decia algo pero no podia recordarlo.

_-"Me confunde, por eso no podia recordarlo, ademas si mis amigos estan peleando contra sus miedos, como es que pude verlos...ilusiones...eso es...solo significan una cosa"-_

Recordó el cartel de nuevo y la leyenda que decia _"¿Que es a lo que más le temes?, para despertar de un sueño que tal vez nunca acabe a tus miedos debes vencer"._

_-"Un sueño...despertar...eso es, todo esto es un sueño, una pesadilla"-_

-"Se acabó tu tiempo"- Angela volteo a mirar el reloj y el ultimo grano acababa de caer -"Y¿Qué es lo que deseas?"-

-"Eres muy astuto, nos atacas por el unico lugar que es dificil defendernos, casi imposible, todo esto es un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla, ya que solo asi lograrias confundirnos y hacer que nos perdamos en nuestras pesadillas, volvernos locos para "tomar" lo que te apetece y alejarnos de tu camino, pues no te sera tan facil"-

No podia ver su rostro que estaba lleno de furia por que lo habia descubierto, pero lo podia sentir, respiro aliviada y esbozo una media sonrisa, tomo aire para pedir su deseo.

-"Yo...deseo despertar"-

Al decir esto el reloj se rompio en miles de pedazos, la arena cayo por el pilar, ese extraño encapuchado desaparecio al igual que todo en su alrededor, una luz cegadora salio de lo poco que quedaba del reloj, por instinto se tapo el rostro, poco a poco la luz desaparecia, Angela abrio sus ojos y noto que estaba despierta, sus ideas, sus recuerdos estaban ahi, sin ningun problema, pero tenia otro justo enfrente, notaba que habia luz, una luz blanca reconfortante, se sentó sin problemas y pudo ver una espesa niebla blanca que cubria todo a su alrededor, estaba sola y por ningun lado estaban sus ahora amigos.

-"No puede ser, ahora que"-

Trata de caminar pero algo la detiene, si avanza por un lugar desconocido se perdera y le sera inposible encontrar a quienes quiere.

-"¿Que hago?, necesito encontrarlos para que puedan despertar y volver a salvo, para continuar¿pero como?"-

Se quedo un rato pensando en el mejor modo de buscarlos, recordó la brujula de Jack, queria encontrarlos, queria ayudarlos asi que la brujula al instante le mostró un camino el cual sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguio.

Caminaba por la espesa niebla blanca con cuidado, era dificil ver con claridad lo que enfrente de ella estaba, aun asi caminaba decidida, esperando encontrar a alguien y asi fue, pudo ver una silueta en el suelo, la reconocio, era Jack, se acercó corriendo a el, tenia los ojos cerrados pero su rostro mostraba angustia y miedo.

-"¿Jack?, Jack despierta"- lo movia delicadamente, aumentando la brusquedad pero no respondia -"Tengo que ayudarlo"- se le ocurrio una idea era descabellada pero fue asi como el viento le hizo aclarar su mente para pedir el deseo, cuando la calidez de esa rafaga la envolvio por un momento escucho una voz que la ayudó a reaccionar.

-"Si eres mi padre, el Dios del viento ayudame a ayudarlos, por favor no me dejes sola"- al decir esto una suave brisa los envolvio a ambos, una brisa calida y reconfortante -"Vamos Jack, vence a tu miedo, despierta"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veia la pistola en su rostro y el miedo lo embargó, Angela, a la que tenia enfrente, le daba miedo con esa mirada acusadora y fria, sabia que no era ella, pero ya no importaba lo iba a matar y el no podia hacer nada.

-"¿Tus ultimas palabras?"- le quitó el seguro al arma, Jack respiró con dificultad.

Sintio una brisa suave y calida, la sintio por un instante pero lo ayudó a tomar valor, era extraño ya que escuchó un susurro, tomo aire para hablar lo que tal vez seria lo ultimo.

-"Cierto te mentí nunca te dije lo de Rem, pero no era el momento ni soy la persona adecuada para decirtelo, lo hice por su bien y el mio, me alegró tanto de que ahora es feliz ya que nunca lo seria a mi lado, cierto, llegue a amarla pero es algo que eh olvidado viendo la familia que tiene, viendo su felicidad y si a ti te hice daño, perdoname, no era mi intención, ahora si quieres dispara, antes de que me arrepienta"- su voz sonaba calmada y respiro tranquilo como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente y esperó el tiro pero nunca llegó, abrio los ojos poco a poco y la vio aun decidida por disparar, volvio a ponerle el seguro al arma bajo su mano y se dio media vuelta, Jack parecia confundido y extrañado, toda su tripulación lo soltó y confundido vio como todo desaparecia cayendo otra vez en la oscuridad.

Despertó exaltado, se tomo la cabeza con su mano, volteo a su derecha y ahi estaba ella, se hizo un poco para atrás asustado mientras Angela lo veia extrañada.

-"¿Que te pasa Jack¿Estas bien?"-

La volvio a mirar a los ojos, era ella todo el odio y el rencor que alguna vez vio no estaba, esa era la Angela que conocia, respiró aliviado y respondio.

-"Si, estoy bien, confundido pero bien"-

-"Que bueno que despertaste, me estaba empezando a preocupar"-

-"¿Que pasó?, estaba en el Perla y todo era diferente"-

-"Alguien, no se quien estaba representando nuestros miedos en pesadillas, el unico modo de despertar es venciendolos, si no nos volveriamos locos por eso y jamas reaccionariamos"-

-"Como se que tu no me despertaste"-

-"Tengo un buen rato aquí tratando de despertarte, pero no pude, tu solo lo lograste"-

La miró directo a los ojos, esos ojos que lo llenaban de curiosidad y creyó en cada una de sus palabras, ambos se levantarón y se mirarón fijamente.

-"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"-

-"Encontrar a los demas para buscar la forma de salir de aqui"-

Volteo a su alrededor y vio la espesa niebla que los cubria.

-"¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?"-

-"Con esto"- sostuvo la brujula del cordón que la ataba, la meneo un poco frente a ella, Jack se la iba a quitar pero lo esquivo a tiempo -"Quedamos en que te la daria en el Perla, aun no estamos ahi, asi que lo siento"- miro el rostro de Jack disgustado y abrio la brujula, le mostró un camino diferente al que habia tomado para llegar con Jack, ambos la vierón y fijarón su rumbo.

-"Asi que tu lograste safarte de tus miedos"-

-"Ese extraño me ofrecio pedir un deseo, solo uno"- decia sin dejar de mirar el camino y la brujula al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Yque pediste?"-

-"Me di cuenta de que era un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla, asi que pedi despertar"-

-"Teniendo la oportunidad de poder regresar a tu mundo o pedir algo más y no lo hiciste¿En qué pensabas?"-

-"En todos ustedes"- lo miro por un instante y regresó la vista, Jack se quedo estupefacto por su respuesta, era relamente noble, se preocupaba más por los demas que por ella, por un momento sintio cierto aprecio por lo que ella hacia, sin recibir nada a cambio.

-"Gracias"-

-"¿Por que?"-

-"Por preocuparte por nosotros"-

Angela lo miro un instante, le sonrio de nuevo, cada vez más lograba ver que era un pirata distinto a los demas, un buen hombre.

Continuarón caminando sin platicar nada hasta que vierón la silueta de alguien en el suelo, era Neck que al igual que Jack su rostro mostraba una angustia enorme.

Se acercarón los dos a su lado, tratarón de despertarlo pero no reaccionaba.

-"¿Ahora que hacemos?"-

-"Tiene que vencer su miedo, cualquiera que sea, pero no podemos dejarlo solo, debe saber que estamos con el"-

La brisa acogedora los envolvio a los tres, Jack la recordó y supó que esa fue la que le dio el valor de vencer su más grande miedo, comprendio todo al instante, fue Angela la que lo ayudo a despertar, estaba en deuda con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vio caer con un sonido hueco al mar, la habia perdido, a lo que habia amado más que a su propia vida se estaba hundiendo, de repente una brisa diferente, una que no era de la tormenta lo envolvio, en un susurro, le dio animos y valor, lo acogia, lo hacia sentir bien, asi que decidio hacer algo.

-"No no voy a perderte sin luchar"-

Se subio a la regala y se aventó al mar que estaba realmente insesante, con mucho esfuerzo pero con valentia nadaba hacia Rem que tenia los ojos cerrados y se hundia cada vez más en la oscuridad del mar.

_-"No te perdere, sin luchar"-_

Su cuerpo le indicaba que se detuviera pero su alma le pedia a gritos seguir, en un ultimo esfuerzo alcanzo la mano de Rem, la tomo con fuerza y la jalo hacia el, la abrazo con impetu para que no se safara y nado hacia la superficie, ya ahi noto que se habian alejado demasiado del barco, aun asi nado con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, subio con Rem en sus hombros al barco, la recostó con delicadeza, busco signos de vida pero no respiraba, hizo hasta lo imposible para que regresara, hasta que vomito el agua que tenia en los pulmones, abrio los ojos mientras tosia y llenaba sus pulmones de aire, la lluvia dejo de ser tan cruel con ellos, Neck la vio a los ojos, feliz por que estaba con el, por que no la habia perdido.

-"Te amo Rem"-

Ella lo miro y sonrio -"Yo tambien te amo"- al oir esto sonrio, cayó a su lado desmayado por la falta de energia.

-"Neck despierta, por favor, despierta"-

Abrio sus ojos poco a poco, vio a Angela y a Jack a su lado, no entendia nada, se sentó poco a poco, era como si le faltaran fuerzas.

-"¿Que pasó?"-

-"Tu peor pesadilla amigo"- dijo Jack con un tono singular en el.

-"Estabas viviendo tu más grande miedo"- agregó Angela.

-"¿Era una pesadilla?"-

-"Asi es, el unico modo de despertar es venciendolo"- decia Angela tratando de calmarlo y de que reaccionara.

-"¿Y Rem?"-

-"No lo sabemos, el que nos esta haciendo esto, nos separó, solo asi seria más facil volvernos dementes"- los dos voltearón a ver a Jack con extrañesa, jamas lo habian oido hablar asi, como si la cordura lo rodeara.

Al notar sus caras sonrio nervioso -"A veces eso me pasa, no se emocionen"-

Ayudarón a levantar a Neck -"Tenemos que encontrarla"- comenzaba a desesperarse.

-"Si es lo que mas quieres usa la brujula, nos guiara hacia ella"- se la extendio y el la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-"Es por alla"-

-"Entonces vamos"-

Caminarón una brecha corta por la niebla, hasta que vierón a Rem dormida, Neck corrio a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos, noto que tenia la cara llena de angustia y gruesas lagrimas cubrian sus mejillas.

-"Rem, despierta, por favor amor despierta"- le tocaba el rostro con dulzura para que despertara, pero ni se inmutaba.

-"Tiene que vencer su miedo para despertar, tiene que sentirte, que sepa que la apoyas, que no esta sola"-

Cuando dijo esto la brisa calida volvio a aparecer, Neck miro con ternura al bello ser que tenia en sus brazos, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, Jack estaba de pie a su lado, admirando lo que tenia enfrente, la verdad era que Angela era mucho más especial para él de lo que creia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Golpeba a su padre con rabia y tristeza, la amargura la estaba llevando a pensar en una locura, queria estar con su esposo, con su hija, el se los habia quitado, desde que era una niña le quito las ganas de vivir, de ser una buena princesa, de ser en un futuro una buena gobernante para su reino, la culpa de la muerte de su hermano y su madre era el pan de cada dia, el miedo a que le hiciera algo a ella, más daño del que ya le habia causado, fue lo que la obligo, el punto final a elegir su destino, siempre busco libertad, libertad para alejarse del dolor, pero con el miedo latente a que la siguiera, a que la lastimara de nuevo y ahora lo habia hecho, le habia quitado a lo unico que le daba fuerzas.

-"Que lastima, sin ellos no eres más que una niña caprichuda y prepotente"- la tomo de los brazos y la empujó con fuerza al piso.

Sentia que las fuerzas para enfrentarlo se le iban, se estaba volviendo de nuevo sumisa, sintio una brisa calida, una reconfortante, un susurro llegó a sus oidos, uno que le dio el valor de continuar, de enfrentarse a su padre, de retarlo, de perderle el miedo.

Se levantó decidida, se limpio el rostro, su cara cambio a una de furia y odio, saco su espada y se fue directo hacia el, con un golpe certero en la cara lo arrojo al piso.

-"Antes de morir escuchame bien, me quitaste a lo que más amaba, me quitaste la posibilidad de ser una buena gobernante, aunque te lo agradesco, ser esclava de un pueblo no es lo mio, pero una cosa si te dire, te odio desde que me culpaste de la muerte de Sebastien, fue un accidente, tu con tu prepotencia mataste a mi madre y yo con mi fuerza para seguir adelante te matare a ti"-

Alzó su espada, estaba a punto de matarlo cuando desaparecio y ella cayo a la oscuridad.

Despertó de un golpe, al igual se sentó, noto que alguien la sostenia y era Neck, al verlo murmuró su nombre y se avalanzó hacia el, estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, de que todo habia sido un mal sueño.

-"Pense que te perdía"-

-"Yo tambien, solo era un sueño"-

Angela los miro con ternura y Jack estaba feliz por ambos, no quizo separarlos pero lo mejor era salir de ahi antes que nada.

-"No quiero interrumpir pero aun faltan Larya e Hiei para salir de aqui"-

-"¿Que, que?, y ¿donde estan?"- replico Rem.

-"No lo sabemos, ni siquiera sabemos en donde nos encontramos"- agregó Angela.

-"Bueno entonces hay que encontrarlas"-

-"Usa la brujula para encontrar a Hiei"- Neck se la dio en la mano, la tomo y despues de que la aguja dio varias vueltas les mostro el camino.

-"Vamos"-

Despues de caminar una brecha larga, la vierón en el suelo, Rem corrio hacia su hija, estaba temblando y su rostro estaba realmente lleno de miedo y dolor, la zarandeaba con fuerza tratando de despertarla, mientras repetia su nombre, pero Angela intervino.

-"No despertara si no vence su miedo, ella tiene que saber que ambos estan con ella que por nada del mundo la dejaran sola, que es lo más importante en sus vidas"-

Todos volvierón a sentir esa brisa calida, Jack estaba realmente impresionado, la fuerza de esa niña era realmente grande y el no comprendia que era lo que le pasaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiei estaba en la oscuridad, sentada en el frio de la nada, su cara estaba tapada por sus manos mientras no dejaba de sollozar, se estaba sintiendo realmente mal, los pensamientos de su vida en un lugar sin nadie más que ella la estaban haciendo caer en una especie de panico, le estaba costando respirar, las lagrimas la hacian sentirse peor, ya no podia más, estaba muriendo lentamente, hasta que una brisa como un susurro del viento la envolvio por completo, la calmo ya que creyó escuchar voces familiares, las lagrimas dejarón de caer.

-"Estoy sola en medio de la nada"-

Sabia que algo habia cambiado, era como si sintiera a sus padres abrazandola.

-"Ellos jamas me dejarian sola y si eso llegara a pasar aun asi estarian conmigo, no en cuerpo pero si en alma"-

La calidez comenzaba a extenderse más, llegaba hasta su corazón.

-"Jamas me abandonarian, siempre estan conmigo, nunca estoy sola"-

Se levantó despacio, se limpio el rostro de las lagrimas y quizó ver en medio de la oscuridad los rostros de sus padres, ya no se sentia tan mal, ya no estaba sola, lo sabia, lo sentia, sonrio para sus adentros y de nuevo cayó en la oscuridad.

-"Hiei, hija despeirta"-

Al oir las voces se incorporo poco a poco, Rem la veia aliviada, mientras Neck no se separaba de ellas, cuando Hiei reconocio a las personas que tenia enfrente se avalanzó abrazando fuertemente a Rem con lagrimas de alegria por que no los habia perdido.

-"Pense...pense que no los volveria a ver"- decia entre sollozos.

-"Ya sabes que no te dejaremos"- le decia Rem tratando de calmarla.

Asi durarón un rato en la que Rem y Neck le explicaban lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando estaban incorporados, Angela abrio la brujula que habia tomado del suelo ya que por la emoción de ver a Hiei, Rem la dejó caer, faltaba Larya y el grupo estaria completo, al cabo de dar varias vueltas le mostró un camino.

-"Hay que ir por Larya y encontrar el modo de salir de aqui"- decia sin perder de vista la brujula.

-"Bien en ese caso, vamos"- decia Jack que en todo ese rato no habia hablado.

El ultimo camino fue el mas largo, Angela no lo habia notado pero estaba ligermente cansada, no entendia por que, solo lo sentia, volteo a ver al frente y la vierón en el suelo al igual que el resto, su cara mostraba la ligera angustia y el miedo intenso.

-"Tenemos que despertarla"- decia Hiei algo desesperada.

-"Para lograr eso tiene que saber que sus amigos estan con ella"-

Angela se veia diferente a los ojos de todos, la brisa calida los envolvio a cada uno, sintiendo lo que ya habian sentido antes, Jack estaba cada vez mas impresionado¿Como una niña como ella tenia esa increible fuerza?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veia una y otra y otra vez la muerte de sus padres frente a sus ojos, simpre tuvo miedo de perderlos, eran todo para ella, el estar asi la hacian sentir peor, su familia se perdio dejandola sola por unos malditos que la lastimarón no en cuerpo pero si en alma.

Algo habia cambiado, sintio una brisa suave y reconfortante, las ideas en su mente se aclaraban, no veia lo que tenia frente a ella.

-"No fue mi culpa, no podia hacer nada"-

Se levantó de el aterrado suelo, desvio la mirada para dejar de ver esa terrible escena.

-"Era pequeña, si hubiera salido me hubieran matado, no seria todo lo que ahora soy, no haria que cada dia de mi vida estuvieran orgullosos de mi donde quiera que esten"-

Se limpio las lagrimas, su corazón estaba sanado.

-"Jamas los defraudare, que su muerte no haya sido en vano"-

Al decir esto cayó de nuevo en la oscuridad.

-"Larya¿estas bien?"-

Abrio los ojos poco a poco vio a todos sus amigos a su lado, no entendia nada pero al menos se sentia bien.

-"¿Que paso?"-

-"Estabamos representando nuestros miedo, eh ahi el problema"- dijo Rem.

-"Para poder salir de ellos habia que vencerlos"- continuo Hiei.

-"Solo asi despertariamos"- agregó Angela.

La ayudarón a incorporarse, todos estaban tranquilos ya que estaban juntos pero habia una duda mas.

-"Y¿Como saldremos de aquí?"- dijo Jack algo distraido.

-"No lo se"-Angela se quedó un momento pensando _-"Ayudame, no me dejes sola"-_

Una nueva corriente de aire igual al las del resto pero más fuertelos envolvio, no sabian lo que significaba pero estaban juntos y eso es lo que los habia ayudado en las dificiles pruebas que tenian en frente.

_-"El miedo siempre existe, pero no hay que dejar que nos venza, debemos vivir con el, moldearlo y luego deshacerlo, si no nunca saldremos de un laberinto sin salida, nunca seremos libres por miedo a lo que suceda, lo mejor es tener la precaucion y la decición para lograrlo"-_

Esto se repetia en la mente de todos sin reconocer la voz, no era de alguien familiar, aunque para Angela esa voz tenia cierto sentido, algo que ella ya habia vivido.

Todos se dejarón envolver, pero al final a todos los tomo por sorpresa, de nuevo la tierra se abrio bajo sus pies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella chica rubia de ojos frios no se atrevia a acercarsele, cada vez que estaba molestó la energia que expulsaba era dañina, nadie podia calmarlo, lo mejor era que el solo lo lograra, habia fallado y de la forma mas rara.

-"Jamas debi subestimarla"-

-"¿Habla de la chica?"- estaba algo nerviosa, pero debia de hacerlo hablar por su bien.

-"No por nada es hija de ese malnacido, es inteligente y apuesto a que el le ayudó, es una enemiga dificil de vencer"-

-"¿Que hara ahora?"-

-"Poner en marcha el plan de contingencia, ya sabes que hacer, solo ten mucho cuidado con ella"-

-"No le fallare señor"- se retiro de el sin agregar más, era terrible enfrentarse a el de ese modo.

-"Me las pagaras, la proxima vez no fallare"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos cayerón desde una altura considerable, algunos de senton y otros de espalda, en un suelo duro y fresco.

-"Estos viajecitos me acabaran la espalda"- decia Rem sobandosela.

-"¿Al menos funciono?"- agregó Larya levantandose del suelo.

Angela se levantó de forma rapida y miro al cielo, oyo a los pajaros cantar, la luna estaba arriba de ellos y el viento soplaba de forma tranquila, al admirar todo eso vio a Zadek su inseparable amigo sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas.

-"Si, regresamos"- dio una sonrisa a todos los presentes

-"¿En donde estamos?"- preguntó Hiei muy tranquila.

Voltearón a ver a su alrededor, frondosos arboles de tamaños diferentes los rodeaban, el viento fresco envolvia en un tono misterioso.

-"Estamos en un bosque"- dijo Jack -"Uno realmente lindo"-

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbrarón a la luz, notarón de que las hojas de los arboles tenian un tono entre morado y un azul claro, los troncos eran de un café claro y el piso grisaceo, era muy diferente al resto de los bosques. Todos estaban envelezados con lo que sus ojos admiraban hasta que el chillido del aguila los sacó de sus pensamientos, Zadek bajo en picada hacia un tronco cercano a su ama, se le acercó queriendo saber que era lo que pasaba y al ver en sus ojos negros vio lo que queria, alzó el vuelo de nuevo y volo hacia el frente donde la luna estaba posada.

-"Ahi que seguirla"- dijo Angela quien al instante salio corriendo, el resto para no perderla la siguio a la misma velocidad.

Subio una pequeña colina que no le permitia ver mas al frente, miro al cielo de nuevo y vio que Zadek seguia su rumbo, al llegar a la cima vio algo que la dejó maravillada, cuando todos llegarón al ver que no respondia se dierón cuenta por que, enfrente de ellos estaba un castillo de grises que le daban un tono plateado con la luz de la luna.

-"No puedo creerlo"- dijo Rem maravillada.

Era hermoso, tenia muchas torres altas y sin ninguna ruina, sus ladrillos eran grisaceos, en todo lo alto y ancho, una total maravilla.

-"Es ese, el castillo de Ascarón"- dijo por fin Angela con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Que les parecio

Voy a ser sincera sufri con todos ellos al expresar sus miedos.

Jejeje pero al final siempre venzó xDDD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Myri78**

**Harisha**

**aLdI**

**YukariGothicLolita**

**Andromeda no Sainto**

Hasta aqui los dejo espero sus reviews y prometo continuar mas prontito

Cuidense mucho.

Nos vemos

Atte:

-"Aenor Sachiel"-


	6. VI: Apariencias

Por fin eh vuelto

Despues de estar perdida por mas de un mes

Perdon a mis lectores queridos

espero este cap sea de su agrado y como saben no me pertenece nada

que por que me perdi por intentar cumplir mi mision de que piratas del caribe sea mio :P

aun asi los planes siguen

al fic...

* * *

**- Piratas ****Del**** Caribe -**

**- El**** Diario ****De ****La ****Pirata -  
**

**Capitulo V1 .- Apariencias**

_-"Es ese, el castillo de Ascarón"- dijo por fin Angela con una gran sonrisa._

Angela estaba sonriendo, se notaba impaciente, quería llegar, entre más pronto tomaran las piedras más pronto regresaría con los suyos, el resto se dedicaba a admirar la construcción majestuosa que estaba frente a sus ojos, la belleza que emitía era realmente impactante, la magia que la envolvía los tenia hinoptizados, Angela no pudo más, se decidió a bajar la colina pero Jack al notarlo la sostuvo con fuerza del brazo.

-"No creo que sea oportuno, es largo el camino aun, lo mejor es descansar"- se miraron fijamente, el notaba su desesperación pero lo mejor era descansar de todo lo malo que habían vivido hasta ese momento.

-"Jack tiene razón, aun quedarían horas para llegar, es de noche y estamos en un lugar desconocido, lo mejor es esperar"- dijo Rem tratando de calmarla.

Angela la volteo a ver aun perdida en sus pensamientos, Jack la soltó en cuanto sintió que dejaba de forcejear, no le gustaba el estar ansiosa pero tenían razón habían pasado por mucho y solo descansando tendrían la energía suficiente para continuar.

-"Tienen razón lo siento, no debí precipitarme"- decía con su mirada perdida y muy avergonzada.

-"No te apures, sabemos que estas ansiosa por llegar pero ahí que hacer las cosas bien en un lugar desconocido"- le contestó Larya con una tierna sonrisa.

-"Si, lo se, lo siento"-

Todos se dispusieron a buscar un buen lugar donde descansar, mientras Neck y Jack conseguían leña para crear una fogata, Larya y Rem buscaban agua y algo de comer, cuando caminaron por los alrededores se dieron cuenta de que los camellos estaban cerca de ahí, tomaron las mantas, la comida y el agua que habían llevado para su viaje; ya más entrada la noche Larya, Rem, Jack y Neck se encontraban cerca de la fogata contándose historias, mientras Hiei dormía en el regazo de su madre la cual no se había separado de ella desde que salieron de esa pesadilla, Angela estaba un poco separada de ellos, no dejaba de mirar al cielo y cuando no lo hacia era para escribir en el diario lo que había sucedido en el día, lo que les había pasado con ese extraño la puso a pensar¿que era lo que quería de ella¿por que utilizó a sus amigos para llegar a donde quería? Y la mas importante de todas ¿quien era?, esto la ponía mal y solo el mirar el cielo y echar a volar su imaginación la hacían sentirse mejor, despejaba su mente y la relajaba además ver esas noches estrelladas y la luna como única compañía la hacían sentir diferente, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos custodiados por Zadek que no se separó ni un momento de ella, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba.

-"Cada día veo que eso es lo único que llama tu atención, mirar al firmamento"-

Reconoció la voz al instante, a pesar de que la estremeció ella siguió guardando la compostura.

-"¿En que piensas?"-

-"En lo que paso"-

-"No creo que sea de preocuparse, logramos salir de ahí sin problemas"-

-"Lo se, pero por que lo hizo, que espera encontrar al hacernos daño"-

-"No tengo idea pero no te apures sea lo que sea no permitiremos que nos haga daño ¿verdad?"-

-"Cierto no debo dejar que me preocupe"-

-"Además si lo haces, te empezaran a salir arruguitas por amargarte tanto"-

Angela cerro la libreta de un golpe y se levantó de donde estaba.

-"No soy una amargada, solo me preocupo un poco por lo que pasa, pero claro como tu te crees el rey del mundo eso no te llama ni un poco la poca atención que tienes"-

-"Yo que te quiero subir el animo y toda te pones tensa"-

-"Como quieres que no lo haga si te pones a decir barbaridades"-

Y así siguieron mientras el resto veían divertidos la escena ya que no querían inmiscuirse y salir perdiendo ellos.

-"Parecen marido y mujer"- decía Neck tranquilo.

-"Ni se los digas que se irían contra ti"- continuo Larya.

-"Van a ver que esos dos terminaran juntos, ya lo verán"- decía Rem con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija que dormía placidamente en sus piernas, Neck y Larya la voltearon a ver extrañados pero ella despues de todo sabia más de esos dos que ellos.

Cuando termino de decir eso, los tres volvieron la vista ya que habían terminado de pelearse, Angela se acercó a la fogata y Jack se quedó donde Angela estaba, la discusión termino en un "idiota" de Angela y un "mujeres" por parte de Jack, el resto solo miraban divertidos la escena, pero no dijeron nada; la noche estaba llegando a su apogeo y conforme pasaba el tiempo cada uno de ellos se iban quedando dormidos, de guardias quedarían Jack y Neck, Angela intentaba dormir pero por mas que pensaba no podía, Jack estaba recargado en un árbol mientras dejaba que su sombrero le tapara la cara, desde donde estaba Angela lo vio y se pregunto si estaba dormido o en realidad estaba de guardia, se acomodo dándole la espalda pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño, nunca había batallado tanto para dormir y en ese momento eso comenzaba a molestarla, se sentó de repente y acercó su mochila tal vez ahí encontraría algo para distraerse y tal vez dormir, empezó por el diario rojo, descubriendo los secretos de Ascarón pero no había mucho, solo que estaba abandonada y deshabitada desde milenios, lo cerro con fuerza, lo guardo y vio su celular, en el llevaba varias canciones de su época, las cuales le gustaban mucho, en especial las que su amiga Isel y su banda tocaban, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió y empezó a ver lo que en el contenía, tenia ganas de escuchar la música pero tal vez despertaría al resto y eso no era una buena idea, para divertirse un poco tomo una foto de Jack en esa posición tan graciosa, rogando que no la hubiera descubierto, guardó su celular más rápida que cualquiera ya que Jack se movió para poder ir con Neck el cual le tocaba la guardia, al subirse el sombrero la vio sentada algo nerviosa pero mirándolo fijamente.

-"Que haces despierta a estas horas, tienes que descansar"-

-"Ah...si lo se pero no puedo dormir"-

Jack la vio como una chiquilla inocente quien diría que en esa cara de ángel se escondía un demonio.

-"Y se puede saber por que"-

Volteo el rostro un poco tomo sus piernas con sus brazos y se recargó en ellos.

-"Pienso...pienso en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez"- su voz fue como en un susurro pero que el noto claramente viendo un dejo de melancolía.

Se acercó a ella por segunda vez esa noche y se sentó a su lado -"Me imagino que extrañas a tu familia"-

-"Mucho"- las lagrimas querían salir axial que escondió su rostro para que no la viera llorar.

Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta el verla así no le gustaba y no entendía por que -"Acaso tienes tan poca fe"-

No hubo respuesta.

-"Si tuvieras un poco mas que nada veras que regresaras si no por que crees que te ayudamos"-

-"Lo hacen por el tesoro"-

-"Si y no"-

Lo volteo a ver sus ojos no derramaban lagrimas pero estaban cristalinos, el al verla así quiso consolarla pero no pudo una parte de el se lo impedía.

-" ¿Como esta eso?"-

-"Al principio era por eso, pero en este poco tiempo te has ganado el cariño de todos así que ya no es por ambición, es por el ayudar a un buen amigo"-

Esas palabras tocaron a su corazón dándole un toque de esperanza, le sonrió por haberle subido el ánimo.

-"Gracias"-

-" ¿Por que?"- preguntó extrañado.

-"Por reanimarme"-

-"Cuando quieras"- le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas y se fue a despertar a Neck para que el pudiera descansar, Angela se recostó y esta vez el sueño le llegó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo negro comenzaba a tener unos tonos azulados mostrando que dentro de poco el sol saldría, en la espesura del bosque una figura de ropas negras vigilaba de cerca a todos lo que dormían placidamente a excepción de Neck quien era el que se encontraba de guardia, esa extraña figura miraba a todos detenidamente en especial a Angela la cual se movía de un lado a otro con una cara de desesperada, aquel ser vigilante sonrió para sus adentros y desapareció en una niebla negra, sin ser notado se acercó a ella, la niebla la envolvía pero Neck no lo notaba, era como invisible ya que comenzaba a tomar forma pero el seguía sin notarlo, cuando estaba bien formado acercó su rostro a su oído y le dijo:

-"Veamos que es lo que estas soñando"- le puso la mano en la frente y como imágenes fugaces vio todo lo que es su pesadilla pasaba, cuando consiguió lo que quería desapareció como llegó, al instante despertó sobresaltada llamando la atención de Neck.

-" ¿Estas bien?"- preguntó preocupado viendo su respiración agitada y el voltear a todos lados buscando algo.

-"Si...si estoy bien, solo...solo fue una pesadilla"- limpiándose el rostro tratando de calmarse.

-"Menos mal, por que no descansas hasta que salga el sol"-

-"No, ya no podría mejor me preparó y te ayudó a vigilar hasta que todos despierten, al menos así no estarás solo"- dándole una ligera sonrisa.

-"No me vendría mal"- contestó del mismo modo.

La extraña figura miraba todo desde la distancia recordando todo lo que había visto, dibujó una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, un plan había surcado su mente uno en que tomaría lo que quería de ella y quitaría de en medio al único ser que podía impedirle lograr su cometido, el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Angela y Neck estaban preparando todo entre risas e historias de sus vidas, notó el gran amor que le tenia a Rem ya que no paraba de hablar de ella, de como le cambio la vida y descubrir que se puede ver en un tono rosado y no uno negro y lúgubre, estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata apagada de la cual se despedía el humo de lo que había sido, sus sonrisas habían despertado al resto, aunque algo molestos ya que no los dejaban dormir, pero aun así preparándose para comenzar el día, Rem desde lejos podía ver como ambos se llevaban bien, sonrió para sus adentros Angela estaba ganándose el corazón de Neck para convertirlo en una gran amiga, algo que solo ella había logrado.

El sol iluminaba cada rincón de aquel espesó bosque, la calidez del viento le daban energías para seguir y ver lo que seguía adelante, estaban a solo unas horas de todo lo que fue una gran civilización, a pesar de todo decidieron caminar ya que aquellas bestias de carga no soportarían el clima del bosque, les quitaron todo lo que les pertenecía y caminaron hacia el castillo, el cual brillaba en un tono plateado con los rayos del sol, cada vez estaban más cerca y el castillo se hacia más grande conforme iban llegando, había una gran muralla de piedra rodeándolo y una puerta enorme que estaba destruida, Rem notó que Angela estaba muy rara, se le acercó con rapidez mientras llegaban a la enorme puerta.

-" ¿Te sientes bien?"-

-"Si, solo un poco cansada"-

-"Que no dormiste bien"-

-"No, tuve una mala noche, no dormí casi nada"-

-"A que se debe, antes no estabas así"-

-"Si te digo, prometes no decírselo a nadie"-

-"Prometido"-

-"Desde que llegue a esta época, eh tenido sueños raros, pesadillas, pero cuando despierto en ese momento se me olvidan, se que lo son por el modo en que despierto, el sudor frió la angustia que siento, pero no logro recordarlas y se que siempre es la misma"-

-"Que extraño, si quieres puedo ayudarte"-

-" ¿De verdad?"- dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-"Claro, Imary me enseño muchas cosas entre esas el poder de descifrar los sueños, pero creo que la mejor manera es cuando estemos en el Perla"-

-" ¿Por que ahí?"-

-"Tenemos que estar en mar abierto para pedirle ayuda a Calipso, la Diosa del Mar"-

La miro extrañada -"Entiendo, gracias"-

-"No hay de que"- le dio una tierna sonrisa, con esa Angela recordó a Isel su mejor amiga ya que ella hacia una igual.

Llegaron a la enorme puerta, pasaron por ella y vieron algo que los dejó helados, casas, carretas, mercados todo estaba deshecho, convertido en cenizas, a nada, caminaban sin decir palabra alguna solo viendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Hiei estaba sostenida con fuerza del brazo de su madre la cual miraba atónita todo a su alrededor, Neck no se separó de ellas y notaba que ni siquiera las ratas habitaban aquel lugar que una vez existió.

Angela no podía comprender quien fue el que hizo tamaña barbaridad contra lo que parecía una civilización prospera y tranquila, cerca de ese camino que llevaba a las puertas del castillo vio lo que era una cuna hecha de madera, humilde pero linda, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse vidriosos no queriéndose imaginar lo que hicieron con los niños, Jack se dio cuenta de que se quedó atrás, volteo a verla viendo como tomaba una muñeca por la que había pasado el tiempo y la ceniza la había cubierto, le limpio un poco el rostro de tela, una lagrima cayó en ella, fue cuando Jack se acercó.

-" ¿Te sientes bien?"-

-"Quien seria tan desalmado como para hacer esto"-

-"Alguien realmente malo, no tienes de que preocuparte ellos ya descansan en paz"-

Angela abrazó la muñeca a su pecho y rezó en silencio por esas almas inocentes, rogando que tuvieran un digno descanso por algo que ellos no cometieron, sin pensarlo dos veces Jack pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

-"No llores, ellos ya están en paz y tu debes de estar igual"-

Se limpio el rostro y lo volteo a mirar, por tercera vez estaban cerca y ella sintió algo difícil de comprender, le dio una sonrisa y guardó la muñeca en su mochila, alcanzaron al resto los cuales estaban muy adelante.

El panorama sombrío que tenían enfrente de ellos era preocupante tanto que no notaron que habían llegado a la puerta del castillo, cerrada y desgastada por el tiempo.

-" ¿Y como entraremos?"- preguntó Rem viéndola de arriba abajo.

-"No tiene cerradura, si la empujamos entre todos tal vez podremos abrirla"- dijo Jack con la mirada al igual que Rem.

-"Intentémoslo entonces"- dijo Neck que ya se había puesto en posición.

Todos se pusieron en posición para abrir las dos enormes puertas que estaban frente a ellos.

-"A la cuenta de tres"- dijo Larya -"1, 2 3"-

Todos utilizaron sus fuerzas para abrirla, pero era realmente resistente y con el paso del tiempo las bisagras dejaron de funcionar.

-"Esto no esta funcionando"- decía Hiei mientras seguía tratando de abrirla.

Todos se dieron un respiró, el paso del tiempo había sellado aquella inmensa puerta.

-"¿Como entraremos?"- decía Rem pensativa.

Angela voltea a todos lados, vio que había unos contrapesos a los lados que llegaban hasta la parte de arriba, ahí vio que había algo sosteniendo a la puerta, una cerradura enorme.

-"Jack me prestas tu espada"-

-"¿Para que la quieres?"-

-"Tengo una idea"-

-"Esta bien"-

Desenvaino su espada y con cuidado se la dio a Angela, camino para donde estaban los contrapesos que eran sostenidas por unas sogas.

Angela enredo su mano derecha a la soga y con la izquierda sostuvo la espada, lista para asestar un golpe, Jack sabia lo que iba a hacer, la pregunta era ¿Lo lograría?.

Todos miraban lo que hacía, vieron con nerviosismo como cortaba la soga y los contrapesos la llevaban hacia la parte más alta de la puerta.

-"¡¡Angela, estas loca!!"- gritaba Rem realmente nerviosa viéndola hacer piruetas para llegar a esa cerradura.

-"¡¡Tal vez!!"- dijo sin dejar de mirar la cerradura.

Caminaba a paso decidido por una orilla de madera que crujía con cada paso que daba, todos estaban con el Jesús en la boca, si se caía no se salvaría, pero nadie había notado que aun estaba sostenida de la soga; por lo lastimado de su mano izquierda no podía hacer mucho así que ayudada de la espada de Jack utilizándola como palanca trataba de abrir la cerradura sin candado, lográndolo al fin, en ese momento la madera vieja no soportó su peso haciéndose añicos, todos se hicieron a un lado ya que la madera les iba a caer encima, cuando el polvo desapareció todos voltearon a ver a arriba pero ya no había nadie, el miedo los embargó creyeron que estaba bajo todos esos escombros.

-"¡¡Angela, Angela!!"- gritaba desesperada Rem mientras se abría pasó entre la madera vieja.

-"No me grites que si te oigo"-

Todos se sobresaltaron con la voz de Angela, voltearon a verla y estaba con la espada de Jack en su mano derecha caminando hacia ellos.

-"¿Como...?"-

-"Estaba sostenida de la soga así que solo tuve que tratar de bajar con cuidado sin lastimarme, díganme¿me creen tan tonta?"-

No podían salir de su impresión pero viéndola tan tranquila sabían que lo había planeado todo.

-"Hay que intentarla abrir de nuevo"-

Todos se pusieron en posición, Larya volvió a contar y esta vez se estaba moviendo, utilizando cada centímetro de energía lograron abrirla, se limpiaron el sudor y caminaron hacia adentro, si afuera era desalentador adentro no había mucha diferencia, todo estaba destruido, cuadros, pilares, armaduras, los techos y los pisos, solo ruinas, era lo único que había, ningún alma, solo desolación y muerte.

Caminaron sin separarse un largo trecho, llegaron hasta lo que parecía una sala, todos estaban siguiendo a Angela la cual sabia por una extraña razón hacia donde ir, caminaron con cuidado ya que la luz era muy tenue, hasta que una puerta impidió su pasó, Angela la abrió decidida quitando telarañas que se habían formado alrededor de ella, al abrirla notaron una sala enorme en la que de seguro había tesoros ya que solo habían dejado sobras de la nada, en medio había un pequeño pilar del que había un cofre de color café oscuro y atrás de el una pintura de un hombre al cual le habían quitado el rostro, todos miraban a su alrededor tratando de imaginarse los tesoros que había ahí, Angela en cambio miro la pintura, estaba gastada por el tiempo algo que le llamo la atención, vio que del cuello de ese hombre sin rostro colgaba su dije de corazón, lo reconoció por el color tornasol, un hueco le lleno el estomago y no quiso saber por que.

-"Donde se supone que debe de estar esa piedra"- dijo Jack sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

-"Debe de estar en el cofre"- dijo Angela viendo mas de cerca al cofre.

-" ¿Y como se supone que vamos a abrirlo? Necesita llave, una llave que no tenemos"- dijo Larya desesperada.

Angela noto que en la tapa tenia unas palabras escritas en otro idioma, idioma que conocía muy bien.

-" ¿Sabes lo que dice?"-dijo Hiei tranquila.

-"Es latín, creo que si se lo que dice"-

-" ¿Sabes latín?"- preguntó Neck incrédulo.

-"No, pero entiendo perfectamente cada palabra"- esa respuesta sorprendió a todos pero aun así la dejaron trabajar.

Pasó un rato antes de que volviera a hablar.

-"Dice:_"Hay muchas preguntas que son difíciles de contestar, pero las respuestas no se encuentran por que se buscan lejos de ellas, en más de una ocasión las respuestas están justo enfrente de ti"..._que ingenioso"_-_

-" ¿Ingenioso?, eso no nos ayuda en nada, no nos dice en donde podría estar la llave"-decía Jack perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-"Dime una cosa Jack, si te pusieras a buscar una llave para este cofre por todo el mundo jamás la encontrarías¿por que?"-

-"No lo se, dímelo tu"- decía ya en un hilo de poca paciencia.

-"Las respuestas están justo enfrente de ti"- al decir eso se paro al mero enfrente del cofre y volteo a ver la pintura ahí vio algo que de cerca no se veía, en el traje de ese hombre había un cinturón y de el colgaba una pequeña llave plateada -"Eureka"- dijo casi en un susurro -"Si te dispusieras a buscar una llave alrededor del mundo jamás la encontrarías, ya que esa seria tu primera opción, lo primero que se te vendría a la mente y gastarte toda tu vida en algo que nunca encontraras, pero al mantenerla cerca de donde esta, estaría bien segura y bien guardada"-

Camino hacia la pintura ante la mirada atónita de todos, Angela paso su mano por el cinturón de la pintura hasta llegar a la llave, ahí noto que había un relieve, la tomo con cuidado.

-"Aquí esta la llave"- les dijo mientras se las mostraba, luego la tomo con fuerza para abrir el cofre y este se abrió.

Todos tenían la boca abierta al escuchar la explicación de Angela, en eso tenia razón jamás en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido buscar cerca del cofre, realmente era muy ingenioso. (n/a: hasta yo me sorprendo de que se me haya ocurrido algo así xD)

-"Ten cuidado Angela, no sabemos que puede pasar si lo abres"- decía Jack algo temeroso, al parecer la paciencia volvió a su cuerpo.

Con mucho cuidado pero decida levantó la tapa del cofre, lentamente temiendo que le cayera una piedra encima o salitre a presión, pero no pasó nada, cuando abrió por completo la tapa vio en su interior un diamante de color ámbar, era la piedra representante de la tierra, estaba sostenida por la punta en el centro y unos destellos de color dorado la rodeaban.

Se sintió extraña, atraída, tomo con cuidado a la piedra como si se fuera a romper, todos estaban a su alrededor admirándola, ninguna joya que hayan visto antes se igualaba en belleza y brillo, Angela estaba como en trance, no dejaba de admirarla, recordó que se sentía llamada en cuanto llegaron a Ascarón y el llamado provenía de la piedra, tomo con sus dos manos la piedra sin dejar de verla y los destellos dorados que estaban alrededor aumentaron de numero, todos estaban en alerta ya que comenzaron a rodearlos y a tomar una forma humana frente a sus ojos, Angela era la única que estaba tranquila pero sin dejar de estar admirada, aun estaba en su letargo lejos de toda realidad, la figura que tenían enfrente era una silueta de una mujer de cabello largo y ojos sin pupilas era como si estuviera ciega, su cabello era de un dorado fulminante, se paro enfrente de Angela la cual ni se inmutó, todos los demás aun estaba en guardia por si llegaba a hacerle algo malo, Angela en cambio había perdido brillo en su mirada, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y lo único que escuchaba era la voz de aquella mujer.

-"Gracias por liberarme"-

Todos escucharon esa voz tan dulce y fresca, se acercaron un poco más para saber lo que le iba a decir.

-"Hace diez mil años que estoy encerrada en este cofre"-

-" ¿Por que, quien lo hizo?"- decía Angela con desgano.

-"Cuando el cielo y la tierra fueron creados por los dioses, estas islas aun no existían, había un Dios, el Dios del viento que era bondadoso, en ocasiones al molestarlo era bravo y duro, bajo a la tierra ya que detestaba como trataban a los humanos los demás, sus hermanos, fue cuando se enamoró de una mortal, conforme pasaba el tiempo mas enamorados estaban y pronto ella quedo embarazada, algo que ningún Dios había logrado con los humanos, de ellos dos nacería un pequeño ser"-

-"Yo"-

-"Así es, pero eso no es lo peor, sabían que el fruto de ese amor seria capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos que rigen al universo, es por eso que ese Dios, nuestros Dios creo un reino para que su hijo gobernara, lo llamó Media Luna, la fase de la Luna en el que nacería, pero los Dioses con su ira mataron al amor de su vida y al fruto que llevaba en el vientre, como los dioses no pueden morir el cayó en un profundo sueño jurando que regresaría junto con su amada y la gobernante del universo, pero antes dejo estas cuatro islas para que las piedras representantes de los elementos fueran resguardadas hasta la llegada de ese ser, por seguridad, con gusto yo Ámbar y mis hermanas Rubí, Esmeralda y Zafiro juramos que defenderíamos las piedras, pero un ser despreciable y de alma negra nos atacó ya que quería el poder absoluto, destruyó nuestro hogar, mi reino y me encerró junto con mis hermanas en estos cofres hasta que tu vinieras a liberarnos, solo tu podías hacerlo y ahora lo has hecho"-

-"¿Quien es el¿el que hizo esto?"-

-"Es un ser que tu ya conoces, por la crueldad de la muerte de seres inocentes y sin motivo aparente para atacarnos nuestro Dios lo maldijo a ser el único rey de la nada, naturaleza muerta, así daría fin a su ambición, desde entonces juró venganza, pero por nada del mundo debe poner su sangre en las piedras si no el pasado, el presente y el futuro sentirán el desequilibrio que eso causara y tu morirás al instante"-

Lo que acababan de oír los espantó de sobre manera.

-"¿Por que moriré?"-

-"Por que en tus venas esta la fuerza necesaria para mantener el equilibrio, si las piedras caen en seres de alma negra el desequilibrio se hará presente, se sentirá en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro, el caos reinara, aquel ser gobernara con tiranía y odio, y solo tu podrás restablecerlo pero a un precio muy alto, tu vida"-

Ahora estaba más preocupada que antes si tenia que traer el equilibrio de nuevo eso se significaba sacrificar su vida, maldijo su existencia por tener las cosas tan complicadas.

-"No debes temer ya que no estas sola, tienes amigos, personas que te estiman y jamás te abandonaran, para ellos eres alguien especial, además el destino tiene grandes planes para ti, no solo a ti si no para alguien más, los que te acompaña"- miro al grupo posando sus ojos místicos en una persona en especial, Angela los miro de reojo y solo Jack pudo notar que el brillo especial que la caracterizaba había desaparecido, algo que no le gusto -"Tendrás muchas alegrías, pero también derramaras muchas lagrimas"-

Jack se acercó mas hacia ambas, ante la mirada del resto

-"Jack Sparrow, eres una leyenda en los siete mares, pero en este momento descubrirás que no solo es el sobrevivir, si no el morir por alguien"-

Estas palabras lo pusieron a pensar, no tenia idea de a que se refería pero no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Tomo la mano izquierda de Jack hecha puño, un brillo dorado salio de su mano, al abrirla encontró una rosa roja seca, todos voltearon a verla.

-"Les ayudara a regresar a la playa, sin necesidad de caminar tanto, darle vida a lo que le fue quitada"- se dirigió de nuevo a Angela -"Mucha suerte Angela Delahaye, debes de dejar el cofre abierto despues sabrás por que, de ahora en adelante estoy a tu servicio"- dio una pequeña reverencia y fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que los destellos se quedaron solo adentro del cofre.

En ese momento Angela se desvaneció, pero Jack alcanzó a sostenerla.

-"¿Estas bien?"-

Abrió sus ojos y al verse en los brazos de Jack se sonrojo un poco, se incorporó poco a poco aun sosteniendo con fuerza la piedra en su mano.

-"Si estoy bien, creo que fue mucho para mi"- le dio una tierna sonrisa al ver sus caras de preocupados.

La ayudo a incorporarse, no dejaba de tener esa sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo, se sumió en sus pensamientos, las revelaciones de lo que seria su destino, la persona capaz de hacer todo ese mal, todos estaban preocupados al verla así, pero como ya tenían la piedra lo mejor era regresar.

-"¿Como se supone que vamos a regresar con esto?"- decía Jack sin dejar de mirar a la flor que tenia en su mano.

Angela por fin reaccionó, metió la piedra en su mochila para tenerla segura, volteo a ver la flor dándose cuenta de que estaba seca.

-"Esta seca"-

-"¿Y eso que?"-

-"Las flores no deben secarse"-

-"¿Que dices?"- dijo Neck mirándola mas de cerca.

-"Ella dijo: Darle vida a lo que le fue quitada"- continuo Angela.

-"Ya se como"- comento tranquila Hiei.

Le quito la flor a Neck y se agacho, había mucha tierra en el suelo así que la puso parada enterrándola, de una saca en la que traía agua con un paño tomo un poco y se la vertió, al instante un brillo dorado proveniente de la flor le dio la vida de nuevo, todos estaban asombrados, pero el brillo se hacia cada vez más fuerte hasta que todos sin soportar el brillo se taparon los ojos, cayendo de nuevo en la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol estaba a la mitad del camino, era un día hermoso, no había nubes, el viento era calmado, la playa estaba tranquila, lo estaba hasta que todos cayeron el la dorada arena, todos habían caído de espaldas a excepción de Angela que había caído sobre Jack en una posición algo comprometedora, Angela al notarlo se sonrojo demasiado al igual que Jack, se levantó sigilosa escondiéndose de las miradas de todos los presentes ya que no dejaban de verla de forma pícara y Jack mientras tanto trataba de evitar sonrojarse, sin mucho éxito.

-"Dejen de mirarme así, regresemos al Perla despues de una misión cumplida"- fue lo único que dijo Jack tratando de sonar autoritario.

Con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros por parte del resto y unos muy apenados Angela y Jack, subieron a los botes que los devolvería al Perla, en cuanto llegaron Gibbs se acercó un poco nervioso a su capitán.

-"Que bueno que volvieron sanos y salvos, aunque me extrañaba que tardaran tanto"-

-"Surgieron complicaciones que pudimos superar, pero dígame Maestre Gibbs¿por que su nerviosismo?"-

No hallaba como decírselo, pero viendo que todos los que estaban en la isla notaron su extraña forma de expresarse, se acercaron a el, ya no tenia escapatoria.

-"Vera Capitán, anoche se acercó a nuestra nave un bote, la verdad no teníamos la certeza de quien se trataba hasta que pidió ayuda, al subirla era una mujer que su barco se había hundido a unas cuantas leguas de aquí y pedía de favor que la uniéramos a su tripulación, ya que se había quedado sin nada"-

Jack lo miraba con una ceja levantada, otra mujer más, con las que tenía por ahora ya eran suficientes.

-"¿Y se puede saber en donde esta la susodicha?"-

En ese momento bajando de las escaleras que dan al timón se hacia presente la susodicha, alta, esbelto cuerpo, cabello rubio cenizo con rayos azules, piel blanca, labios carnosos color carmesí, todo estaban embelezados con la belleza de esa mujer, hasta Jack se quedo con la boca abierta, a paso decidido pero con un caminar muy sexy se acercó al pequeño grupo que se había formado, Rem y Angela no le quitaban la vista de encima, al verla así parecía cualquier fulana, con su ropa pirata y caminares sexys, no les daba buena espina, Angela la miro directo a los ojos, al verla frunció el seño, su mirada era fría y calculadora, algo que no le gusto en lo mas mínimo.

-"Buenas tardes Capitán Sparrow, me llamo Lilly McGuild"- se presentó con una sonrisa dulce que embelesaba a cualquier hombre que la viera

Jack se le acercó con su caminar tan característico, ella le sonreía de forma sensual y sin quitarle la vista de encima, Angela no dejaba de mirarla, le daba mala espina y no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo que una extraña se uniera a ellos¿Qué tramaba?

-"Dígame señorita¿que la trae por mi preciosa Perla?"-

-"Hace unos días un barco pirata atacó al pequeño barco de mi padre, un barco mercante, acabaron con todos y se llevaron lo poco que teníamos, no quedo nadie, alcance a escapar viendo como se hundía con toda mi vida, mi familia, navegue sin rumbo hasta toparme con ustedes, me dieron un poco de esperanza, esperó que pueda aceptar que me una a su tripulación, por que ya no me queda nada"-

Angela la miro con una ceja levantada, había cosas en su historia que no concordaban y al parecer no se veía tan afligida por la perdida, era realmente una mala actriz, si Jack no se daba cuenta de eso era por estar embelezado con ella.

-"Es una pena todo lo que te ah sucedido, por lo que yo siendo el Capitán, de esta nave, te doy la bienvenida al Perla Negra"-

O era un completo idiota.

-"Déjame mostrarte todo lo que tienes que saber y al resto del grupo si no te molesta"-

-"De ninguna manera capitán, es un gran honor"-

-"Oh por favor amor, llámame Jack"-

Angela al oír eso se lleno de coraje, ella le llamo Jack y casi la avienta por la borda y a esta fulana ya le estaba diciendo que decir.

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia el timón mientras le decía lo que haría en su estancia en el Perla y el tesoro que estaban "cazando", el resto solo se quedó admirando la belleza de la nueva mujer, Gibbs era el mas preocupado después de todo siempre tuvo la idea de que las mujeres traían mal augurio y por el momento llevaban 5 abordo, Larya e Hiei hacían conjeturas de esa extraña chica, el único que no parecía ni extrañado ni embelezado era Neck, solo la miraba como una mas en el grupo, mientras Rem miraba a Angela que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-"Sabes Angela, si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa"-

-"¿Celosa yo?,claro que no es solo que su llegada se me hace muy rara, al parecer no se ve tan triste por su perdida, me da la impresión de que esconde algo"-

-"Aun así te ves molesta por verla tan cerca de Jack"-

-"No digas tonterías jamás me pondría celoso de el"-

-"Eso es lo que tu crees ya veras que no me equivoco, además tienes razón en lo que piensas de ella se me hace muy raro que de la noche a la mañana llegue aquí"-

-"Eso es lo que mas me preocupa"-les dio una ultima mirada, se estaban comportando como si ya se conocieran de tiempo atrás, decidió dejar de mirarlos, fue cuando todo el grupo se acercó a ellas.

-"Que extraña mujer¿no crees mamá?"-

-"Si, si lo creo"-

-"A mi se me hace normal como todas"- continuo Larya.

-"Se me hace que exageran, no es tan bonita"- agregó Neck.

-"Eso es por que solo tienes ojos para Rem"-dijo Angela dándole una pequeña risa picarona

-"Con eso me doy por bien servida"-

Continuaron hablando de lo mismo, pero ya sin mucho afán, haciendo bromas y cosas de esas, pero Angela seguía con esa sensación de que ella no era de fiar, además de que escondía algo, y eso a ella la tenia muy preocupada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para el atardecer el Perla estaba en mar abierto de nuevo, dejando atrás las costas de aquella isla extraña, con la misión cumplida de haber obtenido la primera piedra, llave de las puertas de Media Luna, era el momento de saber cual era el siguiente destino y para eso los 6 se habían reunido en el camarote de Jack, que de momento indefinido le pertenecía a Angela (n/a: me encanta recordar eso n.n), estaban todos presentes, incluyendo a la nueva tripulante.

-"Bien después de haber obtenido esa hermosa piedra que nuestra querida guía no quiere prestarme…"-

-"Es por precaución eres capaz de retenerla contigo hasta cambiarla por ron"-

-"Seria incapaz, aunque no es mala idea"- la vio de reojo y noto que lo fulminaba con la mirada –"Es obvio que no lo haré si no como llegaremos al tesoro mas famoso del mundo"-

-"Es necesario que Lilly este aquí"- agregó Rem recibiendo una mirada despectiva de la nombrada.

-"Le comente nuestros planes y esta dispuesta a ayudarnos en esta búsqueda"-

-"Pero si no lo desean puedo retirarme"-

_-"Mejor regresa por donde viniste"-_ pensó Angela mientras trataba de quitarse las ideas de amarrarla y tirarla por la borda –"No, con tu ayuda tal vez sea mejor"-

-"Tratare de no defraudarlos"- les dio una sonrisa algo rara, no sabían con exactitud que contenía pero no le dieron mucho importancia.

-"Díganme si no es un amor, pero en fin, es momento de saber cual piedra es momento de buscar"-

Angela saco de su mochila el diario y el mapa, lo desdoblo con cuidado ante la mirada de ambición que tenia Lilly.

-"Entonces es real, si existe"- se lo arrebato de las manos tratando de verlo mejor pero en ese momento todo lo escrito en el desapareció –"Pero que…"-

-"Tiene un hechizo de seguridad, solo los miembros del apellido Delahaye pueden ver el contenido del mapa y el diario"- se lo devolvió con mano temblorosa ante la mirada de desprecio de Angela

-"Es por eso que es nuestra guía"- agregó Jack.

Desdoblo el mapa en la mesa dejando que Jack y Rem lo estudiaran para saber hacia donde ir.

-"La siguiente parada debería de ser esta pequeña isla, después de todo es la mas cercana después de Ascarón"- dijo Rem sin dejar de mirar el mapa.

-"Es una gran idea, seguir hacia el sur, nos quedara mas cerca desde donde nos encontramos"- agregó Jack.

-"¿Y como se llama la isla?"- continuo Hiei.

-"Valhalla"- le respondió Rem.

Angela busco en el diario hasta que encontró el nombre mencionado.

-"Aquí esta, Valhalla, lugar de cielos claros y extensa vegetación a diferencia de la tierra de Ascarón, esta ciudad esta habitada desde hace siglos por habitantes algo especiales, se caracterizan por gente de la alta nobleza, aliados de su majestad el Rey de Inglaterra, la mayoría hizo su fortuna de forma ilícita, pasándola a sus descendientes y ellos mismo acrecentándola mas, debido a sus enormes fortunas los pobladores tenían la necesidad de asegurar los alrededores, así que hicieron un trato la corona inglesa y este reino en la que cada uno de ellos saldrían beneficiados, el rey les entrego tropas inglesas y ellos le pagaban la generosidad de su gesto"-

Al terminar de leer todos la miraban con cara de preocupación.

-"Creo que prefiero el desierto que acabamos de dejar atrás"- dijo Jack.

-"Según el mapa para llegar a Valhalla hay 5 caminos rodeados de arrecifes y bancos de rocas, 4 de ellos están protegidos por tropas inglesas, según el diario, si lográramos pasar esas barreras todavía quedarían los arrecifes, un barco no soportaría ese camino te lleva a una muerte segura, además no creo que pasar las barreras sea fácil, el único lugar lejano de tropas es esta, un corredor en donde alrededor hay paredes de piedra, es el único lugar en el que no hay tropa alguna"- dijo señalando el lugar que acababa de explicar.

-"¿Por qué no hay vigilancia en ese lado?"- decía pensativo Neck.

-"¿Cómo se llama ese camino?"- preguntó Larya.

-"El Valle De Las Sirenas"- contestó Angela.

Al decir esto Larya puso cara de preocupación.

-"¿Por qué, hay un problema?"- agregó Jack.

-"Son solo leyendas pero se cree que en ese lugar existe un valle lleno de sirenas, pocos las han visto, pero si ese lugar esta protegido por todos lados y ese es el único por el que no entra nadie, debe ser real"-

-"Ese es un gran problema, jamás podremos cruzar las barreras inglesas y mucho menos a un grupo de sirenas"-

-"No me digas que crees en esos cuentos Angela"- dijo Lilly con un tono despreciable.

-"Eh pasado por mucho como para no creer"-

-"Creí que eras mas inteligente y no dejarte llevar por cuentos"-

-"Creí que eras mas seria y podrías mantener tu boca cerrada"- le contestó Angela perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Es solo que son cuentos para niñas como tu"-

-"No soy ninguna niña, además no se te hace algo entupido ser tan incrédula con algo tan delicado"- para ese momento ella ya estaba de pie, matándola con la mirada.

-"No soy incrédula, los cuentos son solo eso, cuentos, además que nos puede asegurar que lo que dices no es mentira, después de todo tu eres la única en poder ver ese diario"- se acercaba despacio hacia ella echando fuego por los ojos.

-"Yo no soy una mentirosa como alguien que llegó solo por que la trajo el viento, ni que fueras una basurita en el mar"-

-"Basta las dos, no es momento de pelear"- dijo Jack poniéndose en medio –"Lo que dice Larya es cierto, ese lugar si existe"-

-"Yo también eh oído hablar de el, si queremos salir sanos y salvos de esto y tomar la piedra hay que pensar con claridad, sin enojarnos"- continuo Rem, aunque la apoyaba mentalmente.

-"Lo mejor es ver que camino tomar, el mas seguro para todos"- agregó Jack.

Angela y Lilly se dieron una ultima mirada llena de desprecio, se volvió a sentar y Lilly se fue al lado de Jack.

-"A mi modo de ver será imposible pasar las barreras inglesas, si es verdad sobre las cantidades exageradas, quiere decir que esta muy bien resguardada, el único camino libre seria ese valle, pero eso también es problema"- dijo Jack pensando en la mejor forma de salir de ese problema.

Angela siguió buscando una ayuda en el diario, sin dejar de pensar en la extraña que tenia enfrente.

-"Aquí hay algo, dice que las sirenas de ese valle, son únicas en su clase, pero idénticas a los mitos creados por la gente, atraen a los marineros con su dulce voz, llevándolos a su muerte pero en mas de una ocasión se han salvado barcos por la intervención de una mujer"-

-"Tenemos cinco a bordo, creo que eso es mas que suficiente"- agrego Jack.

-"Me dejas continuar….Gracias…se cree que esas sirenas detestan el cariño que tienen los hombres con las mujeres, detestan las muestras de amor, por eso al demostrarlas las sirenas desaparecen creando gran odio hacia aquellas que fueron capaz de impedir su cometido, pero eso es lo que a hecho que los marineros se salven de un destino fatal"-

No estaba todo muy claro pero al menos ya sabían que hacer.

-"Así que lo único que hay que hacer es demostrar amor"- dijo Neck muy extrañado.

-"Según lo que dice aquí, si"-

-"Pero como sabremos que va a funcionar, es muy arriesgado"- dijo Lilly en ese tono despectivo

-"Pues si, pero es la única salida, no podremos enfrentarnos a las tropas inglesas en cualquiera entrada y esto es mucho mas fácil"- agregó Angela fastidiada.

-"Aun así eso no me convence"- continuo.

-"Jack es tu barco, tu tienes la ultima palabra"- volteo a verlo haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de decir Lilly, notando que estaba muy pensativo.

-"Es arriesgado, es el único modo, se puede hacer algo para detener un riesgo mayor"- todos lo miraban con una ceja levantada, se encontraba perdido y al parecer pensando en voz alta –"Bien, lo haremos, tomaremos ese valle, pero para eso tengo una idea"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin habían puesto rumbo hacia Valhalla, la verdad era que Lilly seguía en contra pero no le quedaba de otra, después de todo no era mas que una tripulante mas arriba del Perla, todo mundo estaba un poco nervioso, en su vida se habían enfrentado a toda una flota de ingleses, en una ocasión, pero era diferente, mucho mas barcos piratas y la ayuda del amigo de Jack, Will Turner, si no, no la hubieran contado, ahora eran solo ellos contra criaturas míticas y los decidores de sus destinos.

Los únicos que estaban mas tranquilos eran Jack, Angela y Rem, Jack por su exceso de confianza de que estaba seguro que saldría bien librado de esta como siempre, Angela estaba tranquila por que por primera vez creyó que la idea de Jack era muy buena y Rem, bueno, ella siempre a confiado en Jack aunque de forma ciega por así decirlo.

Estaban a escasos 4 días de viaje, al parecer era algo lejos pero si se dirigían a otros lados les tomarían semanas, era como si el camino estuviera marcado, como si algo o alguien los guiara de ese modo, el camino correcto.

Era en lo que pensaba Angela mientras miraba el sol que se ocultaba por estribor, estaba sentada en la regala con sus pies al aire, admirando el paisaje y sintiendo la brisa marina moviendo su larga cabellera, era reconfortante, la relajaba, pero al escuchar la risa de esa mujer todo se acababa, el solo verla pasar la hacían sentirse mal, le hervía la sangre, además sentía que escondía algo, lo podía sentir y lo podía ver en esa mirada tan fría.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi ni se da cuenta de que la oscuridad de la noche la envolvía por completo, Rem la miraba desde lejos le preocupaba que se la pasara horas en su mundo, que no se desahogara de todo lo que sentía, pero no quiso mover mas el asunto, dejo que ella misma fuera desenvolviéndose, ella estaría ahí para escucharla.

La noche entro sin mas envolviendo a cada uno de los tripulantes del Perla, todos descansaban tranquilamente, nadie estaba dispuesto a que les estropearan el sueño, tan tranquilo y pasible que habían alcanzado; solo una persona no estaba dispuesta a descansar esa noche, de los camarotes de la tripulación salio una figura caminando entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la cubierta del Perla, miro que nadie estuviera presente, ni siquiera el vigía el cual estaba en lo alto muy concentrado en su trabajo, aquella figura camino hasta popa, deteniéndose en el timón, de su ropa saco una pequeña daga de color marfil y diamantes incrustados, dijo unas pocas palabras en un idioma extraño mientras la apuntaba al cielo, al terminar de decirlas la equilibro en el suelo, la daga se quedo estática en su lugar con la punta en el piso, pasaron escasos segundos y de repente se empezó a moverse de un lado para otro sin caer definitivamente, se movía cada vez mas rápido emitiendo un sonido, como un siseo, hasta que se quedo quieta, de forma inclinada mostrando un lado, a la derecha de esa figura en la oscuridad, la luna llena era lo único que la iluminaba, una figura femenina esperando algo, hasta que lo vio, una neblina negra comenzó a formar una figura, un cuerpo masculino y con cada instante la niebla tomaba forma, hasta que estuvo completa, la mujer dio una pequeña reverencia ante aquel ser.

-"Espero que sean buenas noticias, Lilly"- dijo en un tono de felicidad.

-"Demasiado buenas mi señor, lograron tomar la piedra de Ascarón y liberar a Ámbar de su eterna celda"-

Aquel hombre, sonrió para sus adentros recordando lo que una vez el hizo

-"¿Y que les dijo?"-

-"Lo mismo de siempre, la misión de esa niñita"- lo dijo un tanto molesta.

-"Yo con esa "niñita" tendría cuidado, se nota que no es nada tonta"-

-"Ya tomaron rumbo hacia Valhalla, van tras la segunda llave, tomaran el Valle de las Sirenas para poder entrar a ese reino"- ignorando lo que le había dicho.

-"Tomaran el camino fácil, será interesante ver si logran pasarlo"-

-"No hará nada señor, deseé cuenta de que si no logran pasar el mapa se perderá, un mapa que por cierto esta muy bien protegido"-

-"A que te refieres con eso?"-

-"¿El mapa al igual que el diario solo puede ser leído por aquellas personas que tengan en sus venas la sangre de un Delahaye, por eso nunca lo pudimos encontrar, esta pasando de generación en generación por Baltus Delahaye, hasta llegar a Angela"-

Eso no era bueno para sus planes, si esa niña solo podía leerlo, no podía acabar con ella, se perdería todo por lo que a estado luchando, pero eso no era un gran problema tenia otros ideales, nuevos planes que en esta ocasión funcionarían.

-"Ese no es gran problema, podemos usar eso a nuestro favor, solo hay que pensar de forma clara, lo mejor será que sigan el rumbo, ellos lograran pasar por el Valle, sabrás de mi muy pronto de momento no levantes sospechas, la daga con la que me llamaste me dirá que camino están tomando, eso me ayudara para cuando lleguen a Media Luna y saber el camino correcto, mientras tanto, cuida muy bien nuestros intereses, confió en tus habilidades y sobre todo vigila a Jack Sparrow, el será una parte importante en esta misión que te encargo, fíjate como trata a Angela y viceversa, tal vez eso nos ayude mas adelante"-

Lilly escucho claramente todo lo que le dijo aunque no tenia idea de lo que planeaba no lo defraudaría.

-"Estoy para servirle, mi señor"- dio una nueva reverencia.

Aquel ser, Creik, desapareció en la neblina negra que formo, al pasar esto la daga cayo, la tomo frágilmente y regreso por donde vino sin levantar sospechas, sin darse cuenta de que Hiei la miro bajar algo sospechosa, cuidándose de que nadie la viera y eso le llamo la atención, no sabia lo que hacia ahí pero si se estaba cuidando era por que no estaba haciendo algo bueno.

-"Sabia que no debía confiar en ti"- dijo para si misma mientras entraba al camarote que ocupaba con Angela, pensando que hacer para desenmascararla.

* * *

Una vez una lectora me dijo que los caps largos estaban bien...y al cliente lo que pida

Espero les haya gustado y como yo empiecen a odiar a ese par...seran odiados siiii, esperen el por que

gracias por sus reviews a:

Harisha:Que bueno que no le tengas miedo a nada yo le temo a muchas cosas...jijijiji...espera que pronto se sabra por que ayudo, cuidate

aLdI: Por que la brujula le mostro el modo de llegar con Jack?, por que precisamente el? jaja esto se pone cada vez mejor..cuidate que pronto sabremos mas de esta parejita

Paucheer:Muchas gracias por tu apoyo bienvenida a mi loca historia, espero que este tambien te halla gustado...besos...

Andromeda no Sainto : a mi tambien me encanto y sufri con ellos como no te das idea, despues de todo son mis nenes, espero que este te haya gustado y si no pues tratare de mejorar ...adiu...

Cuidense mucho todos y espero reclamos, tomatazos, lo que les ofresca

nos vemos luego

-Aenor Sachiel-


	7. VII: Cuando La Sangre Llama

Holas, holas

Si lo se tardamos demasiado pero tuvimos muchos problemas para escribir este cap cierto chicos

Sach y Yami: si tu lo dices

Con ese apoyo moral...¬¬...como les decia espero que este cap valga la espera.

Sach: Si no pueden matarla seria mucho mejor n.n

Silencio, esperamos sus reviews y que disfruten este cap tanto como yo al escribirlo

ahora si no los distraigo

Al fic

* * *

_**-Piratas ****Del**** Caribe-**_

_**-El**** Diario**** De ****La **_**_Pirata-_ **

**Capitulo v11.- Cuando La Sangre Llama**

El día que había comenzado, era tranquilo, viento favorable, el sol brillante en lo alto, la energía de todos y cada uno en el Perla era la suficiente como para hacer las cosas que tenían que hacer, claro con un solo objetivo en mente llevar este barco a su destino, un destino hasta el momento incierto.

Durante toda la mañana no sucedió nada, solo se estaban haciendo los trabajos sin contratiempos, pero a diferencia de todo Larya se había hecho buena amiga de Lilly, pasándose toda la mañana cantándose sus vidas, aunque Lilly no dijo mucho, estaba mas interesada en saber mas sobre ella, Angela las miraba desde lejos, se le hacia muy raro de que Larya le contara todo a Lilly, cuando a ella nunca se lo dijo, no le dio mucha importancia, pero eso a Rem si.

-"No han dejado de platicar"- dijo Rem en mas una afirmación que en una pregunta.

-"No, se la han pasado toda la mañana así, aunque Larya es la que habla mas"-

-"¿Cómo sabes?"-

-"Larya es la menos expresiva del grupo y eh escuchado su voz todo el rato"-

-"Ya veo, que raro, conmigo nunca había hablado tanto"-

-"Le esta contando sobre su vida, algo que pocas personas saben, pero Lilly pone mucho entusiasmo en lo que dice, demasiada atención, ya no se que pensar, no me crea nada de confianza"- esto ultimo lo dijo como fastidiada.

-"Ni yo, ni Neck confiamos en ella, mucho menos Hiei"-

-"¿Que yo que?"-

-"Que al igual que nosotras no confías en Lilly"- dijo Angela viendo hacia el horizonte.

-"Desde que la vi, no, mucho menos con lo que vi anoche"-

-"¿Qué viste hija?"-

-"Había bajado a tomar algo, cuando regrese la vi en el timón, como esperando a alguien, me escondí debajo de la escalera para que no me viera y escuchaba murmullos, cuando bajó estaba cuidándose de no ser vista"-

Angela y Rem se pusieron muy pensativas con lo que les acababa de decir, era raro ver que alguien se escondiera de ser vista como ella, quiere decir que en realidad si esconde algo.

-"El que nada debe nada teme"- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Angela.

-"Hablare con Jack, al parecer también le tiene una confianza ciega a esa extraña"- y diciendo esto salio en su búsqueda.

Cuando lo encontró se puso a platicar sobre Lilly, la nueva integrante, mientras Neck veía de lejos como ambos platicaban, aunque el sin saber por que sintió algo raro al verlos juntos.

-"¿De que tanto hablan?"-

-"Sobre Lilly, ayer tu hija la vio muy rara, a nuestro modo de ver hay que cuidarnos"-

-"Creo que estamos exagerando, tal vez lo mejor es tratarla mejor y ver que pasa"-

-"Aunque no es una mala idea, no puedo hacerlo, es raro pero si una persona no me cae bien no puedo ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra"-

-"Eres algo rencorosa, no crees"-

-"No soy rencorosa, solo soy precavida"-

-"Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Larya, ella la trata muy bien"-

No supo que decirle, tal vez si la estaba juzgando mal, pero no podían quitarle de la cabeza que algo escondía, lo podía ver en esa mirada, pero se estaba obsesionando con eso, solo necesitaba verlo desde otra perspectiva.

Esa misma tarde, las cosas se volvieron mas extrañas de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, de principio Larya, les dedicaba una sonrisa a todos los que veía y Lilly solo trataba de caerle bien a Angela, eso a ella no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, ya que se le notaba que esas no eran sus intenciones.

Como siempre se encontraba en la regala admirando el paisaje, con una diferencia, en esta ocasión se encontraba dibujando, no era nada de lo que estaba viendo al parecer era un recuerdo uno que en momentos de desesperación la hacían sentir tranquila, estaba tan centrada que no se dio cuenta que Lilly se le acercaba para ver que era lo que hacia.

-"Veo que tienes talento para eso"- admirando lo que tenia plasmado.

No le respondió nada, solo siguió haciendo lo suyo.

-"Se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero de verdad no quiero caerte mal, mucho menos hacerte daño, solo las cosas no se dieron bien"-

-"No soy nadie para juzgarte, solo me cuido es todo"-

-"Quisiera que fuéramos, no amigas ya que veo que eso es complicado, si no mejor dicho compañeras, contar una con la otra si llegara a ser necesario"-

El tono en el que se lo decía no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, fue cuando la encaro por fin, Lilly se sintió un poco intimidada con la mirada penetrante de Angela, tanto que bajo los ojos por una fracción de segundo, ella noto eso, se dio cuenta de que en verdad mentía, si no por que el miedo a mirarla fijamente, fue cuando su mente creo un plan maléfico, pero que la ayudaría a desenmascararla.

-"Pues en lo de amigas tienes razón, pero llegara un momento en el que necesitaremos la ayuda mutua, seria bueno por lo menos tener una aliada, uno nunca sabe que es lo que pueda suceder después"-

Lilly se extraño un poco con su respuesta pero se dio cuenta de que su plan estaba funcionando, la tenia en sus manos, así seria mucho mas fácil para los maléficos planes de Creik, su amo y señor.

Terminando de decirle eso se fue sin agregar mas solo dándole una sonrisa, maliciosa, Angela solo se hizo la desentendida, la haría creer que la tenia en sus manos y cuando menos pensara caería en su propia trampa.

La noche casi llegaba hacia ellos, desde el bauprés, Angela e Hiei veían como Rem y Jack discutían, era ya común ver eso, pero en esta ocasión se veía que era por algo verdaderamente serio.

-"Cada día se quieren mas"- dijo Angela en un tono divertido.

-"Ni que lo digas siempre peleando, por que será esta vez"- dijo Hiei sin dejar de verlos.

-"No lo se pero Jack se ve apurado"-

En ese momento Neck y Larya que estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba se metieron a la discusión.

-"Bien, eso ya no es bueno"-

-"Y que esperamos, una invitación, vamos a ver que pasa"-

Hiei fue casi corriendo hacia ellos, mientras Angela caminaba cerca de ella, al llegar las cosas estaban peor de lo que creían.

-"Eres un tonto solo a ti se te ocurre hacer tamañas barbaridades"- decía Rem roja del coraje.

-"Discúlpame preciosa pero esto me apura mas que a ti, por si no lo recuerdas ya se lo que se siente ser amotinado"-

Al oír eso Hiei y Angela se espantaron, ¿un motín?, pero por que.

-"Eso no seria problema si tu hicieras tus labores como se debe, y no estar pensando en otra cosa, salimos de Persia con perfectas cantidades y ahora me dices que no hay nada, es tu culpa"-

-"Pido mil perdones preciosa, se que es un problema muy grave, así que lo mejor es encontrar una solución"- dijo Jack con ese aire de "yo todo lo se".

-"Estamos lejos de alguna isla como para soportar el viaje, solo nos queda esperar"- dijo Rem resignada, viendo que no abría otra cosa mas que hacer.

-"¿Esperar que?, ¿De que hablan?"- agrego Angela desesperada por no entender.

-"Resulta ser linda, que hoy en la mañana me di cuenta de un grave problema, estamos cortos de "provisiones"- noto la mirada de Angela, a sabiendas de lo que hablaba por lo que continuo –"Y como bien sabes sin "provisiones" mi gente no trabaja"-

-"Eso puede convertirse en un motín"- agrego Rem.

-"Algo que ni a ti ni a nadie de nosotros nos conviene, cariño"-

-"Es imposible de Persia salimos bien abastecidos yo misma lo vi"-

-"Así es pero resulta ser que Jack no es mas que un tonto Capitán"- continuo Rem muy molesta.

-"Tranquila linda, mas respeto"-

Lanzo un bufido de cansancio y Angela quiso terminar con esa discusión.

-"Entonces si la solución es esperar que tenemos que esperar"-

-"Que un barco se acerque, con mucha suerte nos toparemos con uno"- agrego Neck.

-"Ósea que…no, no, no, no, como se les ocurre hacer tamaña fechoría"-

-"Somos piratas lindura, no lo olvides"-

-"Admite que entiendes nuestra posición"- continuo Larya tratando de convencerla.

-"Además es la única solución, velo de esta forma es por sobre vivencia, es así como pensamos"- agrego Rem ayudando a Larya.

-"Deberías de intentarlo y verlo de ese modo, no es tan difícil"- continuo Hiei queriendo invitarla.

-"De acuerdo, lo entiendo"- todos sonrieron satisfechos –"Pero no cuenten conmigo"- las sonrisas se apagaron y todos vieron con muy mala cara como se retiraba del lugar y se encerraba en el camarote de Jack dando un gran portazo al cerrar la puerta.

Todos se fueron sin agregar nada mas, esperarían que Angela cambiara de parecer y que un barco aunque fuera pequeño se apareciera por ese horizonte.

La noche era clara, las estrellas tenían un brillo especial, la luna era hermosa, para cualquiera ver una noche como esas era para admirarse, así que mucha gente en su gran mayoría era lo que estaba haciendo, pasando un buen rato en familia y amigos.

Para la familia Delahaye es no era el mejor momento.

Ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo, para ellos, los días se habían detenido y ahora vivían una angustia y desesperación eterna, tanto que Miriam la mama de Angela había caído varias veces en el hospital a causa de los nervios que la aquejaban, la presión se le baja, la angustia la hacia llorar incontrolablemente durante horas; en cambio el abuelo había perdido las ganas si quiera de jugar ajedrez contra su hijo algo que hacían todas las noches cada vez que podían, mientras su nieta los miraba de lejos apoyando a ambos y renegando de que era un juego muy aburrido, en cambio Jhonny era el que se veía mas fuerte en la familia, llevaba y traía a su amada esposa a las consultas con los especialistas, aun tenia fuerza para reír, para hacer reír a su padre con sus ocurrencias, se le veía preocupado pero tenia el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos, lo que nadie sabia al verlo era que sobre sus hombros cargaba el peso de la desaparición de su hija, el dolor de ver como su familia se derrumbaba y aun así el tenia la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Pero un ser humano no aguanta tanta carga.

No sabia en ocasiones como soportar el no ver la sonrisa de su hija, escuchar su voz, era para el un peso enorme como de una loza de piedra que lo aplastaba poco a poco el no saber si estaba bien, si le había pasado algo malo, si estaba herida, o peor aun….muerta, algo que no quería ni pensar, el sabia con exactitud que el día que desapareció fue por que su destino se había marcado desde que nació, lo supo cuando vio el tatuaje en su vientre, cuando desde niña empezó a tener habilidades excepcionales para ser tan pequeña, el respeto por la naturaleza y esa afición por no dejarse de nadie pero demostrarles que no es de piedra, durante años quiso evitar ese sentimiento, quiso pensar que no podía pasar, que solo era un capricho de su pasado, pero no, cuando cumplió 19 y su padre le regalo ese viejo libro, ese que el vio, leyó, por tantos años, cuando paso a sus manos y todo lo que por tantos años evitó se hizo presente; cuando le dijeron que desapareció el sabia lo que seguía, ella no iba a ser encontrada, no al menos en esa época, a pesar de alegar que era inútil avisar a la policía no pudo convencer a Miriam, tuvo que hacerlo y todos creyeron que estaba loco al no preocuparse, pero como no hacerlo si el sabia que estaba en otro lugar, sabia en donde pero no podía decirlo, aun estaba preocupado de saber si estaba bien, mal, enferma, triste, contenta, herida, sana, no lo sabia y eso acababa con el.

Esa noche no podía dormir, tantos pensamientos en su cabeza lo abrumaban, noches como esas se habían vuelto comunes desde hace tiempo, desde mucho antes de que Angela cumpliera 19, siempre los tenia pero conforme se acercaba ese día se volvieron mas frecuentes y eso para el no era bueno, al menos no para su salud, sabiendo que no lograría nada permaneciendo acostado en la cama, se levanto, se restregó un poco la cara y salio del cuarto, no sin antes ver que Miriam se veía tan tranquila debido a las medicinas recetadas, así que dormía tranquilamente, la envidio un poco pero sabia muy bien que aun pareciendo dócil por dentro estaba destrozada.

Bajo despacio hacia la sala, prendio por un rato la televisión pero viendo solo infomerciales la apago, fue a la cocina, penso que lo mejor era tomar un poco de agua, le ayudaria para calmar un poco lo que sentia, cuando se lo acabo empezo a caminar en circulos mientras trataba de que su mente se despejara, pero realmente no podia, era demasiado para el, desde que hablo con su padre se hizo mucho mas fuerte, tenia que estar de pie a pesar de no estar ahí ella lo necesitaria, pasara lo que pasara, pero su mente, su cuerpo, su corazon tenian un limite.

Y ya lo habia cruzado.

Demasiada frustración.

Avento el vaso con fuerza hacia la pared logrando que se rompiera en mil pedazos, el peso de todo este tiempo lo estaban matando, nunca hizo nada para deshacerse de el y ahora le estaban cobrando la factura; se agarro a tirar al suelo con fuerza todo lo que se encontrara, el coraje no lo hacian pensar, estaba cansado, cansado de no saber nada, estaba triste de no verla, era su hija después de todo, se molesto con el mismo por no hacer nada para evitarlo, el pudo cambiar tantas cosas y no lo hizo, es lo que lo estaba matando, su corazon no aguantaba mas, estaba destrozado, su familia se derrumbaba y su hija estaba desaparecida.

Se recargo en una pared, no falto mucho para que de sus ojos comenzaran a brotar las lagrimas, la extrañaba, mucho, mas de lo que podia expresar, pero no sabia que hacer para sentirse mejor, su mente comenzo a despejarse, se estaba desahogando, era lo que le hacia falta, desahogarse, ahora todo tenia sentido, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, una esperanza volvio a brillar en sus ojos oscuros, miro el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, se limpio las lagrimas y subio con rapidez las escaleras.

Llego a las ruinas de una hermosa y enorme mansion, habia sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo, fue habitado por familias ricas pero lo dejaron después de que se corrieron rumores de que estaba maldito, se acerco sin perder velocidad, sentia un aura extraña, pero eso no lo detuvo, con mucho cuidado abrio las puertas, miro hacia dentro y solo vio oscuridad, no habia ninguna luz, solo la que alumbraba la luna desde las ventanas polvorientas, camino despacio por lo que parecia un corredor, usaba sus manos para tocar lo que sea que se haya puesto enfrente de el para no tropezar, estaba cauteloso, con los sentidos en alerta, de repente ya no estaba solo, alguien lo seguia.

Trago saliba sonoramente, se detuvo en seco, volteo para todos lados esperando ver entre tanta oscuridad, se sentia vigilado, los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron, estuvo mas alerta que nada, se quedo estatico, no tenia como defenderse, aun asi permanecio quieto.

-"¿Quien anda ahí?"- se oyo una voz a lo lejos, era ronca y un poco tenebrosa.

-"Soy…soy solo un humano mas"-

Aquella voz se empezo a reir maniatica y estruendosamente.

-"Tu un simple humano, jajajaja, no me hagas reir"-

No estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo, pero algo era seguro era terrorifico.

-"Dime la verdad a que has venido Jhonny, hace muchas lunas que no te veo"-

-"Vine por que quiero que me devuelvas algo que me pertenece"-

Una tenue luz comenzo a iluminarlo por su derecha, venia de una vela que se encontraba en medio de una desgastada mesa, camino despacio mientras sus ojos enfocaban bien, fue cuando lo vio, era un hombre con un traje desgastado, de color negro, tenia encajes en la camisa, su pantalón estaba en forma de tubo, unos zapatos de charol y un gran sombrero de copa.

-"Vaya Jhonny tardaste mucho"-

-"Es por cosas de la vida, tu mismo te habras dado cuenta"-

-"Si lo dices por tu hija, si, me eh dado cuenta, por eso has venido ¿no?"-

-"Me conoces bien"-

-"Te conozco lo suficiente"-

Se hizo un silencio largo y tenso.

-"Necesito el cofre"-

-"Hace mucho tiempo que me lo diste para que te lo guardara, hiciste de que mi alma vagara por este mundo por toda la eternidad solo para cuidartelo, en mi opinión me lo quedo, asi quedariamos a mano"-

-"Aunque lo tengas no puedes usarlo, es solo para mi"-

Rio ironicamente, desaparecio y aparecio justo a su lado.

-"Dime una cosa Jhonny, ¿es la desesperación o la necesidad por lo que me lo vienes a pedir?"-

-"Creo que un poco de ambas, te hice una promesa, y hoy es el dia en el que te la voy a cumplir, ya no mas casas abandonadas, el cargar con algo que no es tuyo, solo descansaras"-

Se quedo un rato pensando, le volvio a dar una sonrisa y con un chasquido de sus dedos la sala se ilumino.

-"Espere tanto esas palabras, has tocado partes ondas de mi alma, solo por eso te lo dare, sigueme"-

(n/a: notese que es un fantasma, asi que no camina, flota, pero sigamos xD) Caminaron por todo lo largo de la enorme sala, continuaron por un pasillo que a Jhonny se le hizo demasiado largo, se sintio extraño, la ansiedad lo estaba desesperando, aquel extraño ser lo noto.

-"Es la desesperación lo que te hace seguir, pero es mas la esperanza de verla una vez mas"-

No pudo decir nada, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidio hablar, esas palabras le llegaron al corazon ya que eran verdaderas, se sumio en los pensamientos de los ultimos dias, de cómo se habia vuelto un infierno, uno que soportaba por amor, amor a su familia.

Llegaron a una puerta con chapas de bronce, la madera estaba podrida, notandose que el tiempo paso por ella.

-"Ahí esta solo abre la puerta"- el paso atravesandola.

Jhonny creyo que el corazon se le salia del pecho, después de tantos milenios, después de que cayo en un sueño que se volvio eterno……después de tanto, por fin regresaria….

Con mano temblorosa abrio la puerta, la oscuridad era absoluta, pero habia un aura diferente en ese lugar al del resto de la mansión.

Una tenue luz de la luna ilumino la habitación, lo ayudo a enfocar bien.

Lo vio, era un cofre de un metro de alto y de uno y medio de ancho, hecho de plata pura, los adornos eran de color esmeralda, tenia figuras con joyas preciosas, rubi, esmeralda, zafiro y ambar, en medio tenia un candado esmeralda, el cual no tenia entrada para llave.

Se acerco despacio, estiro su mano y toco cada figura, cada detalle, de forma delicada, lo admiro, se dejo llevar.

-"A pasado tanto, ¿Aun sigue aquí?"-

-"Tal y como lo dejaste"-

Cerro los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos se puso enfrente del candado, tomo el crucifijo de su cuello y agrego:

-"Por decadas cambio de forma, es momento de que vuelva a su modo original"-

Sostuvo el crucifijo de la cadena, estaba quieto pero al acercarlo al cofre se movio de manera exagerada, Jhonny la solto, se quedo estatica, elevada arriba de la tapa, como si solo el viento la detuviera, de repente la pintura de ese crucifijo se empezo a caer, era como si se estuviera derritiendo, una pequeña luz la envolvio, hasta que quedo una estrella de cinco picos invertida, solo tenia las orillas de la estrella de color negro y rojo brillante.

La tomo de nuevo, la acerco al candado y en donde no habia cerradura se formo una de la misma forma, la uso para abrir el cofre, quito el candado, se puso la estrella y con mucho cuidado quizo abrir la tapa.

-"A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿si no funciona?, me da miedo fallar, Latiz"-

-"Funcionara, solo ten fe"-

Con mucho cuidado abrio la tapa, de adentro salió pequeños destellos esmeraldas, afuera el viento comenzo a soplar, termino por abrir la tapa, dejo que los destellos lo rodearan y pronuncio.

.:_ -"Divus deus Ventus"-_

El viento se volvio mucho mas fuerte, los destellos lo rodearon por completo, cerro los ojos, se dejo llevar, el viento que soplaba entro a la mansión, aquel fantasma llamado Latiz miraba todo con una gran sonrisa, se agarro a reir como maniatico cuando Jhonny se empezo a elevar.

El solo abrio los brazos, mientras el viento movia su cabello, el lo respiraba, lo sentia entrar en todo su cuerpo, una luz cegadora envolvio el lugar.

La luz se volvio mucho mas potente, en medio de ella, el estaba sintiendo una transformación, se sentia completo después de tanto.

Una onda de choque rompio todos los vidrios del lugar, poco a poco aquella luz se fue desvaneciendose, por fin Latiz pudo ver que era lo que habia pasado.

Lo vio, ahí parado, sin moverse, tenia la mirada abajo, al igual que sus brazos, parecia un titere esperando que el titiritero lo moviera, se le quedo un rato viendo, esperando algo, pero nada, no pasaba nada.

Y lo noto.

Vestia diferente, traia un pantalón un poco ajustado de la parte de abajo color gris, arriba llevaba una camisa bombacha blanca y encima un saco sin mangas de color gris con encajes en color esmeralda.

-"Jhonny, ¿estas bien?"-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por un instante, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, pero se veia….diferente.

-"Habia……habia olvidado lo que se siente"- dijo por fin, pero su voz sonaba cansada, sin ganas.

Miro sus manos, recordando lo que por tanto tiempo habia sellado, volteo a mirar a Latiz, el fantasma sorprendido hablo.

-"Bien, es momento de pagar"-

-"Gracias por todo Latiz, ahora puedes descansar en paz"-

Al decir esto, Latiz cerro los ojos sintiendo como su alma era liberada, desaparecio poco a poco, Jhonny sonrio al notar la felicidad que el alma de Latiz le expresaba por el gran favor que le habia hecho.

Se quedo un rato parado, sintiendo esa sensación de calidez que le habia faltado, camino despacio por el pequeño salon, miro el cofre, con un toque de su mano se volvio añicos, como si hubiera sido de vidrio durante tanto tiempo.

-"Nunca mas"- alcanzo a murmurar solo para que el viento lo escuchara.

Noto un pedazo de vidrio que estaba en sus pies, se miro en el, se veia fortalecido, tenia un brillo especial, uno que le faltaba desde hace mucho, se miro a los ojos y entendio por que Latiz se sorprendio.

Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, no negros como normalmente los tenia, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Camino hacia fuera de la mansion, estando afuera, el viento lo envolvio, era como si lo hubieran extrañado y ahora le demostraban todo lo que le estaba faltando.

-"Es momento de ver como esta, pero antes, debo de ser yo"-

Paso sus manos por su cara y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros, el color normal o al menos con el que todo el mundo lo conocia.

-"Viajemos pues al pasado"- esbozo una gran sonrisa y con una gran nube de polvo, desaparecio.

El dia comenzo igual que el resto, calmadas, despejadas, tranquilas, durante toda la mañana Jack y Rem seguian peleando ya que ella le queria reducir el consumo al minimo para que soportaran mas sus piratas y no se amotinaran, pero lo testarudo de Jack le causaban dolores de cabeza, ya que por cada botella que escondia el tomaba dos mas.

Esa mañana todo mundo se encontraba en la parte de abajo del Perla, al parecer estaban teniendo una junta importante (si asi se le puede llamar) sobre el que haran en caso de que un barco mercante, de preferencia, se acercara, no debian de llamar mucho la atencion sobre lo que pasaria, ya que en caso de que estuvieran resguardadas por la marina inglesa a todos los mandarian a la horca.

Angela esa vez no quizo participar, seguia con la idea de que cometian un error, antes de decir eso se peleo con Jack como era costumbre, ya que si el no fuera tan borracho, ellos no se verian en esos problemas, en esas necesidades, asi que sin mas se dio media vuelta y se fue a la regala a admirar el paisaje.

Todo mundo al verla perdida viendo el paisaje se preguntaba, por que tanto interes.

La verdad era que ella en algun tiempo cercano no volveria a ver ese paisaje, tan claro y misterioso, sabia que cuando regresara no encontraria un lugar en donde el mar se juntara con el cielo, volviendose infinitos, en donde se pierde el principio y el fin, era por eso que los admiraba, dia y noche para no olvidarlos nunca y extrañarlos siempre.

En la cubierta del Perla solo se encontraban ella y el vigia en su torre, se estaba aburriendo asi que se sento en la regala para inspirarse un poco, sus pies colgaban en la orilla, los movia al compas de una cancion que comenzo a tararear, era la cancion con la que su amiga Isel debuto con su banda, la tonada le encantaba, pero jamas habia tenido un sentido para ella, solo le gustaba.

_-"There's nothing left__, the fear is gone, my heartstrings come undone, i will wait for you, pray for you"-_

Mientras cantaba se quedo pensando en lo poco que llevaba en esa epoca y en lo mucho que habia aprendido, después de todo se habia vuelto una aventura interesante, pero una que no disfrutaba al cien, en cada momento recordaba a su familia y amigos, le preocupaba demasiado su madre debido a que era nerviosa desde que tenia memoria, extrañaba los cuentos de su abuelo, recordaba con tristeza, los buenos momentos que paso con sus amigos y con miedo en que no hubiera mas, sentia melancolia en recordar a su padre.

-"Tiene mucho que explicar"-

Un largo suspiro salio de su boca, continuo cantando la cancion que tanto le gustaba, siguió respirando la salada brisa del mar, y de repente algo cambio.

Una brisa mucho mas calida, una que llenaba de vida, que reconfortaba al perdido, la envolvio, era como si la felicidad de alguien o algo se lo expresara a todo aquel que quisiera saberlo, no entendio que era eso, pero le recordo lo que paso en Ascaron mientras se encontraban perdidos en sus peores pesadillas, penso que era una alucinación, pero decidio mejor disfrutarlo.

En una parte escondida de la cubierta una figura humana comenzaba a tomar forma con pequeños destellos esmeraldas, era Jhonny que escondido en las sombras veia a su hija meditar.

-"Sigues identica"- dijo en un murmullo ya que al ver su mirada se dio cuenta de que no habia cambiado en nada.

La admiro por un rato, noto que estaba bien, algo triste tal vez por estar lejos de casa, pero esa tristeza era tapada por la nueva aventura que tenia en ese momento.

Se quedo ahí a que el tiempo siguiera su curso, se sentia feliz después de mucho.

Un destello dorado se aparecio a su lado, era Ambar guardiana de Ascaron.

-"¡¿Ambar?!"-

-"Mi señor"- se arrodillo enfrente de el en señal de respeto–"No sabe que justo me da verlo de nuevo"-

Jhonny le tomo la mano para levantarla.

-"A mi tambien me da gusto verte, a pasado mucho"-

-"10,000 años para ser exactos"-

-"Pero, ¿Quién te libero?"-

-"Su hija, señor"-

Jhonny puso cara de asombro –"¿Qué dices?"-

-"Asi es al parecer ella tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sacarme de ahi"-

-"Quiere decir de que tiene la primera piedra"-

-"Asi es"-

-"Por mas que quiera, no puedo negar de que mi hija es la de la profecia"- bajo un poco la mirada recordando lo que hablaba –"Cometi muchos errores, eso es lo que la a llevado a ser lo que ahora es"-

-"De no ser por ella yo seguiria encerrada y usted no se hubiera atrevido a tomar sus poderes de nuevo, los errores del pasado ahí deben de quedarse, en el pasado"-

-"En eso tienes razon"-

-"Aun mis hermana estan encerradas protegiendo las piedras restantes"-

-"Hay que esperar a que valla por ellas, solo espero que este con buenas personas"-

-"Esta en buenas manos, las personas que estan a su lado la quieren y apoyan pude verlo cuando me libero"-

Un brillo especial se formo en los ojos de Jhonny, pero aun asi no dejaba de preocuparle, esa profecia lo llevo a hacer todo lo que el hubiera querido evitar, esa misma profecia le dio la hija que ahora tiene y dentro de poco a ella le daria y le quitaria tantas cosas a la vez.

-"Debo irme es suficiente por ahora"-

-"¿No va a saludarla?"-

-"No aun no es el tiempo, eso puede confundirla y desorientarla, no puedo inmiscuirme en su destino, no hasta que llegue el momento"-

-"Lo entiendo señor"-

-"Te voy a pedir un ultimo favor"-

-"Lo que desee"-

-"Vigilala, ayudame a protegerla de Creik, que no se atreva a hacerle daño, mas del que ya a hecho"-

-"Sobre el, a estado sobre su hija desde que llego a esta epoca"-

-"Lo se por eso te pido que la vigiles, se que esta protegida pero eso no deja de preocuparme"-

-"Lo hare señor"-

-"Nos veremos después Ambar"-

-"Hasta pronto señor"-

Ambar desaparecio en el mismo destello dorado, en ese momento un grasnido llamo su atencion, era Zadek que bajaba en picada justo hacia Jhonny, lo sostuvo en su brazo, le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-"Viejo amigo veo que ahora perteneces a Angela, ahora te toca a ti protegerla, en caso de que lo necesite ya sabes que hacer"-

Zadek asintio y elevo el vuelo, Jhonny le dio una ultima miradaa Zadek y después a Angela, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, queria divertirse un poco, asi que alzo sus manos y le pidio al viento que soplara con mas fuerza para que los llevara a su siguiente destino.

Angela al sentir la brisa, recordo los abrazos que le daba su padre, sabia que estaba ahí, podia sentirlo, asi que se paro en la regala, empezo a buscarlo por todos los rincones del barco, lo buscaba con la vista desesperada, caminaba de forma peligrosa por la orilla, Jhonny estaba bien escondido pero podia verla, habia cometido un error y ahora tenia que pagar el precio.

Angela continuo buscandolo, era tanta su deseperacion que no se fijo bien y su pie resbalo, haciendola perder el equilibrio, obligandola a caer con un sonido hueco hacia el mar.

Jhonny se asusto de sobremanera, pero no debia de actuar, si no ella ya no quedria seguir con todo eso, tenia que dejarla actuar sola, como muchas otras veces atrás.

Salio a la superficie después de que se zambullo.

-"Genial, ahora cai al agua"- nado hacia al barco pero habia notado que iba demasiado rapido, ademas de que la corriente no le ayudaba mucho.

_-"Asi no llegare y me dejaran aquí"- _se habia dado cuenta de que nadie estaba para ayudarle, y ahora no sabia que hacer.

-"Vamos, detente corriente y dejame avanzar"-

Jhonny sintio una gran energia que venia del agua, no queria perderse lo que sea que este pasando asi que dejo su cuerpo humano para convertirse en viento, vio como el movieminto del agua se detenia como si nada pudiera moverlas, ni siquiera el, vio como su hija nadaba hacia el barco tan fácilmente que le sorprendio, habia descubierto sus poderes sobre el agua y no se habia dado cuenta, después de salir de su asombro y viendo que llego con bien, hizo un pequeña reverencia y desaparecio.

-"Alguien ha visto a Angela"- era Rem que la habia estado llamando varias veces.

-"Aquí"- fue lo que alcanzo a decir en cuanto se paso del lado seguro del barco.

-"Pero que te paso"- la miro empapada y le sorprendio, dandole un poco de gracia viendo que era un completo desastre.

-"Me pelee con el mar"-

Rem se agarro a reir sin poder contener mas las ganas, Angela solo sonrio mientras trataba de escurrirse el cabello.

-"Ya…ya en serio que paso"- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-"Estaba equilibrandome en la regala y perdi el equilibrio"-

Rem la ayudo a secarse mientras seguia tratando de no reir de las cosas que decia Angela, en eso llego el resto del grupo mientras los tripulantes hacian lo que sabian hacer mejor…nada.

-"¿Por qué tanta risa?, y Angela por que estas empapada"- pregunto Jack con aire superior.

-"Quise darme un baño de sal en el mar"-

Jack levanto una ceja, Rem se agarraba el estomago de tanto reir, mientras Larya e Hiei le hacian segunda.

-"Te burlas de mi"-

-"Me lo dejas pensar"- eso aumento mas las risas de las tres compañeras, Jack viendo su perdida dio el tema por muerto.

-"Espero que estes lista para la pelea"-

-"Si seras terco te dije que no participaria y sigo en pie"-

-"Bien en ese caso tendremos que buscar otra ruta"-

-"Para que"-

-"Para buscar otro tesoro ya que este lo vamos a perder debido a que mataran a nuestra guia"-

Angela se sorprendio con lo que dijo –"¿Por…por que lo dices?"-

-"Por que es la verdad, si no te defiendes, te mataran, jamas llegaremos a media luna y jamas regresaras a donde perteneces"- sonrio viendo la expresión de Angela, habia triunfado.

-"Creo que no me quedara de otra"- le habia ganado pero nunca se iba a rendir _-"Pero después va la mia"- _pensó.

-"UN BARCO POR POPA"- era el grito del vigia, por fin estaban salvados.

-"TODOS A SUS PUESTOS, NO QUIERO FALLAS Y YA SABEN QUE HACER"- la voz de Jack resono por todo el Perla logrando que todos los piratas se dispusieran para la pelea.

Rem, Hiei y Angela permanecieron el el timon para ver mejor, mientras Angela decia tantas cosas que nadie sabia que era lo que decia, estaba nerviosa y con razon, si tenia que matar a alguien jamas se lo perdonaria, pero después penso si no era alguien mas seria ella, eso le dio la fuerza para pelear.

-"Señor un barco pirata se nos acerca por proa"-

-"Si ya lo vi"-

-"Que hacemos Capitan, son piratas y se acercan a gran velocidad"-

-"No nos venceran sin pelear"-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos barcos ya estaban uno al lado del otro, ambos estaban listo para iniciar la pelea, solo faltaba el comando.

-"FUEGO"- se oyo en el silencio abrumador, que fue roto por los cañones y las balas pegando en las maderas de los barcos.

-"VAMOS HARAGANES, TOMEN SOGAS Y GANCHOS, PREPAREN EL ABORDAJE"- era la voz de Rem, dando ordenes como lo que era una Capitana.

Angela tenia una extraña sensación, por algun motivo sentia que debia detener algo, solo que no sabia que era.

El abordaje fue de ambos bandos por lo que desenvaino su espada y empezo a defenderse que era lo que preferia hacer.

Al cabo de un rato de pelea los tripulantes del Perla ya tenian sometidos a la mitad de aquel barco, que para sorpresa de todos era mercante, no se habian dado cuenta de eso hasta que vieron la insignia de Inglaterra y la East India Trading Company en la verga principal, para ser mercantes se defendian como piratas.

Angela estaba defendiendose de unos hombres golpeandoles la cara para dejarlos inconcientes, cuando como por instinto volteo hacia el barco atacado, vio a un hombre defendiendose de un tripulante del perla, el hombre alto que una vez la sostuvo a ella.

Eso no era lo que le preocupaba si no el hmbre al que atacaba, de algun modo se le hizo familiar, lo mas extraño de todo era que penso que era Jack, pero al verlo abajo esquivando golpes regreso en si.

Un tripulante del Perla se avento hacia el barco enemigo, pero cayo en el agua al no soltarse a tiempo, la soga que dejo la tomo Angela y se avalanzo hacia ese lugar que le habia llamado la atención, Rem vio la hazaña y decidio seguirla, ya que si se habia animado era por algo importante, incluso penso lo peor.

Angela esquivaba los golpes, el chocar de hojas, hasta que llego al timón, ahí vio en el suelo al hombre que se le hizo familiar, estaba desarmado y el otro se habia separado para asestarle el ultimo golpe.

Aquel hombre solo cerro los ojos esperando el fin, uno que no llego ya que Angela estaba en medio de los dos con su espada en guardia y la del otro hombre a metros de el, poco a poco abrio los ojos y vio esa escena, una que lo saco de onda.

-"Que haces escuincla"-

Angela volteo a ver al hombre en el suelo y solo sonrio, tomo el arma del cinto del pirata, apunto primero a el logrando que se asustara y alzando su brazo al cielo disparo.

Esto hizo que en ambos barcos se detuviera el ataque, le avento el arma a su dueño y volteando hacia el que estaba en el suelo le extendio la mano.

Dudo un poco pero se la dio, lo ayudo a pararse y solo dijo.

-"Gracias"-

-"No hay problema"-

Para ese entonces Rem, Larya, Hiei, Neck y Jack ya estaban con ellos.

Se le paro enfrente a Angela y le dijo -"Se puede saber que haces"-

-"¿Jack?"-

Jack se sorprendio un poco y girando en sus talones encaro a quien lo habia llamado.

-"¿Te conosco?"- viendolo con la mirada perdida.

-"Que rapido olvidas Jack, en cambio yo no te olvido"-

Jack seguia confundido mientras el resto los miraban, eran muy parecidos, solo por unas cuantas diferencias, Jack tenia los ojos negros, en cambio el extraño los tenia verde mar, la piel de Jack estaba tostada por el sol, en cambio la del extraño era de un blanco palido, Jack tenia barba y bigote y el extraño no, ambos tenian la misma altura y el mismo color de cabello, pero Jack arrastraba las palabras como borracho y el otro hablaba con propiedad.

Todos tenian los ojos cuadrados al ver lo que tenian enfrente de no ser por que tenian diferencias dirian que era un clon exacto de Jack.

-"Sigo sin recordarte"-

-"Hay por favor"- fue lo unico que dijo Rem antes de que Larya y Angela le taparan la boca.

-"A ver si esto te refresca la memoria, mientras tu buscabas la libertad al viajar por los 7 mares, yo buscaba la mejor forma de crearme un vida para poder tener una familia"-

Jack abrio los ojos como si fueran de huevo tibio (n/a: me encanta cuando ponen esos ojos jejeje), sintio que sus piernas iban a fallarle y por primera vez todos creyeron que iba a llorar.

-"N…No…no puede ser"-

-"Veo que ya me recordaste"- le extendio la mano con amabilidad.

-"Javar"- se la tomo y lo jalo hacia el para darle un abrazo muy fuerte.

Todos miraban la escena conmovidos, aunque extrañados ya que no entendian nada.

Después de que ese tal Javar diera ordenes a sus tripulantes, recogieran las velas para detener sus barcos, ambos se metieron en el camarote de Jack, todos estaban realmente extrañados y esperaron muchas horas afuera esperando un explicación.

Rem y Neck estaban muy acaramelados, Lilly y Larya estaban platicando muy tranquilas y Angela e Hiei jugaban a las cartas con la baraja de Angela.

La noche habia caido y fue cuando ambos salieron, reian como maniticos (literalmente), hasta entonces se dignaron a dar una explicación. (n/a: una que todos queremos).

-"Bien perdon por la tardanza, amigos les presento a Javar"- lo abrazo de los hombros –"Mi hermano"-

Angela e Hiei tiraron las cartas de sus manos, Lilly y Larya casi se atragantaban con la platica, por alla a lo lejos se oyo que alguien escupia un poco de ron, Neck y Rem se soltaron de la impresión.

-"¿Tienes un hermano?"- pregunto Angela ya de pie y enfrente de ambos.

-"Claro, no lo mencionaba mucho ya que se fue cuando apenas tenia 15 años"-

-"Fue por que mi padre queria que ambos siguieramos el legado de la familia, la piratería, pero a mi eso no me gustaba mucho, cuando Jack se unio a la East India, decidi seguir sus pasos pero de distinta manera, asi que me fui"- explico Javar.

-"Y ya que a mi me mostraron las mieles de la piratería segui con lo mismo, pero a el no lo volvi a ver"-

Todos estaban impresionados, no podian creer lo que oian, Jack con un hermano, era como una broma, pero eso explicaba el parecido.

-"Dejame presentarte a los involucrados en esta gran aventura"-

Eso explicaba que le habia contado lo que estaban haciendo, por que atacaron y hacia donde se dirigian.

-"Ellos son Neckrer Khan Matterz, su esposa Remptika Montford y su hija Hiei"-

-"Es un gusto"-

Aun no salian de sus asombro pero asi le dieron una gran sonrisa.

-"Ella es Larya Cornwell de la tripulacion de Rem"-

-"Asi que eres capitana, eso es muy interesante"-

Angela casi se va para atrás al oir decir "interesante" igual que Jack.

-"Ella es Lilly McGuild, llego a nosotros por su mala suerte"-

Al verla, Javar noto algo que no le gusto mucho pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-"Y ella es Angela Delahaye, la iniciadora de toda esta aventura"-

-"Hola"- le dio una gran sonrisa, una que Javar contesto.

-"Esta chica me salvo de una muerte segura, no se como pagartelo"-

-"Ya te dije que no hay problema, fue un placer"-

-"¿Delahaye dijiste?, eres familiar de Baltus"-

Angela volteo a er a Jack queriendo saber si le conto toda la historia.

-"Como te dije hermano ella viene de otra epoca, es mas que nada su ancestro"-

-"Eso explica tu ropa"-

-"Si bueno, creo que es mejos para mi usar lo que se usar"-

-"En eso tienes razon"-

Lilly noto que comenzaban a familiarizarse con Angela, eso no le gustaba mucho ya que ella tendria otro aliado mas.

Duraron gran parte de la noche platicando, riendo y bebiendo ron, era una gran fiesta ya que dos hermanos se habian reunido después de tanto tiempo.

-"Vas a acompañarnos en nuestra travesia verdad"-

-"No hermano"-

-"¿Que?"-

-"Veras, tengo que seguir con mi ruta, después de todo, a eso me dedico y si no lo hago como mantendre a mi familia"-

Jack escupio el ron que se habia bebido, lamentando después el haberlo hecho, hubiera preferido que se ahogara a tirarlo (xP).

-"¿Tienes familia?"- pregunto impresionado.

-"Claro, una esposa y un niño de año y medio"-

-"¿Soy tio?"-

-"Perdon por no habertelo dicho antes pero no crei que seguirias vivo, aunque claro, siempre lo dude tienes una suerte increíble para esas cosas"-

-"Si ese es el caso es mejor que nos acompañes, quieres vivir todo el tiempo como esclavo de Inglaterra, te conosco bien Javar, a pesar de no querer ser pirata siempre quisiste ser libre, ademas tienes una familia en quien pensar"-

Lo miro extrañado, ahora entendia su insistencia, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

-"Dices que son 4 piedras para abrir la puerta de Media Luna, ¿cierto?"-

-"Asi es"-

-"De las cuales llevan 1"-

-"Aja"-

-"¿Dónde queda la segunda?"-

-"En Valhalla"-

-"¿Valhalla?, estas loco"-

-"Creo que si"-

-"Dejame entender, ese lugar tiene varias entradas, las cuales estan resguardadas por toda la guardia de Inglaterra, el unico modo de entrar es con permiso, ni los piratas mas aventureros se arriesgan, por que tu eres diferente"-

-"Por que tengo una idea, hay una entrada que no es resguardad por la guardia, el Valle de las Sirenas"-

-"Sigo sin entender"-

-"Entraremos por ese Valle y llegaremos a Valhalla sin mucho riesgo"-

-"Y como piensas enfrentarte a sirenas enfadadas"-

-"Tenemos un punto a nuestro favor, tenemos a bordo 5 mujeres, las cuales pueden ayudarnos, si las sirenas las ven no creo que quieran hacerles daño, tenemos de dos, o las sirenas nos dejan en paz o mis tripulantes se les unen"-

-"Y quieres ver que pasa"-

-"Confio plenamente en ellas"-

-"¿Por que?"-

-"Por que son diferentes, piensalo una tiene un esposo y una hija ademas de que es capitana, la otra segunda al mando y Angela bueno, ella tiene algo especial"-

Javar lo miro extrañado, menciono a las demas pero solo nombro a Angela, noto un brillo especial en sus ojos al decir su nombre.

-"Que es lo que te llevo a ayudar a la muchacha"-

-"Pues no estoy seguro, ademas del tesoro, ella me inspiro paternalismo, me dieron ganas de ayudarla, no puedo explicarlo"-

-"Que hay de Lilly"-

-"Ella es buena para pasar un buen rato"-

-"Por eso la subiste, hermano, yo que tu me cuidaba de ella"-

-"A mi la que mas miedo me da es Angela, ella tiene agallas, es impredecible, valiente y noble, es unica y diferente al resto, por eso me da miedo, no valla ser que un dia amanezca muerto por que no cumplí un capricho"-

Estaba muy entrada la noche, los tripulantes aun seguian celebrando aunque claro estaban mas borrachos que nada, fue ahí cuando Angela decidio ir a descansar, ademas de que ese tipo de fiestas nunca le gustaban, antes de irse noto que Lilly y Larya continuaban platicando, pero com ambas ya tenian unas copitas de mas estaban llegando a la peligrosa parte de llorar hasta por que paso una mosca.

Pero eso no le preocupo en lo mas minimo, en verdad no le preocupaba nada, solo se le hizo raro que Neck y Rem no hubieran estado presentes en estos ultimos minutos, tal vez se estaban queriendo solo como ellos sabian (n/a: mal pensados ¬¬ xD), cuando llego al camarote algo le hizo pensar que tal vez ellos estaban ahí adentro, lo peor de todo es que no queria interrumpir, asi que se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, dudo un poco, puso la oreja en la puerta y no oyo nada, toco y no hubo respuesta, asi que entro.

Entro despacio dejando la puerta abierta detras de si, se quito la torera ya que la noche era calida, en ese momento entro Hiei con la cara triste, sus ojos brillaban ya que retenian las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, Angela al verla asi se preocupo.

-"¿Que pasa Hiei, que tienes?"- se acerco a ella ya que le preocupaba, nunca la habia visto llorar.

-"Son mis padres"- comenzo a sollozar –"No me gusta cuando se pelean"-

Angela respiro aliviada, pensando que era algo peor –"A veces es mejor no entrometernos, eso pasa, no quiere decir que va a cambiar algo"-

-"Esta vez es diferente, papa hablo algo de otro hombre y mama dijo algo sobre celos"-

Eso ya era preocupante, pero aun asi no queria entrometerce, si algo aprendio de sus padres es de que ellos arreglarian sus problemas solos, sin meter a nadie.

-"Habla con ellos, ayudalos a entenderse"-

Angela la miro con compasión –"No puedo, esos problemas son de ellos, solo ellos pueden arreglarlos"-

Hiei bajo la mirada –"Al menos escucha para que me ayudes a entender"-

Ambas caminaron hacia popa y ahí los vieron, por primera vez Angela vio molesto a Neck, era como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, Rem se veia cansada, pero molesta.

-"Como quieres que no me moleste, ambos tuvieron un pasado, estas mas interesada en el que en mi"-

-"Entiende Neck, no hay nada, eso es pasado y ahí debe quedarse, si tanto me quieres debes de confiar en mi"-

Neck la miro fijamente, estaba molesto pero en eso ella tenía razon.

-"A ti si te tengo confianza, a el no"-

-"No tienes por que preocuparte por eso, entiende, no quiero nada con el, no quiero recordar el pasado, aquí ya el problema no soy yo, eres tu por no tenerme la confianza que dices tenerme"-

-"No estoy celoso, si es lo que quieres decir"-

-"Si lo estas, si no por que quieres que yo te diga que no es nada para mi, mira, es suficiente, no llegaremos a nada hasta que no te calmes, de acuerdo"- camino hacia las escaleras, las bajo despacio viendo que Hiei y Angela habian escuchado la mayor parte de la discusión, solo camino hacia donde ella dormia.

Neck se quedo ahí viendo hacia el mar recargado en la regala.

Angela e Hiei se fueron en silencio hacia el camarote, ahí Hiei se quedo en la cama viendo a Ángela.

-"Una vez me dijiste que por que no me parecia a mis papas"-

Angela la miro poniendole su entera atencion.

-"Es por que no son mis padres biologicos"- miro su rostro lleno de confusion –"Después de que mi mama conocio a mi papa, se casaron, pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que mi mama no podia tener hijos, pero eso no les quito las esperanzas de tener uno, un dia atacaron un barco de esclavos, creyeron que era un mercante pero era solo un disfraz, tarde se dieron cuenta de que en el interior habia cientos de niños que serian vendidos como esclavos a gente rica, muchos morian por el mal trato que les daban, otros mas se resignaron a lo que les hacian, me conto que eran niños desaparecidos de hace tiempo, asi que era una ayuda ya que ella sentia lo que era no tener un hijo a su lado, yo a penas tendria unos 3 o 4 años cuando me secuestraron, debido a eso no recuerdo a mis padres biologicos, solo se que los asesinaron, asi que me adoptaron, me dieron su apellido y me criaron como suya, debido a eso yo no los siento como unos extraños, los siento como mis verdaderos padres"-

Angela no podia creer lo que escuchaba, Hiei para ser tan joven ya habia pasado por muchas cosas, ahora entendia por que era una chica diferente, se quedo tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se quedo completamente dormida, la miro un poco y a pesar de no querer inmiscuirse lo haria por Hiei, no merecia mas sufrimientos.

Angela salio del camarote notando que todos los tripulantes se habian quedado dormidos, no habia nadie mas solo estaba Neck en la popa viendo hacia el mar, estaba exactamente igual que desde que terminaron su discusión, decidio bajar pero escucho las voces de Jack, Rem, Larya y Lilly, asi que no quizo interrumpir por lo que se fue con Neck.

-"Hola"-

Neck la volteo a mirar sin expresión alguna –"Hola"-

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando el mar, Angela no sabia como romper el hielo.

-"Se que escucharon la conversación"-

-"Creo que todo mundo"-agrego Angela, Neck solo sonrio.

-"No puedo evitarlo, sin Rem me siento perdido, se que la protejo demasiado pero la amo tanto que…tengo miedo"-

Angela tenia que ser sutil, recordando esas mismas palabras en su amigo Sami.

-"No tienes por que tener miedo, ella te ama a morir, jamas te cambiara por otro"-

-"¿Como puedo saberlo?"- la miro de nuevo pero esta vez en sus ojos expresaba el miedo, el cariño y la suplica por una ayuda.

-"Tu lo sabes"-

La miro extrañado.

-"Lo sabes por que le tienes confianza, tu lo debes de saber mejor que yo"-

Neck la miro con pena, Rem se lo habia dicho tantas veces que le apenaba que los demas se dieran cuenta de que no le tuviera confianza a su propia esposa.

-"Tienes razon, soy un idiota"- bajo la mirada –"Les hago una promesa, a ti a Rem y a mi hija, de ahora en adelante dejare mis celos aun lado y la seguire amando como hasta ahora, no me importa nadie mas solo ellas dos"-

-"Exacto a eso me referia, son muy afortunadas al tenerte para protegerlas, aunque claro con su carácter no necesitan proteccion"-

Neck se agarro a reir, Angela por vez primera lo oyo reir sin parar, jamas lo habia visto, pero ahora que conocia su sonrisa se dio cuenta de que era muy linda y que iba muy bien con el.

-"El problema ahora es contentar a Rem"- agrego Neck ya mas tranquilo y pensativo.

-"Para eso tengo una idea"-

Se acerco a su oido para contarselo como un secreto….

Al mismo tiempo pero con Rem.

-"Que debo hacer, esta celoso de ti por que cree que vamos a volver"-

-"Pero eso es mentira"- continuo Jack muy asustado.

-"Lo se pero es muy terco, para hacerlo cambiar de parecer va a ser toda una hazaña, tu tambien lo conoces Larya"-

-"Eso es cierto, ¿Que vas a hacer?"-

-"No lo se"-

-"Por que no empiezas por hablar con el bien sin pelear, darle todos tus motivos, dile cuanto lo quieres y veras que te creera"-

Todos se sorprendieron al oir hablar asi a Lilly, peor aun que quisiera ayudar a Rem.

Lilly tampoco lo creia, pero todo estaba perfectamente planeado, ya que noto que Angela pensaba bajar con ellos pero al no bajar de seguro se iria con Neck, si los encontraba juntos, pensaria mal y eso era un punto a su favor.

-"Es mas vamos ahora mismo aun sigue en donde lo dejaste, antes de venir aquí lo vi"-.

Rem lo penso un momento pero al final acepto.

Al subir, Rem los vio justo en el momento en el que Angela se acercaba a su oido para contarle su plan, pareciendo que era otra cosa.

Rem se salio de sus cabales mientras el resto veia anonadados la escena, llego casi corriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos a donde estaban ellos, seguida muy de cerca por el resto.

-"No puedo creerlo"- dijo gritando llamando la atencion de ambos, Angela al verla asi se espanto –"Como te atreviste, te aprovechaste de que estabamos peleados para acercartele, y tu"- dijo dirigiendose a Neck –"¿Para eso me hiciste la escena de celos?"-

-"No Rem, dejame explicarte"-

-"Silencio, como pudiste Neck, apenas que queria arreglar las cosas"-

-"Pero Rem, no es lo que parece…"-

-"Callate no quiero oir excusas, son nada, no puedo creerlo"-

Jack veia la escena un poco decepcionado y dolido, sin entender por que, Larya no pensaba en nada, no podia creer que Angela se atreviera a algo asi, mientras Lilly se reia en su interior al haber triunfado.

-"Te creí mi amiga y asi es como me lo pagas"-

-"No Rem, espera"- no pudo terminar su frase ya que Rem le solto una fuerte bofetada.

Angela se quedo estatica tocandose la mejilla, la volteo a mirar con los ojos vidriosos, mientras Rem la veia realmente enojada y de sus ojos caian gruesas lagrimas.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que acababa de hacer Rem, mientras salia de ahí corriendo y encerrandose en el camarote de Jack para dormir con Hiei, el resto se fue sin agregar más.

Neck no sabia que hacer, era el culpable de todo y se sentia el peor de todos los hombres.

Angela tenia los ojos tapados por mechones de cabellos mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, se sentia mal, sabia que no debia inmiscuirse, a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo ahora Rem le habia perdido la confianza.

-"Angela lo siento, es mi culpa yo…"-

-"No Neck, fue la mia, no debi meterme, perdon, solo queria que tu y ella se contentaran, mas que nada por ustedes, hacen una hermosa pareja y no merecen pelearse"- su voz estaba resquebrajada, dolida, se sentia la peor de las amigas, en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido caer en algo asi.

Neck se sintio mal, con una cara de amrgura vio como Angela aun sin levantar el rostro se subio al baupres, momentos después escucho leves sollozos provenientes de ese lugar, solo bajo la mirada y se fue.

Mientras todos los involucrados se sentian raros en una situación asi, mientras Angela y Rem lloraban amargamente, mientras Neck y Jack se sentian devastados, solo una persona sonreia, Lilly McGuild celebraba su triunfo, habia separado a las mejores amigas, estaba llegando el momento oportuno para dejarla sola y asi al no tener a nadie a su lado seria una presa facil para su amo, una presa para Creik y sus planes diabolicos…

* * *

Que tal eh

espero haya valido la pena

los dejamos esperando sus reviews

muchas gracias a todos los que nos han dejado reviews en el proximo contestare

cuidense

ADIU


	8. VIII: De Peleas, Planes y Reconciliacion

* * *

Aenor: Quetal banda hermosa, gente querida, amigos del alma...

Sachiel: ya bajale quieres.

Aenor: yo que quiero saludar a todos los que me leen, por que actualice pronto.

Yami: eso es cierto

Aenor: ves, el si entiende por que no eres como el.

Sachiel: para que si asi estoy bien, no quiero esa cabeza picuda, esa cara de que no rompe un plato y esa estatura de niño pequeño

Aenor: huelo problemas.

Yami: (con una venita) al menos no estoy amargado.

Sachiel: amargado? yo? jajaja no me hagas reir.

y siguen con la pelea

Aenor: (con una gotita en la cabeza) Mejor les doy el disclaimer: **Piratas del Caribe no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Disney solo lo uso para diversion mia y de quienes me leen.**

Sachiel: MOMIA EGIPCIA!

Yami: PROTECTOR DE QUINTA!

Aenor: mejor vamos al fic n.nU

* * *

_**- Piratas ****Del**** Caribe -  
**_

_**- El**** Diario**** De ****La**_**_ Pirata -_  
**

_**Capitulo v111 .- De Peleas, Planes y Reconciliaciones.**_

_Año 1626:_

"_Eh perdido la cuenta de los días que llevo aquí, se me hizo algo fuera de lugar ya que el tiempo que aquí pasa creo que no es el mismo en mi época, han pasado tres días ya desde que Rem y yo nos peleamos y esos han sido los más largos de mi vida._

_Se que en parte tuve la culpa, pero no quería hacer daño. La tensión es mucha, se nota que Rem quiere arrojarme por la borda por haberla traicionado de ese modo, aunque yo no le hice nada._

_Tengo un plan diferente al de la vez que le conté a Neck y con el que empezó todo este embrollo, el problema como muchas veces mi abuelo me dijo no es querer, si no poder y no creo poder hacerlo, no es que no confié en mi, si no que no tenga todo lo necesario para hacerlo._

_Valhalla esta a solo un paso de nosotros y Javar tiene razón, si no estamos todos juntos no podremos pasar el valle._

_Hablando de el, esta muy emocionado con la aventura que tenemos enfrente, se parece a Jack solo que el es mas valiente y bueno…como decirlo, Jack es todo lo contrario._

_Ni lo había notado, pero mi muñeca ha ido mejorando desde que paso lo de Rem, había dejado de darme una ligera molestia, al parecer ya paso el tiempo que dijo Jack, aunque me dijo que no me confiara y siguiera cuidándomela._

_Todo el P__erla esta con mucha presión, no solo por las pequeñas riñas que tengo con Rem, ya que ella me ofende teniendo oportunidad, también es el hecho de enfrentarnos a sirenas locas por que no tenemos otra opción._

_La que no se ve muy afectada es Lilly, es mas se ve muy feliz por lo que estamos pasando, pero trato de olvidarla para no tensarme más._

_Ya no se que hacer, a veces quisiera dormir para no despertar nunca mas, para salir de este lugar y aunque sea en sueños volver a mi vida, pero me doy cuenta de que estoy en un error y de seguir así jamás volveré._

_No importa, estoy harta de esta situación, arreglare las cosas, pondré en marcha mi plan, solo espero no empeorar todo."_

Cerro pesadamente las pastas negras de su diario, suspiro profundo mientras volvía la vista hacia el horizonte, no sabia como le haría para convencer a Rem de que ella no era la que la traiciono, le dolía perder la amistad de alguien que en poco tiempo se había vuelto su mejor amiga, continuo mirando el horizonte, a su mente vinieron imágenes de algo similar que le sucedió con su amiga Isel y eso le dio una nueva esperanza.

_**.: Flash Back :.**_

La calle estaba húmeda por la lluvia que había azotado momentos atrás, los techos aun escurrían gotas de agua, haciendo un ligero sonido, Ángela corría desesperadamente por las solitarias calles mientras sus pasos resonaban en los charcos, estaba exhausta pero tenia que continuar, no podía detenerse.

En una calle que se dividía en dos caminos paró su carrera, respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo, miro a ambos lados y tomo el camino de la derecha, continuo corriendo, estaba empapada, quería decir que se había adentrado al anochecer en la lluvia.

Tenía una terrible presión en su pecho, una enorme angustia que no la dejaba respirar, pensaba lo que en la mañana de ese día había sucedido, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cafés, pero dejo mejor que su corazón la siguiera guiando para poder llegar a evitar una gran desgracia.

Isel esos días estaba sumida en una profunda depresión, había tenido una pelea muy fuerte con su madre y con su hermano, en la escuela no le iba muy bien con los maestros debido a su modo de decir las cosas y las cosas con Sami tampoco habían ido muy bien, días atrás le había hecho una escena de celos por su hermano, que le ganaba por 3 años; a ambos los había visto muy unidos y eso a el no le gustaba mucho, la pelea los llevo a decidir darse un tiempo, una decisión que no le gusto en lo mas mínimo a Isel, ya que creía que todo estaba perdido.

La mañana de ese día Sami cito a Angela en una cafetería cerca de la escuela, necesitaba desahogarse y un poco de ayuda, y ella era la candidata perfecta para ese trabajo.

-"Hola Sami, que gusto me da verte"- al entrar lo saludo con una gran alegría.

-"Si a mi también"- su voz sonaba apagada y se veía muy triste.

Se sentó enfrente de el en una pequeña mesa.

-"No te ves muy bien, ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Es esta situación con Isel, me esta poniendo peor de lo que pensé, cada vez mas me duele verla con su hermano, hay algo en esa relación que no me gusta"-

-"Todos, incluyéndote sabemos que son medios hermanos y es por eso que no te agrada"-

Sami hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-"El caso es que me da rabia verlos juntos, el no la ve como una hermana o como una amiga, la ve como si fuera algo mas"-

Angela lo miro extrañada.

-"Empiezo a creer que a mi no me quiere como yo a ella y que prefiere mil veces mas a el"-

-"¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices?"-

Sami la volteo a mirar fijamente después de que en todo el rato tenia la mirada puesta en la nada.

-"No le tienes ni la mas mínima confianza, así no se basa una relación, si no que chiste tendría, solo pleitos entre ustedes, si ella dice que te quiere, por que no le crees"-

Sami la miraba sorprendido.

-"Sabes que tengo razón, por eso me miras así"-

-"¿Que hago entonces?"-

-"Primero tendrías que quitarte esas tontas ideas de la cabeza y después expresarle todo lo que sientes por ella, pero mas que nada tu tienes que saber que los celos no te llevaran a nada y ella se sentirá peor por que no le tienes confianza"-

Sami se quedo un rato pensando, después de un rato sonrió de forma irónica.

-"Tienes toda la razón"- la miro fijamente –"Soy un tonto, ¿Cierto?"-

-"Solo estas enamorado"- le sonrió ampliamente.

-"Gracias"-

Ambos se levantaron para salir del lugar, Sami iría a hablar con Isel en ese momento para arreglar las cosas, cuando salieron Isel los veía salir desde la otra acera y lo que vio la dejo helada, ambos se daban un cariñoso abrazo, a Sami lo veía muy feliz lo que la hizo pensar peor.

Cruzo sin fijarse la calle, iba hecha un mar de lagrimas, al llegar comenzó a gritar como histérica.

-"ME TRAICIONASTE ANGGY Y YO QUE CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGA"-

Angela la miro muy espantada de verla así y peor de que le había dicho traidora.

-"Ise, déjame explicarte"-

-"No me digas nada, te odio"- salio corriendo de ahí llorando amargamente.

Sami sin despedirse corrió tras ella.

Angela el resto de la tarde se la pasó callada en su casa, esperaba noticias de Sami o de Isel pero nada, eso a su familia los preocupo, la noche había caído trayendo una fuerte lluvia, a la hora de la cena pensaban preguntarle pero el sonido de su celular lo evito.

-"Bueno"-

_-"Angela, necesito tu ayuda"- _era Sami y se oía muy asustado. Escucho como en el fondo el sonido del agua que era muy fuerte.

-"¿Que pasa?"-

_-"Es Isel, trate de arreglar las cosas con ella, todo iba muy bien hasta que te mencione, ella cree que tu y yo andamos y eso no es lo peor dice que se siente traicionada por ti, salio corriendo y no logro encontrarla"-_

Angela sintió una pesada loza en su corazón, una enorme angustia en su pecho la hizo temblar casi obligándola a dejar caer el teléfono. Su familia la miraban asustados.

-"¿Donde estas?"-

_-"En el centro"-_

-"No te muevas de ahí, voy para allá"-

_-"De acuerdo"-_

Angela colgó el teléfono, se puso una sudadera blanca con gorro y se cargo su mochila, para ese entonces su papá ya estaba en la puerta.

-"¿Piensas salir con la lluvia y en la noche?"-

-"Se que no debo, pero me necesita y no puedo dejarla sola"-

-"Angela no puedo, que tal si te pasa algo"-

-"Confía en mi"- lo miro suplicante, el no lograba entender de donde sacaba ese poder de convencimiento.

-"Te esperare despierto"-

Angela sonrió, le dio un gran abrazo y salio corriendo dejando la puerta abierta.

Se reunió con Sami en el centro y ambos se separaron para buscarla mejor, la lluvia había cesado para ese entonces, pero llevaban más de media hora buscándola y no lograban encontrarla, la angustia era la que vencía al cansancio ya que tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría si no lograba encontrarla.

Movió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de quitar esas ideas de su mente, se detuvo a tomar aire, su cabello escurría por la lluvia que caía desde hace unos momentos, cosa que ella no había notado, se sostuvo de sus rodillas respirando agitadamente, cuando alzo la cabeza noto que había llegado sin darse cuenta hasta la autopista, se sorprendió demasiado, ya que quería decir que corrió mas de un kilómetro (n/a: que aguante), miro el reloj en su muñeca tenia hora y media de búsqueda y el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

Miro para todos lados mientras dejaba que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, la lluvia se volvió mucho más fuerte, en un instante voltio hacia su derecha y ahí la vio.

Estaba parada peligrosamente en la orilla de la carretera, en la calle que estaba daba para arriba por lo que abajo iba un carril a unos 30 metros de distancia, los carros pasaban hechos bala, si alguien se atrevía a cruzar no viviría para contarlo.

-"ISEL"- grito.

Voltio hacia donde había oído su nombre, al verla Isel se agarro a llorar incontrolablemente, Angela tenia que llegar a ella, la pregunta era como, pero si Isel había llegado hasta ahí ella también.

Con mucha cautela y aprisa corrió hacia el mismo lugar que ella.

-"VETE, DEJAME EN PAZ"- le grito moviéndose amenazadoramente en la orilla.

-"Espera"- decía muy asustada -"Si te lastime, perdóname no era mi intención"-

-"Te creí mi amiga y así me pagas"-

-"No era mi intención que creyeras otra cosa, tu eres mi amiga, eres la hermana que nunca tuve, como te haría eso"-

Recapacito un poco –"MIENTES, eres una maldita mentirosa, te odio por que me lo quitaste cuando yo quería arreglar las cosas"-

-"El vino a mi para que lo ayudara, vieras lo triste que estaba por que te creía perdida, le di esperanzas para que volvieran y el solo me demostraba su agradecimiento"-

Isel la miro fijamente, miro esos ojos que nunca le habían mentido y miro la verdad.

-"Anggy, ya no quiero sufrir"- dijo ahora con una voz de tristeza y no de rabia como hace un momento.

-"Para eso estoy, para que no sufras"- había llegado hasta ella, le extendió la mano para que bajara de ahí.

Dio una ultima mirada al vació y la miro de nuevo, se tomaron la mano con fuerza, Isel la abrazo intensamente llorando en su hombro mientras Angela la abrazaba del mismo modo.

Después de ese día su amistad se volvió inquebrantable, ya no dudaban una de la otra e Isel no volvió a cometer una tontería como esa.

_**.:FIN FLASH BACK:.**_

Angela sonrió irónicamente notando el gran parecido de esa ocasión con lo que vivía ahora, en aquel entonces le fue fácil ayudar a su amiga ya que la conocía desde la infancia, pero con Rem era diferente, mas por que ella es mucho mas orgullosa y tiene menos tiempo de conocerla, pero si se había reconciliado con Isel lo lograría con ella, su plan había tomado forma, era momento de comenzar con el y si todo salía bien su amistad se volvería mucho mas fuerte.

-"Solo espero no empeorar las cosas"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los últimos tres días habían sido los mas pesados del viaje, el ambiente era tan intenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Rem estaba de un humor que ni ella misma se aguantaba, debido a que no había muchos lugares a donde ir si se topaba con Angela o con Neck los evitaba volteándoles el rostro o haciéndoles un mal gesto, debido a la incomodidad de la situación Hiei se sentía frustrada ya que quería a ambos mucho, tanto a sus padres como a su amiga, pero su mamá le había exigido que no le hablara ni a Neck y a su ex amiga, Neck en cambio le dijo que le hiciera caso y no la hiciera enojar mas, después de varias lagrimas por parte de Hiei acepto, su padre para hacerla sentir mejor le juro que seria solo por un corto tiempo.

Esa tarde Javar decidió hablar por fin con Angela, ya que se notaba que su espíritu como ella misma estaban cansados, debería hacerla hablar o al menos comer ya que ni siquiera eso había hecho.

Se acerco despacio hacia donde estaba ella, la miro para ver si había notado su presencia, pero se veía igual, mirando hacia el cielo, hacia el mar, hacia la nada; no sabia si debería dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera sabia lo que hacia, solo se quedo ahí observando.

-"Por que en vez de estar parado no te sientas para hacerme compañía"-

Se sorprendió un poco de que lo notara, quiere decir que no estaba tan perdida después de todo.

-"Creí que no me habías notado, por eso no quise decir nada"-

-"Si te note, también eh notado a Larya, incluso a Jack pero no se animan a hablarme, ¿tan mal me veo?"- dijo volteándolo a verlo.

Para ese entonces ya estaba sentado a su lado –"No, solo te ves pensativa"-

-"Eso es lo que hago"-

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-"Todo esta patas pa' rriba desde que paso eso"- (n/a: no se si se usaba esa expresión pero finjamos que si :P)

-"No fue mi intención que hubiera un mal entendido, sabia que no debía entrometerme"-

-"Si lo sabias por que lo hiciste"-

-"Por Hiei"-

-"¿La niña?"- pregunto sorprendido.

-"No es su culpa, es solo que esa noche llego conmigo llorando, había visto a sus padres pelear"-

-"Creo que no fue la única"-

Asintió -"Me dijo que habían hablado de una separación definitiva y eso la asusto, me pidió que los ayudara, le asegure que solo era una pequeña pelea, nos acercamos y me di cuenta de que tenia solución, una solución que ambos debían de encontrar"-

-"Pero las cosas se salieron de control"-

-"Así es"- suspiro –"Me contó una historia conmovedora de su infancia, me sentí mal por ella, no debía de sufrir de nuevo, así que quise hablar con Rem"-

-"Pero hablaste con Neck"-

-"Estaba rodeada de mucha gente, ella no necesitaba ayuda, en cambio Neck si, platicamos un buen rato sobre lo que había pasado y se me ocurrió una idea, una que pudiera funcionar, pero mi error fue contársela como secreto"- Angela sonrió, lo había hecho como una pequeña travesura, una que trajo desastrosas consecuencias.

-"Y… ¿Cuál es esa idea?, por que me imagino que eso piensas"-

-"No puedo dejar que por mi culpa ellos dejen de ser lo que son, mi idea aun sigue en pie solo me falta darle unos pequeños toques, no importa si con eso ella me deja de hablar, me dolería mucho, me duele mucho, pero es mejor que ellos dos se contenten, por su bien y el de su hija"-

Javar se le quedo viendo un momento, se sorprendió un poco por el carácter de Angela, no entendía como alguien como ella fue a dar a un barco lleno de piratas.

Paso un ligero silencio, en eso Javar se percato de que ni el había comido.

-"Por que no vienes y comes algo, te servirá para que puedas pensar mejor, ya nadie esta abajo, solo seremos tu y yo, ¿que te parece?"- con gran habilidad se bajo mientras Angela no lo perdía de vista.

–"Además me puedes contar de que trata tu plan, te podría ayudar si lo deseas"-

Angela lo miro sorprendida –"Por que quieres ayudarme, apenas y me conoces"-

-"Digamos que con eso estaríamos a mano"-

Angela lo miro por un momento, su caminar era casi el mismo que Jack, sonrió para sus adentros, se bajo de donde estaba y lo siguió hasta las cocinas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche, una noche un poco diferente, la brisa salina bañaba a los que se encontraban en cubierta, el ambiente era tranquilo, la tensión disminuía ya que Angela había vuelto a ser ella, pero aun seguía presente la atmósfera de tensión entre ambas, si todo salía bien, todo eso terminaría pronto ya que el Valle de las Sirenas no estaba tan lejos de ellos y para pasarlo necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible.

En ese momento Rem se encontraba en la cubierta completamente sola, se estaba cansando de esa situación, pero el dolor que le había causado la que creía su amiga y la que le había causado el amor de su vida era demasiado, casi insoportable, en su vida nunca se había dejado doblegar, nunca lo hacia, mucho menos ahora.

Mientras ella meditaba, Jack, Hiei, Neck, Larya, Javar y Angela se encontraban en el camarote que ahora le pertenecía a Angela, estaban platicando una situación importante, bueno si a eso se le llamaba platicar.

-"NO, NO, NO, NO Y UNA VEZ MAS NO"- decía rojo del coraje Jack.

-"Ese es tu problema que eres testarudo"- agregó Javar un poco molesto.

-"Quieren bajar la voz, nos va a escuchar"- continuo Larya.

Para ese entonces el resto ya sabia de los planes de Angela.

-"Se han vuelto locos"- continuo Jack mas calmado –"En que cabeza cabe"-

-"Ponte a pensar Jack, es la idea perfecta, si no lo hacemos ahora, en el Valle de las Sirenas mucho menos y si nos toman por separados ni tu, ni nadie llegara a su destino"- continuo Javar.

-"En eso tiene toda la razón"- dijo Neck que solo se había dispuesto a escuchar –"Pero no se si funcione, realmente esta molesta"-

-"Si es que yo los dejo hacerlo"-

-"Por que te niegas, a que le tienes miedo Jack, a que te la quite"-

-"Ya me la quitaste amigo, lo olvidas"-

-"Así que lo admites"-

-"BASTA"- Angela se interpuso ante ambos ya que casi se lanzaban el uno contra el otro –"Este no es momento de pelear, Neck deja de sentir celos si no, no funcionara"- Neck la miro, respiro hondo y se sentó en su lugar. –"¿Y tu?"- continuo volteando hacia Jack –"¿A que le temes?, no vamos a hacer nada que sea del otro mundo solo será mientras dure la reconciliación"-

-"Que creen que va a pensar mi tripulación, que el gran Capitán Sparrow trabaja para ustedes, lo siento linda, pero no, no puedo permitirlo"-

Angela lo miraba desafiante, le estaba colmando la paciencia –"Mira, quieres seguir teniendo esa tensión por el resto del viaje o peor aun que me venga matando por el coraje que tiene, ya sabes lo que pasará si eso llega a suceder"- mientras hablaba caminaba hacia delante obligándolo a retroceder –"Lo siento Jack, pero no te queda de otra mas que aceptar"- le dio un pequeño empujón obligándolo a caer en una pequeña silla –"Después de todo para eso eres el Capitán ¿no?"-

Jack estaba rojo de la vergüenza, no podía creer que ella lo tenia entre la espada y la pared, el era Jack Sparrow, el Capitán Jack Sparrow y ella era solo una niñita.

Todos miraban la escena divertidos, pero se quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta.

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"Creo"- se levanto de un salto, empezó a dar varias vueltas alrededor de ella mientras Angela lo miraba con una ceja levantada –"Creo"- la miraba un instante y después volteaba al piso pensativo –"Creo que estas loca"- dijo por fin mirándola de frente, Angela casi se va de espaldas al escuchar esa respuesta, quería molestarla eso era seguro –"Pero aun así lo haré"-

Angela sonrió triunfante –"Gracias Jack"- camino hacia la salida -"Te iras al cielo"- dijo casi gritando mientras salía del camarote a empezar con los preparativos.

-"A donde quiero ir es a un bar por un poco de ron"- le contesto igual, mientras el resto se agarraba a reír mientras la seguían. –"No se por que siento que me voy a arrepentir"- continuo resignado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Al día siguiente se veía un ligero ajetreo por parte de los tripulantes, cada uno hacia tareas encargadas por Jack y mandadas por Angela, Rem noto que algo tramaban pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

En alguna parte del barco varias personas tenían una conversación.

-"Lo único que falta es mantener a Rem fuera de todo esto, al menos hasta que este todo listo"- dijo Angela pensativa.

-"Y quien se atreverá a hacer eso, anda de un humor que ni ella se aguanta"- agrego Lilly ligeramente molesta.

-"Yo me ofrezco, la conozco muy bien y sabría como entretenerla"- continuo Larya.

-"Es eso justo lo que pensaba"- agrego Angela sonriente.

-"Bien creo que esta todo arreglado así que si me disculpan…"- dijo Jack tratando de huir.

-"¿Y quien dijo que todo estaba listo?"-

Jack trago sonoramente, estaba asustado ya que aquella niña estaba haciendo y deshaciendo todo en el Perla, lo que era peor es de que tenia planes para el, algo que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

-"Falta lo mas importante y para ese trabajo tu eres el indicado"-

Hizo una mueca de fastidio mezclado con terror, cuando se entero de lo que planeaban Neck y Angela se le enchino la piel, eso no era lo peor si no de que por desgracia el tenia que ayudar y prefería permanecer alejado de todo eso.

Volteo para encararla -"Tu crees que quiero ayudarte, si por mi fuera no me inmiscuía en todo este embrollo"-

Lilly sonrió para sus adentros sin que nadie lo notara, le encantaba ver como Jack les daba la espalda cuando mas lo necesitaban.

-"No seas tan duro, ella solo quiere tener un buen gesto"- intervino Javar.

Lilly cambio a una mirada sombría, Javar no le había agradado mucho.

-"Eh hecho demasiado permitiéndole hacer y deshacer a mi preciosa Perla, creo que con eso es suficiente"- les dio la espalda a todos.

-"Solo es un barco Jack"- dijo Javar sabiendo lo que eso significaba para el, pero por alguna extraña razón no dijo nada.

En cierto modo no se sentía a gusto consigo mismo después de hablarles de ese modo, creyó que se sentiría liberado de la situación, sin embargo se sentía peor.

-"Jack"- dijo Angela tranquila captando su atención –"Sin ti todo lo que hemos hecho será en vano"-

Jack la miraba extrañado, le sorprendía sus cambios de humor.

-"Se que no estas muy tranquilo con toda esta situación pero te prometemos que será solo por corto tiempo, danos un día y con eso será suficiente"- agrego Neck después de un incomodo silencio.

Angela lo miraba suplicante, le pedía a grito silencioso que la ayudara, que le diera oportunidad de arreglar lo descompuesto.

Jack en cambio se perdió en esos ojos castaños y su corazón se ablando.

-"Esta bien lo haré"- dijo al fin desde el fondo de su corazón.

-"Gracias de nuevo, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo"- Angela dijo en un suspiro mientras le dirigía una de las sonrisas mas sinceras desde el fondo de su alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Larya el resto de la tarde se dispuso a distraer a Rem con pláticas en el camarote de Jack logrando que se mantuviera fuera de todo lo que los demás hacían, pero sabía que tramaban algo.

-"Bien Larya, me harte, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ¿Qué traman?"-

Larya trago saliva sonoramente, la había atrapado.

-"¿Tramar?, nada como crees que tramaríamos algo"-

-"Te conozco y se que escondes algo, además todos andan muy raros desde que comenzó el día"-

_-"Rayos"- _pensó Larya.

-"De verdad no es nada son ilusiones tuyas, todo sigue igual, aunque no me agrada mucho que andes peleada con Angela"-

-"No la menciones"- dijo Rem estallando en cólera –"Me traiciono, ni modo que me olvide de todo"-

-"Ella no te traiciono"-

-"Entonces lo que vi fue una ilusión"-

-"Exacto"-

-"Estaban muy cerca, tanto uno como otro y no creo que anduvieran platicando"-

-"Te das cuenta lo celosa que te oyes"-

-"COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME ENCELE"- perdió los estribos –"LOS VI DEMASIADO CERCA, A MI AMIGA Y A MI ESPOSO"-

-"Esta bien no vuelvo a decir nada, pero una cosa si te digo, si sigues siendo tan orgullosa no perderás mas que una amistad, perderás al amor de tu vida y la verdad no creo que Neck te espere para siempre"- se sentó en una silla cercana mientras veía como Rem se sentaba pesadamente en la cama, mientras el mechón de cabello le tapaba el rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera las cosas iban viento en popa (literalmente) ya que los preparativos de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo estaban avanzando a paso rápido, aun tenían varios detalles que arreglar pero Angela en ese momento se estaba encargando de eso o al menos eso intentaba.

-"Demonios, ¿Dónde rayos conseguiré algo para adornar el timón?"- decía pesadamente mientras daba vueltas por toda la cubierta.

Hiei la veía divertida desde la regala, paseando de aquí a haya, pero comenzaba a marearla.

-"Ya detente, me mareas"-

-"Rayos, como le haré, tiene que verse al menos lindo"- volteando a ver todo a su alrededor –"Aunque llego a pensar de que eso no pasara"- resoplo cansada mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"Por que no buscas en las bodegas, todo pirata tiene algún cargamento de reserva de los botines que toma de los barcos"-

Angela la volteo a mirar confundida.

-"Si, digo, si Jack es pirata alguna vez en su vida tuvo que atacar algún barco y de seguro se trajo botines de alto precio para revenderlas o cambiarlas por ron, que eso seria lo mas seguro"-

Comenzaba a entender lo que le proponía.

-"Si buscamos tal vez encontremos algo"-

Angela sonrió –"Gracias Hiei eres un ángel"- la tomo de la mano y casi corriendo la llevo con ella hasta la parte mas escondida del Perla.

-"Bien aquí estamos"-

-"¿Como supiste llegar?"-

-"Veras"- pensó un momento –"Cuando llegue al Perla me metí hasta este lugar según yo para que nadie me viera, no resulto, ya que a la mañana siguiente me descubrieron y me acusaron de polizón"- decía mientras miraba algunos barriles que estaban ahí.

-"¿En serio?"- dijo sorprendida.

-"Si"- dijo sin mirarla y quitando unas cajas –"Creí que me lanzarían por la borda"- comenzó a revisarlas sin éxito –"Pero le propuse a Jack que si me dejaba vivir lo llevaría a Media Luna, fue así como empezó esta travesía"-

-"Valla"- dijo Hiei mientras le ayudaba con mas cajas –"Creí que lo habías conocido en Tortuga o que solo caíste en su barco"-

-"De hecho si lo conocí en Tortuga, lo salve de que muriera a manos de unos piratas"-

-"Otra vez wow, le has salvado la vida"- Angela la volteo a mirar –"Y el te ayuda, que bonito favor"-

-"Si, eso creo"- le sonrió y siguió buscando.

De la nada algo salto hacia el lado contrario de donde ellas se encontraban.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunto nerviosa Angela.

-"No se"- dijo Hiei acercándose lentamente hacia donde habían visto saltar esa cosa.

De nuevo como rayo salto esa figura y se metió en una pequeña caja con rejas. Hiei camino despacio pero decidida hacia ese lugar y cual fue su sorpresa al ver.

-"¡¡Un mono!!"- grito casi histérica.

-"¿Que?"- dijo Angela sorprendida.

-"Si y es muy lindo"- dijo sonriente.

Angela vio como forcejeaba con unas cajas para llegar y tomarlo entre sus brazos, para después agarrarse a jugar con el.

-"Dime si no es lindo y esa ropita que tiene lo hace ver muy tierno"- decía Hiei sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras lo acariciaba.

Angela se quedo como perdida, una carcajada salía de sus labios, no pudo evitar recordar de quien se trataba ese pequeño mono y a quien le hacían mención.

Ambos la miraban con la cabeza recargada en sus hombros, mientras la veían extrañados, Angela al verlos así se agarro a reír mas.

-"¿De que te ríes?"-

-"De…de nada"- dijo al fin recuperando el aliento –"Me acorde de algo"-

Hiei no le dio más importancia y continuo jugando con el pequeño mono, mientras Angela seguía buscando entre las cajas lo que necesitaba.

Al cabo de un rato comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-"Nada, tiene cosas inservibles, botellas vacías, cajones solos, cofres con tierra, pero nada de valor que pueda ayudarnos"-

-"Ahora se por que mi mama no lo quiere, no es un buen pirata"-

-"Si, creo que si"- resoplo de nuevo logrando mover el mechón de su frente –"Aun faltan varias mas, tal vez ahí encontremos algo"-

Movieron varias cajas, el pequeño "Jack" (n/a: que por si no se habían dado cuenta, es el xD) las miraba divertido, tratando de descifrar lo que estaban haciendo, cuando entendió, subió con gran agilidad hacia una torre de cajas mas escondidas, haciendo ruidos raros para llamar su atención, cuando por fin se la dieron, bajaron varias mas con algo de esfuerzo logrando encontrar un baúl de madera fina, aunque algo pasada por el tiempo, además de tener hermoso relieves que la hacían ver de valor.

-"Tal vez aquí haya algo, tiene finta de ser español"-

-"Y al parecer tu sabes mucho"-

-"Bueno trato de aprender todo lo que me enseñan"- saco la lengua en un gesto chistoso logrando hacer sonreír a Angela –"Gracias monito"-

-"Creo que su nombre es Jack"-

Hiei la miro extrañada viendo como el pequeño Jack iba con ella al oírse nombrado.

-"¿Y tu como sabes?"-

-"Una corazonada"- dijo restándole importancia acariciando al mono -"Vamos a abrirlo, a ver que tal"-

Con mucho esfuerzo lograron abrirlo, adentro contenía telas de hermosa seda de varios colores, vestidos de época con encajes amplios y elegantes, un pequeño cofre con montones de joyas, ambas se quedaron maravilladas con las bellezas frente a sus ojos, todo eso era justo lo que necesitaban para darle el toque final al plan que tenían, logrando tal vez la reconciliación de Neck y Rem.

-"Es perfecto, justo lo que necesitamos"-

-"Mi mama tiene un cajón igual, pero con ropa para ella"-

-"Por desgracia nosotras no podremos usar esto, pero como lo único que necesitamos son las telas el resto lo dejaremos aquí"-

-"Pero por que, podemos tomarlas como nuestras y usarlas cuando queramos"-

-"No creo que sea prudente, pero algo me dice que los usaremos algún día"-

Hiei la miro con un ligero puchero, al final se resigno, sacaron las telas y el cofre con las joyas, acomodaron todo y salieron de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto salieron vieron a Jack en el timón (como siempre), las miro de reojo notando que se dirigían hacia el, volteo la mirada, pero así como lo hizo regreso la vista hacia ellas para ver al creador de todas sus pesadillas en el hombro de Hiei.

-"¡TUUUU!"- exclamo con una mirada sádica mientras bajaba a zancadas las escaleras.

-"¿Yo que?"- dijo Hiei nerviosa.

-"Tu no, el maldito mono que llevas en el hombro"- dijo tomándolo con fuerza de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-"No le hagas daño"- continuo suplicante.

-"¿Como rayos llegaste aquí?"-

-"Como si te fuera a contestar"- agrego Angela –"Aunque tal vez ambos se entiendan"- Angela se agarro a reír.

Jack no le puso atención, es mas la ignoro por completo, lo soltó y de su faja saco su pistola, el mono se agarro a correr pero antes de que saltara a las escaleras Jack le disparo.

-"NOOO, LO MATASTE"- dijo Hiei cubriéndose el rostro, mientras gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-"Ah, como extrañaba eso"- dijo Jack guardando su pistola.

El pequeño Jack solo se sacudió con fuerza y corrió hacia Hiei que no dejaba de sollozar.

Hizo un ligero sonido viéndola tiernamente, Hiei dejo de sollozar –"Pero que"-

-"Así, se me olvidaba decirte, es inmortal"- continuo Jack caminando hacia el timón.

-"No crees que pudiste haberme advertido"- dijo al fin saliendo de su asombro y viendo que en verdad no tenia nada.

Jack puso un dedo en su barbilla como pensando –"Creo que no, vete acostumbrando que es lo que hago para des-estresarme"-

Hiei lo miro molesta y se fue a dar la nueva noticia a sus padres, mientras la tripulación volvía a hacer sus quehaceres.

-"Que malo eres"- dijo Angela siguiéndolo de cerca –"Ella se encariño con Jack"-

-"¿Por que no estas sorprendida?"- dijo al fin encarándola –"¿Y como sabes que se llama Jack?"-

-"Ya sabia que era inmortal, lo que no se es que hace aquí"- agrego Angela indiferente.

-"Al parecer permanece escondido desde mi encuentro con Barbosa, ¿Pero aun no has contestado a mi pregunta?"-

-"Es una corazonada"- dijo con ímpetu dando por terminada la conversación, dio media vuelta para que no le preguntara mas, mientras iba recordando lo que sabia de el ultimo encuentro con Barbosa, la Corte de la Hermandad y la vez que le quitaron el Perla, ¿Cómo le habría hecho para recuperarla?, no le dio importancia en una oportunidad le preguntaría, bajo a prisa las escaleras para continuar con lo que había empezado.

Jack se quedo pensando -"Lo dijiste para burlarte de mi, ¿cierto?"-

-"Tal vez"- le dijo desapareciendo de su vista.

-"Mujeres"- y continuo haciendo lo que hacia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para el medio día el Perla se estaba viendo diferente, Hiei y Angela estaban entretenidas adornándola como si trataran de hacerla presentable para una gran reunión, claro con una pequeña ayuda, Jack las vigilaba de cerca, al mismo tiempo se daba ánimos para hacer lo que le habían encargado y se regañaba por haber aceptado, Larya mantenía entretenida a Rem, Lilly se limitaba a mirar todo desde una distancia prudente con cara de pocos amigos, no le convenía que se reconciliaran ya que de nuevo tendrían puntos a su favor y ella en su contra, además un nuevo enemigo se había unido a su lista negra, el pequeño acompañante de Hiei, ya que al verla el mono salto a su cabeza tratando de arrancarle el cabello, Jack con un poco de ayuda de su buena puntería se lo quito de encima consolando a la pobre después, Angela sin que nadie la viera le dio unos cacahuates felicitándolo por haber hecho un buen trabajo, (n/a: jajajajajajaja), en cambio el resto de los tripulantes preparaban todo para una gran noche, tratando de lograr que nada se interpusiera ante lo que tenían planeado y Neck, bueno el estaba muy nervioso.

-"No creo poder hacer esto"- decía mientras caminaba en círculos tronándose los dedos.

-"Tranquilo muchacho, no es tan malo después de todo"- le decía Javar con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la puerta del camarote.

-"Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo, ¿y si no funciona?"- se paro en seco ensombreciendo su mirada.

-"¿Quién dice que no?"- Neck lo miraba fijamente –"No hay peor intento que el que no se hace, si tu no haces el intento por salvar tu matrimonio quien lo hará por ti"-

-"Al parecer Angela"-

-"Eso no es cierto"- Neck lo miro extrañado -"Ella te dio una idea, ella esta arreglando todo para esta noche, pero ella no le va a pedir a Rem que te ame o si"-

Neck sonrió.

-"Ya veras que todo saldrá bien"- lo tomo de los hombros –"Confía en ti y en lo que sientes por ella y veras que será mas fácil de lo que crees"-

Neck le dio de nuevo una sonrisa mas amplia –"Gracias Javar"-

-"Estoy para servirte"- le sonrió igual, en otra oportunidad ambos hubieran podido ser amigos.

Hiei entro al camarote como rayo junto con su nuevo amigo, Angela iba detrás.

-"Bien papá llego la hora"-

Neck respiro profundo y deseo con toda su alma que todo saliera bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un hermoso atardecer, el cielo estaba despejado, el mar tranquilo, alguien de haya arriba los quería mucho ya que todo estaba perfecto para la ocasión.

Neck estaba en la verga principal quieto, tranquilo, o eso creían los que estaban alrededor, ya que no se movía, pero en la mano izquierda se tronaba los dedos con el pulgar, (n/a: inténtenlo es divertido), en la mano derecha llevaba una pequeña cajita de color negro, mientras vigilaba que la puerta del camarote se abriera, solo se oía un ligero ajetreo del otro lado, la tripulación del Perla estaba estática, como estatuas esperando que todo saliera bien.

-"Anda mamá date prisa"- era la voz de Hiei.

Se abrió la puerta.

-"Ya voy, ya voy, no entiendo por que tanto…"- Rem no termino de decir la frase, ya que al ver a Neck enfrente de ella la hizo muda, cambiando también su rostro a uno furioso.

-"Rem"-

-"Que planeas, ni creas que voy a caer"- dijo viendo a todos con mirada acusadora.

Rem estaba dispuesta a irse pero una mano la detuvo.

-"Suéltame"- dijo en tono autoritario sin voltear a verlo.

-"Déjame explicarte, me comporté como un idiota, perdí tu confianza, me convertí en quien mas odio, merezco lo que me haces, pero yo lo único que quiero es que me perdones"-

Rem lo volteo a mirar –"Perdonarte"- resoplo –"Perdonarte dices, después de haberme hecho una escenita de celos, después de verte con mi mejor amiga"-

-"Exacto, es solo eso, una amiga"- la sostuvo con mas fuerza viendo que quería escapar –"Solo es una amiga, una con la que nos topamos por coincidencia, una que se preocupa por ti y por mi, me dio consejos, haciendo que se formara una idea en mi cabeza, la misma que pienso poner en practica"-

Todos se miraban entre si.

-"Estas loco"-

-"Si, loco por ti"- para ese entonces la había soltado de su agarre viendo que había dejado de forcejear –"Rem, déjame ganarme tu perdón, tu confianza y tu amor, déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento…por ti"-

Rem lo miraba perdida, se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos cafés que la volvían loca.

-"Rem"- se hinco en su rodilla derecha, Rem lo veía atónita y había comenzado a temblar de nervios –"¿Quieres volver a casarte conmigo?"- dijo al fin abriendo la cajita que tenia en su mano, mostrando un hermoso anillo que tenia una piedra de luna, la favorita de ella y en todo el resto de la argolla había pequeñas piedras de la misma que la del centro.

Todos exclamaron de emoción y el silencio se hizo presente esperando una respuesta de Rem.

Rem en cambio tenia un montón de sentimientos que la habían dejado en blanco, recordó que la boda de ellos fue improvisada por lo que no tuvieron la mejor de todas, eso explicaba por que no llevaba un recordatorio de ese día.

-"Déjame…darte la boda que te mereces"-

Rem miro la argolla y después a el, se quedo sin palabras mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de emoción.

-"Neck yo"- tenia un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, esperando que dijera la tan esperada palabra.

-"No se que decir, yo…"- volteo a mirarlo de nuevo, viendo la sinceridad en sus ojos –"Claro que si"-

Todos lanzaron un grito de emoción, Neck se levanto, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con todo el cariño que le tenía, mientras ella le demostraba cuanto lo había extrañado.

-"Perfecto, es hora de que te arregles"- dijo Hiei interrumpiendo a sus padres –"Para tu boda debes de lucir mas hermosa de lo que eres"- la tomo de la mano, Rem la vio extrañada mientras se dejaba guiar por ella.

En cambio Neck corrió con Angela que miraba todo desde el timón, con Zadeck a su lado.

-"Funciono"-

-"Claro que si y ahora ve a alistarte"-

-"Gracias"- le dijo con una mirada brillante.

-"Aun no acaba, a ver si no se arrepiente"- le sonrió para calmarlo mientras veía como bajaba a la parte inferior.

-"Creí que era tu idea"- dijo una voz detrás de ella –"Así que se le ocurrió a el"-

-"Así es"- dijo sin mirarlo.

-"Pero entonces que fue lo que le susurraste"-

-"Para que quieres saberlo Jack, eso ya paso"- dijo tratando de olvidarlo.

-"Por que, no por nada a el se le ocurrió esta brillante idea"-

Angela lo miro resignada –"Cierto, a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido esto, lo único que le dije al momento de que le susurre fue "Demuéstrale cuanto la amas de la forma mas original"-

Jack se le quedo mirando.

-"Yo le dije que no quería entrometerme, de que todo tiene solución, le dije que se me había ocurrido una idea, pero eso no era verdad, yo no tenia ningún plan y solo le dije eso"- volteo el rostro –"Al día siguiente Neck me pidió ayuda, dijo que tenia el modo exacto de hacer que ambos se reconciliaran, me contó sus planes y yo acepte gustosa en ayudar, pero a cambio me pidió una condición"-

-"¿Condición?"-

-"Si, me dijo que dijera que el plan era mío, ya que necesitaba la ayuda de todos en el Perla y como el es de otro barco tal vez no quisieran ayudarlo, yo me llevo bien con varios de aquí, esos varios jalarían al resto logrando que esto funcione"- dijo recordando con una sonrisa todo lo que minutos atrás paso.

Jack no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando al cielo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-"Astuto, pero es un poco tonto"- dijo girando en sus talones para caminar con sus ademanes hacia el timón.

-"¿Por qué tonto?"- dijo Angela sorprendida.

-"Es tonto querida, por que si el hubiera pedido nuestra ayuda, se la daríamos sin pedir nada a cambio, somos piratas pero hombres de honor"-

Angela se quedo con la boca abierta al oír esas palabras, tal vez, después de todo, si estaba con ellos le iría bien en un futuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel hermoso atardecer había quedado atrás para dar paso a una noche llena de estrellas, una noche con tonos rojizos dando a entender que el sol no se ocultaba por completo, Neck se había puesto una de sus mejores galas que lo hacían parecer un caballero de la alta alcurnia, sin dejar de lado su aspecto sencillo de pirata, llevaba un chaleco negro con encajes, una camisa color rojo intenso de manga ancha con el cuello alzado y su pecho estaba descubierto de donde pendía una pequeño medallón de color rojo, unas botas negras y un pantalón del mismo color y en su cinturón llevaba su inseparable espada mas reluciente que nunca, en su frente llevaba una banda de color rojo que le alzaba un poco el mechón contrastado con su piel blanca y su cabello azul.

Estaba en el timón esperando mientras veía el mar en todo su esplendor, estaba mas tranquilo que en la tarde, tenia un presentimiento, uno muy bueno ya que sentía que por fin todo volvería a la normalidad.

Mientras en el camarote de Jack (n/a: pobre, ya lo agarraron de su puerquito xD), Larya e Hiei le daban los últimos toques al peinado de Rem, hasta que la puerta se abrió, ambas voltearon a ver quien había entrado, era Angela, con una cara de profunda tristeza.

Ambas se separaron de Rem sabiendo lo que seguía, así que sin agregar mas, salieron.

-"¿Que haces aquí?"- dijo Rem a sabiendas de quien era.

Su voz denotaba mucha ira.

-"Se que no debería estar frente a ti"- se acercaba despacio pero decidida –"Pero necesito hablar contigo"-

-"Lo que necesites me tiene sin cuidado"- continuo sin voltear a verla.

-"Tal vez"- dijo al fin al tenerla en una distancia prudente –"Pero solo quiero pedirte perdón"-

-"¿Perdón?, ¿Por qué?, por haberme traicionado"-

-"Yo nunca quise que pareciera eso, es mas yo no quería entrometerme, es solo que Hiei…"-

-"Que tiene que ver ella con esto"- dijo algo molesta.

-"Me contó como dio con ustedes"- Rem la volteo a ver –"Me contó todo lo que paso hasta llegar a ser su hija, me dolió saberlo, ya que una familia nunca debe de separarse, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas por que creyó que ustedes se separarían, es por eso que acepte ayudarla"-

Rem bajo la mirada, Angela en cambio no la perdió de vista.

-"Te quiero pedir perdón por tratar de acomodar las cosas, por querer que tu y Neck vivan felices para siempre y lograr todo lo contrario"-

-"Suena a un bonito cuento de hadas, por suerte yo no soy la bruja de este cuento"-

-"Quieres dejar de tratarme como si yo quisiera dañarte, date cuenta Rem de una cosa, yo te estimo como un hermana, quisiera que tu me tuvieras confianza de nuevo, que me perdones"- en tono desesperado.

-"Jamás"- se paro de la silla dispuesta a salir del camarote.

Angela corrió a la puerta, levanto sus brazos en cruz para impedirle el paso.

-"No te iras hasta que termines de escucharme"-

-"Tienes agallas niña, que te hace pensar que te haré caso"- continuo sarcásticamente –"HASTE A UN LADO"-

-"No, no me moveré hasta que termine, Rem, si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo regresaría a ese momento en el que tu y yo nos peleamos, en el momento que surgió el malentendido"-

-"Un malentendido dices, cuando vi claramente que te le insinuabas a Neck"-

-"Jamás me le insinué, ni siquiera Neck me gusta, por una simple razón, ambos están destinados a permanecer juntos para siempre"- sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer –"Me duele Rem, me duele que tu y yo nos peleemos, me duele que tu corazón me odie y me desprecie, si yo pudiera borraría todo lo malo que eh hecho y comenzaría de nuevo, es mas si pudiera me alejaría de ti, me borraría de tu mente y de tu corazón, si pudiera desaparecería de tu vida, para que jamás tuvieras que conocerme, si con solo ese hecho te hago sufrir"-

Rem la miraba atónita, con los ojos abiertos, no podía creer sus palabras, que le llegaban hasta el fondo de su alma.

Angela estaba llorando en silencio, no había podido mantenerle la mirada por lo que no noto lo que Rem estaba apunto de hacer.

-"No sabia que estabas dispuesta a todo eso"-

-"Soy capaz de eso y mas"- decía entre sollozos.

Rem se acerco despacio hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente, eso tomo por sorpresa a Angela, la cual después de salir de su asombro la abrazo del mismo modo.

-"Perdóname tu a mi por ser tan mala contigo, es obvio que tu solo quieres ser una buena amiga, soy yo la que debería estar llorando por tratarte de ese modo"-

-"Ya estas perdonada desde antes de que me lo pidas"- (n/a: esta frase me la enseño una amiga n.n)

Se separaron después de un rato, al poco tiempo Hiei y Larya llegaron para verlas muy sonrientes y a Angela ayudando a su mejor amiga a estar lista para la gran noche.

_**V111-1 .- Una Boda En El Caribe.**_

La noche estaba en todo su apogeo, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, la emoción se sentía por todos los rincones del Perla Negra que se veía mucho más majestuosa, todos esperaban a que la puerta del camarote se abriera dando paso a la preciosa novia, Neck estaba entusiasmado, sus ojos brillaban especialmente, su corazón latía a mil por hora, esperando el momento que por tanto tiempo había deseado.

Jack estaba junto con el esperando, un poco impaciente ya que sentía que perdía su tiempo, pero al ver a su ahora amigo lo calmaba ya que sabia por que estaban ahí, Javar estaba muy feliz por poder presenciar un acontecimiento como aquel ya que le hacia recordar cuando el se caso con su esposa, mientras Zadeck estaba posado en la regala esperando a que todo diera comienzo. (n/a: créanlo o no esta ave es inteligente)

Pero no todo era emoción, en un lugar apartado fuera de vista para los tripulantes, Lilly maldecía ese día con una mirada de mucho odio, detestaba que el plan para separar a una amistad y un amor tan fuerte no hubiera funcionado, se sentía decepcionada de ella misma, pero solo era el comienzo.

Por fin el tan esperado momento llego, la puerta del camarote se abrió saliendo Larya, Hiei y Angela dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que daban al timón, vestían igual que siempre pero la felicidad que emanaban por su amiga hacia resplandecer sus miradas, después todos posaron su vista en el camarote, Rem salio vestida con un hermoso vestido liso, de color negro azabache, era tipo straple con encajes en la parte de arriba, en la espalda estaba agarrada por una cinta en rojo, la falda en la parte de enfrente le llegaba a la rodilla dejando ver unas valerianas del mismo color, tenia una abierta de donde salía una tela en rojo y en la parte de atrás tenia una cola muy larga, el maquillaje era sencillo pero le daba un tono gótico a todo el conjunto, llevaba el cabello suelto agarrado solo en una media coleta que estaba adornada con pequeñas flores negras de donde caía un velo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, junto con el mechón en su lado derecho tapándole una parte del rostro, en las manos llevaba unos guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo, en la parte de la mano llegaba un triangulo que daba hasta su dedo pareciendo un anillo, además llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y negras, su cuello iba adornado con un collar sencillo de color plata que su madre le había dado antes de morir.

Neck estaba estupefacto con tanta belleza y el resto miraban atónitos a la futura esposa de Matterz.

Se sonrojo un poco al tener la mirada de todos sobre ella, camino entre la tripulación despacio pero decidida, le habían marcado el camino poniéndose a los lados haciendo una reverencia mientras caminaba en señal de respeto, subió las escaleras mientras sus amigas y su hija le sonreían muy emocionadas, al final encontró a Neck que le extendió la mano, se la tomo y caminaron juntos hasta el centro donde Jack los esperaba.

Jack solo suspiro y sonrió –"Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio"- dijo con voz fuerte y tratando de que sus palabras tuvieran concordancia.

Rem lo miraba espantada y extrañada al mismo tiempo, por eso se veía tan ¿raro?, por que el como Capitán del barco los iba a casar.

Angela trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse ya que Jack se veía raro haciendo tamañas cosas, en cambio el resto se sentían raramente extraños por esa situación, mientras Neck no ponía ni una milésima de su atención en lo que decía ya que toda se la había llevado Rem.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, en ningún momento perdían de vista sus miradas, expresándose en silencio todo lo que sentían, mientras que a lo lejos escuchaban la voz de Jack, que no dejaba de hablar de lo bueno que era el casarse y expresarse lo que sentían. (n/a: ahora resulta).

-"Los anillos por favor"- dijo Jack dirigiéndose a Hiei.

Camino hacia ellos con el mono Jack en sus manos y el llevando la cajita negra que tenia Neck, la abrió y le dio a cada uno el anillo.

-"Recibe este anillo como muestra de mi amor y mi fidelidad"- dijo Neck poniéndole en el dedo el anillo que le mostró cuando le pregunto si quería casarse.

-"Recibe este anillo como muestra de mi amor y mi fidelidad"- continúo Rem haciendo lo mismo, el anillo de Neck era de plata como el de Rem teniendo también las pequeñas piedras de luna.

La voz de Jack se hizo escuchar -"Neckrer Khan Matterz, ¿Aceptas a Remptika Montfford como tu esposa, serle fiel, amarla y respetarla, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?"-

-"Y mas allá de la muerte"- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

-"Y tu, Remptika Montfford, ¿Aceptas a Neckrer Khan Matterz como tu esposo, serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?"-

-"Claro que acepto"- dijo igual de sonriente.

-"Por el poder que me fue otorgado y ustedes como testigos"- dijo dirigiéndose al resto -"Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besarla"-

Al decir esto ambos se dieron un tierno beso pero lleno de amor y cariño mutuo, todos gritaron de emoción, Angela, Hiei y Larya aplaudían, mientras Pintel se agarraba a llorar de emoción en el hombro de Ragetti (xD) y Zadeck abrió sus alas en señal de felicidad por ambos.

-"Damas y caballeros les presento a los señores Matterz Montfford"- dijo al fin Jack –"Que corra el ron"- al oír eso Angela se pego en la frente en señal de vergüenza mientras la tripulación gritaba de algarabía.

Hiei corrió hacia sus padres dándoles un gran abrazo de felicidad, seguidos de Larya, Javar, Jack y al final Angela.

-"Gracias por todo, como podremos pagarte"- dijo Neck.

-"Un amigo hace todo por los amigos sin pedir nada a cambio"- agrego dándoles una gran sonrisa.

-"Gracias Anggy"- dijo Rem con lagrimas en sus ojos lanzándose hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la celebración, la tripulación acomodo varias mesas en una sola fila por toda la cubierta para dar paso al gran banquete que les tenían preparados a los ahora esposos, todos estaban sentados disfrutando de la cena entre risas, cantos, música y sobre todo mucha alegría, por fin las tensiones habían desaparecido.

Jack había cenado poco, levanto los pies sobre la mesa y se dispuso a disfrutar de su inseparable amigo, el ron, mientras veía como Neck y Rem bailaban al ritmo de la música y Angela y Larya platicando para después agarrarse a reír, en cierto modo se sentía extraño, en su vida había sentido esa sensación en su interior al ver sonreír a Anggy, era como si solo con eso el mundo dejara de existir, recordó las palabras de Imary y sonrió melancólicamente, después miro de nuevo a Neck y a Rem y sintió cierta envidia, no por ellos si no por que el no tenia a alguien con quien expresar ese sentimiento que ambos sabían muy bien como hacerlo, tomo la botella de ron y se la empino, se levanto de la mesa y se fue hacia el timón a meditar, que era lo que mejor sabia hacer.

Mientras en la parte olvidada del Perla, Lilly veía roja del coraje toda aquella alegría, toda esa felicidad que le daba asco y casi la hacían vomitar, hasta que una sombra oscura se poso a su lado.

-"Veo que pudieron reconciliarse, que tiernos"- dijo con mucho sarcasmo aquella sombra.

-"No funciono mi plan, señor"- decía casi escupiendo veneno de su boca.

-"Era de esperarse, esa niña es muy lista, te sobrepaso y la supiste subestimar al igual que yo"-

-"No volverá a pasar"-

-"Lo se, pero ahora tengo otro plan, lo mejor no es separarla de sus amigos, ya que ella hallara el modo de evitarlo, es momento de concentrarnos en Jack"-

-"¿En Jack?"- voltio a mirarlo sorprendida.

-"Así es, sin que ambos lo sepan han empezado a crear un sentimiento muy fuerte, que si se llegan a dar cuenta de ello no habrá nada en el mundo que me pueda ayudar a que yo obtenga lo que deseo"-

-"¿Que es lo que planea?"-

-"Asegúrate de que puedan pasar el valle y si lo logran te veré en Valhalla"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Espera y veras"- diciendo esto desapareció.

-"Como ordene señor"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente era resplandeciente y lo único que podía verse era los estragos de lo que fue una gran celebración, ya que todos se quedaron bebiendo ron, cantando y bailando hasta que el sol salio, pasado el medio día Jack se despertó sobresaltado, ya que al parecer había tenido un mal sueño, cuando salio al sol dándole este de lleno se dio cuenta de la tremenda resaca que le había dado y mientras trataba de esquivar a todos los roncantes piratas de su tripulación, maldecía por haber bebido mas de la cuenta.

-"De cuando acá te quejas de lo que bebes"- dijo Angela desde atrás de él divertida por lo que sus ojos veían.

-"Desde que no puedo dormir tranquilo, en MI camarote"- poniendo énfasis en mi –"¿Y, que haces despierta tan temprano?"-

-"Temprano, si ya pasa del medio día"-

-"Oh, ya veo"-

-"Creo que necesitas un despertador"-

-"¿Despertador?"-

-"Olvida lo que dije"-

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, solo mirándose, hasta que.

-"Capitán"- grito Gibbs desde el timón.

-"Señor Gibbs"- dijo sin prestarle atención.

-"Mire, es el valle"- decía muy nervioso.

Jack volteo a prisa causando que un mareo lo golpeara, se recupero al instante, corrió hacia el timón para sacar su catalejo y ver mejor, Angela hizo lo mismo y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-"Por fin"- dijo Jack guardando el catalejo y bajando a prisa a la cubierta –"Vamos perros sarnosos, levántense que llego el momento"-

Al oír los gritos del Capitán todos se levantaron de la forma mas tranquila que pudieron ya que a penas hace unas horas se habían quedado dormidos.

-"Si no se levantan en este momento los lanzare a todos por la borda"- volvió a decir poniendo énfasis en sus palabras para que pareciera molesto, logrando que todos lo voltearan a ver –"El valle de las sirenas esta justo frente a ustedes, caballeros"- al decir esto todos corrieron a sus puestos.

_-"Eso jamás falla"-_ pensó mientras se dirigía al timón.

-"Por que tanto alboroto"- dijo Rem, acompañada del resto dirigiéndose a Angela.

-"El valle"- fue lo que alcanzo a decir, sin perder la vista al frente.

Todos voltearon a ver y en verdad estaba muy cerca, unas montañas rocosas se extendían por todo el frente dejando un camino en medio por el que tenía que pasar el Perla.

-"Bien llego la hora"- fue lo que dijo Neck sabiendo lo que seguía.

En un santiamén toda la tripulación había cerrado las velas principales para permitir que el Perla navegara despacio y se moviera solo por el ligero viento y la serena corriente, lo que nadie sabia era como le iban a hacer en cuanto se toparan con las sirenas.

-"Ves lo que pasa cuando no cuentas los planes, todos están muy nerviosos"- decía Angela muy molesta ya que Jack lo único que hacia era mirar por el catalejo –"Y ponme atención cuando te hablo"-

-"Tranquila linda, todo esta perfectamente planeado"-

-"¿Así?, y cual es el famoso plan"- decía cruzada de brazos mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Jack solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes de oro.

El plan no era nada del otro mundo, no, la verdad es que era un suicidio, es lo que pensaba Angela mientras veía como Jack se dirigía a la nerviosa tripulación.

-"Debido a que no podemos arriesgarnos a perder gente, eh decidido que todos serán encerrados en las celdas" (_Y espero quepan todos)"- _pensó –"A excepción de Neckrer, Javar, Rem, Hiei, Larya, Lilly, Angela y yo"-

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras los mencionados se miraban entre si.

-"Se que suena de locos"- Angela dejo salir una pequeña risa –"Pero es lo único que se me ocurre para mantenernos a salvo"-

-"Y se puede saber como nos salvaremos nosotros"- dijo Lilly dudosa.

-"Primero lo primero querida, así que todos a las celdas"-

Todos dudaron un poco pero al final accedieron, después de todo si escuchaban a las sirenas no correrían hacia ellas ahogándose en el mar, pero si el barco se hundía por su causa, los primeros en morir ahogados serian ellos.

Cuando Neck, Javar y Jack aseguraron las celdas, subieron a cubierta topándose con unas mujeres algo nerviosas (n/a: y quien no) a excepción de una.

-"Bien, ¿que sigue?"- dijo Angela muy tranquila sentada arriba de un cañón.

**_--Una pausa--_**

_Aenor: Alguien quiere decirme que le pasa a esta mujer, están en medio de una crisis y ella tan tranquila._

_Sachiel: es lo que yo quisiera saber es tu personaje y es tu historia ¬¬._

_Yami: Creo que esta media zafadita n.n._

_Sachiel: ¿Media?, yo diría completa._

_Aenor: Seeeee tienen razón, pero que no estaban peleando._

_Sachiel: muy cierto (se va junto con Yami a seguir discutiendo  
_

_Aenor:__ para que los acordaba -.-, mejor continuo, lo siento. :P_

**_--Continuamos--_**

Jack estaba sorprendido de la actitud de la chica frente a sus ojos, al igual que el resto, era como si estuviera disfrutando de un bello paseo, en la que seria participe y no un gran peligro que tenían que pasar.

-"¿Por que estas tan tranquila?"- decía con sus ojos llenos de impresión.

-"Tu me dijiste que me tranquilizara y eso hice"-

Jack abrió varias veces la boca para decirle algo, pero nada salio.

-"Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué sigue?"- decía en el mismo tono tranquilo, solo que esta vez cruzo la pierna y se recargo en la regala.

Paso un momento para que Jack reaccionara, ya que no entendía su modo de ser, todos estaban nerviosos incluyéndose y ella al parecer no.

Lo que no sabían era que Angela se estaba burlando de Jack, si estaba nerviosa, pero al parecer era una buena actriz ya que todos no dejaban de mirarla, tuvo que morderse varias veces la lengua para evitar reírse ya que si no se darían cuenta de que fingía.

-"Lo que hay que hacer"- dijo Jack al fin recuperado de su asombro –"Es pasar el valle tratando de no chocar, si metí a toda mi tripulación a las celdas fue para no perder ningún hombre y me quede con ustedes ya que son inmunes al famoso canto"- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con ese caminar afeminado.

-"Solo tengo una pregunta"- decía cruzando ambas piernas para quedar completamente arriba del cañón y separándose de la regala –"¿Como le harán tu, Javar y Neck para no caer en el hechizo?"-

-"Resulta querida que según lo que dice tu famoso diario, solo las personas que tienen a alguien a quien amar mucho no son presa del encanto, ¿savvy?"- dijo caminando hacia el timón sin mirarla.

-"A ya recuerdo"- dijo en ese mismo tono tranquilo y seguía jugando sin que nadie lo notara, pero por desgracia comenzaba a incomodar a Lilly –"Eso quiere decir que tu ya encontraste a alguien a quien amar o que aun eres presa de los encantos y quieres ver si las sirenas te enamoran"- sonrió de medio lado viendo como paraba en seco.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Jack al fin se dio cuenta de que lo estaba molestando, fue cuando Angela sonrió triunfante, había logrado lo que quería, al mismo tiempo el resto se dio cuenta de lo que Angela estaba haciendo.

-"Eres una chiquilla…"- dijo tratando de controlarse para no venirla entregando el mismo a las sirenas.

-"Una bromita no hace mal a nadie"- dijo con una amplia sonrisa –"Aun sigues sin decirme que harás tu"-

-"Me quedare para manejar al Perla y fin de la discusión"- decía muy molesto –"No quiero mas bromitas tuyas"-

-"Las bromas sirven para que no estamos tan tensos para enfrentarnos a ellas"- Sin mas se bajo del cañón y subió las escaleras para ver mejor todo desde ahí

Jack la miraba boquiabierto, volteando al cielo en modo de suplica pensó _–"¿Por que a mi?"-_

Habían pasado unos 15 o 20 minutos desde que entraron al famoso valle, alrededor de ellos solo se habían levantado paredes de roca demasiado altos tanto que sobrepasaban la altura del Perla, Jack se encontraba en el timón muy concentrado en mantener el rumbo sin chocar y guiándose por su brújula para que le indicara el camino correcto, mientras el resto miraba desde la regala que en ningún momento fueran a rozar las rocas.

De la nada unos susurros, como cantos llegaban a sus oídos, era una melodía tranquila, pero que se escuchaba a la distancia.

-"¿Oyen eso?"- pregunto Larya.

Todos agudizaron su oído

-"Si, yo si"- dijo Rem.

Todos los demás asintieron positivamente para que supiera el resto que si.

-"¿Como te sientes Neck?"- pregunto Rem.

-"Bien"- dijo muy tranquilo –"Por suerte no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen, ¿y tu Javar?"-

-"Bien, aun sigo aquí"-

-"Es buena señal"- dijo Rem tranquila.

Todos se mantuvieron alertas, hasta que un movimiento brusco casi los hace caer.

-"¿Que fue eso?"- pregunto muy nerviosa Hiei.

-"Algo nos golpeo"- todos miraron por la orillas pero no había nada.

Angela estaba con Jack en el timón del barco, pero era la única que se asomaba, hasta que vio algo que la dejo helada, una enorme cola azul aqua que salía del mar.

-"¿Ja...Jack?"- dijo casi sin fuerza.

No hubo respuesta, siguió observando el agua pero esta vez salio la mitad del cuerpo de una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio chino con algunos rayos azules, que le sonreía.

_-"Angela"- _escucho en un murmullo.

-"¿Quien me habla?"- hablo casi igual.

_-"Ven hermosa niña, ven con nosotras"- _escuchaba una voz en su cabeza, al voltear a ver a la sirena noto que la miraba fijamente.

-"¿Ustedes?"-

_-"Si, tu puedes ser una de nosotras"- _le decía esa delicada voz sin notar que era la de la sirena.

Angela estaba como perdida, sentía una fuerza interna que no entendía que era pero la estaba envolviendo por completo.

_-"Ven pequeña, hermosa, nosotras tenemos las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, ven para ser libre"-_

_-"Debería de ir, es tal vez la mejor forma"- _pensaba_ –"Pero si voy, no volveré a ver a mi familia y a mis amigos"-_ le decía otra voz en su cabeza.

_-"Ven, ven"-_

-"¿Angela?"- dijo Rem preocupada viendo como ya se había subido a la regala.

_-"Ven, ven pequeña, sé una como nosotras, donde gobernaras el mar"-_

_-"Pero si el mar no se gobierna, como rayos lo haré yo…un momento…que estoy diciendo"- _pensó de nuevo.

-"NO"- dijo al fin sintiendo como su mente se liberaba de algo, fue cuando reacciono y se extraño de estar arriba solo sosteniéndose de una soga –"Pero que…espera esa sirena"- dijo viéndola desde arriba -"Tu maldita bruja"- le decía apuntándola –"Creíste que me llevarías contigo, pues fíjate que te equivocaste de chica"- vio como la miraba con odio para después sumergirse –"Estuvo cerca"- respiro aliviada.

-"Angela, ¿estas bien?"- le pregunto Rem que la miraba preocupada.

-"Si"- dijo bajando –"De algún modo pude liberarme, pero, ¿Que no se supone que afecta solo a los hombres?"-

-"A veces eligen a las mujeres para hacerlas como ellas y quitarles las belleza para ellas volverse mas fuertes, son unas arpías"-

-"A ya veo, cada día se aprende algo"- agregó muy tranquila.

Al oír esa aclaración, Angela volteo a ver a Jack notando que estaba muy extraño, así que se acerco, tomo la brújula que tenia en las manos para ver si le reclamaba, pero nada, al ver la brújula vio que esta le indicaba a la izquierda, al mirar en frente vio por que.

-"Es doble camino el de la izquierda es el correcto"- dijo sin dejar de ver al frente –"Jack debe… ¿Jack?"- pregunto preocupada al ver su rostro, no tenia brillo en su mirada y se veía como un completo idiota.

-"O no, cayo en el encanto"- dijo Rem al fin.

-"¿Jack?"- dijo sacudiéndole la mano en frente de su rostro, pero nada.

-"¿Y ahora que?"- dijo Rem.

-"No…"- pero otro movimiento brusco hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio a excepción de Jack que estaba como pegado al timón.

-"Ahora si, algo nos golpeo"- dijo Rem sobandose la espalda.

-"MAMÁ"- grito Hiei viendo como una roca que salía de la pared estaba quebrando un asta.

-"CUBRANSE"- grito Neck, tapando con su cuerpo a Hiei.

-"LA VA A ROMPER"- grito Javar desde el otro lado del barco.

Un ruido sordo fue todo lo que se oyó antes de que las astillas salieran volando y todos se cubrieron el rostro para no salir heridos.

-"HIEI, NECK"-dijo Rem corriendo hacia ellos para ver si estaban bien.

-"Jack, reacciona, nos estas llevando con ellas"- dijo Angela tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-"Ellas…dicen que las siga"- decía casi en un susurro.

Volteo a ver al frente de nuevo, estaba tomando el camino equivocado, pero eso no era lo peor, del fondo de ese camino salían unas rocas filosas que si bien chocaban con ellas, nadie arriba del Perla viviría para contarlo.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, Rem revisando que ninguno de sus seres queridos tuvieran algún daño, Larya, Javar y Lilly trataban de que la vela no se destrozara por completo dándoles otro rumbo, no sabia que hacer, de no hallar una solución todos morirían, fue cuando se acordó de lo que el diario decía.

_-"Las sirenas detestan las muestras de amor"- _pensó recordando sus propias palabras y se le ocurrió una idea.

-"REM"- grito llamando su atención –"Mira"- le dijo de nuevo, Rem volteo a donde le indicaba para ver aterrada hacia donde se dirigían, la volteo a mirar de nuevo –"En cuanto veas la oportunidad, toma el camino correcto"- finalizó.

Rem no entendía nada, pero haría lo que le pidió así que no la perdió de vista.

Mientras tanto, Angela regreso su atención hacia Jack.

-"Ni siquiera se que hago"- dijo volteando a ver el banco de rocas, después lo miro de nuevo –"Pero espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer"-

Le tomo el rostro en sus manos, cerro los ojos y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes que le estaban poniendo atención después de que llamo a Rem, lo beso.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que acababa de pasar, era difícil de que sus mentes procesaran esa imagen, Jack en cambio estaba aun perdido, pero al sentir el contacto cerro sus ojos y relajo su cuerpo, Angela al sentir eso, le tomo las manos para quitarlas del timón, delicadamente lo empujo hacia atrás hasta que estuviera a una distancia prudente, Rem anonadada corrió hacia ese lugar y cambio el rumbo con mucha destreza.

Angela se separó notando que las voces habían desaparecido, tenia la mirada fija en el, junto con una mueca de desagrado, una rara sensación en el estomago que creía que iba a vomitar y un revoltijo en la cabeza por que no sabia que era lo que sentía al haber hecho eso, pero al menos su idea había funcionado y ahora estaban a salvo.

Jack en cambio tenía los ojos cerrados, sacudió su cabeza un poco para después reaccionar muy confundido.

-"¿Qué paso?"- miro a Angela, la cual tenia la mirada baja por que no hallaba donde rayos meterse.

Angela lo volteo a ver al oír su voz, indicando que ya había reaccionado y ¡Plaf! una bofetada lo tomo por sorpresa.

-"¿Por qué me pegas?"- decía molesto, confundido y adolorido.

-"Gran plan Jack Sparrow, dejar a todo mundo encerrado para no perder hombres y tu fuiste el único idiota que se quedo según eso para manejar el barco y ser el único idiota en caer en las redes de esas"- decía roja del coraje y sin tomar ni un poco de aire.

-"Que pulmones"- fue lo que dijo Hiei al pequeño mono que no se separo ni un momento de ella, antes de agarrarse a reír.

-"No entiendo nada de lo que dices mujer"-

Grito desesperada –"ESTUVIMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR Y TODO POR TU CULPA"-

-"MI CULPA, ¿DE QUE ME HABLAS?"-

-"De que las sirenas te hinoptizaron"- dijo Rem manejando el barco.

-"Si, de eso"- dijo Angela tratando de calmarse.

-"No recuerdo nada"- cambio su tono a uno indiferente.

-"Idiota"- dijo al fin Angela bajando las escaleras.

-"Te puedo molestar con que me devuelvas el timón, querida"- dijo dirigiéndose a Rem después de salir de su asombro.

Rem lo miro con una ceja levantada, se quito de en medio dándole el paso, después siguió a Angela.

-"Oye Anggy"- dijo Rem.

-"Ni una palabra de eso, oíste"-

-"Todos aquí lo vimos, ¿que fue eso?"-

-"Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas"-

-"De verdad fue desesperado, yo mas bien diría que si te gusto"-

-"Si le dices de eso a Jack…"-

-"Tranquila no diré nada"-

-¿A no?"-

-"No, para que, si el después se va a dar cuenta"- al terminar de decir esto continuo con su camino mientras Angela se quedaba pensativa.

-"Oye, vuelve, ¿A que te refieres con eso?"- decia siguiendola para que le explicara.

Javar subió hasta donde estaba su hermano.

-"Se nota que las mujeres te adoran"-

-"Estoy acostumbrado"- dijo moviendo la quijada de un lado a otro –"Pero esta si me dolió"-

-"Tiene buena mano, espero te des cuenta de algo que te pasa con ella"- tenia un tono divertido sus palabras.

-"¿De que hablas?"-

-"Tendrás que descubrirlo tu, pero te digo algo hermano, esa chica tiene agallas"- dijo dándole una ultima mirada para ayudar al resto con el Perla.

Jack lo miro con una ceja levantada, mientras se balanceaba, lo había dejado peor de confundido, volvió a lo que estaba y cuando por fin escucho a sus pensamientos, sintió una calidez en sus labios y el perfume de Angela lo envolvía por completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin estaban llegando al final de ese horrible camino, los tripulantes del Perla fueron liberados, Jack para hacerse el importante les dijo que si volvían a ser mediocres en su trabajo los encerraría de nuevo, todos sabían que bromeaba ya que lo conocían demasiado bien, pero Rem para asustarlo le sugirió no volver a hacer eso ya que ellos pueden cometer la acción con letra "M".

Estaba todo muy tranquilo, pero aun así tenían los ojos bien abiertos para estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa, mientras otros mas arreglaban el asta rota ya que eso le quitaba velocidad al Perla y dejaba muy molesto a Jack.

Lilly por fin entendió las palabras de Creik, a lo que se refería y todo fue gracias a la linda instrucción que le dio Angela, ahora sabia muy bien que hacer para poder acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

La noche ya había caído sobre ellos y un viento diferente los hizo ver que por fin estaban saliendo de ahí, Angela estaba emocionada al ver que por fin saldrían, miro al cielo y vio a Zadeck volando sobre ellos, bajo en picada para posarse en la regala y estar con su amiga.

-"Tenia rato de no verte, me imagino que llegaste antes que nosotros a Valhalla"-

El ave la miraba fijamente, sabiendo que algo tenía, un chillido leve le dio a entender que estaba preocupado por ella.

-"Estoy bien, solo…tengo que pensar"- le dio una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba un ala.

-"¿Pensar en que?"-

-"En que te importa, Jack"-

-"Creo que alguien comió limón"- (n/a: así me dice mi hermana cuando me enojo :P)

-"Déjame"- dijo en un suspiro sabiendo que no quería pelear

-"Solo venia a decirte que miraras al frente"-

Angela lo miro, voltio la mirada, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, por fin, después de mucho se veían las verdes colinas de una extensa isla, en ellas se expandía una gran ciudad y sobre la ciudad, se veía un enorme castillo dejando ver su majestuosidad ante el resto del lugar.

Por fin habían llegado a Valhalla.

* * *

_Aenor: que tal eh no se lo esperaban, se me hizo buena idea meter al pequeño mono Jack, no les parece, le da un toque divertido a la historia._

_Sachiel: por que lo beso?_

_Aenor: por lo que dijo que no pones atencion._

_Yami: se nota que no._

_Aenor: ya dejen de pelear tenemos que despedir el cap_

_Sachiel: tienes razon, es mas divertido pelear contigo_

_Aenor: ¬¬, este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Isel, mi musa y la que me inspira a seguir_

_Yami: tambien va dedicado a todos los amigos que tiene y a todos los que se han peleado pero se han reconciliado._

_Aenor: gracias por ayudarme n.n_

_Sachiel: que cursis se oyeron._

_Aenor y Yami: ¬¬"_

_Sachiel: o.o que?_

_Aenor: esperamos sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas etc, etc._

_Yami: nos despedimos y nos vemos en laproxima_

_Sachiel: se despiden de ustedes sus eternos servidores_

_Aenor n.n  
_

_Sachiel n-n  
_

_Yami n.n_

_Todos: ADIUUUUU  
_

* * *


	9. IX: De Sucios Piratas::

A: holas holas n.n

S: valla hasta que regresas

A: tarde un poquito si lo admito pero es quep ya no tenia chance de escribir

Y: pero admitelo tardo menos tiempo del que crei

S: aunque me duela tienes razon -.-

A: hoy andas de buenas verdad

S: creo que si

A: waaaaa va a llover

S: ¬¬

Y: jeje n.n

S: mejor presenta ya el fic y no le des tantas vueltas

A: disclaimer DISCLAIMER nOn.

Y: ya voy ya voy **Piratas del Caribe no le pertenece a Aenor Sachiel solo lo usa para convinarlo con su loca imaginacion.** Lo dije bien. o.o

A: de donde demonios salio eso, yo no lo escribi

S: jajajajaja

Y: me lo dio Sachiel n.n

A: me las pagaras (sale corriendo tras el con un pollo en las manos)

S: a que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas (corriendo con los brazos en alto)

Y: necesito otro trabajo...AL FIC!.

* * *

_**Piratas**** Del**** Caribe**_

_**El**** Diario ****De ****La**** Pirata**_

_**Capitulo IX .- De Sucios Piratas a Elegantes Caballeros.**_

_Por fin habían llegado a Valhalla._

Jack comenzó a dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra para que ellos pudieran desembarcar, eso no era el problema, el problema era desembarcar en un muelle donde las tropas inglesas subían a los barcos a vigilar que fueran mercaderes o al menos barcos con permisos de su majestad el rey, de eso Jack no estaba conciente, por suerte para el y para todos en el Perla, Rem estaba muy conciente.

-"NO SE DIRIGAN AL MUELLE, DE SER ASI TODOS CAMINAREMOS A LA HORCA POR LA MAÑANA"- todos los tripulantes al oír eso pararon en seco.

-"¿Se puede saber que te sucede?"- decía Jack molesto poniéndosele en frente.

-"Quieres que nos maten a todos, las tropas vigilan cada rincón de esta isla, si nos llegan a descubrir, imagínate lo que pasara"- dijo desafiante pero con la mirada divertida al verlo espantarse.

-"Aun así, eso no te da derecho a que mandes en mi barco"-

-"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en Persia?"- Jack puso un dedo en su barbilla como pensando, claro que lo recordaba pero se estaba haciendo el loco. (n/a: mejor dicho ya esta loco :P) –"Claro que lo recuerdas, pero te duele admitirlo"- sonrió triunfante para dar media vuelta y dejarlo con la mirada desorbitada.

Era una suerte o realmente una gran ventaja que el Perla fuera de color negro, eso lo hacia verse prácticamente invisible en la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que no notaron su llegada, menos aun cuando pretendía esconderse tras unas montañas del sendero por el que habían entrado.

El ya conocido grupo inseparable se encontraba en el camarote de Jack, quiero decir de Angela, para platicar algo de suma importancia.

-"Bien ya estamos aquí, ahora, ¿Qué sigue?"- Lilly estaba realmente fastidiada, si no por que ese tono agresivo.

-"A lo que venimos querida, ir por la piedra que sigue"-

-"¿Y como haremos eso?"- pregunto Hiei.

Todos voltearon hacia Angela, ella era la interesada y se puede decir la de las ideas.

-"Estem…"- miraba todas las caras, nerviosa, por lo que no se le ocurría nada –"La verdad no se como"-

-"No me decepciones de ese modo"- agrego Larya algo cabizbaja.

-"De verdad no lo se, ¿Como se puede infiltrar a un castillo lleno de guardias?, si se les ocurre algo de verdad quiero oírlo"- dijo pensativa.

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en una forma segura, la mayoría pensaba en entrar a robarla como se debía, como lo que eran, piratas, pero eso no era una buena idea, ya que se imaginaban a ellos caminando hacia una celda, Angela también pensaba, se le ocurrió algo, tal vez en el diario encontraría la idea que estaba buscando.

Comenzó a leer todo lo referente a Valhalla, la descripción del lugar en si, incluso la piedra que estaba resguardada, hasta que un párrafo la hizo pensar.

-"Me gustaría que al retirarme, pudiera pasar los últimos días de mi vida en este lugar, me encantaron las costumbres, los verdes valles y el aire fresco, es realmente el lugar perfecto para morir tranquilo, además de que hacen increíbles fiestas en el castillo que merecen la pena de ser participes"- dijo leyéndola.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

-"¿De que hablas?"- dijo Jack al fin.

-"Es la descripción de Valhalla"- se puso pensativa -"¿En que estación del año nos encontramos?"- todos se pusieron a pensar al oírla preguntar.

-"Al parecer son inicios de otoño, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"- dijo Rem extrañada.

-"Aquí dice que cada cambio de estación hacen fiestas para celebrar el inicio de una nueva, al parecer para darles a los miembros de la alta alcurnia algo digno de hacer"-

-""Que desperdicio de tiempo"- agrego Larya –"Lo que es ser rico"-

-"Eso en que podria ayudarnos"- continuo Neck pensativo.

-"En mucho, es el momento perfecto"- decía emocionada.

-"Explícate bien lindura, que no te entendemos"-

Su rostro se ilumino –"Tengo una idea"-

-"Así y ¿cual es?"- dijo Hiei emocionada.

-"Podemos infiltrarnos al castillo si vamos a la fiesta disfrazados como caballeros y damas de la alta sociedad, es el plan perfecto, entraríamos sin ser detectados, vamos por la piedra y regresamos al Perla, es una gran idea, lo único difícil será entrar sin que descubran quienes somos"-

Todos entendieron por fin el plan.

-"La fiesta de otoño, eh oído hablar de ella"- dijo Rem –"Al parecer es una de las mejores de toda la época"-

Jack estaba pensativo, el tenia también una idea.

-"Se como podemos entrar, tengo un amigo aquí que puede meternos en la lista de invitados, así entraremos sin levantar ninguna sospecha"-

-"Eso es perfecto"- dijo Angela muy emocionada.

Lilly tenia una mueca de satisfacción, ya que este plan seria perfecto para los malévolos de Creik, al parecer el ya sabia sobre esto, no por nada le dijo que la vería en Valhalla.

-"Bien eso podemos hacerlo mañana ahora debemos descansar, el día a sido pesado, además podremos saber que día exactamente es la famosa fiesta y estar listos para ese entonces ¿savvy?"-

Todos asintieron y en silencio fueron desalojando el camarote, las ultimas en quedarse fueron Hiei, Angela y el pequeño mono Jack.

-"Una fiesta siempre había querido ir a una"-

Angela sonrió.

-"Yo jamás creí que iría a una de este tipo, tal vez solo en mis sueños"-

Hiei sonrió.

-"Hay que descansar, mañana hay mucho que hacer"-

Angela asintió, se sentó en el escritorio de Jack para escribir en su diario de pasta negra todo lo que en el día le paso, mientras veía a Hiei acomodarse en la cama y quedarse luego, luego dormida con el pequeño Jack en sus piernas. Recordó lo que en el valle sucedió, de donde había sacado una idea tan tonta como esa, darle un beso a un sucio pirata, puso una mueca de confusión, en cierto modo sintió algo al hacerlo, o tal vez no lo había pensado y actuó de acuerdo a sus instintos, paso sus dedos por sus labios mientras lo recordaba, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar esa sensación, movió bruscamente su cabeza para escribir en el diario, mientras pensaba que tal vez muy en el fondo le había gustado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día brillante, resplandeciente, en las que las gaviotas sobrevolaban el muelle, en donde las personas tanto en tierra y en mar empezaba con sus movimientos matutinales, en donde planes se llevaban a cabo, Angela despertaba tranquilamente, después de tener un sueño extraño y confuso, pero al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

En cubierta las actividades eran leves pero las mismas de siempre, suspiro tranquila, voltio hacia el timón, mirando a Jack, se encontraba viendo hacia la nada, como siempre, sabia que iría a investigar el día del gran evento y tal vez por un poco de ayuda para infiltrar al grupo entero, quería acompañarlo ya que si iba a Valhalla seria solo a la dichosa fiesta y ella quería conocer esa ciudad la guardiana de la piedra viento, representante de su padre.

Sin darse cuenta sus piernas la llevaron hasta donde el se encontraba.

-"¿Jack?"-

-"Que se te ofrece linda"- dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-"Quería acompañarte a Valhalla"-

-"¿Se puede saber por que?"-

-"Bueno yo…quiero conocerla"-

-"La conocerás no es así, el día de la fiesta"- dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras la miraba de reojo.

-"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero"- se paro frente a el –"Quiero que me lleves contigo a donde tu vas a ir"-

-"Linda, resulta ser y espero me entiendas que lo que voy a hacer es rápido y un poco peligroso debido a las tropas que hay por todo lo largo y ancho, y lamentablemente tu me retrasarías, ¿savvy?"-

Lo mataba con la mirada -"Como puedes ser tan malo conmigo, te pido un favor amablemente y me sales con esas cosas"- una vez mas la había hecho enojar y a sabiendas de que eso le encantaba Jack sonrió ampliamente –"Tratas de molestarme verdad, se te ve en los ojos"-

-"Me conoces bien, por ese lado"- le volteo el rostro.

-"De acuerdo, si a esas vamos tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos, créeme cuando te digo que no tendré compasión"- le dio una sonrisa maliciosa, le debía varias desde hace días y esta vez seria el momento oportuno de cobrárselas.

-"¿Aun quieres ir?"-

-"Ya sabes que si"- le dijo indignada.

-"Bien, en ese caso vamos"-

-"¿A donde van?"- pregunto Rem llegando a donde estaban.

-"A Valhalla, a investigar la fecha y a ver si puedo infiltrarnos"-

-"Me parece una buena idea, justamente venia a decirte que iré a conseguirnos trajes para la ocasión, solo necesito saber quien y quien ira"-

-"Es un baile, así que debemos ir con parejas, que te parece tu, Neck, Lilly y yo"-

-"Hiei y Larya querrán ir, además no pienso dejar que se pierdan esto"-

-"¿Y que hay de mi?, si no voy, nadie liberara a Esmeralda"- dijo Angela indignada de que la excluyera –"Ademas de Javar, le prometiste darle tesoros de Valhalla para su familia"-

Jack puso cara de espanto.

-"En eso ella tiene razón"- agrego Rem mientras lo miraba divertida.

-"En ese caso tu, Hiei y Neck llegaran como lo que son, una familia y Larya puede pasar como tu hermana"-

-"Eso me gusta como suena"- Rem sonrió ampliamente.

-"Y Javar como mi hermano, Lilly como mi esposa y tu como mi sobrina"- dijo dirigiéndose a Angela, esta lo pensó no muy contenta, pero al final acepto.

-"Bien así las cosas pongamos manos a la obra"- agrego Jack caminando hacia los botes para dirigirse a la isla frente a ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bajaron hacia Valhalla, Jack, Angela, Hiei, Larya y Rem, remaron hasta una orilla alejada del puerto para que nadie los cuestionara sobre lo que hacían en ese lugar, en la playa tuvieron que separarse.

-"Aun sigo sin entender en donde conseguirás lo que dices"- pregunto Angela a Rem, mientras bajaban del bote.

-"Eso es un secreto mió, confía en mi, no me pasara nada"- Rem la miro detenidamente dándole vueltas mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla –"Creo que se exactamente que talla eres"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Para tu vestido, digo no pensaras ir en esas ropas al castillo, llamarías mucho la atención"-

-"Si ya se, pero…"-dijo nerviosamente.

-"Pero nada, prometo conseguirte uno muy bonito, serás toda una dama"-

Angela se sonrojo un poco y la miro partir con Larya e Hiei tras ella, mientras las nombradas intercambiaban risitas y miradas acusadoras a Angela.

-"En una hora Remptika"- le grito Jack, ella solo alzo una mano de entendido.

-"Se molestara por que la llamaste así"- decía Angela siguiéndolo mientras caminaban por un sendero para adentrarse a la isla.

-"No creo, aunque ahora que lo pienso si me pase un poquito"-

Angela lo miro aburrida –"¿Y a donde vamos?"-

-"Veras, en esta época del año los gitanos piratas se asientan en esta isla, uno de ellos es mi amigo y es el único que sabe como se mueven las cosas en este lugar"-

-"Solo tengo una pregunta"-

-"Dime querida"-

-"¿Por qué dejan entrar a los piratas gitanos y no a los piratas piratas?"-

-"Por una simple razón"- la volteo a mirar –"Los residentes les tienen miedo"-

-"¿Miedo?"-

-"Son muy supersticiosos y los gitanos usan su misticismo para hacerles creer que si no los dejan acampar en estos tiempos, caerán sobre ellos y sobre sus fortunas una maldición"-

-"Oh, ya entendí"- se quedo pensando –"Que astutos"-

-"Si que lo son"-

-"¿Pero por que en esta época del año?"-

-"Eres muy curiosa"- Angela sonrió –"La verdad no estoy seguro, creo que es por algo referente a sus costumbres, el ambiente de la naturaleza y tal vez tenga algo que ver un poco el dios del viento"-

Angela bajo la mirada, debía imaginárselo, ese tipo de personas eran especiales y podía decirse que únicas, Jack la miro notando que su medalla cambiaba a una tonalidad grisácea.

-"Alguna otra preguntita que quieras hacerme"-

-"¿Como sabes hacia donde ir?"-

-"Cuando trabajaba para la East India, en uno de los tantos viajes que tenia que hacer, llegue a Valhalla, en aquel entonces no estaba tan resguardada como ahora, me dispuse a ver cada rincón de este basto lugar, realmente son hermosos los paisajes que hay alrededor, fue cuando conocí a mi amigo, el me enseño muchas cosas sobre lo que el es, un gitano y además me hizo algunos favores, cuando volví a Inglaterra, Cuttler Beckett me mando a que llevara esclavos a América, me negué dejándolos en África y a cambio el me marco como pirata, llamándome enemigo de su majestad y traidor"-

Angela puso cara de dolor imaginándose lo que debió de haber sentido en cuanto el hierro ardiente fue puesto en su piel, recordando la "P" de pirata en su brazo derecho.

-"Si que eres un hombre de mundo"- agrego tranquila.

El solo sonrió –"En parte le estoy agradecido, lo mió no es ser esclavo eterno, que siempre me den ordenes, así que vivo la vida de pirata al máximo, solo lamento algo, me hubiera gustado volver y me quede con ganas de eso, pero debido a mi condición no pude hacerlo, pero gracias a ti volví a este paradisíaco lugar, eso te lo estaré eternamente agradecido"-

Angela dejo escapar una sonrisita, si que era extraño el modo en que se comportaba, se sintió bien con ella al cumplir un sueño de hace mucho tiempo.

El resto del camino caminaron sin decir nada mas, solo Angela que miraba los alrededores lanzando exclamaciones de emoción al toparse con un lugar como ese, el pasto era tan verde, el cielo muy claro y los árboles emanaban ese olor agrio a hierba pero que era único e inigualable.

Al final del sendero se encontraron con un campamento en un valle sin árboles, solo se veían casas de campaña de colores, rojas, azules, amarillas y moradas, un poco mas apartado había un río de agua clara en donde mujeres lavaban ropa mientras de sus gargantas salían leves cantos, había niños jugando y riendo y algunos hombres entrenando a otros mas jóvenes en armas, mientras otros mas ancianos se reunían alrededor de ellos para orientarlos.

-"Valla"- Angela exclamo en un suspiro.

Nunca había visto tanta armonía junta en un solo lugar, era mágico todo lo que envolvía ese valle, se sintió embelesada por lo que sentía, hasta que Jack comenzó a caminar.

-"No te quedes atrás, no quiero que te pierdas"-

Caminaron entre ellos mientras las miradas se posaban en una nerviosa Angela, estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran, pero en esta ocasión eran la de todos ellos al mismo tiempo, incluyendo las mas experimentadas, de algún modo ellos sentían quien era ella.

Jack se acerco a una anciana que estaba sentada en posición india, tenia la piel arrugada y de un color tostado, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, estaba jorobada por el tiempo, sus manos temblaban mientras acomodaba piedras de distintos colores en un tapetito enfrente de ella.

-"Disculpe"- hablo Jack algo inseguro mientras Angela no la perdía de vista.

Volteo a verlos y se dieron cuenta de que sus ojos no tenían pupilas, estaban completamente en blanco.

-"Que se te ofrece muchacho"- dijo la anciana con voz ronca haciendo vibrar a Jack, al escucharla.

-"Busco a Raúl"-

-"A si Raúl, esta en el río, a andado muy distraído últimamente, así que lo mande a meditar aya"-

Jack estaba apunto de agradecerle cuando volvió a hablar.

-"Dime tu nombre muchacha"-

-"¿Como…?"-

-"No solo se puede ver con los ojos niña, sentí tu presencia en cuanto pisaste a la madre tierra de esta isla, ella me dijo que habías llegado"-

Angela se espanto en cierto modo por como hablaba, de verdad era extraño –"Me llamo Angela, Angela Delahaye"-

Se quedo un momento estática, mientras cerraba los ojos y del tapetito con piedras tomaba unas de color amatista.

-"Dame tu mano izquierda, la mano del corazón"- no estaba muy segura, así que miro a Jack, el le asintió, se la dio, la anciana la tomo y la estiro hasta que quedo de rodillas en el suelo.

-"Abre tu mano"- así lo hizo y ella vertió las pequeñas piedritas en su mano –"Quiero que las aprietes fuerte por un momento mientras respiras profundo tres veces"-

-"¿Por que?"-

-"Todo a su tiempo mi niña"- así lo hizo, apretó su mano y respiro hondo 3 veces.

-"Déjalas caer"- le volvió a ordenar, las dejo caer en el tapetito, la anciana respiro profundo y paso su mano a varios centímetros de ellas por un buen rato.

-"No puedo creerlo"- dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa.

-"Algo malo"- pregunto insegura.

-"No, mejor, mucho mejor, eres quien estábamos esperando, la hija de nuestro padre Dios Viento y la mortal"-

-"Ya me lo habían dicho"-

-"No creí vivir lo suficiente para conocerte hasta que llegaste, la madre tierra me lo decía"-

Angela se sentía extraña ante esta situación –"Mi niña tu nombre hubiera sido Amatista en otro tiempo, al igual que la piedra que te rige, por eso el collar tornasol se pone de ese color cuando estas feliz, la felicidad que emanas es increíblemente fuerte, por eso toma esa tonalidad"-

-"Valla, no creí que fuera por eso"-

-"El odio de los dioses hacia tu padre impidió que llevaras ese nombre, por eso ahora te llamas Angela"- se sorprendió al igual que Jack que escuchaba todo en silencio –"Pero no te preocupes ellos no te harán daño, tienes gente a tu alrededor que te estima, te protege y esta dispuesta a dar la vida por ti"- al decir esto Jack se tenso, recordando las palabras de Imary –"Pero antes de tener una completa felicidad derramaras muchas lagrimas…pequeña, grandes cosas estas por hacer, pero al mismo tiempo muchos sacrificios"- los ojos de la anciana dejaron escapar gruesas lagrimas, había visto algo el futuro de Angela y en cierto modo no la hacia sentir mejor –"Mucha suerte mi niña"- le tomo la mano con fuerza –"Y que el cielo te proteja"- Angela se levanto sin despegarle la vista, camino despacio siguiendo a Jack que ya estaba muy adelante.

-"Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer y se acaba el tiempo"-

-"Perdón, no creí que me toparía con algo como esto"- dijo medio aturdida mientras abría su mano hecha puño, viendo una pequeña estrella de cinco picos invertida, era de plata y en cada vértice una piedra amatista, la alzo frente a ella, mirándola detenidamente, para guardarla después en su mochila.

Llegaron hasta el río, vieron a un joven de unos 20 años de cabello corto de color café, piel aperlada, y alto en la orilla del río, viendo hacia la nada.

-"Siempre pensando Raúl Cortes"-

Al escuchar su nombre voltio a donde le llamaban, Angela pudo ver sus ojos, eran café claro, parecidos a los de ella, traía una camisa bombacha de color blanco, un pantalón y un chaleco negro, un cinturón de cuero de donde pendía una espada plateada y en la frente una banda de color café con tiras

que caía hasta su cintura.

-"Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, al famoso Capitán Jack Sparrow"- mientras lo decía se acercaba a el.

-"Cuanto tiempo sin verte"- le contesto mostrando sus dientes de oro.

Ese joven llamado Raul, se le acerco amenazadoramente para agarrarlo en un fuerte abrazo, por un momento Angela creyó que lo golpearía.

-"No creí que tuvieras permiso para pasar a Valhalla"-

-"No lo tengo, entre por el Valle de las Sirenas"-

El joven se puso serio, para sonreír después –"Cada día estas más loco"-

-"Lo se"- sonrió altaneramente.

-"Veo que vienes acompañado"-

-"Déjenme presentarlos Raúl, ella es Angela Delahaye, Angela, el es Raúl Cortes"- el joven se acerco a ella le tomo la mano y se la beso.

-"Es un verdadero placer conocer a una bella dama"- Angela se sonrojo y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

-"El placer es mío"- le contesto levemente sin perderlo de vista.

Jack lo mataba con la mirada.

-"Veo que no pierdes el gusto Jack"- dijo dirigiéndose al aludido.

-"O no, no, es solo una amiga, que me esta ayudando a hacerme de mucho oro"- tratando de sonar indiferente.

-"En que estas metido…ya se, mejor mientras tomamos algo, por que no me cuentas"-

-"Me parece una brillante idea"-

-"Señorita"- le dijo mientras le estiraba la mano para que lo siguiera, ellas se la tomo, caminaron entre casas de campaña seguidos muy de cerca por Jack.

Llegaron hasta una de color rojo y bordados en dorado, Raúl les dio el pase, se toparon con un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor, tenía varias mesas pequeñas en las que se tenían que sentar en el suelo, tapetes con diferentes formas y colores en el piso, olía a incienso y había varias cortinas de cuentas y cascabeles.

-"Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada"-

-"Es muy lindo todo lo que tienes"- decía Angela mientras acariciaba una cortina de color plateado.

-"Veo que te gusto"- decía mientras tomaba una botella con un liquido ámbar y lo vertía en tres vasos –"Pero siéntense"- dijo al mismo tiempo que el lo hacia.

-"Dime Jack, que es eso que traes entre manos"- pregunto mientras le daba el vaso.

-"Pues veras"- sin decir agua va se lo tomo de un trago, saco un poco la lengua mientras apretaba los ojos –"Aun sigues dándome esta asquerosidad"-

-"Es mi favorito y lo sabes"- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba del suyo.

Angela no estaba segura de tomarlo, después de darle varias vueltas enfrente de ella, le dio un pequeño trago, tosiendo después de que se lo paso.

-"Lo siento, pero no gracias"- dejo el vaso en la mesa y trataba de no ahogarse con su propia saliva.

-"Debí advertirte es un poco fuerte"- Raúl le dio otro trago al suyo.

-"No es eso, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tomar"- le brillaban los ojos y su voz se oía forzada.

-"Yo te dije que probaras mejor el ron"- mientras que con una seña le decía que le sirviera otro.

-"Cállate"- lo miraba apenada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Veo que se llevan muy bien"- sonrió –"Pero cuéntame Jack, no le des tantas vueltas"-

-"Pues en pocas palabras voy tras el tesoro de Media Luna"-

El pobre de Raúl casi se ahoga con el trago que le dio –"¿Qué?, jajá jajá, ese tesoro es imposible de encontrar"-

-"Resulta ser mi querido Raúl, que tengo el mapa que lleva hacia ese lugar"-

-"Corrección yo lo tengo, no tu"- dijo Angela en forma agresiva.

-"¿Cómo lo obtuviste?"-

-"Fue un regalo, de mi abuelo, venia en un diario viejo y desgastado por el tiempo, al parecer lo encontró mi ancestro Baltus Delahaye"-

Se quedo pensando –"Se supone que Baltus es de esta época, por lo que, tu no eres de aquí"-

-"Así es amigo, ella viene del siglo XXI"- interrumpió Jack mientras miraba el vaso en su mano.

-"Increíble"- puso una mano en su barbilla –"Así que van tras las piedras, lo que hizo que llegaran hasta aquí"-

-"Exacto, fue por Angela que pudimos llegar a Valhalla"- la nombrada se sonrojo –"Y gracias a ella pudimos pasarlo"-

-"No se por que siento que no viniste a visitarme solo para saludarme y decirme tu gran travesía"-

-"Si que te conoce"- agrego Angela divertida.

-"Cierto"- la volteo a mirar molesto –"Necesito tu ayuda"-

-"Me debes muchos favores Sparrow, ¿quieres agregar uno mas a la lista?"-

-"Necesito saber que día se celebrara la fiesta de otoño"-

Raúl se agarro a reír –"No me digas que piensas ir"-

-"Necesitamos entrar al castillo para poder sacar la piedra"- agrego Angela –"Si no la tenemos jamás llegaremos a Media Luna"-

-"Te oyes desesperada, quiere decir que a ti no te importa tanto el tesoro ¿o me equivoco?"- dijo mirándola fijamente, ella ni se inmuto.

-"Tienes razón"- hizo una pausa –"Si no llego a Media Luna jamás regresare a donde pertenezco"-

Volvió a sonreír –"Se celebrara mañana en la noche, es la mejor fiesta del año, así que han invitado a gobernadores y condes de Inglaterra, Port Royal y Trípoli"- agrego pensativo –"¿Como piensan infiltrarse?"-

-"Esa es la ayuda que necesito"- Jack lo miro sonriente mientras mostraba sus dientes de oro –"Tu eres el único capaz de ponernos en la lista de invitados para pasar desapercibidos"-

Puso cara de espanto mientras se tomaba el ultimo trago de un jalón –"Creo que enloqueciste mas de la cuenta, no puedo hacer eso, tu viste lo que paso la ultima vez, casi me llevan a la horca y no quiero eso, estimo mucho mi vida"-

Angela miraba todo atónita.

-"Por favor Raúl, si no lo hacemos todo este viaje será en vano, son 4 piedras y si solo llevamos tres de nada servirá"- le suplicaba Jack, ya que no le convenía en nada todo eso.

-"No Jack, es muy arriesgado"- miro a Angela –"Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo"-

Angela se desanimo, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea –"Acompáñanos"-

Los dos la miraron con duda.

-"Ayúdanos a entrar, tomamos la piedra y luego si quieres puedes ir con nosotros a Media Luna, así cuando veas el tesoro tomaras lo que te plazca, en agradecimiento de tu gran ayuda"-

Lo dijo de forma tan seria que Jack se asusto, no solo eso, de seguir así el tesoro se terminaría y el se imaginaba solo con un doblón de oro.

Raúl la miro fijamente mientras que ella le suplicaba de forma silenciosa.

-"A mi no me importa el oro"- dijo tajantemente –"Por lo que pueden quedarse con todo lo que hay ahí"- se levanto para servirse otro vaso –"Pero los ayudare"-

Angela al igual que Jack lo miraron confundido.

-"Llegan ocasiones en las que solo ayudar por ayudar es suficiente y creo que hoy es el día"- los miro sonriente aunque no lo entendían –"Tienes mucho poder de convencimiento niña"-

-"No soy una niña"- agrego algo molesta –"Pero gracias"- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

Le contesto de la misma manera -"Dame hasta la noche Jack, para entonces tendré las invitaciones y sus nombres en las listas"-

Jack sonrió ampliamente –"Esto jamás lo olvidare Raúl"-

-"¿Como podremos pagarte?"- continuo Angela.

-"Ya se me ocurrirá algo"-

Se despidieron de el diciéndole en que parte de la isla estaban, dijo que los buscaría al anochecer, después de darles los nombres de los involucrados se retiraron del lugar mientras Angela muy contenta jugaba con Zadek, el cual llego de improvisto a ese colorido valle.

Llegaron antes de lo previsto a la playa, por lo que no les quedo de otra más que esperar que Rem y las demás llegaran; Angela estaba sentada en la arena observando el mar con Zadek como compañía, mientras Jack volteaba a todos lados a disfrutar de la vista.

Aun resonaban las palabras de esa mujer en su cabeza, por lo que por instinto tomo esa rara estrella de su mochila, al verla Zadek, se la arrebato con el pico.

-"Óyeme, ¿que haces?, suéltalo"- le decía mientras trataba de quitársela, pero el nada mas no se dejaba.

Jack volteo al escuchar el escándalo viendo como Angela caía para atrás por la fuerza sin lograr quitársela, Zadek elevo las alas y se arrojo hacia Jack, que al verlo volar amenazadoramente hacia el se puso nervioso por lo que cayo de sentón en la arena, el águila se poso en su regazo, Jack lo miraba asustado, mientras Zadek dejaba caer la estrella en su regazo y alzaba el vuelo.

Al mismo tiempo Angela trataba de tomarlo por sorpresa por lo que caminaba despacio mientras se acercaba lentamente para que no la notara, acechándolo como un cazador a su presa, pero en el momento que alzo el vuelo ella se lanzo hacia el logrando en vez de atraparlo que cayera arriba de Jack y el quedara boca arriba debajo de ella.

-"Lo siento"- dijo inocentemente.

Se miraron por un momento fijamente, mientras sentían como sus alientos se mezclaban, sus respiraciones se movían al mismo ritmo y sus corazones latían a mil por minuto, se acercaban peligrosamente a sus labios…hasta que una voz los saco del encanto (n/a: NOOO…por que, por que, ya casi se lo daban T.T).

-"De haber sabido me hubiera tardado mas"- era Rem que los miraba entretenida mientras Jack empujaba a Angela y se levantaba rojo como un tomate.

Larya e Hiei los veían riéndose a carcajada limpia, mientras Angela decía maldiciones entre dientes.

-"Fue un accidente querida, el pajarraco de esta niña lo causo todo"-

-"Oye no lo insultes"- decía Angela muy molesta mientras se sacudía la arena del pantalón y recogía la estrella –"Solo quería quitarle la estrella no caer encima de ti"-

-"Con que así se le llama ahora"- decía Rem tratando de no reírse, algo que le fue imposible viendo las caras de ambos, al mismo tiempo que Hiei y Larya le hacían segunda.

Después de que ambos las maldijeran mentalmente, Angela le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Jack.

-"Se puede saber por que me golpeas"- decía mientras agitaba los brazos.

-"Eso es por empujarme, bien pudiste pedírmelo educadamente y yo con gusto lo hubiera hecho"- le dijo altaneramente, después de una leve lucha de miradas le dio otro golpe pero con el puño cerrado y en el pecho –"Y ese es para ver si se te quite lo idiota"- le dijo roja del coraje mientras caminaba hacia el bote, las demás los miraban divertidas mientras la seguían.

-"Por que a mi"- dijo mientras se sobaba donde lo había golpeado.

Zadek se posó en su hombro, mirándola fijamente.

-"Lo hiciste adrede, ¿verdad?"- el ave asintió –"Me la vas a pagar"- Zadek alzo el vuelo mientras ella no le quitaba la vista de encima.

El anochecer cayo sin mas, a pesar de las riñas que tuvieron durante el día Angela y Jack no evito que se tuvieran que afinar los detalles sobre el plan, pero por esas riñas tuvieron que hacerlo hasta que cayo la noche, ellos les contaron lo que paso en Valhalla, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que la anciana hizo con Angela, era extraño, pero ella no se veía muy afectada.

La llamada a la puerta los saco a todos de su pensamiento, Jack abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Gibbs.

-"Señor, lo buscan"- salio de ahí como rayo seguido del resto.

-"No ah cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que la vi"- dijo Raúl sintiendo la presencia de Jack, sin dejar de despegar la vista en las velas.

-"¿Me traes buenas noticias?"- dijo Jack ignorando completamente el comentario.

-"Muy…"- volteo a mirarlos y su mirada se poso en Larya –"Buenas"- dijo en un susurro.

Jack arqueo una ceja al verlo viajar al país del encanto, Larya le sonrió gentilmente, Rem miraba todo emocionada y Angela entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba.

-"¿Y cuales son?"- pregunto Jack.

-"¿Eh?"- dijo mirándolo aun perdido.

-"Las noticias"-

-"Así"- carraspeo –"Pude meterlos a las listas, aquí están sus invitaciones, es de mascaras obligatorias, así que Jack, tendrás que hacerte otra a la que ya tienes"- el aludido lo mato con la mirada, mientras Angela trataba de no soltarse a carcajadas –"Espero y no te moleste pero me incluí en la lista"-

-"¿Tu también iras?"- pregunto Angela.

-"Claro no me lo perdería por nada"-

Angela ideo un malvado plan en su ya retorcida cabecita (n/a: que bonito se oyó eso).

-"Necesitaras pareja y que crees nuestra amiga Larya no tiene una"-

La nombrada se puso nerviosa mientras trataba de esconderse tras Rem, la cual se separaba de ella para dejarla sola.

Raúl la miro confundido.

-"Deja te la presento"- lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta que quedaron frente a ella.

-"Ella es Larya Cornwell"- Raúl se le acerco y dio una leve reverencia.

-"Raúl Cortes para servirle"- dijo mientras le besaba la mano y se inclinaba un poco sin dejar de mirarla –"Mucho gusto en conocerla"- le dio una gran sonrisa.

-"El…el gusto es mió"- dijo realmente nerviosa y sonrojada.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Angela ya se había reunido con Rem e Hiei, mientras veían tiernamente como salían corazoncitos imaginarios alrededor de ellos.

-"Seria un gran honor para mi ir acompañado de una fina dama como usted"- Larya volteo a mirar a Angela la cual tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-"Me las vas a pagar"-_ pensó –"Me encantaría ir con usted"- dijo sonriente.

-"Bueno después de este encantador encuentro hay que preparar todo para mañana"- interrumpió Jack, tomándolo de los hombros y llevándoselo de ahí, mientras Angela y Rem le deseaban la muerte por ser tan así en un momento tan dulce como ese.

Raúl no le despegaba la vista a Larya, mientras Rem, Hiei y Angela se acercaban a ella.

-"Eres una pillina"- le dijo Angela sonriente.

-"Silencio"- decía aun un poco roja.

-"Le gustaste, viste esa mirada de borrego a medio morir"- decía dando de brincos Hiei.

-"Basta"- sus mejillas estaban aumentando de intensidad y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlas.

-"A ti también te gusto, no te hagas"- agrego Rem.

No dijo nada solo miro hacia otro lado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, apretaba fuertemente la quijada y sus mejillas estaban rojas como los jitomates.

-"Ya dejen de torturarla"- dijo Neck detrás de ellas un poco serio, aunque feliz por su amiga.

Lilly miraba todo desde lejos, no entendía como su pequeño grupo se acrecentaba con tan solo conocer a las personas, la envidia la carcomía por dentro, la retorcía sin poder evitarlo, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, algún día ella los haría sufrir mucho a cada uno de ellos y por fin seria feliz. (n/a: ¬¬'')

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día había empezado tranquilo y sereno…

A no esa es de otra.

El día había empezado con un ajetreo algo fuera de lo normal, iban y venían personas de aquí para allá, tanto en tierra como en el mar.

Esa mañana el día había comenzado apenas el sol salio, gracias a la ferviente intervención de Raúl, había llegado en cuanto el sol baño al Perla con sus calidos rayos, estaba preocupado por la noche y en cierto modo divertido ya que le encantaba molestar a Jack (y a quien no), por lo que de un modo nada grato lo despertó, echándole un cubetazo de agua de mar que bien pudo despertar a cualquiera, pero no tenia opción, ya que mas de una vez lo llamo y el no le hacia caso, lo hizo para poder tener un plan de contingencia en caso de que el que tenían no funcionara.

Ellos no eran los únicos ocupados, en el camarote de Angela, ya que le pertenecía a ella indefinidamente y me encanta estarlo diciendo, se encontraban las chicas del ya extenso grupo afinando detalles.

Rem se encargaba de darle los últimos toques a los trajes que había conseguido de alguien que no quería decir, mientras Larya le ayudaba con los vestido y Angela e Hiei terminaban las mascaras que usarían en la famosa fiesta.

Hiei le estaba poniendo diamantina a unas mascaras con ayuda del pequeño mono Jack, mientras Angela arreglaba una con plumas, lo hacían en silencio hasta que un suspiro se hizo escuchar.

-"¿Te pasa algo Anggy?"-

La aludida miro a Hiei, viendo su cara de confusión.

-"No es nada solo, estoy fastidiada"-

-"Si quieres yo puedo continuar sola"-

-"No no hablo de eso"- le sonrió –"Estaba pensando en las pesadillas que tengo y estoy fastidiada de no saber lo que esas se significan"-

-"¿Que mi mama no te iba a ayudar con eso?"-

-"Si me ayudo pero no como esperaba"- la miro fijamente en cierto modo molesta –"No me malinterpretes, le estoy enteramente agradecida, pero, no paso lo que yo creía que pasaría"-

-"A no, ¿entonces que paso?"- dijo ahora mas intrigada.

-"Me ayudo y mucho, creyendo de que tal vez pudiera saber que significaban los sueños, solo que no salio todo muy bien que digamos"-

_**.: Flash Back :.**_

Me sentía con toda la desesperación que vivo en ellas, quería decir que ya la había soñado, pero no la recuerdo bien, deseaba despertar pero no podía, alguien me lo impedía, fue cuando vi un rayo de luz plateado y de el venia una mujer, su cabello era negro azabache, adornado con caracolas y conchas pendían de su cuello, su vestido era de un azul bellísimo que jamás había visto en mi vida, contrastaba con su piel morena, sus ojos eran de un color azul como el mar, que reflejaban tenacidad y libertad, en su rostro había dibujos, como tatuajes que significaban algo y al escucharla hablar supe que no era un ser humano.

-"Así que tu eres la hija de la mortal y el traidor"- arrastraba las palabras y lo decía con sorna.

-"No le digas así, el no es traidor"-

-"Si lo es, por que le pedimos que a costa de todo se olvidara de los humanos ya que ellos no merecían su cariño, mucho menos una humana"-

-"El siguió a su corazón, a su alma, no podía evitar sentirlo"- no me agradaba como me hablaba, mucho menos como me miraba.

-"Se enamoro ese fue su pecado, amar"-

-"Según se, tu hiciste lo mismo"- sonreí de medio lado mientras ella me mataba con la mirada.

Sonrió después de un rato -"Ja, aun así pides mi ayuda para saber que son esas pesadillas que te aquejan, que te hace pensar que te la daré, tu eres para mi una enemiga"-

Supe ahí cuando tenía a todos los dioses en mi contra, como una vez los tuvo mi padre.

-"Si supiera que significan, nunca pediría tu ayuda, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no la tendré y que crees, no la necesito, buscare el modo yo sola, además ni que fueras tan importante, acepte que mi amiga pidiera tu ayuda por que creí que eras mas noble, pero veo que me equivoque"-

-"¿Eso crees?"- sonrió con malicia –"No te atreves a retarme, ya que tus amigos la pagarían muy caro"-

-"Si te atreves a hacerles daño me encargare de destruirte"-

Su mirada cambio a una de miedo, ella sabe que yo tengo el poder de hacer eso, pero en ese momento y hasta ahora no estoy segura de lograrlo, aun no puedo creer que soy quien dicen ser.

-"Veremos pues que pasa de aquí en adelante, a ver si te atreves a retarme y a destruirme como lo dices, no te tengo miedo"-

-"Entonces por que esa voz de miedo Calipso, atrévete y sabrás de lo que soy capaz"-

-"Nos volveremos a ver Angela Delahaye"- sonrió y se fue.

Desperté al poco rato.

_**.: Fin Flash Back :.**_

Hiei la miraba atónita.

-"Por eso estoy así"-

-"Pero no tienes de que preocuparte digo, después de todo si tu eres quien dicen las leyendas ellos deberían de temer por ti, no tu de ellos"-

-"Con la amenaza que les di no creo que se atrevan a hacernos daño"-

Hiei sonrió ampliamente –"Por eso no me apuro"-

Angela la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, Hiei confiaba completamente en ella y eso la alegro.

Pasado el medio día todos estaban arreglándose para la noche, más las mujeres ya que tenían que tener el peinado, el vestido y…bueno ustedes saben como son esas cosas.

Angela estaba sentada en las escaleras, le sugirió a Rem ser la ultima en arreglarse para que no las retrasara, debido a su falta de idea con ese tipo de cosas, pero a pesar de todo eso le sirvió ya que veía que Jack no ponía mucho de su parte.

Lo único que veía era que se paseaba de aquí para allá mientras Javar ayudaba a Neck y a Raúl con sus trajes, camino hacia el algo molesta.

-"Jack"-

-"Dime linda"- traía una botella de ron a la mitad.

-"Se puede saber por que no te estas alistando"-

-"¿Para que?"- dijo tomándole a la botella.

-"Como que, ¿para que?"- se la arrebato con fuerza –"Para la fiesta en la noche"-

-"Para eso aun falta"- se la quito de las manos.

-"Pero tienes que estar listo, te falta hacer muchas cosas"- se la volvió a quitar.

-"Yo estoy listo en minutos, me pondré el traje y ya"- se la quito de nuevo.

-"Y que hay de los colguijes, de tu barba y de un buen baño que te hace falta"- se la quito otra vez.

-"No son necesarios"- se la quito de nuevo.

-"Claro que si, ya que si quieres hacerte pasar por un buen caballero tienes que parecerlo"- se la quito de nuevo.

-"No veo aun así lo malo"- se la intento quitar pero ella la sostenía con fuerza, se peleaban por arrebatársela hasta que se les resbalo haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos tirando todo su contenido.

-"Ya viste lo que hiciste"- le dijo realmente molesto.

-"Si, lo siento pero así tenia que ser, tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer, así que…"- lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca mientras lo jalaba hacia donde los demás se encontraban, se reía internamente al ver su cara, era como un niño al que se le había perdido su juguete favorito, pero por desgracia el se lo gano.

-"Han visto a Angela"- dijo muy preocupada Rem mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta para que Gibbs la mirara.

-"Estaba aquí hace rato, pero al parecer se fue"-

Hizo una mueca pensativa –"Ella esta por ahí, si la ves dile que tiene que estar lista, que venga de inmediato"-

-"Si señora"- dijo Gibbs viendo como cerraba la puerta con fuerza mientras el caminaba hacia el lado contrario.

Angela estaba desaparecida, pero no había de que preocuparse, estaba en la parte de abajo lidiando con un necio y nada cooperador Jack, había pedido ayuda de los tres hombres involucrados en este pequeño asunto que para su gran suerte aceptaron gustosos.

La misión era sencilla de decirse, más no de cumplirse, convertir a Jack de un sucio pirata a un elegante caballero.

Lo principal era darle un buen baño que como Angela dijo buena falta le hacia, para eso tuvieron que intervenir Neck, Raúl y Javar, Angela se agarraba a reír al escuchar los gritos de el pobre de Jack.

Cuando terminaron fue el turno de Angela.

-"No puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a hacerme esto"- dijo mientras traía una sabana alrededor de el y de su cabello aun caía agua.

Se sentía avergonzado, su tono era indignado, para el un buen baño con agua de mar era suficiente.

Angela estaba recargada en la pared mientras lo miraba tratando de no soltarse a carcajadas, eso a Jack no le gustaba así que la mataba con la mirada.

-"Te dije que lo siento"- suspiro –"Pero tienes que parecer un caballero, si no de nada servirá el plan"-

-"¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?"- no quería preguntarle por una simple razón ella lo asustaba, pero no tenia otra opción.

-"Recuerdas que me debías muchas"- se acerco a un cajón –"Es momento de que pagues, pero no te apures, lo único que hay que hacer es quitarte todo lo que traes encima"- al voltear, Jack se quedo de piedra, en las manos de su inquisidora traía una enormes tijeras.

-"¿Que empiece la diversión?"-

-"No por favor, todo lo que te haya hecho lo lamento"- trataba de escapar de ella, estaba asustado y se imagino lo peor.

-"No seas exagerado"- se subió a la cama mientras lo tomaba de los hombros –"Solo tengo que ver como te arreglo este horrible cabello"- con gran habilidad le quito el pañuelo rojo.

-"¿Que piensas hacer?"- la miro fijamente –"No me lo vallas a…"-

-"No"- lo miro divertida –"Aunque ganas no me faltan, pero se que eso te identifica, solo tengo que ver como te lo arreglo para el baile"-

-"Puedo confiar en ti"- lo miro suplicante, si le quitaba todo lo que el era dejaría de ser el Capitán Jack Sparrow, para ser alguien mas.

-"Claro que si"- le dijo en una gran sonrisa.

Jack se relajo y cerro los ojos con fuerza, solo esperaba que ella no cometiera una barbaridad y que al abrir los ojos siguiera siendo el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Angela entro corriendo al camarote, estaba mas feliz que de costumbre.

-"Perdona la tardanza Rem, pero tenia algo que hacer"-

-"Que bueno que llegas aun hay muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo"- decía ligeramente molesta.

-"Soy toda tuya"- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-"¿Y se puede saber que era eso tan importante?"- pregunto Larya muy intrigada.

-"Solo diré que, hice mi labor del día"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol caía dando una tonalidad naranja en el cielo y en el mar, se acercaba el momento en el que tomarían la siguiente piedra, la pregunta era ¿Podrían pasar desapercibidos y llevar acabo ese plan?

Eso estaba apunto de averiguarse.

-"Quieren darse prisa no queremos llegar tarde"- decía claramente aburrido Raúl, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Traía una camisa blanca con encajes en el frente, un chaleco café con bordes en dorado, arriba traía un saco hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, un pantalón del mismo color que el saco y el chaleco, las botas eran de color olivo en donde escondía el pantalón, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de fieltro café con las alas extendidas y una pluma dorada.

-"Por muy raro que parezca, así son las mujeres"- decía de broma Neck ya que no quería ponerse nervioso.

El traía una saco negro con bordados en rojo, una camisa bombacha color vino, un saco negro que le llegaba hasta el muslo con los mismos adornos, un pantalón y unas botas negras de cuero, en su cabello traía una cinta de color vino y arriba un sombrero negro con un una pluma del mismo color.

-"No han de tardar, no es tan tarde, ni siquiera a oscurecido"- dijo Javar muy tranquilo mientras le daba vueltas a su mascara.

El traía un saco y un chaleco color verde esmeralda con bordados en oro, una camisa bombacha con encajes blancos, un pantalón café, unas botas del mismo color y un sombrero café con una pluma blanca.

-"Ya no sean escandalosos, ya estamos listas"- agrego Rem saliendo dirigiéndose a Neck.

-"Guau, estas bellísima Rem, la digna esposa de un Matterz"- dijo Neck mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba.

-"Gracias, tu también, luces muy galante y mas guapo"- le dio una leve reverencia y le planto un beso muy tierno.

Rem traía un vestido negro straple con encajes en morado oscuro, enfrente llevaba una cinta que iba en forma cruzada que le llegaba desde el pecho hasta la cintura de color morado, la falda era de dos capas y las mangas eran amplias, separadas del vestido y solo sostenida por tirantes, traía el cabello suelto con su famoso mechón y una cinta morada que le sostenía el cabello, su cuello era adornado por un collar de color negro y morado.

-"¿Y yo papi?"- llamando la atención Hiei que abría los brazos mientras daba vueltas.

-"Tú, luces una verdadera princesa"- Neck la tomo de la mano y le dio varias vueltas mientras le sacaba unas risitas a Hiei.

Hiei traía un vestido de cuello cuadrado con encajes en color negro y el vestido color vino, la falda era larga con un encaje en negro en la orilla y varias figuras del mismo color, cintas en la espalda y mangas de tres cuartos, su cabello estaba recogido en media coleta con un listón en vino y varios mechones caían en su rostro.

-"Lo bueno es que ya están listas"- agrego Raúl algo cansado.

Cuando dio la vuelta vio a Larya con un vestido con cuello en "v" y mangas amplias, era de color azul rey, los encajes eran una tonalidad mas baja del resto del vestido, su cabello recogido en una coleta con un listón azul cielo y un collar de zafiro adornaba su cuello.

-"Y bellísimas"- dijo Raúl embelesado caminando a prisa hacia Larya, en cuanto la tuvo cerca le tomo la mano y se la beso con dulzura.

-"Bellísima, será realmente un lujo ir al lado de esta linda joya, me sentiré pequeño a su lado"-

-"Gracias"- dijo Larya sonrojada, algo que la hacia ver tan linda como una niña pequeña.

-"Te dije que no debías de ponerte nervioso"- Javar lo miraba con una sonrisa, se había dado cuenta de que ambos empezaban a estimarse, eso le daba una buena espina –"Aun estamos a tiempo"-

-"Tienes razón"- dijo Lilly que caminaba sensualmente hacia el formado grupo.

Ella traía un vestido con un escote muy pronunciado, era de color dorado con encajes blancos, las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos de ahí se ampliaban en unas mangas en encaje que le tapaban el resto del brazo, la falda tenia varios encajes en blanco en todo lo largo, su cuello era adornado por perlas, su cabello estaba suelto mientras dos mechones azules le tapaban el rostro y el resto le caía hasta la cintura.

-"Aun así es mejor estar listos antes de tiempo"- agrego Raúl sin ver a Lilly.

-"Hablando de eso ¿Donde esta Jack?"- pregunto Rem mirando para todos lados.

-"Tienes razón, tiene mucho que no lo veo"- contesto Neck pensativo mientras lo buscaba con la vista por toda la cubierta.

-"A lo mejor se arrepintió y no piensa ir, ya vez lo que le hizo Angela"- agrego Javar muy divertido.

-"¿Qué le hizo?"- Hiei lo miraba interrogante.

-"Digamos que le supo aplicar una muy buena tortura"- dijo Raúl riéndose ampliamente.

Todas se quedaron muy pensativas, esa mujer si que sabia como pelearse con el, así que se imaginaron muchas cosas.

-"Entonces tal vez si se arrepintió"- dijo Larya teniendo ligeras risitas.

-"El Capitán Sparrow jamás se arrepiente"-

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz, los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras no se hicieron esperar, con la boca abierta y miradas perdidas miraban bajar a nada más ni a nada menos que a Jack.

-"¿Jack?, ¿Eres tu?"- pregunto Rem realmente muy impresionada.

-"Que acaso hay otro"-

-"No, pero es que te ves tan…tan"- continuo Neck igual de impresionado.

-"Pareces un verdadero caballero"- agrego Hiei muy divertida.

Y la verdad si parecía un caballero, traía un traje en rojo cenizo con bordados en gris, la camisa blanca como la nieve con encajes en el cuello, sus botas eran color gris, un cubretodo que le llegaba a las rodillas, solo estaba cerrado hasta la cintura lo demás caía graciosamente, su cara estaba limpia, aun tenia las trenzas en la barba de chivo pero ya no tenia colguijes, al igual que su cabello, es mas estaba arreglado de forma que ni las rastas se notaban, todo su cabello estaba sostenido en una trenza que estaba muy bien disimulada, traía un sombrero con el lado izquierdo del ala sostenida y una pluma blanca con negro y en su espalda caía una enorme capa de color rojo intenso con bordados en dorado.

-"Valla, cambiaste demasiado hermanito"- dijo Javar sin salir de su asombro.

-"Como logro tan perfecto cambio Capitán"- agrego Lilly sensualmente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-"Creo que debemos darle las gracias a Angela"-

-"Valla hasta que me agradeces algo"-

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a donde provenía la voz, de no ser por que las mujeres ya sabían quien era y por que los hombres reconocieron la mirada, sabían que era Angela y no alguien más.

Traía un vestido en negro con los hombros al descubierto y las mangas pegadas a los brazos, en la orilla adornos en color azul oscuro, la falda larga con encajes en azul, en el frente y atrás del corsé iban unas tiras cruzadas en azul, su cabello estaba sostenido en una coleta y el resto caía por su lado izquierdo, su cuello adornado por un collar plateado y en su mano izquierda su corazón como anillo.

Estaba sonrojada al tener las miradas de todos frente a ella.

-"Angela te ves tan bien"- dijo Neck estupefacto.

-"Una bella dama"- agrego Raúl.

-"No es para tanto"- dijo aun sonrojada –"No es por ser mala pero se nos esta haciendo tarde"-

Todos salieron de sus asombros para poner en marcha el plan, Jack aun miraba fijamente a Angela, se sentía extrañamente atraído por la belleza que emanaba de ese porte, no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero eso comenzaba a espantarlo.

Bajaron en bote hasta la parte de la isla en la que no los descubrirían, ahí se dieron cuenta de una pequeña situación.

-"No me digan que iremos caminando hasta el castillo"- dijo Hiei sorprendida.

-"Claro que no"- dijo Raúl caminando hacia una fila de árboles seguido del resto –"Iremos en estas"-

Al pasar vieron tres carruajes de una madera tan negra como la noche jaladas cada una por dos corceles de pelaje azabache.

-"Tenias todo previsto, ¿verdad?"- dijo Angela divertida.

-"Hombre prevenido vale por dos"- agrego sonriente mientras tomaba de la mano a Larya y la subía a una carroza, el resto hizo lo mismo.

Se dirigieron al instante hacia el castillo, hablando de cosas triviales, Angela, Larya y Raúl en una, Neck, Hiei y Rem en otra y Jack, Javar y Lilly en la última.

Todos estaban eufóricos, nerviosos y muy emocionados al ver que su destino estaba mas cerca, el castillo en todo su esplendor iluminado por todo lo largo y ancho y una larga fila de carruajes, mozos que bajaba a mucha gente de distintos lugares y un barullo conocido por la música de fondo que traspasaba las paredes perlas de ese majestuoso lugar.

Estaban subiendo las enormes escaleras, las damas acompañadas de los caballeros, hasta que vieron que un mayordomo con una enorme pluma en su mano y un largo pergamino en la otra.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos, en tanto ajetreo no se acordaron de preguntar sus apellidos ya que siendo reconocidos piratas lo mas seguro era, de que al decirlos los encarcelarían dando así por terminada la misión, para suerte de todos ahí Raúl sabia que hacer.

Camino decidido hacia el mayordomo con Larya de su brazo.

-"Raúl Simons y su esposa Larya Simons"- dijo sonriente y con la mirada en alto mientras aquel hombre anotaba algo en ese extenso pergamino.

-"Su hermana Remptika Vandom, su esposo Necker Vandom y su hija Hiei"- volvió a decir mientras los nombrados aun asombrados le dieron una leve reverencia y entraron al gran castillo.

-"El es Jack Desrosiers y su esposa Lilly Desrosiers"- ambos pasaron con aire altanero mientras Jack no dejaba de hablar aunque nadie sabia de que y no dejaba de mover la mano haciendo círculos en el aire.

–"Y el es su hermano Javar Desrosiers y su hija Angela Desrosiers"- ambos sonrieron ampliamente para entrar seguidos de Larya y Raúl.

-"Nos salvaste la vida"- dijo Larya en un susurro mientras Angela se les acercaba.

-"Has hecho mucho por nosotros, empiezo a preocuparme por como tendremos que pagártelo"-

-"Ya se me ocurrirá algo"- agrego Raúl sonriente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

En parejas caminaban por un extenso pasillo hasta que enfrente de ellos se extendió un enorme salón completamente iluminado con una orquesta tocando música suave y varias parejas en el centro de la pista bailando a ese son, todos estaban maravillados por el lugar tan hermoso en el que se encontraban y Angela estaba impresionada por ver una fiesta de esa época.

_-"Que dirán mis amigas cuando les cuente esto"-_ pensó muy sonriente mientras no se perdía ningún detalle de ese lugar.

Javar al verla tan feliz sonrió, era la primera y tal vez única vez en la que seria testigo de una celebración como esa.

La primera fase del plan había salido perfecta, ahora lo difícil seria encontrar la piedra, salir hacia el Perla y no morir en el intento.

Pero mientras eso pasaba estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de una fiesta que de seguro sacaría a relucir muchas cosas.

* * *

Y: viendo que aun no vuelven de la persecucion tendre que despedir el fic

A: (en algun lugar) NADA MAS DEJA QUE TE ALCANCE

S: NO ME ATRAPAS, NO ME ATRAPAS, LERO LERO

Y: como les decia despedire el fic, espero les haya gustado y nos dejen reviews

Aenor llega de repente : Agradecimientos no se te olvide. y desaparece.

Y: ya sabia ¬¬...ejem...muchas gracias a **Harisha** por su review y a todos los que han leido nuestra historia y no dejaron comentario esperamos que dejen aunque sea un hola, creanme cuandoles digo que eso alegrara a nuestra querida escritora n.n

S: YA TE OI, SIGUES TU EH!

Y: ejem cuidense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

A: ADIUUUUU

S: adiosito

Y: Adiu n.n


	10. X: La Magia De Valhalla

_*** **__**Piratas **__**Del**__** Caribe**__** * **_

_*** **__**El**__** Diario **__**De**__** La **__**Pirata**__** ***_

_Mis Brazos Serán Cuerdas _

_Al Bailar Este Vals,_

_Sigue Dando Vueltas Si_

_Aguantas De Pie._

_**Y al Final-Enrique Bunbury**_

_**Capitulo X :- La Magia De Valhalla.**_

No se como explicar lo que siento al ver cada esquina de este enorme lugar…

La música, el baile, la luz, la gente, todo, me tenia maravillada, me sentía, emocionada, extraña y fascinada.

Sentí la mirada de Javar sobre mi, mientras yo miraba cada detalle y lo guardaba en mi memoria, era realmente increíble creer que estaba en una fiesta de este tipo.

-"No es muy común en tu época, ¿cierto?"-

Lo mire con mis ojos brillando de emoción –"La verdad es que no, no se comparan en nada, estas al parecer son mejores"- le conteste segura de lo que me preguntaba.

-"Bueno, creo que no te quedara de otra mas que disfrutarla"-

Justamente en eso estaba pensando.

Cuando entramos al salón, cada quien se fue por su lado, teníamos que aparentar ante todos que éramos uno de ellos; para Rem y su familia no fue tan difícil, después de todo ella sabia de esto y si de algo se caracterizaba Neck era de esa caballerosidad tan única de el.

Javar estaba al lado mío saludando cortésmente a quien lo saludaba mientras me presentaba como su hija, no sabia ni siquiera como comportarme pero al ver a las demás lo que hacían, yo hacia lo mismo.

Raúl se llevo a Larya a bailar en cuanto tocaron el salón, se notaba que quería pasar un buen momento con ella, como no hacerlo, una vez mi mamá me dijo que el camino al corazón de una mujer es por medio del baile y creo que ese campo Raúl sabe jugarlo.

Jack en cambio parecía pez en el agua, no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo su alrededor solo se dedicaba a hablar mientras Lilly le ponía atención, o eso aparentaba, podía sentir siento cansancio por la voz de Jack.

La noche estaba entrada, creí en cierto modo que seria divertido, pero veo que no es así, Javar tenia rato de haberse separado de mi, vio al parecer conocidos y no a parado de hablar con ellos, Rem y Neck acababan de entrar en la pista, Raúl platicaba con Larya en algún rincón de este basto lugar, Jack y compañía tenían rato de haber desaparecido, creí que Hiei y yo seriamos las mas aburridas del grupo pero me equivoque, no muy lejos de mi, la vi sentada cerca de una niña al parecer de la realeza, por las finas ropas que llevaba puestas, mientras ambas jugueteaban con un cachorro de piel blanca.

Me levante de donde estaba y me dirigí hacia uno de los ventanales.

Por primera vez después de mucho me sentí fuera de lugar.

Cuando llegue a este tiempo me tope con una vida sencilla, una a la que estoy acostumbrada, sin importar lo que pasaba, la vida en el Perla me había demostrado que puedo sobrevivir y encajar bien y en cierto modo no sentirme sola, en cambio en este lugar me di cuenta de que no era así, de que no soy de este lugar, que soy de uno que ni siquiera es en este tiempo si no a 400 años de distancia…por primera vez después de mucho me sentí perdida.

Estoy en un mundo que no me pertenece, una vida que no es la mía y ahora me doy cuenta, ahora cuando me encuentro sola en este lugar.

Mire la luna reflejada en el mar, desde un balcón se mira estupendamente, el viento golpeo mi rostro, los sentimientos negativos me estaban envolviendo rápidamente, me sentía como un cachorro en medio de la calle a punto de ser arrollado, sin nadie que lo ayude, verlos ahí sabiendo que hacer en una fiesta como esta y yo apartada sin la mas minima idea de que hacer, me siento igual que aquella vez en la que Imary me dijo por que estaba aquí, justamente igual...

Entonces fue cuando un pequeño rayo de luz apareció en medio de mi oscuridad…

-"Disculpe"-

Me dijo una voz varonil desde mi espalda, rápidamente me erguí y me gire para ver quien me hablaba.

-"Perdone mi atrevimiento pero desde hace un momento la vi muy solitaria"-

Obviamente estaba detrás de un antifaz que le tapaba parte de la cara, pero sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, pude notar su piel blanca y un cabello negro sedoso, lo tenia de enfrente corto y largo en la nuca, a decir verdad me quede impresionada.

-"Si no le molesta quisiera hacerle un poco de compañía"-

No sabia que pensar así que dije lo primero que me llego a la mente.

-"No…no es ninguna molestia"-

-"Que grosero soy, no me eh presentado como es debido, Miracle Montgomery, para servirle, _mi lady"-_

Me tomo de la mano para besármela después.

-"Angela Desrosiers"- me incline un poco –"Un placer"-

-"El placer es todo mío señorita, no es muy común ver a mujeres tan lindas sin compañía"-

Sus palabras hicieron que mi rubor subiera de tono, de no ser por las plumas en el antifaz se daría cuenta de que me puse mas roja que los tomates.

-"Ya que nos presentamos como es debido me gustaría saber, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, ¿Que hace una joven tan bella sola?"-

-"Yo…yo no…"- esa era una buena pregunta, por que estaba sola –"Yo no traje ningún acompañante, solo eh venido con mi padre"-

La verdad nunca creí que decir que Javar era mi padre se sintiera tan raro.

-"Y puedo saber como un caballero se atreve a hacerme compañía"- le sonreí y el me sonrío también.

-"Creo que es lo mismo, vine de paso por Valhalla pero unos conocidos me pidieron que los acompañara a esta fiesta, no me quedo mas que aceptar, aunque claro quien diría que me quedaría solo"-

-"Bueno, yo diría que corrimos con mala suerte"-

Sonrío de nuevo, valla si que tenia una linda sonrisa –"Yo no lo tomaría así, si viniera acompañado tal vez, no la hubiera conocido, es mejor dicho, buena suerte"-

En verdad no creí que un joven como el viniera solo, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que con su presencia se me olvidara lo mal que me sentía, así fue como comenzamos a platicar, pasamos mucho tiempo, solo platicando, mientras yo, me sentía cada vez mas rara con el, al igual lo que en alguna ocasión sentí con Jack.

-"Esa canción es realmente hermosa"- dijo de repente –"Es un vals muy fresco"- se decía así mismo –"Me recuerda tantas cosas"- su voz se fue apagando mientras vi como sus ojos mostraban una gran nostalgia.

No sabia que decirle, al parecer, en su pasado tuvo algo que lo hizo sufrir.

-"Le...le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo"- me extendió su mano.

-"Será un placer"- le dije tomándosela y juntos nos dirigimos hacia la pista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Has visto a Angela"- pregunto Rem mirando entre la gente.

-"La ultima vez que la vi estaba cerca de ese ventanal"- contesto Neck mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar señalado.

-"No debimos dejarla sola, ella no sabe sobre esto"- tenia cara de preocupación, si de algo se caracterizaba Rem, además de todo, era de lo mucho que había llegado a estimar a Angela.

-"Tranquila, ella no ira a ningún lado"-

-"Aparte de eso, debemos ir por la piedra antes de que se termine la fiesta"-

-"Por eso no te apures"- dijo Raúl dirigiéndose hacia ellos –"Estas fiestas tienden a durar toda la noche"-

-"Aun así no creo que en unos segundos la obtengamos, mejor estar prevenidos"-

-"Yo apoyo el punto de Larya"- continuo Rem sin dejar de fruncir el ceño en preocupación.

-"Te preocupas demasiado, linda"- dijo Jack llegando desde atrás –"Quieren dejar de preocuparse, comenzaran a llamar la atención"- dijo tan sereno mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-"Como tu la tienes tan fácil"- dijo Rem encarándolo.

-"Dejen que la niña se entretenga, digo, cuantas veces a estado en un lugar como este"-

-"Creo que las mismas que tu, ninguna"- le dijo Rem mirándola fijamente, mientras Lilly la mataba con la mirada, casi queriendo golpearla.

-"Rem, tranquila, Jack tiene razón, no debemos llamar la atención, mejor vamos a bailar un poco"- dijo Neck mientras la sujetaba de la cintura llevándola hacia el centro de la pista, mientras que Rem y Lilly tenían una lucha de miradas.

-"Creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo"- continuo Raúl mientras hacia lo mismo con Larya sin ni siquiera prestarle atención a Lilly.

-"Sabes querida, no creo que debas pelearte con ellos en este momento, estas en desventaja y este es un lugar publico"-

Lilly lo miro furiosa mientras Jack no dejaba de mirar a todos lados como buscando algo, hasta que por fin lo encontró, al hacerlo frunció el ceño y en ningún momento despego la vista…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando entramos me dirigió hacia el centro de la pista, el vals era suave y tranquilo, me tomo de la cintura, al momento que me acerco hacia el mientras extendía su mano para que yo la sujetara.

Me puse un poco tiesa a decir verdad, estar tan cerca de alguien no era común, y eso francamente me tomo por sorpresa.

-"Tranquilícese señorita, no pienso hacerle daño"-

-"No es eso, es solo que, no se bailar"- y valla que no sabia.

-"No se preocupe por eso, este es muy lento, solo, sígame el paso"-

-"Solo espero no pisarlo"- sonriente comenzamos a bailar.

No se como explicar lo que sentí al bailar con el, esos profundos ojos azules no dejaban de mirarme, además de que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, tuve unas ganas de…de…no se que, pero era fuerte ese sentimiento.

-"No va tan mal, solo siga la música, ella la va guiando"-

Mientras bailábamos, el me contaba cosas de su vida y yo le contaba de la mía, tratando de omitir el hecho de que soy del futuro, todo para que no me creyera una loca desquiciada.

No se la verdad cuantas pistas pasaron, solo se que fueron varias ya que en un momento mi cuerpo pidió el que parara y al parecer el lo noto.

-"Podemos descansar un poco, si lo desea"-

-"No estaría mal"- me soltó de su agarre y tomándome de la mano me llevo hacia unos asientos lejos de el barullo de la gente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack al escuchar a Rem preguntar por Angela se acerco para ver que sucedía, cuando todos se separaron, comenzó a buscarla con la vista, cuando la encontró, frunció el ceño viendo que estaba acompañada de un tipo alto, el cual no le despegaba la vista.

-"Veo que ya la encontraste"-

-"¿Quién será ese?"- fue lo único que dijo.

-"Debe ser alguien cualquiera, por que no vamos a bailar"-

Jack se quedo pensativo, había algo en el que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo y le comenzó a agradar menos cuando tomo a Angela de la cintura y comenzaban a bailar, se preguntaba quien rayos era.

-"Déjala divertirse, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo no crees"-

-"No"- dijo tajantemente, mientras Lilly lo tomaba de rostro.

¿Por que a un tipo al que apenas conocía lo dejaba acercársele tanto?… ¿Qué tanto platicaran?... ¿Quien demonios era?

Todo eso pasaba por la cabeza de Jack.

Las dudas comenzaban a embargarlo más y mas, mientras los minutos pasaban, el sentía en el estomago un nudo que se hacia cada vez mas apretado y que casi no le permitía respirar, apretaba los puños, le molestaba en cierto modo el que estuviera bailando con ella, miro hacia los lados y al ver a Rem o a Larya no sentía lo mismo.

Llego un momento en que quiso acercárseles y arrebatársela de los brazos, detestaba que ambos estuvieran tan sonrientes, que ambos estuvieran tan juntos, que el la estuviera abrazando.

Entonces pensó.

_-"¿Qué rayos me pasa, por que dejo que estos sentimientos me embarguen?"-_

Sin darse cuenta el mismo se había dado la respuesta.

Y al escucharla dentro de su cabeza, el miedo lo paralizó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando nos sentamos se ofreció a traerme algo de beber, gustosa acepte y al mirar hacia el otro lado de la pista vi como Lilly no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Jack, el no le decía nada, solo no dejaba de verme y se veía realmente molesto.

Pero, ¿Por qué?

Según se no hice nada malo, entonces recordé lo que paso en el Perla, de que le dije que me las pagaría, que mejor forma, hacerlo que se moleste mas.

Justo con la misma moneda.

-"Aquí tiene"- me dijo extendiéndome una copa con un liquido ambarino en su interior.

-"Gracias"-

-"Así que usted no es de estos rumbos"-

-"No soy de lejos…muy lejos"-

-"Lo bueno es que su padre la acompaña"-

-"Si, eso es lo bueno"- vi el momento justo…con la misma moneda –"Me gustaría bailar un poco, mas usted es un gran bailarín"-

-"No me hables de usted, me haces sentir algo viejo, dime Miracle"-

-"Lo are si me dices Angela"-

Me sonrío dulcemente –"Como desees Angela"- le sonríe ampliamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia la pista.

No sin antes ver el rostro completamente rojo de Jack, con solo tener cerca a Miracle el se molestaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La verdad era que Jack estaba mas que molesto, estaba confundido, aun en su mente se revoloteaban los pensamientos extraños que en ese momento tenia.

Debía estar en un error, tener ganas de golpear al sujeto y salir corriendo de ahí con Angela en sus brazos lo espantaba.

Cada vez mas se hacia intensa esa idea.

¿Qué era lo que sentía?

Una y otra vez ese pensamiento le revoloteaba la cabeza y cuando por fin encontró la respuesta contuvo la respiración.

¿Tenia celos?

No, eso era imposible, el era el Capitán Jack Sparrow, el pirata mas temido de todos los 7 mares, al que toda mujer quería tenerlo, el que todas las mujeres se peleaban solo por estar con el.

Solo una no entraba en ese rango y esa era Angela, por la cual sentía…celos.

Imposible, inconcebible, increíble.

Como eso era posible, como podía sentir celos por una niña mimada a la cual estaba arriesgando el pellejo por que volviera a casa.

No…

Estaba arriesgando _su_ pellejo por el tesoro más grande de todos los tiempos.

Pero por alguna extraña razón ese pensamiento no lo convenció.

-"¿A donde vas?"- le pregunto Lilly mientras a paso decidido se dirigía hacia Angela.

Tenia que quitarse esa duda.

-"Disculpe"- le dijo Jack a Miracle mientras le picaba el hombro.

-"Me permitiría bailar esta pieza con su compañera"-

Lo miro extrañado -"Claro"- y dando una reverencia se alejo de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que rayos le pasaba a Jack, toda la noche no se había aparecido y ahora quería bailar conmigo, cada vez se me hacia un hombre mas extraño de lo que alguna vez creí.

-"¿Qué haces?"-

-"Solo quiero bailar contigo, ¿que acaso no puedo?"-

-"Estas de acompañante de Lilly, por que mejor no bailas con ella"- lo decía molesta después de todo Lilly no era santo de mi devoción.

-"¿Estas celosa?"- me sonrío mostrándome sus dientes de oro.

-"Claro que no, como voy a estar celosa y mucho mas de ti"-

-"Eso parece ser"-

Sin que me diera cuenta la canción se termino, Jack había llegado en la ultima parte.

-"Bien ya baile contigo, quieres dejarme ir"- sentí como me atrajo con fuerza hacia el, no me iba a dejar ir eso era seguro.

-"Pedí una pieza y una pieza quiero"-

-"De no ser por que todos los días estas borracho diría que estas ebrio, ¿Qué probaste esta vez? ¿Agua?"-

Se río –"Nada, solo quiero bailar contigo"-

Cuando mire hacia mis lados vi a todos mis amigos viéndome fijamente y con sonrisa de satisfechos.

-"¿Que traman?"- el miro hacia los lados también y al toparse con la mirada de Jack todos hacían como que no lo miraban.

-"De antemano te digo que yo no tramo nada, de ellos no estoy tan seguro"-

Esto era extraño, a parecer ellos tampoco tenían idea de que tramaba Jack, pero hasta cierto punto se veían divertidos.

Y así como así, comenzó la canción.

Era lenta, yo me quise mover para comenzar a bailar.

-"Espera…aun no"- me dijo en susurro cerca de mi cuello.

Y mi cuerpo tembló ante esa acción.

El se comenzó a mover y yo lo que hice fue seguirlo.

Por primera vez vi algo diferente en sus ojos, se veía confundido, al parecer quería demostrarse algo a el mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando comenzaron a bailar no dejaban de mirarse, todos los demás lo que hacían era mirarlos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-"Este arroz ya se coció"- dijo sonriente Raúl.

-"Sabes Rem, Jack se ve confundido"-

-"Si, yo también lo note Neck"-

-"Al parecer hace esto para demostrarse algo"- agrego Larya pensativa.

-"Angela estaba bailando con un joven y fue cuando Jack se comporto raro"- todos voltearon a ver a Hiei, hasta Lilly que se notaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa le recorría el rostro.

-"¿Segura Hiei?"-

-"Claro mama, que gano con mentirte, con decirte que ni le hacia caso a Lilly"- lo dijo en tono indiferente mientras jugaba con el cachorro de la princesa.

-"Eso cualquiera"- contesto Rem mientras Lilly la asesinaba con la mirada.

-"¿Y quien era ese joven?"- Neck estaba intrigado.

-"No estoy segura"- miro a todos lados –"Es el de haya, el del antifaz con plumas azules"- dijo sonriente mientras lo señalaba.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde señalaba, Lilly puso cara de espanto.

-"Pues a pesar del antifaz se ve muy guapo"-

-"El celoso voy a ser yo, en vez de Jack"- agrego Neck haciendo pucheros.

-"Tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti"- lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

-"Tiene razón Rem, se ve un buen mozo, ¿Quién será?"-

-"Creo que no tiene importancia, lo bueno fue que estuvo con Angela cuando todos la abandonamos"- agrego Javar sin dejar de ver bailar a Angela y a Jack.

-"En eso te apoyo"- continuo Raúl.

Todos volvieron a verlos mientras Lilly miraba al extraño.

Mientras Tanto…

Cuando comenzamos a bailar Jack no deja de mirarme de arriba abajo, me ponía nerviosa, si no lo conociera y si no me tuviera miedo diría que pensaba en…bueno algo más.

-"Deja de mirarme así"-

-"No te veo de alguna forma en especial"-

-"No dejas de mirarme de arriba abajo deja de hacerlo, me haces pensar mal"-

-"Tal vez lo que piensas es exactamente lo que quieres"-

-"Suficiente"- trate de soltarme pero me sostuvo con mas fuerza sin lastimarme, haciéndome entender que no me dejaría ir.

-"Una pieza, solo eso"-

Lo mire fijamente, por primera vez vi un poco de suplica en esa penetrante mirada oscura, aun me quería hacer enojar, pero en ese momento lo evitaba, era claro que quería asegurarse de algo, aunque yo no sabia de que.

El vals había llegado a la mitad, en ese momento deje de pelear, era obvio que por mas lo intentara no lograría nada y llamaría la atención, algo que no quería, me deje llevar sin despegar la vista de Jack, al igual que el hacia lo mismo.

No se como pero llego un momento en el que al compás de la música, nos movíamos como si fuera el viento y nadie mas existió en ese instante, solo éramos el y yo, sin despegar nuestras miradas, sin dejar de bailar, completamente solos.

Sentí algo en mi pecho que me llenaba por completo, algo que me hacia sentir como en las nubes, una sensación extraña, entrecerré mis ojos, al mismo tiempo que Jack, nos acercábamos peligrosamente, pude sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío, mi corazón galopaba fuertemente en mi pecho y justo cuando nuestros labios estaban por juntarse la música termino.

Reaccione como si despertara de un sueño, me aclare la garganta y sin mirarlo me aleje de ahí.

Mientras sentía como el se quedaba mas confundido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Angela salio de la pista dirigiéndose a paso apresurado hacia un balcón, al verla Rem corrió tras ella, mientras Jack llegaba con los demás.

-"Vallamos por la piedra y salgamos de aquí"- dijo lo mas sereno posible mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras seguido de los demás.

Angela respiraba agitadamente mientras veía como su corazón se tornaba de color morado y a la vez negro, no entendía lo que eso se significaba, estaba confundida y eso era exactamente lo que le decía.

-"Angela"- Rem la miro fijamente mientras ella trataba de calmarse.

-"Anggy, no se ni siquiera que decirte"-

-"No digas nada, solo no te preocupes quieres"-

-"Como no voy a hacerlo, estas hecha un mar de lagrimas y se nota en tus ojos que estas confundida"-

-"Como no voy a estarlo, que acaso no ves, primero me trata como si no valiera nada para el y después…después con solo mirarme me hace sentir diferente, que rayos me pasa y por que estoy llorando"-

-"Respóndete tu misma esa pregunta"-

La mire a los ojos, al parecer me entendía pero yo sola tenia que aclarar mis pensamientos, sabia que lo que había pasado con Jack no era coincidencia y que el sintió lo mismo, como en la playa de la misma Valhalla, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

-"Vallamos por la piedra y salgamos de aquí"-

-"Como quieras Angela"- camine hacia adentro –"Pero recuerda que aquí estoy para apoyarte"- le sonreí, ella sabia ser una buena amiga.

Nos reunimos con los demás en las enormes escaleras, solo faltaba alguien, Raúl, al parecer estaba investigando donde estaba la piedra.

Mire a Jack de reojo, se veía tan normal como siempre, nada había cambiado, en ese momento no supe que pensar.

-"Según lo que me dijeron, la piedra esta en una habitación en el ultimo piso, no esta sola, hay 2 guardias en la puerta y una vez que pasas te topas con 2 puertas mas continuas, para pasar la que sigue tienes al parecer que pasar una serie de pruebas"-

-"Te dije que no era sencillo"- agregó Rem.

-"Eso no es todo"-

-"Hay mas aparte de eso"- continuo Larya.

-"Solo una persona puede entrar, de entrar varios mas la misma Esmeralda, guardiana de la piedra, los elimina"-

-"¿Que no se supone que esta encerrada?"- pregunto Jack.

-"Una vez mi nana me contó que cuando iba a ser encerrada le dio una fuerte pelea a su agresor, ella era diferente a sus hermanas, era un espíritu aguerrido como una tormenta, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, cuando fue encerrada no cayo en el sueño profundo como las otras 3, esta a la expectativa esperando a la elegida"-

-"Pero si nota a Angela no creo que le haga daño, ¿o si?"- dijo Hiei.

-"No, pero aun así, debe de pasar las pruebas"-

-"Lo hare, entrare, tomare la piedra, liberare a Esmeralda y saldremos de aquí"-

-"¿Que haremos nosotros?"- comento Javar.

-"Debemos estar al pendiente en cuanto salga y además de que no nos descubran"- agregó Rem.

-"Que les parece si las mujeres se queden en el jardín, cuidando los alrededores del castillo, si ven algo sospecho nos avisarían con tiempo, las demás que se queden cerca de la salida y nosotros subimos con Angela"-

-"Que no se te olvide Neckrer que yo también puedo ayudar"-

-"De ti no lo dudo amor, pero de ese vestido no estoy seguro"- Rem le sonrío.

-"Me parece una buena idea, pero si tenemos que avisarles a ustedes como lo haremos"- pregunto Larya.

-"Llamen a Zadeck si surge un problema, el les dará el mensaje a los demás"- les dije.

-"En ese caso manos a la obra"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El subir no fue problema, el problema llego en cuanto nos topamos con los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta, había llegado el momento que habíamos estado esperando, cada uno se puso en donde habíamos acordado y solo Neck y Jack me acompañaban.

-"¿Como distraeremos a los guardias?"- pregunte.

-"Esa es una buena pregunta y según se la de las ideas eres tu"-

-"No empieces Sparrow"-

-"Silencio los dos, se me ocurre algo, que Angela llegue preguntando inocentemente que estas perdida y en cuanto se distraigan Jack y yo nos encargamos de ellos"- agrego Neck.

-"Es bajo y me agrada"- comento Jack.

-"Bueno, en ese caso, manos a la obra"-

Camine inocentemente mientras miraba para los lados, los guardias se me quedaron viendo.

-"Señorita, no puede estar aquí"-

-"Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo noble caballero, pero vera, tuve que ir al tocador, cuando quise volver al salón tome un rumbo equivocado y en vez de bajar subí y bueno ahora estoy perdida"-

-"Entiendo, si me permite acompañarla la llevare hacia la fiesta"-

Mire a Jack y a Neck llegando hacia ellos en completo silencio –"Será un honor pero hay un problema"-

-"¿Cual?"-

-"No podrá acompañarme"- y en ese momento les golpearon la cabeza para dejarlos inconcientes.

Ambos los sujetaron con unas cuerdas.

-"Ten mucho cuidado haya adentro"-

-"Si pasa algo peor váyanse, no me esperen, se que adentro estaré bien pero ustedes no tanto"-

-"No pensamos dejarte"-

-"Háganme caso, créanme yo estaré bien"-

-"Como quieras, pero aun así no te dejaremos aquí, ¿verdad Jack?"-

-"Si lo que sea"- dijo mientras miraba un jarrón en una mesa.

Neck rodó los ojos -"Suerte"- finalizó dándome un abrazo.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, dándoles una ultima mirada, tome aire y segura la abrí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Completa oscuridad era lo que envolvía aquel lugar, sentí una leve corriente de aire que desapareció al instante en cuanto la puerta se cerro de golpe tras de mi, miraba para todos lados pero no había nada, mis ojos no se acostumbraban a esa penumbra, no me quería tropezar, así que comencé a moverme despacio y de repente vi algo que me llamo la atención, no muy lejos de mi una pequeña luz de color verde neon se empezó a balancear de forma graciosa, se movía haciendo círculos en el aire en un baile interminable, de repente se detuvo y se me acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi nariz, estaba inmóvil casi como si me estuviera analizando y de repente se movió de forma mas vivaz, como si estuviera feliz.

Me rodeo por completo de arriba abajo dando vueltas, con la misma velocidad voló hacia una dirección, algo me decía que quería que la siguiera así que eso hice.

Frente a mi otra luz de color neon muy tenue me permitía ver con mas claridad, iluminaba a un anciano que estaba sentado en el suelo en posición india, en sus manos había un papiro completamente amarillo, pasado por el tiempo, con quemaduras en las orillas y uno que otro hoyo en medio de el, me acerque despacio mientras la pequeña luz se escondía tras de mi, temerosa, cuando iba a tocarle el hombro, subió el rostro, me hice para atrás espantada.

Sus ojos estaban cocidos de forma cruzada, como alguna vez vi en una película como hacían los pigmeos a sus victimas, cicatrices salían de su rostro pasado por los años, una sonrisa amarilla surcaba sus labios y sus ropas de pirata eran amarillentas por el tiempo.

-"Muchos años lo busque y cuando por fin lo encontré no pude verlo"-

Su voz era ronca y tenebrosa, aun así no deje que el miedo me embargara.

-"¿De…de que habla?"-

-"Me tomo muchos años el cruzar los 7 mares, sufrí hambre y frío, 1000 hombres me acompañaron y ninguno volvió, cuando por fin lo encontré mi vista se fue"-

-"¿Cómo la perdió?"-

-"Cuando lo encontré ellos me tomaron como prisionero y de castigo me cocieron los ojos, jamás volví a ver"-

-"Cuanto lo siento"-

-"Solo pido saber que dice el mapa, solo quiero saber si estoy en lo correcto, si es lo que eh estado buscando"-

-"Puedo ayudarlo, si así lo desea"-

-"Si, solo quiero saberlo"-

Me extendió aquel papiro con mano temblorosa, lo tome con cuidado, lo extendí frente a mi vista tratando de que la poca luz iluminara lo que tenia en las manos.

Lo que vi me dejo sin habla.

Era el mapa de Media Luna y las Islas del Equilibrio, todas las letras estaban borradas pero cada isla se notaba con mucha claridad, eran idénticas a las que yo veía a diario en el mapa que yo tenia.

-"Son las islas donde están las piedras que abren la puerta de Media Luna, donde esta el tesoro mas grande de todo el mundo"-

-"Si, es justamente el que estaba buscando, quería que mi sucesora lo tuviera para que entrara en ese lugar y salvara al mundo, el de este y todos los tiempos"-

-"Le apuesto lo que sea a que lo obtendrá"- cerré los ojos sonrientes, era obvio que una de sus sucesoras era yo, aun así todo esto era confuso.

-"Ya lo creo, me alegro mucho de que ya lo tengas en tu poder, por fin puedo estar en paz y recuerda que el mundo entero depende de ti"-

-"¿Como…?"-

Pero en eso desapareció, junto con el mapa que estaba en mis manos.

Contuve la respiración ante aquel acto, era sorprendente y la luz lo noto así que salio ante mi aun dando vueltas.

_-"Solo la elegida con el corazón noble se molestaría en ayudar a un anciano, sin decir quien es ella y sin llegar a juzgar ni una palabra que saliera de la boca de un desconocido, solo la elegida al tener cuenta de que tipo de mapa tenia en las manos ayudaría al anciano, alguien mas en su lugar lo hubiera tomado para si mismo y desaparecer por siempre en esta oscuridad, esperaba que supieras quien eres realmente, puedes pasar a la siguiente puerta"-_

Esa voz era aterradora y no tenia idea de donde había venido, pero aun así le hice caso, mientras aquella pequeña luz neon me mostraba el camino.

Ante mi se presento una puerta café, con muchas inscripciones, no me tome el tiempo para leer lo que decía, así que sin mas la abrí y la cruce, en ese momento se cerro de golpe y la oscuridad me envolvió de nuevo.

Camine despacio, casi a la misma velocidad que aquella pequeña lucecita, comenzaba a agradarme era una buena acompañante casi como Zadeck, el cual siempre aparecía cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar un sollozo.

Al mirar a la derecha vi a un niño pequeño, su vestidura era fina, casi parecida a la que tenia la gente en la fiesta afuera de este lugar, estaba arrinconado, sostenía sus rodillas con sus brazos y su cabellos negros le cubrían el rostro y ante mi estaba la puerta que me llevaría a Esmeralda, sabia que tenia poco tiempo y que mis amigos esperarían ansiosos mi llegada.

Pero algo en mi no me dejo continuar y la pequeña luz se quedo quieta esperando que yo me moviera.

-"¿Que tienes pequeño?"-

Le dije al mismo tiempo que le tocaba la espalda.

Estaba temblando y cuando me vio vi el miedo en sus ojos.

-"Me…me perdí"- me dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-

-"Creik"-

Al escuchar su nombre me quede helada.

-"Yo me llamo Angela"- trataba de ganarme su confianza, quería saber de que se trataba esta prueba y sabia que ese niño era la respuesta.

Lo tome de los hombros para que me mirara fijamente, era un niño cubierto de inocencia podía sentirla, no era como la vez que me tope a aquel hombre del que emanaba maldad pura.

-"¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?, según se es difícil la entrada"- ya para ese entonces estábamos de pie, el aun limpiándose las lagrimas.

-"El me encerró aquí, dijo que debía quedarme aquí para siempre, pero la oscuridad me asusta"-

-"¿Quien te dijo que te quedaras aquí?"-

-"Él"-

Señalo a otro lado de la habitación y ahí estaba, Creik, el que me reto en Ascaron y casi hace que perdamos la cordura.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, me pare derecha y segura al mismo tiempo que ponía al niño detrás de mi.

-"¿Por qué lo encerraste aquí?"- le pregunte.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-"Yo no quiero ser el, no quiero ser malo, no quiero vivir en oscuridad"-

Cada vez mas me confundía, al parecer el Creik que estaba enfrente de mi no planeaba hacer nada en mi contra, pero el pequeño de atrás sabia muy bien lo que decía.

Entonces una idea me vino a la mente.

Estaba frente al futuro oscuro del, tal vez, el peor de mis enemigos, mientras que trataba de proteger su propio pasado, tal vez era inocente, dulce y tierno, pero en algún momento de su vida se convirtió en aquel al que yo tanto temía.

Decidida encare al más pequeño.

-"¿Por qué te convertiste en el?"-

-"Mi hermano, algo me hizo, solo que no se que fue, fue cuando el apareció y me dijo que me quedara aquí"-

-"¿Hermano?"-

-"Suficiente"- me dijo el Creik mayor –"No debes de saber mas de lo que debes antes de tiempo"-

-"Que…"-

-"NOOOOOOOOO"- el grito del pequeño me hizo voltear –"Por favor no, no dejes que me encierre"- al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-"¿Dime que hago?"-

El pequeño me miro fijamente con esos ojos azul oscuro –"Descubre por que me convertí en eso"- al decirlo desapareció.

Confundida.

Completamente confundida me encontraba, no se que esperaba Esmeralda al mostrarme esto, pero solo había una forma de saberlo.

La luz voló hacia la puerta ya abierta y yo corriendo la seguí.

Al entrar me tope con una habitación llena de tesoros de todo tipo, jarrones, cofres de monedas, coronas, joyas, era algo incalculable, si así estaba este tesoro ¿como estaría el que nos esperaba en Media Luna?

Camine despacio mientras veía cada rincón de esa enorme habitación, hasta que llegue al centro de la misma, en un pilar había un cofre pequeño de color plateado adornado por esmeraldas en las esquinas, no tenia cerrojo, mi nada escrito en el, no tenia idea de cómo abrirlo.

El cofre estaba acompañada por una daga de color plateado y en el mango había incrustaciones de esmeraldas, diamantes, rubíes, piedras ambarinas y zafiros, me llamo la atención y con cuidado la tome entre mis manos, era ligera pero tenia un increíble filo ya que con solo pasar mi dedo por la hoja me hizo una cortada profunda.

¿Pero esa daga en que me ayudaría al abrir el cofre?

Mi respuesta llego con la pequeña luz neon que revoloteaba a mi alrededor.

La pequeña lucecita se acerco al cofre y en ese momento se lleno completamente de una luz verde, en cada esquina de esa enorme habitación, por instinto me cubrí el rostro, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad la lucecita siguió revoloteando a mi alrededor y el cofre ya tenia un cerrojo.

-"Genial"- me dije a mi misma –"Lo único que me falta es una llave"-

Y en ese momento la daga en mi mano tomo forma de una llave que encajaba perfectamente, aun conservaba las incrustaciones de cada piedra preciosa.

Mi vida desde que llegue a esta época estaba cubierta de magia, pero hasta este punto yo no me eh acostumbrado a eso.

Supuse que era la llave de ese cofre a si que sin mas la incruste en el cerrojo, al darle vuelta dio un ligero _thunk_ indicando que lo había abierto.

Tome aire al momento que deje que el frío metal se sintiera en mis manos, con mucho cuidado lo abrí, cientos de pequeños destellos de color esmeralda salieron dando vueltas por todo el lugar, y ahí estaba la piedra del viento, color esmeralda, sostenida por su punta, en forma de diamante, delicadamente tallada.

Sentí que la piedra me llamaba, mis manos comenzaron a moverse directo hacia ella, la tome delicadamente, sentí como una gran descarga de energía corría por todo mi cuerpo, perdí todo control, mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras veía fijamente la piedra en mis manos.

Frente a mi los destellos se fueron uniendo para dar paso a una forma humana, era una mujer con el cabello hasta los hombros de un verde brillante, no tenia pupilas solo había dos espacios vacíos de donde emanaba una luz neon.

-"Diez mil años te espere Angela Delahaye, gracias por liberarme"-

-"No tienes que agradecerme, se lo que tengo que hacer y es un honor para mi"-

-"Esperaba fielmente que pasaras fácilmente la prueba"-

-"La primera puerta lo fue y la segunda resulto confusa"-

-"Es para demostrarte quien es en realidad tu némesis, aquel por el que estábamos encerradas, su pasado esta relacionado a tu futuro y a que todo lo que sucede en este momento este pasando, todo tiene un porque y un hasta cuando pero el problema en esta ocasión fue la relación que tuvo tu padre cuando la tierra fue creada"-

-"¿Todo se desencadeno por las decisiones de mi papá?"-

-"Así es"-

-"Pero no puede ser su culpa, si los dioses hubieran sido mas comprensivos, nada de esto hubiera sucedido"-

-"Los dioses son seres de poder, el poder solo te hace desear mas, esa fue su maldición y ese fue su grave error"-

-"¿Quién es el hermano de Creik?"-

-"Conforme pase el tiempo lo iras descubriendo y que fue lo que sucedió con el para convertirse en lo que ahora es, cada pieza en este enorme rompecabezas se ira descubriendo conforme avances en esta travesía"-

-"Entiendo, todo es a su tiempo"-

-"Conserva la daga que tienes en tus manos, tu padre me la dio para que se te entregara cuando fuera necesario, es un arma muy poderosa, contiene la magia necesaria para convertirse en cualquier objeto incluso en cualquier arma, te servirá en mas de una ocasión"-

-"Gracias"-

-"Cuídate mucho Angela Delahaye, recuerda que en esta aventura tendrás muchas alegrías, pero también derramaras muchas lagrimas, de ahora en adelante yo quedo a tus servicios"-

Dio una pequeña reverencia y fue desapareciendo en destellos, yo en ese momento sentí que la energía me abandonaba y me desvanecí hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, la luz neon que había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo se me acerco, observándome seriamente.

-"Aun no me acostumbro a esto, pero creo que eso no es lo peor"-

Mire la piedra en mi mano tan brillante aunque la única luz que iluminaba todo el recinto era la de la luna en una ventana lejos de mi.

-"Mis amigos, debo volver con ellos"-

Me levante como pude mientras tomaba la llave del cofre, en ese momento se convirtió en la daga que había encontrado y a mi izquierda una puerta se abrió, donde me imagine me llevaría de vuelta al castillo, camine decidida y la pequeña luz neon a mi lado.

-"Creo que tengo una nueva amiga, aunque no seria normal si me ven contigo"-

La tome entre mis manos y me la guarde entre la fajilla de la cintura, pensé que a Hiei le encantaría en cuanto la viera.

Cuando salí había llegado al mismo pasillo por el que había entrado, era obvio que Esmeralda me estaba ayudando para que fuera mas rápido, pero algo seguía mal y lo note cuando no encontré a nadie afuera, ni siquiera a los guardias.

-"Esto esta mal, algo debió haber sucedido"-

Camine de prisa hasta el final donde se abrió un nuevo corredor, la música aun se oía pero en esta parte del castillo no había nadie, corrí hacia un ventanal para mirar al jardín, llame a Rem varias veces, Larya, Hiei, incluso a Lilly pero nadie contesto.

-"¡¡ZADECK!!"- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pensando el que tal vez estuviera por ahí.

En cuanto escucho su nombre apareció, se veía nervioso, algo debía haber pasado.

-"¿Qué paso amigo?, ¿Qué paso con ellos?"-

Le acariciaba las plumas para tratar de relajarlo mientras que con varios chirridos intentaba entenderle.

-"Según lo que te entendí es que dieron la alarma y sin que nadie de la fiesta se diera cuenta los encarcelaron"-

El me asintió.

-"Sabia que algo no andaba bien, tengo que ayudarlos, ¿pero como?"-

En eso recordé la daga en mis manos, si se podía convertir en cualquier objeto podía convertirse en alguna llave para sacarlos de las celdas…una idea me surcó la mente.

-"¿Sabes donde están?"- el me asintió –"Llévame con ellos"-

Sin pensarlo dos veces voló por encima de mi cabeza hacia la parte de abajo del castillo, corría como podía con ese enorme vestido y el antifaz que no me había quitado, hasta que se detuvo en una puerta que de seguro me llevaría hacia el salón, habíamos llegado a la parte difícil.

_-"Piensa Angela, piensa"-_

Un ventanal a mi lado me dio la respuesta no era necesario bajar por el enorme salón y tratar de pasar desapercibida con un águila a mi hombro, era un buen momento para utilizar lo aprendido.

Me acerque a un ventanal desde donde se veían los jardines del castillo y estaba como a unos 3 metros del suelo.

-"Solo espero que este vestido no me venga matando"-

Con mucho cuidado me tome de los barandales que había en el balcón, muy despacio trataba de que mi equilibrio no se perdiera mientras bajaba por la fachada del castillo, Zadeck volaba tranquilo a mi alrededor, me imagino que cuidándome, mientras en mi mente la pregunta de por que hacia tamaña estupidez tomaba forma.

Creí que por ser una fiesta los jardines de ese castillo estarían completamente solos, valla tontería, eso es lo mas erróneo que había pensado hasta ahora, estaba por lo menos resguardado por 2 guardias en cada 100 metros, ahora si estaba metida en un gran problema, como iba a lograr bajar sin ser detectada.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue que justo debajo de mi estaban dos de ellos platicando tranquilamente mientras yo perdía fuerza en los brazos, solo me sostenía por las figuras en la pared, aunque no eran nada seguras.

-"¿Estas seguro de lo que me dices?"-

-"Claro que si, los guardias de arriba fueron amordazados y alguien de la fiesta dio la alarma"-

Estaban hablando sobre lo que hicimos, en vez de pensar en el dolor que sentía, mejor puse atención.

-"¿Y que paso?"-

-"Subieron varios de la parte sur del castillo, encontraron a dos hombres, estaban frente a la puerta de los tesoros, estaban como esperando a alguien, uno de ellos ya se había metido varios artículos del pasillo en su capa"-

_-"Ese fue Jack"-_

-"Eso no era todo, 6 mas les daban aguas en los jardines y en otras partes del castillo, son piratas, de seguro pensaban robar algo, si alguien entro no creo que haya salido"-

_-"Quien seria el papanatas que dio la alarma, en cuanto salga de esto me las pagara"-_

-"¿Y que hicieron con ellos?"-

-"Los llevaron a las mazmorras, justo debajo de nosotros"-

-"Nunca he entrado ahí, por donde se llega"-

-"Solo bajas por las escaleras que están justo allá"- dijo señalándole –"Esta un guardia en la puerta y otro mas adentro cuidando las llaves"-

Esa era la información que necesitaba, el problema no fue ese si no que mis brazos comenzaban a entumecerse, mala señal, estaba a punto de caer justo sobre ellos.

-"Valla, ¿Que te parece si vamos por algo que comer?"-

-"No es mala idea"-

Cuando estaban ya lejos de mi las manos se me resbalaron y caí encima de unos arbustos.

-"Estoy bien, déjame respirar"- le decía a Zadeck que no dejaba de aletear cerca de mi.

Llegamos sin ser descubiertos hasta donde había señalado ese guardia, atrás de un árbol Zadeck y yo preparamos un plan de ataque, cuando quedamos de acuerdo el se lanzo hacia el guardia quitándole el sombrero este en un intento de obtenerlo de nuevo soltó el arma y corrió tras el dejando la puerta sola.

Entre sin problemas y a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Rem realmente molesta gritándole a alguien.

Baje por unas angostas escaleras y a los pies estaba un hombre regordete completamente dormido por beber tanto ron, trate de buscar las llaves pero las tenia en un lugar que no me animaba a mover.

-"De seguro le dijiste a alguien nuestros planes, por eso estamos aquí y sin saber que paso con Angela"-

-"La niña sabe cuidarse sola, los del problema somos nosotros lindura"-

-"DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI"-

-"Tranquila Rem, enojándose no lograremos nada"-

-"En eso apoyo a Neck, debemos encontrar el modo de salir de aquí"- ese era Raúl.

-"No puedo creer que no haya nada con que improvisar una llave"-

-"Creo que yo si puedo"-

Todos voltearon a mirarme, y en mi mano ya tenia la daga convertida en llave.

-"Sabia que podíamos contar contigo"- me dijo Hiei saliendo de la celda abrazándome.

-"¿De donde sacaste la llave?"-

-"Me la dio Esmeralda"-

Todos me miraron con una ceja levantada.

-"Después les explico tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo la sensación de que alguien sabe quienes somos y a que venimos"-

Dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, al llegar a la puerta un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda…algo no andaba bien.

-"Deja que le ponga las manos encima…"-

Rem no termino de decirlo, mas de 10 hombres se pusieron frente a nosotros apuntándonos a la cara con sus armas alguien los acompañaba, de vestidura diferente y un antifaz en rojo.

-"No creí que pudieran salir tan rápido de aquí, eso me sorprende"-

-"¿Quien eres?"-

Pregunte sin dar paso a otra cosa.

-"Que modales los míos"- se quito la mascara –"Me llamo Ezequiel Sánchez soy uno de los miembros del consejo del Rey de Valhalla"-

-"Tu maldito"- alcance a escuchar a Raúl, todos voltearon a mirarlo, el se veía molesto algo que nunca creí ver en el.

-"Así es, soy yo mi querido Raúl, eres un huesito duro de roer"-

-"Eres la razón por la que odie este lugar"-

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba y estoy segura que los demás tampoco.

-"No seas tan duro, de todos modos sabia que no debía quitarte los ojos de encima en cuanto entraron tu y toda tu "tribu" a Valhalla, hasta que me tope con que tenias amigos y no de cualquier tipo, si no piratas"-

Nos vigilaban eso no es bueno.

-"Así que cuando lograste meterlos al castillo supe que no se arriesgarían por nada, no me equivoque vinieron por el tesoro mas preciado de toda la isla…La piedra Esmeralda…la única pregunta que me hago es ¿por que?"-

-"Una pregunta que no puede ser contestada"-

-"Eso creí"- sonrío cínicamente –"Dedujamos entonces…ayudas a introducir a un grupo de piratas, preguntas la ubicación de la piedra, suben y amordazan dos de mis hombres, luego encontramos a todo su grupo y ahora veo una cara nueva y no deja de mirarme con esos penetrantes ojos castaños"-

Se me acerco hasta quedar a unos pasos de mi, yo ni me inmute.

-"Solo hay una razón por la que tu no estabas con todos ellos, estabas dentro, buscando la piedra y si estas aquí es por que la localizaste"-

Rayos.

-"También quiere decir que la leyenda se hace realidad"- volvió a sonreír –"Eso nos deja con una gran paga…claro para mi"-

Se alejo un poco.

-"Entrégame la piedra"-

-"¿Que te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer?"-

-"No lo se, ¿será acaso el que 10 de mis hombres están listos para disparar en cuanto yo de la orden o que pueden volver a las celdas para ser ahorcados al amanecer?"-

Nos tenia rodeados y con pocas posibilidades…vamos Angela piensa.

-"Y bien"-

-"¿Para que la quieres?"-

-"Creo que es obvio no, esa piedra es propiedad de Valhalla"-

Bingo.

-"Mientes"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Es mía"-

-"N…no es verdad"-

-"Claro que si, solo esta en este lugar por que así lo dispuso mi padre, solo esta aquí para ser cuidada hasta que yo viniera por ella, tu la quieres para tus propios fines, de seguro piensas ir por los tesoros de Media Luna…Eres un tonto y un traidor"-

Estaba nervioso, lo vi en sus ojos, que lo descubriera en la movida…quien iba a pensarlo.

-"No es así"-

-"¿A no? entonces por que estas tan nervioso, esperabas que alguien lograra entrar a esa sala y se llevara la piedra, quien lo lograra de seguro tendría las demás, tu las tomarías colgándote de tu titulo de consejero e irías hacia Media Luna para tomar lo que quisieras…si eres capaz de pensar todo eso no me preocuparía si después el traicionara a la mismísima Valhalla"-

-"De donde sacaste todo eso"-

-"Como tu, solo es cuestión de deducir"- aunque de esas palabras no estaba 100% segura, pero eran muy convincentes, ya que los guardias no dejaban de mirarse unos a otros en señal de duda.

Era el momento de actuar.

Casi en un susurro me dirigí a Rem que estaba a mi izquierda –"Cuando diga ahora corran hacia el puerto, solo tenemos una oportunidad de escapar con vida de aquí"-

Ella solo asintió.

-"Buena esa niña…entrégame la piedra y los dejare ir en paz"-

-"Eres idiota por lo que veo"- dijo Raúl poniéndose a mi lado –"No recuerdas que dijo "No"-

-"Guarda silencio"- alzo la mano –"Están agotando mi paciencia, así que entrégamela y nadie saldrá herido"-

-"No se tu Raúl, pero yo no confío en este hombre"-

-"Si, yo tampoco"- su voz denotaba tanta ira que me sorprendió, quisiera saber que esconde Raúl.

-"Para eso la quieres, admítelo y tal vez te den una prorroga antes de llevarte a la horca por traidor"-

-"Si no es que te fusilan en este instante"- tener a Raúl como apoyo comenzaba a agradarme.

Todos estaban callados era obvio que no querían intervenir en lo que tal vez fuera nuestra única salvación.

Y funciono.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas, mientras comenzaban a susurrarse cosas entre ellos.

-"QUE CREEN QUE HACEN, NO VEN QUE SE VAN A ESCAPAR"-

-"Lo siento señor pero el rey nos dio la orden de solo obedecer hasta que no viéramos algo sospechoso, el mismo cree que usted piensa traicionarlo"-

-"¿Que?…imposible"-

De la fajilla en el vestido tome algo que siempre cargaba cuando hacia mis trucos de magia, bombas de humo.

-"AHORA"-

Lance las bombas al suelo y corrimos hacia el puerto, sabia que no nos seguirían ya que estaban a hora ante un problema diplomático en su propio gobierno.

Al llegar ahí vimos al Perla esperándonos con las velas abiertas.

-"Capitán, rápido suba"- nos grito Gibbs desde arriba.

-"A toda vela señor Gibbs"-

-"¿Siempre escapan de este modo?"- dijo Javar.

-"Acostúmbrate es normal"- continuo Larya.

-"No podemos irnos aun, que hay con Raúl"- estábamos lejos de la playa y era obvio que el tenia su familia en esa isla.

-"No importa, me topare con ellos en otro lado, por ahora pienso acompañarlos"-

Lo mire, se veía triste, solo que no supe por que.

-"Bien, arreglado eso salgamos de sus territorios"-

-"Por donde Jack, las salidas de Valhalla están resguardadas por tropas"- agrego Rem preocupada.

-"Creo que con eso puedo ayudar"-

Todos volteamos a ver de donde provenía esa voz.

-"¡¿Miracle?!"-

-"Que tal señorita"- se quito la mascara –"Sabia que estaban en problemas, así que quise ayudar"-

-"¿Quien eres y que haces en _mi_ barco?"-

-"Me llamo Miracle Montgomery, para servirle capitán"-

-"Es el que bailaba con Angela"- le dijo Hiei a Rem en un susurro.

-"Y como le dije me di cuenta de que estaban en problemas así que pedí algunos favores en cuanto los encarcelaron y me concedieron un permiso para pasar por todo el territorio de Valhalla por tiempo indefinido"-

Diciendo esto le extendió a Jack una _Patente De Corso, _envuelta en un sobre café con un listón rojo.

-"Imposible, esas no se entregan tan fácil"- agrego Javar leyéndola al lado de Jack.

-"Como les dije me debían algunos favores"-

-"Por eso nos dejaron atracar en el puerto, Capitán por que este joven se las enseño"-

-"No pretendo que cumpla con lo que se acuerda, solo es para ayudarse a salir"- agrego aun mirándonos fijo.

-"Jack esto no suena bien, mejor ignóralo y salgamos por el Valle"- agrego Rem.

-"Es mas peligroso, por ese lado"- dijo pensativo Jack –"¿Que quieres a cambio?"-

-"Solo que me deje navegar con usted"-

El chico sonrío cortésmente mientras Jack fruncía el ceño.

-"No nos queda opción, la aceptare con la minima condición de no acatar nada de lo que aquí dice"-

Lo volvió a mirar –"Y tu estarás en el Perla hasta que encuentres un mejor lugar para desembarcar"-

-"Como desee Capitán"- se veía feliz por la decisión de Jack.

Pero algo en todo esto no me empezaba a gustar y se que a los demás tampoco.

Cuando nos acercamos a la salida unos guardias nos pidieron un permiso, todos contuvimos la respiración cuando Jack les mostró las patentes y soltamos el aire en un suspiro cuando nos dejaron pasar.

Ya a varias leguas del mar de Valhalla nos deshicimos de los vestuarios para volver a ser nosotros, si Miracle iba a estar con nosotros el resto del viaje debía saber todo así que Hiei y yo le contamos cada detalle del ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo? Estábamos metidos en esto.

Gustoso acepto cada una de nuestras palabras, esperando poder ayudar en el viaje.

La oscuridad de la noche nos brillo de nuevo para mostrarnos el siguiente punto al cual ir.

Después de todo lo que pasamos esta noche, por fin estábamos a salvo.

* * *

Aenor: Se que no tengo perdon de nadie...

Sachiel:Tu lo has dicho

Aenor: Pero creanme no fue por ser mala...

Yami: Lo has dicho bien...

Aenor: Apenas me estoy acostumbrando a lo que es la uni y no me fue tan sencillo...

Sachiel:Sabemos tus excusas de sobra

Aenor: QUIEREN DEJARME HABLAR!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Sachiel y Yami: o.o ok ok

Aenor: Como decia espero este cap haya valido la espera y prometo no tardarme tanto...

Sachiel: Dime Yami cuantas veces eh escuchado eso...

Yami: Muchas..

Aenor: ¬¬ a veces me pregunto por que los tengo a mi lado

Sachiel:Somos tu inspiracion no lo olvides n.n

Yami:solo cuando te conviene

Aenor:-.- necesito vacaciones

Sachiel:Mas de las que tubiste

Aenor:Mejor digan el disclaimer

Yami: ya vas **PIRATAS DEL CARIBE NO LE PERTENECE A AENOR SACHIEL...SI NO NO TARDARIA TANTO EN ESCRIBIR...**

Aenor: odio cuando hacen eso ¬¬

Sachiel y Yami: n.n

Aenor: les falta un paso

Sachiel: asi...muchas gracias por su review a **piiraTiiya_Carmen, Andromeda no Sainto, Harisha**

Aenor:muchas pero muchas gracias y espero que les guste tamnto la historia como a mi...una aclaracion...Como es el capi 10 (algo que ya es mucho en mi) quise escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Angela, ya que con este cap nacio la historia, tal y como esta escrita la fiesta de Valhalla a si me la imagine y paf! salio este proyecto que tanto quiero...pero los que siguen sera con la misma tematica.

Aenor:un saludote a Raul por esperar tanto y tenerme paciencia...de no ser por el de seguro se me hubiera olvidado continuar...gracias mi amigote...y a mi musa Isel y mi muso Raul...^^.

Sachiel:cuidense y nos vemos despues con otra locura de nuestra querida escritora.

Yami:no se les olvide dejar comentarios.

Aenor:ADIU CUIDENSE MUCHO

ATTE:

AENOR, SACHIEL Y YAMI....


	11. XI: El Frio De Perderte

Aenor: HOLAS HOLAS

Sachiel: dejame adivinar...la escuela no te deja....blablabla...no por que quisieras...blablabla...etc etc

Yami: dejala hablar n.n

Aenor: por mucho que me cueste decirlo, tiene razon...

Yami:

Aenor: aun asi no importa estoy de vuelta con este cap que en mi opinion es el mas triste

Sachiel:andale cuentales de una vez que al cabo..

Yami: dejala terminar si no nunca vamos a leer el cap...

Aenor: gracias Yami, por eso te quiero...

Sahiel: ¬¬

Yami: n.n

Aenor: este cap se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo Raul que el 26 de marzo del 2009 cumplio años y de no ser por el creo que nunca me acordaria de que tengo esta historia pendiente que adora demasiado y que hace que me sienta orgullosa y feliz ya que lo hago feliz :p...a el a mi muso...esto es para ti..

Sachiel: yo digo el disclaimer **Piratas del Caribe no le pertenece a Aenor Sachiel, si no, no estaria escribiendo historias, mandaria a alguien para hacerlas...**

Aenor: eso no es muy lindo

Yami: tiene razon -.-

Sachiel: lo se xD

Aenor: mejor sigamos

Los Tres: AL FIC!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_*** **__**Piratas **__**Del**__** Caribe**__** * **_

_*** **__**El**__** Diario **__**De**__** La **__**Pirata**__** ***_

_**Capitulo XI :- El Frío De Perderte.**_

En cuanto el sol comenzaba a salir de su placentero sueño de debajo del mar, Angela salio de su camarote (n/a: si, su camarote) a admirar como siempre el mar, como esperaba, la tripulación aun estaba dormida al igual que el resto de sus amigos, la noche anterior fue muy ajetreada, por lo tanto merecían ese descanso, estaba tan convencida de que la cubierta estaría sola que le llamo la atención encontrar a alguien en la regala admirando aquel océano.

-"¿Raúl?, ¿que haces tan temprano despierto?"- le pregunto sonriente –"Creí que dormirías como el resto"-

-"Lo intente"- dijo tranquilo –"Pero no puedo"- diciendo esto suspiro.

Angela recordó lo que la noche pasada había sucedido cuando salieron de aquellas celdas y el encuentro con aquel consejero Ezequiel.

Pero si de algo Angela se caracterizaba era de no entrometerse en lo que no le llamaban.

-"Es increíble como al admirar el poder de la naturaleza, te das cuenta de que tu vida es solo un grano de arena en este inmenso universo"-

Angela casi se va de espaldas al oírlo hablar así, tan profundamente, pero al ver su rostro guardo la compostura, se notaba que algo lo perturbaba.

-"¿Oye Raúl?"- quería preguntárselo, pero los nervios le jugaron chueco esta vez y se arrepintió instantáneamente dejando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas –"Sabes que…bueno si tienes algo que no te deja en paz y quieres contárselo a alguien…pues…cuenta conmigo"- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo esperando alguna clase de reclamo por entrometerse.

-"Lo sé y gracias"- dijo Raúl sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Angela se quedo de piedra al ver lo que había hecho, una reacción contraria a la que esperaba.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ascender la tripulación comenzó a encargarse de sus pendientes y ahora el ya enorme, si enorme, grupo de Angela se encontraba en el camarote de la ya mencionada, buscando el siguiente rumbo…la siguiente piedra.

-"De acuerdo aquí esta"- dijo Angela extendiendo el mapa en la mesa para que todos pudieran verlo.

A Miracle casi se le salían los ojos de sus orbitas en cuanto vio en todo su esplendor aquel mapa, Raúl estaba igual de maravillado después de todo aun no lo había visto.

-"Bien según lo que dice el mapa, estamos cercanas a las aguas sureñas"- dijo Rem.

-"Así es lindura, creo que en la siguiente parada hará frío"-

Rem se quedo de piedra al ver el nombre de la isla debajo de la figura…

-"¿Y cual es esa parada?"- pregunto Neck tranquilo.

-"Neverwinter"- dijo Rem en un suspiro mientras el mechón de cabello le tapaba su mirada.

Neck, Larya e Hiei se paralizaron y abrieron sus ojos en impresión mientras el resto miraban extrañados sus reacciones, en eso Angela recordó algo que Rem le contó en Ascaron…

_**.: Flash Back :.**_

Se dirigían hacia el castillo de Ascaron en unos camellos que encontraron en la playa, el camino era largo y el sol sofocante, Angela tenia una duda de cómo se conocieron Jack y Rem, así que tranquilamente le pregunto sobre su pasado con el.

-"Este viaje se volverá difícil"- decía Rem sin despegar la vista al frente.

-"Si lo se, pero que le podemos hacer, se que no debería decírtelo pero tu quisiste venir"- comentó Angela volteándola a ver.

-"Te mentiría si te dijera que no quería venir"-

-"Y eso me alegra, entre más seamos mejor, más ayuda, además si hubiéramos venido solo Jack y yo ya nos hubiéramos matado mutuamente"-

Rem río -"Tal vez por eso acepte, así al menos yo tendré el gusto de matarlo"- decía riendo pero con un tono de sarcasmo que Angela no lo paso desapercibido.

-"¿De que lo conoces?"- Rem la miro después volteo a verlo a el.

-"Tuvimos nuestros encuentros en el pasado, pasado que no puedo olvidar"-

-"¿Te hizo algo malo?"-

-"Es una larga historia"-

-"El camino es largo, alcanzarías y nos sobraría tiempo, bueno si tu quieres"-

Dio una ligera sonrisa -"Desde que era pequeña siempre busque mas cosas de las que tenia, no material si no que llenaran mi corazón, veía el mar, las aventuras que contaban los marineros, la extensión de las aguas y me enamore de todo eso, sabia que eso era lo que necesitaba, libertad, aunque mi padre decía que perdía el tiempo en cosas sin importancia, nunca le hice caso, seguía con mis sueños y mis ansias de ser lo que yo quería, hasta que un día harta de todos los lujos, la etiqueta y aquello tan sofocante, partí hacia las aventuras que tanto añoraba, cuando cumplí 15 tome mi propia tripulación y un barco de mi padre, aun era pequeña e inexperta, pero con varios tropiezos me volví la mejor pirata que pudieron haber conocido…"-

_**.:Fin del Flash Back :.**_

Una vez le pregunto a Hiei cual era el lugar de donde Rem salio y ella un poco seria le dijo ese nombre.

Neverwinter.

Hiei le contó lo que había sucedido con su hermano y lo que paso después con su padre, una de las cosas por las que decidió partir.

Ahora entendía su reacción.

-"Por que no nos dices que se encuentra en ese lugar"- dijo Jack tranquilo mientras subía los pies a la mesa y Rem se acercaba a la puerta, aun con la cabeza agachada.

Angela la miro a ella y después al libro rojo que tenia en las manos, estaba en un dilema interno, en un lado tenia la tercera piedra que la llevaría a casa y salvaría al mundo, en el otro veía a su mejor amiga sufriendo todo el viaje y su estancia en ese lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdos.

-"Ah…yo…"- Angela miro a Rem que miraba hacia fuera sonriente, para después mirarla tranquilamente.

_-"Hazlo"- _pensó y Angela entendió lo que sus ojos le expresaban.

-"Neverwinter, es un lugar sumido en un eterno invierno, tiene una magia especial que aunque salga el sol la nieve no se derrite, la isla siempre esta cubierta por una perfecta sabana blanca, los animales y las plantas están acostumbrados a ese lugar al igual que todos los habitantes…"-

Angela se detuvo para mirar a Rem, ella sonreía.

-"…El reino no es lo único maravilloso, la calidez humana en cada uno de los súbditos es único e inigualable, cuando empiezas a tratarlos te das cuenta de que todo el cariño y el amor que tienen por su tierra…"-

-"Hace que se te olvide que vives en un frío eterno"- dijo Rem perdida en sus ensoñaciones, todos voltearon a mirarla.

Angela cerro el diario y bajo la cabeza.

-"Yo puedo llevarlos sin necesidad del mapa, conozco bien el camino"- dijo Rem mas tranquila volviendo al circulo que se formo alrededor de la mesa.

-"Y eso, ¿Por qué?"-

-"Solo no preguntes Jack, créeme, te conviene"-

-"Lo raro es que no haya nada de que preocuparse"- dijo Javar pensativo.

-"Tal vez solo sea cuestión de entrar y salir"- agrego Lilly.

-"Si tal vez"- volvió a decir.

Todos se fueron a excepción de Angela que permaneció con Rem y Neck.

-"Estas segura amor, ese lugar…bueno tu sabes"-

-"No te preocupes, de eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, lo eh superado, de verdad"- dijo sonriente al ver como Neck no se quedaba tranquilo –"Además tenemos que ayudar a Angela, necesita la piedra y esa esta en Neverwinter"-

-"Rem…"- dijo Angela acercándose a ambos.

-"¿Que pasa?"- dijo extrañada.

-"Por mi no lo hagas"-

-"¿Uh?"-

-"Se lo difícil que es el ir a Neverwinter para ti, no quiero que sufras ni mucho menos que te sientas comprometida conmigo, yo…yo hallaré una forma de llegar sin necesidad de que te sientas mal"- decía con la mirada en otro lado, sus manos que sostenían el diario le comenzaron a temblar.

Neck la miraba atónito y Rem solo sonrío.

-"Se lo que quieres hacer y no tienes de que preocuparte"- la abrazo tranquilamente –"Tengo que afrontar mis propios miedos, mis propios problemas, es el único modo de seguir adelante"- la separo de ella pero aun la sostenía de los hombros, Angela evadía su mirada –"Se que te preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco, pero aun te falta aprender lo mas importante"- Angela la miro extrañada –"Preocuparte por ti misma"- diciendo esto le sonrío y sin mas salio de ahí.

Neck le sonrío de la misma forma y salio tras ella.

Angela se quedo ahí, pensando en nada y a la vez en todo, su propia energía espiritual la mantenía cansada sin sentido, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse para ella y sabía que no seria lo peor.

Se sentó en el suelo en posición india y así su mente comenzó a viajar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Viste a Rem, esa mujer tiene graves problemas"-

-"Lo se señor, según entendí esa isla es su lugar de nacimiento"-

-"Sabes que es lo mas interesante"-

-"No señor, ¿Que es?"-

-"Que Angela se preocupa demasiado por todos ellos, eso nos da un punto a nuestro favor"-

Río de manera macabra, Miracle y Lilly se encontraban en proa completamente solos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-"Por cierto sin querer molestarlo, ¿Pero que fue todo ese teatrito de la noche?"-

-"Eso querida, es el modo en el que se actuar, es fácil cuando puedes controlar la voluntad de alguien mas"-

-"Entiendo"- dijo con una extraña mueca.

-"Debemos de tener cuidado, no deben vernos juntos al menos sea necesario, si necesito algo de ti, te lo haré saber por medio de la daga que te di"-

-"De acuerdo señor"-

-"Algo mas"- dijo sonriente mientras la tomaba de la quijada agresivamente –"Llámame Miracle"- dándole una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Lilly sonrío sensualmente -"Claro Miracle"- y sin mas rozó sus labios con los de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rem se veía excelente en el timón, era como ver a una sirena nadando en el mar, o al menos eso decían los bucaneros con los que tenia que estar conviviendo, todos se dedicaban a hacer algo, pero en cuanto Rem puso sus manos en el timón, a pesar de que Jack alegaba lo contrario, todos y cada uno de ellos se distraían al verla tan diestra en el manejo de un barco, además el modo en como el sol se reflejaba en su cabello negro azulado era un contraste hinoptizante.

El caso era que a ella le importaba un comino lo que pensaran de su presencia en ese lugar, a Neck en cambio le importaba todo en si, el que vieran a su mujer de ese modo no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

El viaje no se alargaría mucho, duraría a lo mucho semana y media, pero en ese tiempo pueden suceder muchas cosas.

Esa misma tarde Miracle se puso a hablar con Angela la cual aun se veía perdida en su enredada cabeza, aun así le sacaba conversación fácilmente para saber más sobre toda esta travesía.

Algo que a Jack no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

Se pasaba de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse la idea que le había dejado Angela la noche anterior, además la presencia de Miracle le ponía los pelos de punta, una mala señal para su ya súper-desarrollado sentido de supervivencia que le indicaba inminente peligro.

Raúl en cambio seguía perturbado, algo que Larya noto en cuanto se dirigió a ella del mismo modo que el día anterior, solo con una pequeña diferencia, ya no se veía tan feliz cuando lo hacia.

Pero tampoco quiso moverle.

Así con todas esas cosas la noche llego.

Y ahí comenzaron los problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Raúl"-

-"Que pasa Anggy"-

-"Perdóname que te lo diga pero es que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza"-

El sonrío –"Y se puede saber, ¿Por qué?"-

-"Por lo de anoche"- dijo avergonzada sentándose en la regala.

-"Sabia que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías"- miro hacia el frente –"Esperaba que lo hicieras"-

-"¿Uh?"-

-"No podía contártelo, en la mañana quise hacerlo, pero algo en mi quería que tu me lo preguntaras, no soy un libro abierto como tu"-

Angela paso sus pies hacia el otro lado, como si quisiera brincar al mar, evadía su mirada y bufo en disgusto, detestaba cuando las personas se daban cuenta de que era fácil leer lo que pasaba en ella, por eso cada vez que miraba a alguien ponía una enorme pared frente a sus ojos, para esconder lo que su alma sentía en realidad, pero casi nunca tenia éxito.

-"Por que cuando ese hombre se presento ante nosotros…"- lo miro fijamente –"…Tu te volviste alguien diferente, un ser lleno de odio"-

-"Nunca quise que me vieran así"-

Bajo la mirada y respiro profundo.

-"Te voy a ser sincero"- dijo después de unos segundos –"Valhalla siempre me dio todo lo que pude haber deseado, es un lugar que a toda mi familia le encanta disfrutar en esta época del año"- suspiro –"Pero la verdad es que desde hace muchos años para mi se volvió un lugar donde me es imposible vivir"-

Angela no lo perdió de vista ni un instante, Raúl la miro y se sentó a su lado del mismo modo.

-"Cuando era pequeño me encantaba jugar cerca del río donde el agua era tan cristalina y los árboles se reflejaban como en un espejo, eso me encantaba ya que te perdías en la inmensidad de sus aguas que llegaban al mar"- todo lo decía como si fuera un bonito sueño, fue así como su mirada viajo en el tiempo para revivir esos momentos.

-"Mi padre me enseño todo lo que se en ese lugar y mi nana decía que era perfecto ya que la madre tierra me enseñaría todo lo que sabe también, aprendía rápido y sin prisa, me volví diestro en todas las artes que me enseñaron y por eso a la tierra de Valhalla le estoy muy agradecido"-

-"Pero a veces las cosas no salen como deseas, mi padre era el líder en nuestro clan, todos lo seguían ya que tenia respeto por cada miembro, desde los mas pequeños hasta los mas ancianos, era el ser mas poderoso en corazón y alma que jamás conocí"-

Suspiro de nuevo.

-"Cuando cumplí 15 dijo que algún día yo me haría cargo de nuestro pueblo como el lo hacia, protegiéndonos de los peligros y llevándonos por aguas seguras y libres de malhechores, yo tenia miedo de no ser tan bueno como el, pero cada vez que dudaba miraba sus ojos, -los cuales decía mi madre que eran igual a los míos-, las dudas se dispersaban y me sentía fuerte para tomar ese cargo…nunca creí que fuera tan pronto"-

-"Ese final de verano volvimos a Valhalla, había un acuerdo entre nosotros y el pueblo de Valhalla que se seguirá respetando hasta el fin de los tiempos, se nos permitía entrar, a cambio de no crear ningún daño hacia Valhalla, fue cuando conocí a Ezequiel Sánchez"- su rostro cambio a uno de furia –"Un ser con alma podrida y mirada llena de maldad, que solo pronunciar su nombre hace que se me revuelva el estomago, el sostenía que los gitanos no debían entrar a "su" pueblo como si fuéramos gente de la clase alta, a pesar de que el rey permitía el paso, el hacia hasta lo imposible para evitarlo, comenzaron los pleitos ya que se nos acusaba de falsos daños que nunca hicimos y por poco asesinan a una niña que lo único que hizo fue regresar un bolso a una mujer"-

-"Mi padre estaba muy mal ya que nunca se había topado con algo como eso, las platicas con varios sabios lo llevo a tomar la decisión mas dura de toda su vida, había llegado el momento que nos estábamos imaginando, dejaríamos de venir a Valhalla…al día siguiente daría la noticia al pueblo y al rey mismo para terminar con el tratado."-

-"Todos estábamos destrozados, dejar un lugar tan especial ya era difícil, pero dejarlo para siempre era insoportable, así que esa noche mi padre para poder desahogarse se dirigió al río, yo vi cuando se puso a llorar rogándole a los dioses que las cosas no se volvieran peor de lo que ya estaban, pedía que toda su familia no sufriera, y fue cuando paso…yo estaba escondido tras un árbol y vi todo perfectamente, vi cuando Ezequiel se acerco a el, comenzaron una charla que se volvió en discusión, Ezequiel le pedía algo y mi padre no se rebajaría a algo como eso"-

-"¿Que era lo que le pidió?"-

Raúl la miro, suspiro y dirigió su mirada al cielo.

-"A mi pueblo se le perdonaría de toda culpa, se le permitiría como siempre la entrada a Valhalla cuando ellos quisieran, solo si mi padre…"- tragó sonoramente –"Si mi padre fingía un suicidio"-

Angela abrió la boca de la impresión, Raúl no dejo de mirar al cielo.

-"No tenia por que hacerlo, a la mañana siguiente nos iríamos y no volveríamos jamás, pero el sabia que eso haría que las esperanzas del pueblo entero se vieran perdidas al creer que nunca mas volveríamos a ese lugar tan perfecto, mi padre lo sabia y Ezequiel también, lo que no entendí en ese instante fue que le tenia miedo, ya que era alguien digno para ser conocido y una persona con todas sus características era un rival poderoso, algo no conveniente en el lugar en el que se encontraban ya que si el rey lo deseaba el se convertiría en un consejero"-

Angela estaba atónita con todo lo que escuchaba.

-"Pero aun así mi padre lleno de un corazón tan noble…aceptó"- al decir esto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos castaños.

-"Ezequiel no le dio oportunidad de nada ya que en ese instante saco una pistola y le disparó"-

Angela contuvo la respiración y mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Raúl.

-"Quise correr para ayudarlo, pero si el me encontraba me mataría también, deje que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos al ver como las estrellas se llevaban el alma de mi padre, me acerque a el cuando todos en mi pueblo salieron de sus cabañas para ver que había pasado y yo no pude contener mi ira ante aquel que había matado a mi padre solo por ambición y poder, desde entonces Valhalla dejo de ser para mi aquel hermoso lugar que tanto quise, el agua ya no es cristalina y los árboles se volvieron secos"-

-"¿Qué pasó después?"-

-"Me jure a mi y al sacrificio de mi padre que no diría nada de esa noche, ya que entendí a lo que mi padre se refería, a veces tienes que dejar que tu propio corazón deje de latir para que tu pueblo no sufra…aun así espero el día en que ese hombre pague por lo que hizo, creo que así, Valhalla será de nuevo lo que alguna vez fue"- suspiro –"Pero ahora que te eh dicho lo que siento, ayudándote a entender, siento que una carga se quito de mis hombros"-

Angela lo miro fijamente mientras Raúl dejaba caer su cabeza y las lagrimas le mojaban el pantalón, ella solo lo abrazo, ya que al fin había sacado el dolor que tanto tiempo había guardado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la cubierta dos seres se escondían en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, en la que se encontraban.

-"Tenemos que obtener el mapa y a la muchacha, es una chica demasiado noble y tengo la sensación de que haría lo que fuera por todos en el barco"-

-"¿Que sugieres?"-

-"Sencillo, tengo pensada una forma en la que estaría dispuesta a sacrificarse por los tripulantes, obtendré lo que quiero y me desharé del resto, pero debemos primero dejar que obtenga las 2 piedras restantes si no, no servirá de nada que la capturemos para obtener todo de ella"-

-"En ese caso no nos queda de otra mas que esperar"-

-"Así es, pero eso no significa que no nos divertamos con ellos mientras sucede, ¿no crees?"-

-"Creo que no"- sonrío malévolamente –"Tengo un plan en el cual Jack quedara destrozado y será mucho mas fácil dejar a Angela sola para cuando obtengamos el poder mas grande"- río macabramente.

-"Eso es perfecto"- dijo sonriente pero algo lo hizo girarse.

-"Alguien nos estaba escuchando"- dijo serio y nervioso –"Sea quien haya sido escucho todo lo que hemos estado hablando"-

-"¿Qué hacemos?"-

-"Dime, ¿Qué haces cuando tienes plaga?, la exterminas"-

Ambos esbozaron sonrisas de miedo.

_-"Tengo que decírselo a Jack"-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack Sparrow se caracterizaba por todo tipo de cosas, desde ser un amante del ron, la piratería, el mar, el Perla, pero sobre todo por salir bien librado de la muerte, creo que la mayor parte del tiempo por un pelo de ella, eso es tener suerte.

Pero creo que también por su mala suerte con las mujeres.

A tenido de todo tipo de compañías en su cama, pero las trata tan "bien" que es imposible que lo olviden, creo que por eso le dan cada cachetada cuando se lo topan.

Solo una entro en su rango de mujeres imposibles y al mismo tiempo irresistibles…

Angela.

Esa niña que se infiltro en su amada Perla, que entro a su vida sin siquiera darse cuenta, quien le abrió nuevos horizontes, esa chica de mal carácter y corazón noble, miedosa y al mismo tiempo valiente, tranquila y despiadada como el mar…

Simple y sencillamente impredecible.

Y era ella quien lo tenia en el timón, con una botella de ron en la mano, con la tapa aun puesta y el liquido en su interior, mientras miraba el horizonte, pensando en todo lo que a sucedido a su alrededor en cuanto llego a su ya perfecta vida…

Si era perfecta por que solo pensar su nombre lo hace sentirse lleno…

Nunca la pidió, sin embargo, cuando llego a su vida, cayendo como un rayo en medio del mar, sintió como si siempre la hubiera estado buscando…

Era complicado, difícil de entender y por eso se encontraba así…

_-"Mierda"-_ pensó, dándose cuenta de hasta donde lo llevaron sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta el inconciente hacia caso al corazón y no a la razón, aun así, trataba de que el cerebro trabajara a mil por minuto para poder quitarse toda esa sarta de ideas que lo único que hacían era crearle un profundo hoyo en el estomago, sin saber exactamente que es, aun en este momento…

Valla que el gran capitán Sparrow era audaz, pero no es nada inteligente, cuando se trata de su propio corazón…

-"Jack, necesito hablar contigo"-

-"¿Que pasa Javar?"- decía sin prestarle atención, le estaba siendo difícil regresar a la realidad.

-"Es sobre dos de tus tripulantes…veras estaba abajo y oí una platica…"-

-"No debes meterte en lo que no te llaman"-

-"Mira si me acerque a escuchar fue por que hablaban en bajito y con unas notas diabólicas"-

-"Aun así no veo el problema, han de ser unos bromistas"-

-"¿Por que no dejas que te termine de explicar?"-

-"Mira Javar, tengo otras cosas en que pensar"-

Javar soltó un sonoro bufido que saco a Jack de donde estaba.

-"Te arrepentirás después, esa mujer Lilly…"-

-"Escucha Javar, las cosas van bien aquí, si se han sumado unos cuantos a sido por que así se dan las cosas, además, ya se que Lilly no te cae bien, ni a ninguna de las chicas pero eso es lo de menos, lo que debemos hacer es mantenernos con vida hasta terminar con esto, ¿savvy?"-

-"Pero que ciego estas Jack, solo por ver un lindo cuerpo no te das cuenta de que todos aquí estamos en peligro"- dijo Javar al borde de la histeria.

-"No hay nadie en peligro"- dijo subiendo el tono.

-"De acuerdo, sigue encerrado en tu burbuja, pero si después te das cuenta de lo que estas echando a perder no vengas a disculparte, no te escuchare"-

-"Siempre fuiste así, no dejabas de ser recto y correcto y siempre salías con esa palabrería tan rara, no has cambiado nada"-

-"Ni tu tampoco"-

Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

Jack en cambio no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había dicho…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Javar estaba furioso, a veces se preguntaba como fue a dar con un hermano como Jack, y quien no se preguntaría eso, pero aun así no estaba molesto en realidad, ya que se había puesto a pensar, se sentía triste por que no lo escuchaba y por que sabia que si no lo hacia entrar en razón saldría lastimado…

Si eso era.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien, el universo se estaba congeniando para darle una señal, una señal devastadora.

Eso estaba mal, lo sentía en su alma y su corazón se lo decía a gritos.

Mas calmado quiso regresar a pedirle disculpas por el modo en el que le hablo, respiraría profundo y contaría hasta 100 para no ponerse nervioso.

Solo que choco con alguien cuando se dirigía hacia allá.

-"Perdón Javar no te vi"-

-"¿No deberías estar dormida?"-

-"Eso intentaba hacer"-

Javar sonrío.

Al ver ese rostro, se dio cuenta de algo, el universo le mando las señales y el las acaba de ver.

-"Que bueno que estas despierta, necesito pedirte un favor"-

-"Claro"-

Angela lo siguió hasta las bodegas de carga, ahí Javar saco de unas cajas de madera, un pequeño cofre de madera, pintado de un bellísimos color vino, tenia rosas de varios tamaños como adorno.

-"Es bellísimo"-

-"Lo es, traído de la India de uno de mis muchos viajes"-

-"¿Que contiene?"-

-"Algo que quiero que mi esposa vea"- suspiro –"Necesito pedirte un favor"-

-"Claro"-

-"Si algo me llegara a suceder…algo realmente malo…"-

-"De que hablas Javar"- Angela quiso darle la vuelta, detestaba hablar de esos temas.

-"Déjame terminar…si algo pasa, dáselo a Jack, dile que se lo entregue a mi esposa, así tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a su sobrino"-

-"Por que no se lo pides a el"-

-"Me pelee con el, además anda en su mundo y hará caso omiso de lo que le diga"-

Angela lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-"Lo haré, pero veras que te lo devolveré y hallaras otro modo para que Jack conozca a tu hijo"-

-"Espero que si"- Javar le dio una sonrisa amarga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente el sol quedo de lado, ya que el cielo se estaba volviendo negro, las nubes cubrían la luz, lo que indicaba otra tormenta.

Todos en el Perla estaban haciendo lo de siempre, solo que en vez de ver a Jack manejando veías a Rem que se veía nerviosa y no dejaba que Hiei se separara de ella, para no molestarla le hacia caso.

-"Quiero ir a jugar con Angela, anda déjame ir"-

-"Hiei, que mas quisiera, pero desde que amaneció no se me quita esta angustia y quiero tenerte vigilada"-

-"Ni que la loca de Lilly me fuera a hacer algo"- dijo tranquila jugando con el pequeño mono Jack.

Rem la miro, al oír su nombre el miedo la envolvió por completo…

El día pintaba para ser de los peores.

Mientras tanto Angela y Jack peleaban en la cubierta, como ya era costumbre, tanto que los tripulantes no les hacían el mínimo caso, aunque claro no tenían idea de por que comenzó la pelea.

-"¿Miracle?"-

-"Es lo que dicen todos, al parecer Jack se molesto por como hablaba Angela con Miracle"-

-"Estas segura Larya"-

-"Bueno eso dicen todos en la cubierta"-

-"Pues entonce lo que Rem dice sobre ellos, es mas real de lo que creíamos"-

-"Si yo también lo creo Neck"-

Neck miro hacia el grupito ya formado para ver el show, luego miro hacia Rem, que se veía en verdad preocupada.

-"¿Que tienes amor?"- le pregunto después de que llego con ella, detestaba verla triste, enojada o preocupada, prefería verla sonriente…

-"Se acerca la niebla y hay algo que no me deja tranquila, por primera vez tengo miedo de seguir"-

-"Si es por lo de tu padre…"-

-"No, no es por eso, es algo mas, algo que nos espera en el mar"-

-"Rem, comienzas a asustarme, nunca habías hablado de ese modo"-

-"Por favor Neck, no te separes de mi vista, lo que menos quiero es pensar que te puede pasar algo malo"-

-"Rem yo…"-

Rem lo tomo del rostro –"Por favor"-

Neck la miro fijamente y asintió.

Para la media tarde el viento soplo de forma tétrica, la neblina se volvía espesa, era casi imposible ver para donde se dirigían, así que tuvieron que cerrar las velas y manejar a remo (n/a: si a remo), para no chocar con algún banco de piedra o un arrecife.

-"En serio Angela, esta niebla me pone la piel de gallina"-

-"Si a mi también"- Angela miraba hacia el cielo, algo no estaba bien y ella lo sabia.

–"Zadeck deja de volar, puedes perderte"- el águila al oír el llamado de su amiga, bajo en picada y se quedo en la baranda –"Es solo que no quiero que te pierdas"- decía mientras le tocaba las plumas, el águila chillo mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en la mano.

El aire se volvió mas fuerte y frío, todos en el Perla dejaron que los escalofríos recorrieran sus cuerpos…

-"Algo no anda bien"-

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Angela, antes de que enfrente de ellos un rayo cayera.

_-"Que comience la diversión"-_

Y se hizo el caos.

No les dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que una enorme serpiente marina salio de las profundidades, todos se quedaron de piedra al ver aquel monstruoso ser, sobrepasar el tamaño del Perla, tenía una piel viscosa de color verde alga que viboreaba y su cola era como una enorme aguja que brillaba con la poca luz que había.

-"Que Dios nos salve"- dijo Gibbs petrificado.

-"Todos a las armas"- fue lo que dijo Neck, mirando a aquel monstruo decidido a atacar.

Angela sentía una horrible corriente de energía oscura a su alrededor, no podía reaccionar, no podía moverse, no podía ni siquiera hablar, sentía los pies taladrados en la madera, sentía que su voz se había quedado congelada, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Y cerro los ojos y pudo ver que toda esa energía salía de aquel ser, pero una pequeña línea como una soga iba de aquel monstruo hacia otro lado…

-"Angela"-

Quien quiera que lo controlaba, se escondía para no ser visto…

-"¡Angela!"-

Estaba cerca, estaba en el Perla…

-"¡ANGELA!"-

Abrió los ojos, aquel monstruo uso su cola para golpear el lugar donde ella estaba, reacciono a tiempo para dar 3 vueltas hacia atrás y salir ilesa.

-"¿Estas bien?"- dijo Larya llegando con ella.

-"Esta aquí"- dijo en un murmullo, viendo a aquel monstruo –"Aléjense de la cola…es venenosa"-

Diciendo esto corrió hacia el camarote.

Los demás peleaban con aquel ser por sus vidas.

_-"Vamos pequeña, demuéstrales de lo que somos capaces"-_

Ángela salio del camarote con la daga en su mano.

-"Necesito una espada"- dijo y un brillo envolvió al objeto dándole paso a una enorme espada de color plateado con incrustaciones de las 4 piedras, la hoja era doble, parecida a una espada medieval.

Y corrió hacia el timón.

Mientras tanto, todos disparaban hacia aquel monstruo apuntándole con cañones y pistolas, pero al parecer, nada era suficiente.

Angela cerro de nuevo los ojos.

Rem en cuanto vio a la bestia se alejo del timón y le pidió a Hiei permanecer ahí.

-"Hiei, necesito tu ayuda"- le dijo Angela tomándola de los hombros, Hiei se veía asustada y nerviosa.

-"No voy a permitir que a nadie le pase nada, pero tengo que desconectarme del mundo por un momento y necesito que me grites cuando algo salga mal, mientras tanto tómame de la mano, prometo que así te sentirás mas segura, ¿de acuerdo?"-

Hiei no entendía muy bien lo que le decía, pero sabia cuando le pedían algo, así que solo asintió y con fuerza la tomo de la mano.

Y funciono.

Angela tomo aire y cerro los ojos, de nuevo sintió esa enorme energía oscura, sintió como el resto de sus amigos luchaba por su vida, el sonido de cañones y balazos resonaba en sus oídos y aquel ser hacia crujir al Perla con cada golpe que daba.

Pero sabia que tenia que encontrar esa conexión que sintió rato atrás.

Buscaba aun tomando la mano de Hiei que era lo que la mantenía en la realidad.

Y vio de nuevo ese hilo del tamaño de una soga desde la bestia hasta alguna parte del Perla…

Alzo su mano derecha donde traía la espada, Hiei veía todo atónita.

Angela estaba segura de que su padre la ayudaría, de que no permitiría que nada malo sucediera, sabia que tenia que detener a ese monstruo antes de que matara a alguien…pero lo que no sabia era que ese ser buscaba a alguien mas.

_-"Encuéntralo…destrózalo…mátalo"-_

Angela usaba su espada para encontrar un punto débil, hasta que lo encontró justo en el centro de aquella piel viscosa.

_-"Encuéntralo…destrózalo…mátalo"-_

Abrió sus ojos, ya sabia que hacer.

-"CENTREN TODOS SUS DISPAROS EN EL CENTRO, JUSTO EL LUGAR DONDE LES MARQUE, SOLO ASI PODREMOS VENCERLO"- dijo Angela y todos esperaron a que les marcara el lugar correcto.

Aquel monstruo se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban, furioso golpeo un costado del Perla, haciendo que todos cayeran, del impacto Angela soltó la espada que se convirtió en la daga, aquel monstruo volvió a golpear la madera del barco impidiendo que pudiera levantarse para ir por ella, Zadeck que miraba todo desde el cielo bajo en picada y recogió la daga con su pico, Angela como pudo se puso de pie, aun con las zarandeadas que daba el Perla por los golpes de aquella serpiente.

-"ZADECK"- grito Angela y este dio una vuelta para dirigirse hacia ella, dejando caer la daga en sus manos.

Una nueva luz la cubrio y la daga se convirtió en un arco de plata con las mismas incrustaciones y una flecha de color verde esmeralda, parecida a un cristal.

Estaba impresionada por sentir una increíble energía emanar de aquella arma en sus manos, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguar todo eso.

_-"Solo tengo un tiro, por favor que sea en el lugar correcto"-_

Angela estiro su brazo, alzo el arco a la altura de su rostro, dispuesta a atinar en el lugar que había visto.

_-"Encuéntralo"-_

La serpiente alzo su cola dispuesta a atacar a Angela, pero con aquella mirada escarlata se dirigió a otro objetivo, uno que había estado buscando.

Angela disparo, dando justo en el blanco y todos dirigieron sus tiros hacia la bestia que comenzaba a chillar de dolor, pero en un ultimo intento dirigió su arma letal hacia lo que estaba buscando.

-"DISPAREN"-

_-"MATALO"-_

En cuanto todos dispararon, el monstruo dirigió su cola hacia un lugar en la cubierta, era Jack el objetivo, estaba listo para disparar, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que aquel ser pensaba atacarlo, pero Javar si, corrió hacia el y lo aventó con fuerza haciéndolo caer.

Y en vez de ser Jack, fue Javar.

El sonoro rugido de cañones y balas se escucho en el tétrico lugar, la serpiente chillo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que caía en las profundidades, el ruido era ensordecedor y nadie escucho la exclamación proveniente de Jack, viendo como su hermano era atravesado en su pecho por la cola del monstruo, saliendo al instante y obligando a Javar a caer de rodillas, abrir sus ojos en impresión y tocarse la herida con sus manos.

Todos gritaron de emoción, Jack solo corrió hacia Javar a tiempo para sostenerlo antes de que su cuerpo dejara de funcionarle.

Angela e Hiei miraron todo atónitas desde el timón, en cuanto sintieron sus miembros de nuevo, corrieron hacia ellos, mientras el resto de la tripulación seguía perdida en la celebración.

-"Tranquilo Javar, resiste"- decía Jack al borde de la desesperación, sosteniendo la herida con su mano mientras apoyaba el cuerpo de Javar en su regazo.

-"Por dios"- dijo Hiei tapándose la boca con las manos.

Angela en cambio se arrodillo a su lado y ayudo a Jack en lo que pudo.

-"Ja...Jack"-

-"No te esfuerces, tranquilo"- volvió a decir.

Javar comenzó a temblar.

-"El veneno esta comenzando a actuar"- dijo Angela al borde de las lagrimas.

Todo se volvió silencio, los tripulantes sabían lo que sucedía, nadie quiso hacer nada.

-"Ja…Jack…n…no es cierto…lo que dije anoche…si…siempre…t…te escuchare"- sus lagrimas comenzaron a descender.

-"No digas eso, te pondrás bien"-

Javar temblaba incontrolablemente.

-"N…no en…engañas a na…die"-

-"Te pondrás bien"- dijo Jack en un murmullo.

-"Cu…cuídate…herma…nito"- diciendo esto cerro los ojos, una ultima lagrima cayo en el suelo del Perla y un suspiro escapo de su garganta, para dejar así de existir.

El silencio, solo eso quedo.

Angela se tapo el rostro para llorar en silencio, Rem y Neck se abrazaron con tristeza, al igual que Larya y Raul mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Hiei bajo la mirada y el resto en silencio rogaban por el alma de Javar…

El hermano de su capitán.

Jack en cambio abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo ya inerte de su hermano, mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de Javar.

Lo que nadie sabia era que estaba escondiendo sus lágrimas.

Por primera vez el Capitán Jack Sparrow estaba llorando.

Fue así como la muerte de un gran hombre dio paso al frío del sur.

_-"Nadie se mete conmigo"-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack por primera vez tenia razón para beber.

El sabor amargo de la despedida no se le quitaba con nada.

El dolor de la soledad era imposible de resistir.

El dolor de la perdida lo hacia sentirse morir.

-"Jack"- dijo Angela desde su espalda, en voz baja.

-"Déjame solo"- dijo Jack con voz ronca y apagada.

-"Llevas así todo el día, todos estamos preocupados por ti, no estamos lejos de Neverwinter y te necesitamos"-

-"No es verdad, Rem se puede encargar de eso"-

-"Pero es el Perla, es tu barco, ella solo esta ahí para llevarnos a Neverwinter"-

-"Sabes que ya no importa"-

Angela se acerco despacio hacia el.

-"Se que es difícil perder a alguien, no se que se siente tener un hermano y perderlo, pero hay algo que si se"-

Se acerco un poco mas, Jack en cambio le dio otro trago a la sexta botella.

-"Que Javar no quiere verte así…donde quiera que este"-

Jack no dijo nada, estaba apunto de darle otro trago pero se detuvo.

-"Se que pelearon y que por eso te sientes mal, lo entiendo, créeme, pero estando así, estancado, no lograras nada"-

Estaba más cerca de él, Jack arrojo la botella con fuerza hacia una pared logrando que se hiciera añicos tirando todo el contenido.

Angela se estremeció.

-"Solo quiero que me perdone"-

-"No tiene por que"-

-"Yo, me comporte como un idiota, era mi hermano y le falle, tenia razón, me arrepentiría después"-

-"El no lo decía en serio y lo sabes"- lo tomo de los hombros –"Solo no quería verte sufrir…como ninguno de nosotros"-

La miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban rojos, se veía demacrado, su rostro lleno de vida había dado paso a uno ensombrecido, en solo un día había cambiado mucho.

-"Solo…solo quiero que me perdone"- estaba a punto de quebrarse su voz.

-"El lo hizo"- dijo Angela con una sonrisa melancolica.

Se alejo de el, busco entre las cajas una bolsa de terciopelo rojo sangre, saco de su interior una caja de color vino con rosas como adorno.

-"Javar me dio esto la noche del ataque"- respiro profundo para quitarse un nudo en la garganta –"Me dijo que si algo malo le pasaba te lo diera"-

Se lo extendió, Jack lo acaricio con delicadeza, como si con solo tocarlo se fuera a romper.

-"Dijo que se lo dieras a su esposa en cuanto pudieras, para que así conozcas a tu sobrino"-

Jack lo abrió con cuidado, reteniendo la respiración.

En su interior se encontraba una rosa de plata, los pétalos estaban extendidos y en el tallo venia una leyenda…

"_Te Amare Aun Después De La Muerte…A y J"_

Era para su esposa…

Jack no pudo mas, se desplomo cayendo de rodillas aun con la rosa en la mano, las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera detenerlas.

-"Perdóname hermano, perdóname"-

-"Jack, por favor, tienes que darte cuenta de que no es tu culpa y que el te perdono"-

Jack no dijo nada, así que Angela continuo.

-"Solo recuerda cuanto se quieren y que el solo quiere verte feliz"-

-"No es justo"-

-"Lo se"- Angela pensó un poco, creía que era necesario darle un dato.

-"Esa criatura, no era como cualquiera, alguien la controlaba"-

Jack al oír esto la miro fijamente.

-"Lo se por que lo sentí"- Angela suspiro.

Jack se levanto de donde estaba, por primera vez se estaba sintiendo mas fuerte, mas valiente.

-"Quien quiera que haya sido, pagara caro por lo que hizo"-

Angela sonrío.

Ambos salieron de esa bodega, había llegado el momento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una pequeña balsa, estaba el ya inerte cuerpo de Javar, pálido pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, traía un traje de marinero en negro, su cabello bien arreglado y muchas flores de papel que Angela e Hiei hicieron para el.

Con mucho cuidado lo bajaron al mar, el cual estaba calmado, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad alejando a quien alguna vez fue un gran amigo.

Todos tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba, el dolor lo único que se sentía.

Fue así como se perdió en el horizonte, mientras su alma corría con el viento.

Jack se quedo solo en la cubierta, viendo por donde su hermano se había marchado, mientras el sol lo iluminaba, para por fin esconderse en el mar como aquella balsa.

_-"Te prometo que esto no quedara impune"-_

Nadie cantaba, nadie celebraba, ya que había muerto el hermano del Capitán.

* * *

Aenor: waaaaaaaaa!!!

Yami: la neta si esta triste

Sachiel: a mi me parecio entretenido...

Aenor: a veces pienso de que das mas miedo que gracia

Sachiel: jajaja gracias...

Ambos: ¬¬

Aenor: bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap y que nos dejen sus reviews

Yami: agradecemos a **Harisha** y **Andromeda no Sainto **por sus reviews, esperamos que este haya sido de su agrado..

Sachiel: sin mas nos vamos

Aenor: y espero, de verdad espero que no tarde mucho en continuar

Yami y Sach: si claro

Aenor: u.u ya no me respetan

TODOS: ADIUUUUUU!!!!!

ATE;:

ºAenor, Sachiel and Yamiº


	12. XII: Diez Rosas Negras

Aenor: QUE HAY GENTE BONITA

Sachiel: siempre tienes que gritar

Aenor: sep

Yami: feliz?

Aenor: y mucho ya que actualiceeeeeeee!!!!

Sachiel: wuju ¬¬ podemos terminar de una vez

Yami:

Aenor: ¬¬...di e disclaimer

Sachiel: **Piratas del Caribe no le pertenece a Aenor ya que si no no estuviera haciendo estas cosas**

Aenor: a veces me caes mal ¬¬

Sachiel: lo se ^^

Yami: mejor AL FIC!!!!

* * *

_*** Piratas Del Caribe ***_

_***El Diario De La Pirata ***_

_Cuando Tu Corazón_

_Este Oscuro y Helado_

_Yo Te Enviare_

_Rosas Negras_

_**Ten Black Roses – The Rasmus**_

_**Capitulo XII :- Diez Rosas Negras**_

Era una mañana fría de neblina.

La tensión se sentía en cada rincón del Perla, nadie podía huir de ella, era como estar enfrascado en una especia de botella de la que no se podía escapar.

Sentías la tristeza, el dolor y el miedo en el aire…

Hasta este punto ya nada tenia sentido.

--

_Life Is Like a Bote In a Bottle_

_Try To Sail, You Can't With No Air_

_Day By Day It Only Gets Harder_

_Try To Scream But Nobody Cares…_

_--  
_

Habían pasado 3 días desde el incidente, Jack mejoraba cada día, poco a poco volvería a ser el mismo de antes o al menos algo parecido, la tripulación se dedicaba a lo suyo mientras convivía con la sabiduría de un gran marinero como Javar; Rem, Neck, Larya, Raúl e Hiei, mejoraban sus estados de animo, ayudados por Angela, tenia un extraño optimismo que les devolvía la alegría y la paz.

Pero ese día, ese día parecía diferente.

Era como si la felicidad del mundo hubiera desaparecido, dejando solo tristeza.

Angela estaba sentada en la regala, tenia su libreta en sus piernas, dibuja unas rosas en todo lo largo y ancho de la hoja…unas dispersas, otras juntas…

Eran 10 rosas negras, 3 estaban juntas en una esquina, 6 mas estaban en el otro lado, parecían libres, navegando con el viento y había una en el centro…completamente sola.

Ella sentía que era esa rosa…

--

_Through The Glass You See The Same Faces_

_Hear The Voices Fade Like a Drone_

_When Your Life's a Boat In a Bottle_

_You're Surrounded, Drifting Alone…_

_--  
_

Por una extraña razón se sentía sola sin estarlo, en la esquina alejada del resto estaba su familia a la cual extrañaba mucho y las 6 rosas restantes eran sus amigos, libres como el viento.

Se sentía observada…como si esperaran a que se equivocara…

¿Por qué ella se sentía sola y marchita?

Era raro ya que normalmente era feliz…

Suspiro al mirar su dibujo, le gustaban las rosas negras, era raro encontrarlas, normalmente eran hechas o artificiales, por alguna extraña razón la naturaleza no las hizo de ese color…

Recordó su tatuaje en su vientre, era una rosa negra…

Suspiro.

Ella era la única prueba viva de que si se pueden hacer…

Sonrío amargamente.

Se preguntaba como estarían en su tiempo, se preguntaba constantemente si la extrañaban, se preguntaba si lograría su cometido.

Tan solo habían pasado un par de meses y ya le habían sucedido mas cosas que en todo lo que lleva de vida.

Tan joven y tan poco de haber vivido…

--

_Don't Leave Me Now_

_Stay Another Day_

_With Me…_

_--  
_

Donde quedo aquella Angela que se divertía con sus amigos, aquella que hacia bromas, aquella que dedicaba una sonrisa a cuanto se le pusiera enfrente.

-"¿No queda nada mi?"- pregunto al viento…

Ninguna respuesta, solo el silencio.

Suspiro de nuevo, mirando su libreta.

Comenzó a garabatear de nuevo en ella…

"_Miedo"_

"_Tristeza"_

"_Sufrimiento"_

"_Soledad"_

"_Dolor"_

"_Muerte"_

Sentimientos negativos, oscuros, que hacían que el frío en su corazón se hiciera más penetrante.

Zadeck bajo en picada para mirarla con sus ojos curiosos, con la cabeza le acariciaba el brazo, quería hacerla sentir mejor…

Angela lo miro, un inocente animal que por una rara razón la entendía, ellos hablaban el mismo idioma a pesar de ser diferentes…

¿Por que teniendo esas cualidades no se sentía mejor?

-"¿Qué me hace falta?"-

De nuevo el silencio.

La pequeña lucecita neon que se le unió en Valhalla daba vueltas vivazmente…

Al querer tomarla en sus manos se alejaba, para acercarse después para que lo intentara de nuevo, involuntariamente jugaba con ella…

¿Como algo tan sencillo y simple llenaba aquellos espacios de vacío?

Angela escribió algo en la libreta.

--

_When You're Sad, And No-One Knows It_

_I'll Send You Black Roses._

_When Your Heart's Dark And Frozen_

_I'll Send You Black Roses…_

_--  
_

"_Compañerismo"_

"_Amistad"_

Borrando con una línea, Soledad…

Tal vez su corazón ya no estaría tan frío…

-"Anggy, ahí estas"-

-"¿Qué pasa Hiei?"-

-"Mamá dice que bajes, hace mucho frío y no quiere que te enfermes"-

Angela miro a Hiei por un momento, era siempre tan viva a pesar de los problemas…

-"Dile que ahora bajo, solo termino de dibujar"-

-"De acuerdo"- sonrío mientras corría hacia abajo, seguida de cerca por el pequeño mono Jack.

"_Alegría"_

"_Solidaridad"_

Anoto de nuevo, borrando Tristeza…

Siguió mirando hacia el mar gris enfrente de sus ojos…

No entendía a veces por que, la vida se empeñaba a enseñarle cosas de la manera difícil, por que era necesario la falta de alguien para apreciarlo, por que extrañaba tanto a su padre, por que le escondió tantas cosas…

Ella solo quería abrazarlo de nuevo.

¿Por que tenia que ser tan complicado todo?

--

_Far Away We Wait For Each Other_

_I'm Still On That Road To Nowhere,_

_Kiss Yourself For Me In The Mirror_

_Tie a Black Rose Into Your Hair…_

_--  
_

-"Hey Anggy"- grito Raúl desde el bauprés.

-"¿Qué pasa Raúl?"-

-"No tienes frío, hace de los mil demonios, se nota que ya mero llegamos a Neverwinter, no me sorprendería que estuviéramos en sus aguas"-

Angela sonrío.

-"Solo un poco, pero estaba meditando"-

-"Ya no pienses tanto o se te va a achicharrar el cerebro"- dijo sonriente mientras la despeinaba.

-"Solo necesito un momento mas"-

-"Como quieras Anggy"- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el era tan cariñoso, con todas, pero solo a ella le daba besos en la mejilla, al resto lo hacia en la mano.

Sonrío.

¿Como un simple gesto repara hasta el corazón mas dolido?

--

_Don't Lose Your Faith_

_Share Another Night_

_With Me…_

_--  
_

Rem y Neck subieron hacia la cubierta tomados de la mano…

-"Escúchame bien niñita, no bajas ahora y tendrás que lavar toda la cubierta tu sola"- dijo Rem autoritaria.

-"No seas tan dura con ella, déjala, ella sabrá cuando bajar"-

-"Solo no quiero que enferme"-

-"Eso se arregla"-

Neck se quito su cubre todo y se lo puso en los hombros…

-"No te apresures, baja cuando este lista"- le dijo Neck, Rem le sonrío a Angela, para besar después a Neck.

¿Como algo reciproco, puede cambiar al mundo?

"_Amor"_

"_Tolerancia"_

"_Honestidad"_

"_Respeto"_

Agrego 4 para borrar Miedo y Sufrimiento…

-"Anggy"-

-"¿Qué pasa Larya?"-

Ella venia del camarote, sonriente…

-"¿Has visto a Raúl?"-

-"Acaba de bajar"-

-"Ese niño"- dijo bajo una ligera risa –"¿No piensas bajar?"-

-"Va a bajar hasta que ya no le queden neuronas"- dijo Raúl haciendo una ligera reverencia, sacando un leve sonrojo de Larya –"¿Verdad Anggy?"-

Ella se agarro a reír.

-"Mientras vamos nosotros"- dijo Raúl tomándola de la mano delicadamente.

Angela los vio partir…

¿Como de la amistad puede empezar un bello romance?

--

_When You're Sad, And No-One Knows It_

_I'll Send You Black Roses._

_When Your Heart's Dark And Frozen_

_I'll Send You Black Roses…_

_--  
_

Al diablo todo…era obvio que su corazón se sentía triste...pero nada podía con los pensamientos positivos que le daban paz y tranquilidad…

-"Sabes niña…cada vez que te veo aquí me haces pensar…que eres algún tipo de fantasma, merodeando por el Perla… ¿savvy?"-

-"Solo me gusta, ¿De acuerdo?"-

-"Si no haces algo…te quedaras clavada en la madera"-

-"Fíjate que si hago cosas y esas son ignorar tus palabras"-

-"Ignóralas querida, pero no digas que no te lo advertí"-

Angela miro a Jack balancearse hacia la parte baja del Perla…

¿Como un toque de humor y carisma deja de lado la perdida?

--

_Ten Black Roses…_

_Ten Black Roses…_

_--  
_

Borro Dolor…

"_Fortaleza"_

Escribió en la libreta…

Pero que puede superar a la Muerte…

Se pregunto viendo como Zadeck no se separaba de ella, el tomo su collar con el pico…

Miro su corazón, estaba verde esmeralda…

Su padre una vez le dijo que el día que su corazón se volviera verde...en su interior tendría una pequeña luz…

-"Claro"- dijo al fin…

"_Esperanza"_

_--  
_

_Life Is Like a Bote In a Bottle_

_Try To Sail, You Can't With No Air_

_Day By Day It Only Gets Harder_

_Try To Scream But Nobody Cares…_

_--  
_

Solo así se supera a la muerte…con esperanza, así afrontas las cosas con valentía, con un pequeño rayo de esperanza sabia que lograría grandes cometidos, sabia que con un rayo de esperanza la muerte quedaría de lado.

Por eso Javar no temía morir, ya que el aceptaba su destino, sabiendo que después de ese gran paso las cosas mejorarían.

Y ella ya no tendría miedo.

Borro muerte…

Quito 5 sentimientos negativos que existen en todo ser humano, pero supero con diez sentimientos positivos…

Diez rosas negras, las mismas que tenia dibujadas en su libreta…

Como por arte de magia los rayones, las palabras en su libreta unieron a las diez rosas, haciendo ver el dibujo armónico, como si todo estuviera unido.

Zadeck abrió sus alas feliz, envolviendo a Angela en ellas, como si le diera un abrazo, la pequeña lucecita neon, se movía muy feliz dando vueltas por todos lados…

Angela cerro la libreta y la guardo en su mochila…

--

_When You're Sad, And No-One Knows It_

_I'll Send You Black Roses._

_When Your Heart's Dark And Frozen_

_I'll Send You Black Roses…_

_--  
_

Abajo había una gran fiesta, donde los tripulantes, comían, cantaban y reían felices, inducidos por el ron que en ese momento era bastante.

Jack le sonrío al mirarla, alzando su botella, para beber después…

Angela se sento al lado de Hiei, mientras Zadeck se posaba en un pedestal y la lucecita comenzaba a jugar con el mono Jack.

Vio como todos sus amigos se divertían haciendo bromas, como se demostraban el compañerismo y el cariño que sentían entre ellos.

Angela era una tonta, o eso ella creía, ya que tenia todo para no sentirse sola, amigos que la querían por lo que era, no por lo que significaba, que la aceptaban con sus cambios de humor tan repentinos y su locuras que a todos les agradaba…

Por ahora ellos eran su familia, que serian capaces de dar todo por ella…

Así como ella lo haría por cualquiera de ellos…

Sonrío para así unirse a la fiesta.

Mientras un poco apartados del resto, Miracle y Lilly miraban sus cambios de humor…

Lilly la miraba fastidiada.

Miracle sonriente.

_-"Disfruta mientras puedas"-_ pensó.

Una sonrisa enferma cruzo su rostro.

No sabían que pasaría después de todo lo malo que sucedió con ellos y que cambio la vida de más de uno…

Pero no importaba, ya que todos estaban unidos dispuestos a superar lo que el mar les traiga…

Después de todo esta era una de sus mas grandes aventuras…

--

_Ten Black Roses…_

_Ten Black Roses…_

--

* * *

Sachiel: Eso es todo

Aenor: queee ta bonito

Yami: en eso te apoyo

Sachiel:pero para eso tardaste tanto

Aenor: no queria alargar mucho la muerte de Javar ya que seria tedioso, ademas de que nos separariamos de la idea original

Yami: contento?

Sachiel: la verdad no

Aenor: ¬¬

Yami: u.u mejor vallamos a los agradecimientos

Aenor: agradecemos su reviews a **Harisha y Andromeda no Sainto** y un agradecimeinto especial para mi queirdisimo amigo Raul...ya que gracias a el es que continuo ocn esta historia ^^

Yami: es todo?

Aenor: emm no, como dice al principio la cancion es **Ten Black Roses de The Rasmus y **mil perdones per ando en la onda RASMUSERA!!!

Yami: eso es cierto teneos que aguantarla un buen rato :p

Aenor: ¬¬

Sachiel: jajaja eso me gusto

Aenor: mejor nos vemos luego y dejen sus comentarios

ADIU !!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
